C l a n d e s t i n e
by magik-blood
Summary: AU. Rapunzel cons a mysterious thief into an adventure across land & sea... as a "married couple". Adult themes.
1. Mine

1\. Mine

* * *

Rapunzel sat in the middle of a roomy bedchamber. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline, her palms were clammy with fright, and her mind was racing in several different directions. Her father had taught her right from wrong as best he could and, of course, it was only him she could think of as she sat on that well cushioned bed.

With guilt gripping at her bones she clutched the bed sheets in fists. All the while she carefully watched a tall dark man from across the room. For a moment, she wondered if she had ever been left alone with man before but quickly pushed such frivolous thoughts from her mind.

The only noise that hung in the air was the sound of his weight creaking the floorboards and the soft constant thud of her heartbeat in her ear.

"I'm sorry," began the man finally breaking the silence, "I've been coming here for years… I don't seem to recognize you and yet you have one of the larger rooms. You must be worth every last coin," he added with a wink and a wily smirk.

"Aye. I'm the most bonny whore in this bloomin' establishment… aye!" she awkwardly sputtered followed by an inward string of curses. She knew she sounded foolish but she had to stay in character.

He narrowed his brow and eyed her suspiciously. He then removed his wide brimmed gambler hat and black cloak placing them on a chest at the foot of the bed.

She lowered her eyes over his striking figure. His fashion was as regal as the men on their way to board a ship to Arendelle. Though, upon closer inspection she could see how worn his trousers and boots were. Yet, when her eyes traveled back to his slender face she found it hard to look anywhere else. He had a strong jaw line, deep, dark, handsome eyes with chestnut colored hair that messily hung over his head in a thick, poufy, windswept style.

She realized then that she was staring at him and lowered her gaze to the floor. Tucking a strand of her own light blonde hair behind her ear, she reminded herself of her plan.

"It's not every night I get the pleasure of entertaining such a man. Forgive me if I appear nervous."

He looked up to her, his lips slightly parted revealing a look of confusion. He shrugged deciding to accept the compliment.

"Well, you'll be entertaining a weary man. But a starved one, nonetheless."

"There be food downstairs if it suits yer fancy."

He smiled walking closer to her and the bed. She shifted a bit as he leered down to her.

"My… you are fair," he cooed gently reached out to hold her chin in his hand.

A delicate gasp emitted from her lips as she gazed up to him.

"Rosemary… as young as the spring that bore you," his rough thumb graced her soft cheek and his lips pressed together, "my delicate flower…"

His voice was low and precise. A sudden feeling sprung in her gut. It was an odd sensation she had grown to know then and again. Still, it was foreign and bit frightening to the young woman. What if the constant hecklers were right for what fate awaited a woman who gave into such sin?

"I bet," he added in a jovial tone, "you are aptly named…"

Rapunzel studied the look in his eyes. He gazed down to her true to his word; starved.

He cocked his head slightly, "Don't be nervous, girl. I'm not as rough as the others might tell you." He leaned in closer and she swore her heart would soar out of her chest. "They are only jealous it is not they in this bed tonight."

Well, she hadn't planned for this - to be hypnotized under his hand or paralyzed by his gaze. She'd dealt with men her entire life. Never once did she think twice before barking at the degenerates that slinked into the bar just downstairs. She was respected if only for the title she held; daughter of Scottie, as he was nicknamed, a man who would shoot first and question your cold dead body later.

She fell back on the bed and he loomed over her until he was covering her small figure.

"Well…" she began again, her voice far too timid for her liking, "You can imagine my surprise to learn your name."

He laughed breathlessly as his head hung over her, searching her body, her loose skirts, the stiff fabric of her blouse. "My name?"

Something that most men didn't think twice about presented an ocean of problems to this man in particular.

"Yes! Flynn Rider. _The_ Flynn Ri-" her head fell back and she looked up to the ceiling as he lowered his head onto her stomach. Hungrily, he began to run his hands over her thighs. The brashness of his touch – even if he hadn't contacted with her skin yet – drove shocks through her being. It took her completely by surprise.

He smiled as he drove his knee to part her legs. Unaware of this precarious situation, she hardly showed him resistance.

The man she regarded as Flynn Rider rose to meet her face to face.

"That is my name… but I already told you. Do not let those dirty rumors enter your mind."

He slowly lowered his lips onto her soft pink ones.

Her mind twirled like leaves caught in an abrupt gust of wind. For a brief moment, they shared a single breath. She felt the enticing warmth there hidden behind his teeth. He closed the last bit of space between them as he carefully guided his tongue over her ample bottom lip.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

"I need to ask you something – I, I could change your life…" she forced the words out with much effort.

He took her lip into his mouth gently sucking it before laughing again.

"Do you know something I don't, lass?" he murmured between light kisses.

She blinked then, reminded of her lost train of thought.

"Is it a secret?"

He opened his eyes to see her large green eyes searching his serene expression.

"I don't believe in secrets… You do like to talk, don't you?"

"Only when cutting a deal."

"Darling," he began only now feeling slightly irritated, "we can haggle over the price after."

Once again, he dove to her lush lips. This time he wasted no time in devouring her mouth with his ravenous tongue.

He wasn't making this easy for her one bit.

She was clueless as to what to do on her end so she only opened her mouth for him. Never had she kissed a man before and suddenly she felt she was thrown into the deepest depths of the sea.

He pulled away for a moment to pull of his loose white dress shirt. All at once she was met with the sight of the half naked man. His slim muscles curved over his long torso as fine dark hairs trailed over his chest and lower stomach. She blushed deeply as her eyes fell over his manly physique landing on quite the generous bulge from his trousers.

"You are a bit over-dressed for a lady of your profession, aren't you?"

Her heart was beating so furiously she almost had to ask him to repeat himself.

A large hand lowered to her neck, then slipped over her shoulder bringing the fabric there down with it.

She could hardly believe how effortlessly he had rendered her motionless. His body moved like poetry. His limbs conducted an orchestra and her body came alive like a fiddle being plucked. And, oh, how badly she wanted him to pluck her.

Yet, another desire to came to her mind.

"You're Flynn Rider!"

He nodded, "Aye, we've already covered that."

"You have traveled the world. Sailed the seas! You must know everything."

He narrowed his brow stopping in his pursuit.

"The book – you… you read it?"

She nodded shakingly trying to maintain her breath, "I was nine when father gave it to me."

"How can you read?" He slightly lifted himself off of her, his speech and demeanor suddenly becoming a bit harsh.

She found his question almost humorous, "Father taught me, of course."

"Since when do _your_ type have fathers that stick around?"

"My type?"

"Look," he said in a tone like a slamming door, "can we not make this personal? I've had every woman in this place twice before I could even grow a single hair on my chin. None of them have spoken as much as you."

She turned her face away from him, "I'm sorry I just –" she took a moment to think.

He felt bad then, thinking he had hurt the poor girl's feelings in some way. So what if they had read the same stupid book? It wasn't as if she knewwhat he so desperately hid from the world. And besides, she was a whore. A little whore at that.

"Please, Rosemary," he began lowering his face towards her again, "let's not have this ruin the night. There's no need to get emotion—"

With a singular jolting movement she had pulled a small gleaming dagger from waist and had it firmly placed to his neck.

His eyes widened almost unable to process what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rider to have lead you on this far, but I suppose one can't win the Devil with his own game."

Her voice was still quivering a bit, but she had been able to gain a bit of herself back.

"All right," he began in a nervous high-pitched voice. "I'm honestly a little lost, right now."

She cautiously sat up, still pressing the blade to his throat as he (also as cautiously) moved to sit beside her.

"I have a proposition for you," she whispered into his ear as he stared forward.

"Oh? Do you? Well I have one of my own. Take that dagger away from my throat."

She laughed humorlessly, "You'll have to sweeten the deal, I'm afraid."

His eyes shot to her, "Is that so? And how sweet is your little deal, pray tell?"

A slow, sly, smirk crept across her lips. "As savory as a million crowns."

He could only stare to her through the corner of his eye. Was she mad? She was threatening a man twice her weight in a secluded room. On the other hand, her words had perked his ears almost as much as her body had aroused other parts of him.

"Well, lass, now you have my full attention."

She was quick to take the stage.

"There is a crown in the city."

"I imagine there are many."

"But one is worth more than all the others combined."

"You can't be serious, lass," he scoffed under his breath.

"It is said to be secured under the constant gaze of twenty armed guards."

"Well that sounds bloody convenient for a thief."

"Shut up!" she commanded pushing the blade to his flesh. He swallowed his next quip.

"Oh yes, there is a crown under the watch of many eyes… but that's not the crown of the lost Princess."

"Then what is it?"

"A decoy."

He eyed her again, this time he found himself silenced by genuine curiosity.

"The true crown is plainly out in the open waiting for some low thief to pick it up."

"Some low thief?" he questioned skeptically.

"Aye."

He laughed searching her stern glare.

"And what makes you think I would believe a girl like you?"

"A girl like me hears things in this brothel. Men talk when their tongues are loosened by drink."

"So… some drunkard told you a story."

She reached to her skirts before pulling out a rolled piece of parchment. His eyes glimmered at the worn yellow parchment.

"You see that broken seal? This is an official letter of action from the King himself. It regards the new placement of his most cherished treasure."

Flynn reached out for it but she pulled it away. He cursed under his breath as the jolt forward pushed the blade a fragment deeper into his flesh, a droplet of blood peeled down his handsome neck.

She lowered the blade at the sight of the deep crimson liquid. A worried expression covered her face.

He wondered for moment why she looked alarmed. It was only a scratch. She had threatened him with a dagger, after all. Why should she feel guilt only now? They were only strangers…

No.

He realized it all at once an all too late.

He _knew_ her.

He took the brief moment she had her lowered her guard, and weapon, to push her back on the bed. His strong hands pinned her to the bed as she thrashed against him.

"Well, well, well, the brothel's kitten all grown up. And what a vixen she has turned out to be!"

"Let me go!" she cried, "Let me up and I won't raise my voice."

"I don't think so, Blondie," he smirked at the endearment, "That was my pet name for you, was it not?"

She kicked and twisted under his form but it was useless. He had grown even more since their last meeting eleven years ago. She was but a girl of ten and he a man of twenty.

He looked to the letter still in her fist. He lowered his face to her hand before plucking it from her grasp with his mouth. He tossed it over his shoulder as it landed somewhere among his lost shirt.

He smiled with such wicked content she swore it her dying wish to slap him hard against the face.

"Mine!" he gleefully whispered leaning over her piecing glare.

"Don't you see you foolish man? I could make us both rich! All those stupid promises you made me as a child, all the things you made me believe! You owe me this one courtesy."

"Yes, I do plan on being rich. But I don't see the point in dragging along such an innocent maiden as yourself."

"You wouldn't leave your wife behind, would you?"

He blinked, "I have no wife."

Just then, the shouts of a man's voice from outside the door could be heard erupting through the halls.

Flynn looked to the door. The man's booming gravel-like shouts sounded like what he imagined waited for him at the gates of hell.

" _RIDER! Ye bloody bastard! I swear on Christ, ye life is done!"_

A slight whimper slipped over Flynn's tongue.

He looked back to the girl under him and was taken back to see her own look of wicked contentment.

"Mine," she whispered back to him.

* * *

A/N: Hello! If you made it this far it means you must have something to say! I would love feedback since this is a crazy little story that has been circling my head for a long while now. I'm still a little cautious about throwing it out to masses (it's my dear baby awwwww). This is going to be quite AU-ish, but I hope (as the story goes on) to capture the true spirit of Flynn & Punz as you know them. Thanks guys! xx


	2. Hounds

A/N: Thank you kind reviewers! What lovely inspiration you've given me. I hope this chapter does not disappoint xx

* * *

2\. Hounds

* * *

Flynn could easily remember the first time he entered the Ugly Duckling…

It had taken him over a minute to work up the courage to push through the doors of the small warm brothel. And once he had, he felt even smaller and younger as a few distrustful heads turned to him.

He awkwardly took a step in and gave a small nod to the leering costumers as they eyed him carefully. They were a rough looking crowd as they sat at the bar, or at tables, each with their sorted company.

The inn was packed and though did appear slightly unclean, it was warm, welcoming, and homey. It was located in a small village were finding a stranger's face was as uncommon as seeing a duke ambling down the cobblestone country road. So seeing an unknown and alone young man wander in was just as troubling. The men of the village, known as Amberwick, were mostly rugged mountain men who had been born to the country and never quite learned how to stay too long in one place.

They were gypsies ran out from more proper civilization, highlanders from the strange and unforgiving north, and some were just tired of the ever-winding road.

The latter had been the reason Flynn found himself there that night. He was tired and found it difficult to lift another mud-riddled boot. He figured the Ugly Duckling was his last choice. After all, he had heard tales of the beauty that the house boasted despite its odd and unassuming name. This had peeked the boy's interest in more ways than one.

Flynn quickly took a seat at the bar, finally getting a moment to relax. He rubbed his hands over his face realizing how exhausted he was… and dirty. Coming upon the small village that night was a blessing. One day, he may even be persuaded to call it fate.

"What can I do fer ye?"

Flynn peeked over his hand to see a large man polishing a pint glass. The tall, burly, countryman would make a wild horse seem easily approachable, Flynn concluded.

"Uhh, the whiskey, please."

"The whiskey?"

The boy shifted in seat uncomfortably, "Oh yes, one… whiskey… thank you."

The bartender raised a brow to the young man.

"How old are ye, son?"

"Does it matter? I'm a paying costumer! And I can fully assure you I am very, _very_ , deserving of a drink."

"If ye can even keep it down, pretty boy."

Flynn forced a smile as the man turned away from him.

"I appreciate your concern, sir. And I don't mean to come across as though I am rushing you…" he added with a nervous laugh.

He kept his eyes attentively on the barkeep as he reached into his satchel and produced a couple of coins.

Flynn watched anxiously as his bartender whispered to another man sitting at the bar. The second man glanced his way for a moment. Flynn averted his gaze back to his coins jingling in his hand.

 _Could they know who he was? Could they know of his past?_ _What he was trying to escape?_

Flynn impatiently tapped his foot and ran a hand through his long unkempt hair. Men laughed drunkenly in the background. Women sauntered by without a care. The candles flicked soft shadows on the wall. All the while he sat there as stiff as a tightly coiled spring.

He jumped when the drink was slammed down before him.

" _Gods…_ " Flynn muttered looking back to the large man.

"Yer drink," he stated before swiftly receiving his coins.

"Uh thank- thank you."

Flynn quickly began to sip at the brown liquid, yet, just as he raised it to his lips he caught the sight of something strange. It was the back of a small girl as she turned the corner to the back of the bar. A small girl with long bright blond locks of hair… thick and golden as truffles as hay that practically fell to the floor.

 _What was a little girl doing out at this hour… in a brothel?_ He grimaced as his mind went to the most deviated of circumstances.

"Good evenin', m'friend!" loudly proclaimed a man swatting at Flynn's shoulder as he took the bar stool next to him.

Flynn coughed and spat his sip of whiskey back into the glass. He turned to see a strikingly exotic looking man smiling widely to him with light blue eyes.

"Good-good evening… do I know you?"

"Och, of course not!" answered the man with a broad freely face. This time Flynn recognized a strange, brash, accent in his voice. "We 'ave jus' met and this is yer fairst time in m' brothel, aye?"

Flynn placed his drink on the bar and gazed to the man taking a moment to process what he had said.

"What makes you so certain of that?" Flynn questioned.

"Because I know ev'ry man whoo has, or will, step inta _maih_ whoorehouse. I have the gift of a pairfect memory. It has never failed me, naught once!" he assured the young man waving a finger in the air. The man Flynn looked to seemed to be a little younger than middle aged with broad shoulders, black curly hair that framed his wide face, and a body built purely of muscle and intimidation.

Flynn eyed him wearily, "a rare gift."

"So, allow me to introduce myself. I am Angus Dougal Donnchadh o' tha Muireadhach tribe."

Flynn nodded with a smile, "There is no way I am going to remember that."

"An ye are?" asked Angus ignoring his mumbling.

Flynn paused for a beat.

"Flynn Rider."

"Ah, m'boy!" he said giving him an open palm. Flynn shook it strongly. "Lovely to have ye here tonight."

"Well, y' know how it goes when you just get the urge to… to have a drink," he rose the glass to his lips again taking a bigger gulp than he was prepared for.

"Whoa there," laughed Angus, "keep t'heid, son."

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Flynn curtly. He no longer possessed the will to put up an act and had become too exhausted to continue with some show.

"Because ye are alone an' I don know ye... an' ye are youn'."

"Ninteen is young?"

Angus gave him a quizzical stare.

"Fine. Sixteen… that still isn't _young_."

"T'at's fairly youn' to be here at such 'n hour."

Flynn sighed, "I've been on the road for a long time. Looking for a place to stay, just for one night, just long enough to… to not worry for five damned minutes."

The innkeeper's large eyebrows turned down in sympathy, "And what is such a youn' man runnin' away from?"

He made a small humorless laugh. _What am I not running away from?_ He asked himself.

Angus frowned leaning closer to him, "Murrder?" he whispered tensely.

"What? Me? Murder a person?! No!"

"Och, well what are you gitten me excited for then, boy? Personally, we've all had our darkair taims. But mostly, I frown on convicted criminals comin' here to bed _miah_ woomen."

Flynn suddenly felt threatened sitting next to the sociable man.

"No worries then, sir. My actions are considerably less… bad."

"Well boy, you donn need to tell me t' gritty details. And if murrder esn't involved honestly, et sounds like a bore." He said getting up from the stool about to leave Flynn to his drink.

As much as Flynn wished to be left alone he had one burning question on his mind.

"So… is _young_ too young for one of your fine women?"

Angus stared at the boy for a long moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You, skinny boy? Ahaha! Perhaps inna few years!"

"All right then. You could have just said no, sans insults."

"Listen son, these woomen airn't some play t'ing for little boys. I donn le' any prick near them that hasn't at least pleased seven woomen b'forehand. And I mean really pleased."

"And how do you know that… if he's please them or not?"

"Well," he began looking the boy up and down, "I know a man like that can hol' more t'en a shot o' watered down whiskey."

Flynn glanced down to his drink, ego slightly wounded, he had on more question for the rough man.

"And where does that wee blonde lass fall into place around here?"

Angus suddenly lost his friendly grin, "Wha' do'ya mean wee blonde lah—"

Just before he could utter another word, three uniformed guards entered through the front door calling out a man's name: "Eugene Fitzherbert!"

Flynn's heart stopped, he dropped his head, starring wide-eyed to his drink. Angus turned his head curiously before turning his eye to the barkeep who casually glanced to him.

The men and women in the inn began to whisper and make for the exit. Angus stopped them all with his gruff voice in a lighthearted tone.

"Wha's the trouble, gentlemen?" he questioned.

"We have reason to believe a certain suspected criminal is seeking refuge in this… inn tonight," said the same man uncertain of what to the make of his undignified surroundings.

Angus smiled gesturing for the men to enter further into the room, "Well I've been suspecting the same t'ing ev'ry night for near aff twenty years! This isn't exactly a heavenly convent filled wi'… innocent lahssies." He said grabbing at a woman sauntering by who shot him a sly smirk.

The guards did not look amused.

Angus cleared his throat, "Have a look 'round. Barkeep, drinks on me!" he called to the man behind the bar before glancing back to the men. "I couldna interest ye in any woomen, could I?"

The barkeep took the quiet cue from Angus. He grabbed Flynn roughly by the arm.

"You look like you've had one too many, boy," he said under his breath.

"No… I think I've only had one?" whispered Flynn.

The man frowned. He gestured to behind the bar. Flynn looked over to see a trapdoor peeking out from under the corner of a rug.

His eyes widened looking back to the barkeep who nodded gingerly hoping the boy understood his meaning.

"We've traveled from the village over, Abbey Broch. It was there that we came across Mrs. Woodsby and her orphanage..."

Flynn froze at the words that spilled from the guard's lips like liquor being poured into his open wounds. It was a far too familiar voice.

"...Where the young man has been seen in the past. Yet, the Lady of the House insists Eugene hasn't been posted there in over a year," the stone-faced guard continued with a voice as dense and cold as ice. "It is possible that he may have wandered by here at some point in the past day or even hour. He is a wanted convict having stolen priceless heirlooms as a sorted highwayman,"

Angus took on a knowing expression but kept it hidden from the uniformed men.

"Well now," he began with the same airy tone, "who hasna been a highwayman at least once b'fore?"

"Honorable and respected men," he replied looking down his nose, "none like your sort."

Angus placed a hand on his heart, "Yer words strike to the bone, sir."

Flynn got up, staggering behind the bar as if he was much more drunk than he actually was. Luckily, he was placed at the far side with his back to the guards. He kept his head low beneath the color of coats in hopes of remaining incognito.

The barkeep softly laughed patting him on the back, "One too many, again?" The man swiftly opened the latch on the floor with this foot.

Flynn nodded with a drunken chuckle before feigning a loss of balance and falling through the door.

He opened his eyes to be met with the dark of a damp underground place.

He could still hear the muffled voices from above and the heavy footsteps of the guards. He got to his feet quickly.

Angus took a careful step closer to the guard who had made the accusations.

"May I have your name, officer?"

"Lieutenant Grimsley… Mister Dougal Donnchadh," he added Angus's name in an accusatory tone. One that made the man feel uneasy. "Don't worry," Grimsley went on with a smile that did little to comfort Angus, "If it is not I who will see that your sins in this village come to light, it will be God himself as you stand before his gates."

Angus felt a coldness sweep through his body.

A few minutes passed as Flynn stood alone in the blackness. He eventually heard the Angus bid the guards farewell. It was then that that foreign man made his way carefully into the darkness holding an oil lamp. Flynn looked around the bleak hideaway half expecting to see bodies lining the walls. To his surprise, it was only an empty tunnel leading somewhere unknown.

"Whoo are ye, son?" he asked suddenly and bleakly. "And what were t' hounds aff hell snoopen around in me business fer?"

Flynn sighed, his large brown eyes looking innocently up to the older man.

"Keep in mind, I am naught so kind to those whoo d'not tell t' truth," he added. Flynn was then reminded of his comment on murder… and the fact they were completely alone beneath the grimy brothel.

"I am Eugene Fitzherbert," he confessed in his next breath. "An orphan on the run since last year. I've been making my way by stealing, thieving - I don't know," he professed shaking his head, "everything your mother always dreamed you'd amount to… I suppose."

Angus looked onto the boy before offering a small shrug.

"Eh, et coul' be werse," he muttered.

Both were silent for a moment before Flynn spoke up again.

"Is this the part when you throw me back to the streets?"

"No."

"No?"

"I've owned this brothel since I was a bloody sympathetic youn' man. Sure, they be prostitutes and drrunkards… vagabonds, knaves, sailors; the dregs of mankaind… But I've nevair turned m'back on a pairson whoo's in'eed affa hand... Do y' have any friends, boy?"

"Friends?"

"People y'can turrn ta fair help."

"No, I don't."

"Well, Flynn. Ye'do now."

He held out his hand and Flynn, after a moment to process the offer, shook it kindly.

"You- you're still gonna call me Flynn?"

"Is that naught how ye introduced yerself ta'me as… Mister Ridur?"

They smiled to each other and for the first time since running away from the demons his past, Flynn felt accepted. He even pondered the strange notion that maybe the whole world wasn't against, him after all.

"Ah! Enough sad talk, why don we get beck upstairs?" said the man turning to leave, "I'll introduce ye to m'clan. Maybe even a wooman or—"

Flynn was suddenly reminded of their previous conversation. "Who is that girl, again?" he asked. "The little girl with the hair."

Angus fell silent before slowly turning back around, "How es it y'know aff her? She es asleep in hur bed."

Flynn was taken back by this.

"No she's not. I saw her wandering the bar," he frowned realizing he could be getting her into trouble, "to the girl's defense, she did have a shadow-like stealthiest to her."

Angus cursed under his breath before retreating back up a ladder propped up to the trapdoor.

"She has a cairfew," he explained.

 _Curfew?_ Flynn inwardly asked himself. He decided not to press the matter. The mere mention of the girl made veins appear in the man's forehead.

"Forget ye e'er saw her," he added. "She's a damaged t'ing."


	3. In my bones

3\. In my bones

* * *

Though, Flynn never did as he was told. Something Angus (or Scottie, as Flynn had lovingly began to refer to him as) would learn over the many years of their friendship.

And catching the young man half naked with _her_ certainly caused a strain in his weathered trust.

She was, Flynn would come to learn, something highly guarded to the man. He had collected her like a priceless beaded rosary. And, for years, he had locked her away like her skin was glass and her heart as lifeless as a porcelain doll's.

Though Flynn knew everything about Angus, he never did hear him say much about the girl. He could only figure she was his blood somehow. Or, perhaps a burden one of his whores left her for him. Either way, she was his daughter, plain and simply. And he would have done anything for her innocence and safety.

Which was why Flynn's blood turned cold to hear his booming voice as he still lay on top of _her_.

By the time Angus had exploded into the room, Flynn was standing awkwardly beside the bed the young woman still lay upon. Her skirts were pulled up to the knee she looked to her father with a glare of indifference. It was all he needed to see.

After dodging whiskey bottles, fists, and highland curses, Flynn made it downstairs unscathed with Angus at his heels, still hot in pursuit.

The ladies of the house stared, the costumers below at the bar cheered Flynn on, and Rapunzel swiftly hid the King's letter back into her corset.

Flynn leapt behind the bar, still shirtless and getting many a laugh from the attendants occupying the bar.

"Please, Scottie – this isn't what it looks like!"

"Do ye t'ink me blind, boy? I caught you wit' ye cock out!"

Flynn swallowed hard as his hands were raised. Angus fumbled for another empty bottle and tossed it with deadly aim. Flynn ducked below the bar as the barkeep yelled at Angus.

"Come now, Scottie. Don't break all me fine china!" this emitted another laugh from the room of men, now an audience as far as Angus was concerned. Flynn rather perceived them as witnesses.

Angus frowned deeply and pulled a flintlock pistol from his belt.

Flynn, who was bravely peering up from the bar gasped, "What?! Who let _you_ have a ruddy pistol?!"

Angus cocked the thick weapon never taking his eye from his target, "the lifeless man I poolled et frum ha' no objections. Now on yer feet! Die wit' what little dignity ye have lef'!"

"I am not going to die tonight without getting my own word in on the matter!"

"Shoot 'im, already!" cried on man's voice from the inn as many of the women were busy pleading the opposite.

Angus cussed again in his foreign tongue before slightly lowering the weapon.

"Say yer final words, boy."

Flynn rose to his feet carefully, open hands outstretched in front of him, "I just want to say that I was… mistaken."

"Yer damn right you wair!"

"And that I am faultless!"

"Aha! Me arse yer faultless!"

"No… Scottie," his voice took on one of grave importance, "you _have_ to believe me!"

"An' why es that?!"

Flynn saw his finger pulling down further on the trigger. Her closed his eyes fiercely feeling his gut tighten. It was all over, and it was going to end with an angry father. How damn ordinary.

"Because I love him!"

Both men looked back to see Rapunzel descending the steps. Her small hand shook as it grasped the railing, but her voice was loud and clear.

Flynn's mouth fell open as he observed the tears running down her cheeks and the look of worry that filled her pale green eyes. He wondered desperately why she looked so distraught or if he could have some how inspired such emotion.

" _What?"_ said Angus while simultaneously letting out a tense breath.

She ran to the angered man's side, "Father, please! Don't hurt him. He's done nothing wrong!"

"Rapunzel, he has used you b'fore marriage! He's ruined ya'fer eny man yet!" he said in his harsh accent cursing Flynn with another deathly glance. He reached forward for the girl to calm her.

"No!" she exclaimed pulling her hand away from his reach, "Father, we've not yet shared a bed!"

The men exchanged a glance. Flynn shrugged with wide eyes.

"Properly… I mean," she clarified.

Now, the men of the inn had awkwardly begun to turn away. They knew how fiercely Angus protected the girl and felt their life threatened even by looking at her, let alone observing her profess such personal matters.

Angus looked around the room seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"We'll have werds yet, Ridur," he said to Flynn, "but fairst I needa moment wi' m'kin."

Angus glared to a man across the bar, "Oi, Vlad, keep 'n eye on thes one!" A tall, bulky, and broadly built man looked to Angus with nod.

Angus looked back to Flynn, "In case you decide y' have somewair else ta bay."

Flynn breathed a sigh of relief as Angus turned away, gripping Rapunzel by her arm leading her upstairs to the bedrooms.

Her teary gaze lightened as she looked back to the shirtless man behind the bar.

Flynn could only look to her breathlessly. His eyes begged her for answers and mercy. That was when he glanced down further and noticed the piece of parchment sticking out from her blouse. He blinked at the cold realization.

She had had used him like a dirty handkerchief.

A cunning smirk tugged at her lips again.

* * *

Rapunzel always possessed an odd obsession with the stars and moon. She often found herself gazing out the window of her small and secluded quarters in the brothel. Her wide eyes had searched over the trees and greenery that held her village in a cradling embrace. Then, she somehow found herself looking upward. Though she were a level headed young woman, she beleievd the stars could tell of the past and whisper of the future. If one knew how to track them, they would never be lost. It was a comforting thought. Also, stargazing oddly reminded her of her past.

There was little about her childhood she could look back fondly on. Most of it only brought stinging tears and burning questions.

Yet, the stars also reminded her of present and her time in the Ugly Duckling, which was, thus far, the majority of her life.

The man she looked to as her father told her she was the born of the stars, which confused her. Though, he was from a far away land and not much he said to her ever seemed to make much sense.

He believed in an array of myths, legends, and folk tales. Today, they held no interest for her bitterly mature self. But, once there was time she would cling to every last whimsical word of his. One story in particular still seemed to enchant her; the story of the celestial star lass. That once, a star fell to the earth and in its place grew a wild thicket of yellow flowers. From those flowers, a girl was born. The girl held magic in her blood and possessed hair as iridescent and gleaming as the stars that she was born from.

The mysterious woman was known to sing a song so sweetly; all men would swoon and be healed with the touch of her hand. The lass would appear to young dying men in midst of battle, sickness, or other unfair circumstances.

She would come to them, steps leaving a trail of flowers, hair shining, and she would save them from death's cruel clutch.

Angus had told Rapunzel he believed in his soul that she was that lass.

She almost laughed looking back on it now. She wished she hadn't clung to such stories so desperately. Yet, they gave her comfort that she was something more than a captive to the miseries of life.

 _Misery?_ What short pretty word, she thought. Fitting to a maiden kept locked away in the prime of her life, a life that was filled with questions and longings. All she knew was what she vaguely remembered.

Some memories were sharp, painful, and as clear as the breakfast she recalled eating the day before. Yet, there were others that were so strange she questioned if such things could truly be.

Like the dancing stars…

Her stomach fluttered at the thought. It was the one memory in her tough life that brought warmness to her chest and a glimmer of hope to her daily life.

 _Those beautiful dancing stars… but how could that have been real?_

They were distant memories of a different place and time that often echoed in her mind.

" _Be careful, there are monsters in the wood."_

" _Hold tightly to what you hide."_

" _Let no man see."_

They were words she couldn't explain from a time in her life that was even more confusing. But she found herself repeating the verses quite often. They had become a sort of mantra to her.

She cursed herself.

 _Damnitt_ , _that was the past. There were more important things at hand._

With that, she was brought back to her current plight; she had just tricked Flynn Rider himself into crawling into bed with her under the guise that she was the new lady of the brothel; young Rosemary. She had, of course, expected her father would catch on since she had one of the other ladies of the house bring up her sudden disappearance. And, once he was about to kill the unfortunate man she had promptly decided to reveal the illustrious lie; _that they had been in love all along._

Now came the decidedly harder portion of her trick;

Getting Flynn to propose the idea of marriage. Or, aft least go with the idea.

She doubted her father would think she'd have the proper mind to make such a request. In his eyes, she was a woman, and they were only full of child-like whimsies. No, it either had to be a thought of his own, or one of Flynn's. There was no other way.

The night was still relatively young, and she had surprised even herself by working up the motivation for tears to wet her face.

True, not everything had exactly gone her way. She hadn't intended to lead on Flynn so far in bed. _The poor bastard._ She recalled the hunger in his eyes and the… wanting in his trousers. _How could she have inspired all of that? She was only a skinny, small, woman._ She figured he had the pleasure of every woman from here to Arendelle.

She also hadn't foreseen the exact feelings she had felt in that particular transaction. She could still feel his fevered hands on her thighs… and his tongue, strangely sweet, tickling her lips.

She pursed her lips and looked back out the same window of her room. It mattered not.

"Gods, Rapunzel! Do you naught hear a werd I say?!" cried Angus standing in front of the bed she sat idly on.

"I've told you already," she began with a coldly detached voice, "I love him and there's not a word in your vocabulary that will change my feelings."

"Och!" he cried, a low groan from his throat. "Ye friv'lous little wooman! I should take m'belt ta yer hide! See how good you'll listen t'me then!"

"You wouldn't dare," she cried her eyes back on his. "I'm not a child anymore, father. You can't keep me locked away my whole life!"

She had softened her tone with a small laugh hoping he would do the same. She did hate to see him so angry with her, even if she felt she hadn't done anything wrong.

He sighed and dropped to his knee. A large bear paw of his rubbed across his face.

"My golden lass," he said in a throaty hushed tone, "yer tearring me heart out."

Her brows furrowed, his broken words gripping at her sensitive soul.

"What weell ye have me do?" he began again, "Kill him? Hang him? ...Ban him from t'is village?" he humorlessly laughed at the absurdity of it.

She made a short breathy laugh, "If only there was something to make our love binding… something real."

"Love is complicated and men are… are bastards!" he warned. She almost couldn't help from rolling her eyes, how was not catching the hint? "Nay, you musn have such feelins fer _Ridurr_ ,"he practically spit the name from his mouth.

"But I do! I'm not getting any younger and neither are you!" He looked to her as if the thought had never crossed his mind. That he wouldn't always be there to protect her. "It must be someone," she added hopefully.

"I don t'ink you know what kin o' man his like es," he finally said slowly and harshly.

"What choice do I have? He looks to you as his father, almost as much as I do! You now you trust him."

"Aye, I did trust em! Now look whair that has lead meh! As sly as a selkie, that one es!"

"But… father…" she searched for words, for lies, for anything to make him believe. "I am ashamed of what we've done tonight. But you need to look at me now and believe me, Flynn Rider and I were meant to be." She took a long moment, as if her next words were hard to part with. "I feel it in my bones..."

He looked to her quizzically. He was known to say the phrase once and again. To him, the words were quite heavy.

"…And I feel as though it is God himself telling me… I must be with him."

It was enough. Angus leaned back and smiled taking in the sight of his own star lass.

"Forgev meh, my daughter. Sometimes I do fairget… you are no longair that wee lahss lost in t' wood."

She smiled, it was more of a relief then anything else.

"I acted… foolish. Of carse Flynn is a good man. All the woomen would beat me eff I said ot'erwise."

He held her hand in her lap, and she couldn't help but smile wider than the cat that got the cream.

"And I do too, apologize that is. I only hope you will allow Flynn back here, from time to time."

He patted her hand and rose to his feet, "Speakin' of the man. I should go en see ef he's steell even en t' same county."

Rapunzel's smile dropped at the idea.

"Father," she said stopping him, "what are you going to say to him?"

"Mabay… he's weeling to werk out some sort of… bairgun."

Bargain? She was about to get up to join him when he yielded, "No, I'll be havein' none o' t'at. You stay here. It's past yer cairfew," he added with a snort before closing the door.

* * *

A/N: It got a bit quiet out there, hope you guys are still interested! I'm on a roll lately and figured there's no point in making those of you who are interested wait around for another chapter (though reviews would speed along the process hehe). Anyways, feedback is always supper helpful! I know there must be grammar mistakes in here somewhere...

And thank you DaY DrEaMeR! I always enjoy reading dialogue that sounds like the person who says it. And since this is only a fanfic about a fairytale taking place in a ~mysterious~ time and place, I decided to have some fun with accents and culture. Hope it livens things up a bit! xx


	4. Bet the devil your heart

4\. Bet the devil your heart

* * *

Flynn pushed open the door with one arm, while the other, was busy holding up the flouncy figure of a drunken woman.

"My, my… young Mister Rider," began the young woman tracing a finger down his long chin. "You may look like a boy… yet you certainly handle a woman like a man!"

He roughly grabbed her firm buttocks, pulling her closer to him, "And you certainly know how to flatter, Red."

Whatever swill he had hastily downed still burned in his throat making his actions messy and much more hurried.

The lovely woman smiled to him. A bit of sincerity peaking through her cheerful drunkenness, "It's what I do for a livin', luv."

She slowly winked to him before turning into the lit room and stopping dead in her tracks.

There, submerged up to her chest in a tub of water, was young Rapunzel. The little girl clung to the sides of the tub greatly alarmed by the rowdy couple that had entered the bathing room.

"Oh my! Rapunzel! What are the devil are ya' doin' in here?"

Rapunzel looked between the two figures frightened, "Ma-Madam Rene left me here. She must have forgotten…"

The woman Flynn had referred to as Red sighed with aggravation looking as if she was about to rip the little girl's hair out.

Flynn himself still leaned against the frame of the door. His eagerness put on hold.

"This brat!" she cried, causing the small girl to flinch, "I'm always lookin' avta ha!" she raised her hand against the girl and (though she was far away) the gesture instantly made Flynn uncomfortable.

"Woah there, Red –" he said before stepping behind her and gently taking hold of her form in both an attempt to calm her and remind of her their original scheme.

It worked. As he breathed into her fiery auburn locks, a hand traveled to caress her hip. Her eyes fluttered closed as she smiled and rocked back into him.

"How's about you go find someone to take care of the girl and I'll be waiting here for you to return? How does that sound…?" he whispered in her ear.

Red made a small agreeable snort before turning to face Flynn, "I'll git her bloody father."

Her hand traced over his chest as she sauntered out of the room. Flynn looked back to the child who, he figured, was no more than eight.

Rapunzel crossed her arms carefully over her chest and averted her gaze down into the water she was soaking in.

Flynn looked to the girl with great interest.

 _Alone at last_ , _Blondie._

It was finally his chance to learn of the mysterious child Angus refused to talk about. It had been years since he had first caught sight of her, alone running around past her curfew.

He offered a friendly "hello" and the girl sunk deeper into the water.

She glanced up to him and her eyes fell back down over his lithe figure.

"Hi," she answered shyly.

Never had she seen such a handsome young man. At the ripe age of eighteen he possessed all the masculine charms and confidence of a man in his twenties. His thick brown hair was now stylishly quaffed above his forehead. And, he also had begun to groom facial hair attractively at the bottom of his chin and along the sides of his face. It added to the appeal of his long features giving him a dashing heir of ruggedness.

His clothing was dark, sleek, and regal. _He looked like a proper gypsy prince,_ she thought. _A gentleman turned vagabond._

And she, well, she was naked as a popinjay and embarrassingly aware of it. Her slight appearance gave her the look of wisp of grass, making her appear even younger than she was. Her plump cheeks burned under the eye of the grown man and she pulled her legs as close to her chest as possible.

He crouched down beside the tin tub and offered her a warm smile. He, of course, was only wildly curious of the little girl. His recent success among the women of the Ugly Duckling had given a God-like complex and he rarely thought twice of his actions. Or, how his ways could make a girl uneasy.

 _Women loved him! Why wouldn't they, after all?_ He often mused.

He dipped his hand into the water (no where near her bare form) and she tugged her legs even closer.

He removed his hand and let the droplets of water splash to the ground.

"It's freezing," he concluded.

She blinked, "I… I get out when madam returns."

"And what would she have you do?"

Her eyes darted to a towel hanging near by.

"She'd raise that towel for me."

Flynn glanced to the linen, "Why don't you have _me_ help you?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open at an utter loss for words. She had such little contact with men, even speaking to one seemed strangely wrong… Now one was asking to care for her like a nanny! _Papa would certainly not approve._

He laughed, raising a brow, "Look Blondie, you're just a little girl. Your bareness means nothing to a grown man like myself! Just get out of there before you catch a cold. You don't want your father to be cross with me for getting you sick, do you?"

He had a rather condescendingly charming way about him. She couldn't place it then but today she would recall him being something of an ass.

She shook her head as he pulled the dry linen to the side of the tub.

He held up the enticingly soft fabric. "What if I promise I won't look?"

"F-father says I should never speak to a man… let alone trust one."

He lowered the fabric slightly, "And why is that?"

"He… he told me men are monsters! Monsters who _eat_ little girls."

Flynn smiled wickedly. Despite her attempt to insult him, it only furthered his interest in the odd, pretty, little thing.

"And… you believe him?" he asked as if suggesting she shouldn't.

"He says that man have sharp teeth to eat girls with."

"Well… do I have sharp teeth, lass?"

She observed his sweet features. His dark eyes. His handsome lips. Her thinking was muddled then, unable to understand why she only wanted to stare at the man, when her father had ordered her not to.

He suddenly pulled a funny face, tugging his mouth wide, baring his teeth and gums to her.

"No!" she gasped with a small jingling giggle. "You have nice teeth."

"Ha!" he said, his features alight in a playful merriment, "Then I must not be a monster!"

"But… can't you eat girls without having sharp teeth?" she questioned still weary of the stranger.

"It would be a trifle harder, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," she said with a shrug. "I still think my papa's right, though."

"Well… maybe he is."

She looked to confused. He leaned an inch closer to her, a playfully mischievous glint flickered in his eyes.

"But… I don't think I would _eat_ a girl as young as yourself."

His sincerity calmed her, and frightened her, which tangled her thoughts yet again.

After a moment of silence, he took to his feet shaking out the linen, "Now come on, girl. Jump out before you catch your death!"

She only stared to him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine… Look," he then turned his head and shut his eyes, "I won't peek."

She realized she had little other choice. The water had turned icy cold and it was taking all her strength to not shiver under the watch of the observant man.

She stood, and stepped out carefully into his arms. He, true to his word, kept his eyes closed as she pulled the linen around her body.

He smirked down at the girl, once the towel was pulled from his hands. He then noticed her pretty blond hair, long enough to sweep the ground.

Kneeling down before her, he ran his warm hands over her chilled arms.

"Good. I think you shall live to see another day, _Blondie_."

Her small mouth frowned in disapproval, "That's not my name."

Flynn feigned embarrassment, "How gravely un-chivalrous of me. Here we are, in this precarious state, and have yet to be properly introduced."

He shook his head, as if ashamed of the thought.

"I'm Flynnigan Rider. But you may call me Flynn."

She could hardly believe her ears. She _knew_ that name. He was from one of the books...

He saw the mysticism come over her face and wondered if she had heard of him from one of the other women.

"And your name is?"

"Rapunzel."

"Oh…" he said contently as he returned to his feet, at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I liked Blondie better," he added with a wink that left her face burning one more.

* * *

Flynn mindlessly stared to a small glass of brown liquid. He was presently awaiting his death sentence at a table not far from the bar that kept him hostage.

For some reason, after his third or so shot of whiskey, the night he met a little girl named Rapunzel came to mind. It practically seemed like another reality. He knew so little then, of life, and of what was to come.

Unlike grown Rapunzel, he relished in the memories of his childhood. It was his sanctuary. Of course, he had memories he wished he could have burned from his mind. But, overall, he often came out on top. Living as an orphan was not without its perks. Chief among them; never having an adult you respected enough to listen to.

All the mistakes he made, he made alone. He was his own father and mother. It proved to be as clumsy an existence as it sounded.

Flynn was so immersed in the past, he hardly noticed Angus quietly take the seat across from him.

Flynn's back straightened and every muscle in his body tensed. The older man did not appear to be in the most jovial of moods. Nor, did he look angered. He only stared to Flynn with questionable intentions.

"There's notta gun bellow tha'kilt, s'there?" Flynn asked, his words surprising him with their intent to slick together. He frowned at the drink in his hand.

"Nevair you mind what's under m'kilt," Angus turned his head and ordered the nearest man for a drink. A young boy quickly obliged.

Once he had a mug firmly in his grasp, and a few sips washed down his throat, he turned his attention back to Flynn.

"Gah! How could ye doo thes ta me, boy?!"

Flynn ran a hand threw his hair.

"Es it true? ...No… It canna be true!"

"Yes," said the reluctant man after a gulp. "Yes. Whatever she told you. S'true."

He eyed him. "What did'che tell may?"

Flynn suddenly remembered one of the last things Rapunzel said to him. In all the commotion of the moment, he had almost forgotten.

 _"You wouldn't leave your wife behind, would you?"_

He then recalled something highly more favorable she had told him;

"… _As savory as a million crowns."_

He thought for a moment, fantasizing of the endless riches.

 _Perhaps I could buy my own land. No… my own island! Just for me and all that money…_

"Y'know, Angus… Imma straight sort of fellow," Flynn began leveling with the man, calling him by name, something he saved for rare occasions. "Here are my cards."

He took a breath, incapable of believing the next words would leave his own mouth.

"I want to marry your daughter."

Angus's furry brows shot to his hairline, "WHAT?"

Flynn immediately narrowed his brow.

"Is that not… What she said?"

Angus felt his forehead, his wide eyes looking down to the table.

"Marriage! Och! Why have I naught thought aff thes b'fore?"

"On the other hand y'know we could both just part ways as unlikely friends," he blurted out as if he could make the confession disappear if he said it quickly enough.

 _She had tricked him_ _good_ , he thought. _All this so her father would delineate a marriage contract._

 _It was the first trick of a conman, after all. Get the conned into thinking they're the one with the bright ideas._

"So es my daughter naught good enuff fer ya?!" barked the man slamming the drink down on the table, "Es that t' reason ets taken ye t'is longta profess these deep desirers?!"

Flynn jumped a bit, "No, no, no! That's not what I'm saying at - at all!"

"T'en wha are ye saying?"

His mouth hung open.

 _Jewels… gleaming gems in the hot island sun... Coins falling threw his fingers... A river of gold… an ocean of riches…  
_

"That- that I'm in love," he said in a low shaky voice, "and I've never been in love before. I- I don't know how these things work."

"An' that es why ye tried to bed my daughter? The two aff ya honestly care fer one anot'er?"

Flynn nodded solemnly. He felt as though he was handing over his life.

"Ye know… T'ere es not much I offair, dowry wise."

"I, uh, don't expect more than halfa goat."

"Weel," Anugs began again, the drink widening his accent, "t'ere es m'cottage. That land near the mill. The tew of you would b'happy t'ere."

A small cottage with a wife he had to protect at any cost? Not the sort of situation Flynn would describe as a _happy_ one.

"T'brothel… thet will b'left t' you."

Flynn slightly shook his head, "I'm not doin' this for your brothel, Scottie…"

"Nay. But eithair way, you woul' own et. Afta me… that es."

Flynn's gaze fixated on some point between them, the weight of the matter sinking in.

With a marriage contract came land, money, and the joining of clans. It was a tedious and careful thing as if a thoroughly thought out move on a chessboard. Seldom did love have anything to do with it.

Although Flynn loved women, the idea of joining with one under the holy unity of marriage sent shivers down his spine. As did anything that involved the strange, all knowing, all seeing, big man upstairs.

"I would do my best to keep up appearances," he said with a glance around the bar, "shabby as they may be."

Angus smirked, "I watched ye become a man here, Ridur. Year afta year."

The older man then seemed a bit uncomfortable, as if he had thought long and hard about the next sensitive topic.

"And… t'ere's anot'er reason ta trust you besides t'at…"

"What's that?"

"The women have confided in may again an' again, in tha details of yer… visits t' them."

Flynn's heart shot to his throat.

"An' I canna fault a man who treats m' woomen, the way tha' ye do."

Flynn's face reddened deeply. It was either from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't exactly tell which.

"I em I … I mean - I don't… I don't-" Flynn fumbled wit his words until Angus saved him.

"No need t'explain. Some men look t'woomen as conquests of war. Some see te'm as mot'ers. Some see daughters. Some jus' see whoores. But you see somet'ing else… donchye?"

Flynn was confused on his meaning. He only saw people when he looked to Angus's women. Sometimes just an empty shell that he could confess anything he wished to. To him, it was like going to Church if Satan himself stood behind the altar. You professed everything, sometimes sang with the choir yourself, but often got enough just by standing by and hearing the sermon.

"I can still tell… ef a man has yetta please a woomen."

"Well, and now I know how," began Flynn, deciding it was in his best interest to take another sip of his drink. "You ask the whores themselves."

Angus frowned sensing a full return of Flynn's usual wiseass, arrogant, loathsome self.

"I ask em ef I shoul' allow the costumer ta return o' nay. And when I ask em af you… t'ey say; he better… I've yet ta have that great knob o'his."

"Angus…" began Flynn quietly, "I'm not some… some _virgin_."

"I'm naught sayin' ye are! But I'm not sure what ta call a man who puts a woomen's pleasure first, forsaking 'es own."

"Well you can call it my own _damn_ business," he was getting defensive and he felt betrayed by the women he trusted. That was when a certain other woman sparked into his mind.

"What about Red- I mean Mina. Did she ever mention me?"

Angus rubbed his chin, "I don like to give out personal information, even ef they do."

He sighed, "Forget it."

"That's the t'ing wit' you, Ridur," he said shaking his head watching the boy take another long sip, "you take _business_ so verra personally."

 _Business._ The word was cold and loveless. It Reminded Flynn of something else…

"Then let's do some more business, aye?"

What amount of gold was worth his freedom? What jewel was worth eternity in hell? He knew he'd have to pay the piper someday, but… he thought it was a cost he could afford.

He was _the_ conman, after all. And as _the_ conman, he thought it best to demonstrate to a certain blonde lass what happens when you bet the devil your heart.

"The cottage. The brothel… eventually. The girl."

"Aye…?"

"I want it written in ink and signed in blood."

Angus laughed, "What happened to th' word of an honest man?"

"What happened to an honest man?" he asked eyeing the owner of the whorehouse. This quieted Angus. Flynn went on.

"I want a proper ceremony with a priest. Nothing the gir- Rapunzel, will look back on and regret."

"An as a Christan man, what ot'er way were ya thinkin' I'd have ye do et?"

"She needs a dress…"

"Och, aye!"

"A new one."

"Wha?"

"And…"

"Whet ta _bleedin' hell_ else?"

"… I need a ring."

Angus quieted again. Flynn looked up to him. His large brown eyes showing the weight his words wouldn't convey.

"T'is… t'is is realla happenin'?"

Flynn sighed. "Oh… aye."

* * *

A/N: Okay, here we are again! Thank you for your thoughtful words DaY DrEaMeR, Marvelle Petit, and unnamed guest (lol).

And, about the reviews, I only worry that I see a lot of readers out there but no one's talking. So in my head I see people reading this… but crickets in the background (I'm paranoid... meep). Thanks again, friends :) xx


	5. We die or we live

5\. We die or we live

* * *

Flynn tried his best to quietly open the creaky door of young Rapunzel's room. It was early morning and the women occupying his bed had yet to awake. He silently hoped the same was true of Scottie.

Stepping inside, he softly shut the door and made his way over to a small, slight, figure that rested under her blankets.

He knelt beside the bed and carefully rocked the girl by her shoulder.

"Wake up, Blondie," he whispered, "I've come to say goodbye."

The little girl blinked open her eyes and was met with the dark figure of Flynn. The dull light of the sunrise softly glinted in his eyes as he smiled to her, his gloved hand still resting on her shoulder.

"Flynn," she said sitting up with a start, pulling the covers to her neck.

"Shhh," he gently hushed her, "I don't have much time."

She noticed how he was already adorned in his cape, gloves, and hat, ready to go riding into the morning.

"I don't understand… you said you were staying for the week."

He raised a brow, "Listening in on me, were you?"

She flushed realizing she did overhear him say that one night below at the bar.

He laughed patting her shoulder, "You'd be a good spy. You're quiet and quick."

Her eyes lit up at his compliment. It had only been a few days since their first encounter. Awkwardly, they fell into each other's lives assuming the roles that would one day fall apart. Her; the eager young apprentice. And him; the charming father-like teacher.

"I could assist you, on your journey, I mean," she offered with child-like naivety.

He furrowed a brow, "Um…I don't- I don't think-"

"But, you said so yourself," she said in hurt confusion, "I've read all the stories of you, you know."

He didn't understand what she meant, but carried on.

"Listen, Blondie… the road is no place for a –" he watched as, before his eyes, her world was crushed. He closed his mouth and started over. "The road is no place for a… uh… a _princess_."

She blinked, "A princess?"

It was a line Flynn used on the little girls of the orphanage he visited from time to time. He had a soft spot for kids. Especially the young girls who owned only rags yet dreamed of marring knights and being saved by heroes.

"Don't tell anybody," he quickly added, "It's our secret."

She nodded obediently, her wide eyes imaging a sparkling crown. He smirked.

"Good girl."

He got to his feet, his long black cloak giving him the appearance of a dark ghost.

Rapunzel shifted in her bed, "When will you be back?"

"In a bit. I shan't keep royalty waiting long."

"But who will play in the back with me? Papa won't let me go alone…"

"Hush now, and go back to sleep," he looked out the window, the day brightening more and more by the minute. "I have to go now."

"Wait," she called to him before suddenly producing a worn in book from under her pillow. She looked the cover over before handing it to him.

In the dull light, the golden lettering flickered over the deep brown leather. He carefully took it from her small grasp. He knew instantly what the book was, yet, he still found the illuminated letters troubling to believe.

 _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider: Swashbuckling Rogue_

"You can keep it, for good luck, and a reminder that I'm waiting for you."

He looked back to her, his dark eyes blinking in confusion.

Flynn had nothing to say. He only cleared his throat and placed the book in his satchel.

"Thank you… Rapunzel."

It was the first time he had said her real name causing her to blush deeply.

* * *

 _Thanks for nothing, Blondie._

Flynn held the marriage contract firmly in his hand as he strode across the village in the early morning. He was familiar with the quiet settlement and even once tried to put down roots and stay for good. However, circumstances pulled him back to the road. He had little clue how honest men and women called him a thief yet landlords were 'only doing their job'.

It was one of many reasons he frowned on what the monarchy stood for. Poor men and women with no chance of ever being anything other than a farmer, giving there last pence to some greedy fat boar who was born into money.

He'd take the lawless freedom of the road any day.

The morning air held a wet chill and fog hung over the village like a witch's spell. It was just as he remembered. Cold. Green. And seemingly always muddy.

Also, if memory served correctly, Rapunzel had already been awake for hours and well into the day's chores.

He had already checked the stables, the bar, the kitchen, her room, and her small garden that rested behind the house.

In a way, it surprised him how Angus had let her have such control in her life. And as he came in contact with the residents of the brothel, he learned they had a great respect for the girl. She cooked and cleaned and provided a graceful quiet power as only the woman of the house could.

And when he had inquired to Rapunzel's whereabouts they only shrugged and informed him she's off doing what she always does; taking care of household business. Things certainly weren't going to run themselves.

Perhaps she was in town at the market. Maybe she was off in the woods gathering plants for one of her wondrous elixirs. Or, she could be off bartering with some traveling gypsy for one of the books that he carried in his caravan.

Of course, he had wished the girl would grow to live a fulfilling life in some way. Yet it also alarmed him that he had left behind a little girl and wandered back to find a grown woman.

Finally, Flynn came upon a recognizable small outlet into the wood. It was slightly off the beaten path but not too far from the bustling activity of the village. It was there he saw a fair lass sitting on a fallen log collecting something into a woven basket. Her hood was pulled over her head but the sight of long wavy yellow locks spilling out over her shoulders gave her away. They were the same tresses that had been so carefully pinned up the other night. Revealing their true length would have been a dead giveaway.

Stopping for a brief moment, he observed her. She looked like some enchantress collecting her eye of newt. He placed a hand subconsciously on his concealed dagger at his belt. Was this tiny woman dangerous? She had held a dagger to his throat without a batting an eye.

"Is that you again, William?" her voice called out causing Flynn to flinch. "I already told you. Apply three times daily until the rash subsides!"

"I'm- I'm not William," Flynn called to her taking cautious steps closer, "nor do I wish to be."

Rapunzel turned, pulling her hood down. She stared up to him as he stopped beside her. He smiled, forcedly, before tossing the rolled up documents onto her lap.

"A marriage born of lies will surely end with both our souls in the pits of Hell. I hope you're happy, Blondie." He stated with mock cheer.

She unrolled the two pieces of thick parchment before standing to her feet and glaring to him. In her mind, they stood eye to eye even though Flynn was a head taller and had to slightly look down to see her.

"I never told you to agree to marry me, it appears you've done that all by yourself."

"No? You mean I had a choice? Oh wait, that's right. It was death!"

She frowned and looked back down to the papers.

"It is to happen soon. The night after tomorrow," he said with much grievance.

Her eyes trailed over the print as her mind raced.

They were binding words. Words that meant her lose as a person in the gaining of a spouse. _How could something that meant her freedom be so enslaving?_

"I came here for answers. And I want them _now_."

She looked back up to him. She was thrown into the ocean. Now she had to learn how to swim.

"I need a ride."

Flynn laughed humorlessly looking away from her.

"The kingdom isn't so far away. I know that it's possible. Father would never let me go alone, nor could I make such a journey. I needed a man's word that he would marry me only to acquire that crown," she said holding up the letter. "Sorry there wasn't much of a way around that."

"This is all for some barley planned out heist?! Lass, the kingdom is at least… _god_ … half a month's journey from here. Not to mention the body of water in the way… or the several dangerous clans. Don't you have anything better to scheme up? Why not a man who loves you? A family…? Not living in a whorehouse?"

"This _is_ my dream," she began with heavy words. "My only dream. It's all I've been living for."

Flynn looked to her with unemotional half lidded eyes.

"Don't you have a dream you'd be a fool for?" she questioned.

"Give me the letter," he answered curtly.

She offered the contract in her hand but he pushed it back to her.

"Not _that_ one."

She glared to him before reaching into her dress and pulling out the letter she had teased him with last night. She was about to hand it over to him when she paused for a moment, almost taking the letter back.

He wasn't amused, "You're willing to marry a man you can't trust?"

She looked into his brown eyes and handed over the papers.

He hastily took them from her and looked them over. A finger rested at his goatee as he slowly paced back and forth. His brow furrowed in deep concentration. Rapunzel could only watch, her breath held in anticipation.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked back to her.

"I thought it was only… a legend."

"Well, it's not," she said flatly.

He seemed to desperately reach for words that just wouldn't come to his lips.

"But… but if this is true… _No_ … How can it be true?"

"It is! The true crown of the lost princess of Corona is kept in a tower," she said, the words seeming to be lodged in her throat.

He looked back to the parchment. It was as if a page from a storybook had been ripped out and signed by the King.

Flynn turned the paper over, inspecting every inch of it, running his fingers back over the broken seal.

"Where the hell did you get this, again?"

"Do you think you're the first man I tricked?" she smiled, "You've seen how it easy it is. When a man looks at a woman, naked or not, he usually only sees something below him. It is surprisingly easy to fool an opponent when you're the last one he suspects of treachery… or wit."

"So you stole it?"

"I took it from a man, yes."

"It looks old... and worn."

"He told me it was written when I could have been no more than a small girl. He said he found it in a raid after the revolt that crumbled the west-facing wall… you do remember that, don't you?"

He blinked, "Yes," he snapped angrily. The poor always seemed to be displeased at the wealthy for some reason and quite often found the strength and power to do something about it. He liked to keep out of revolutions and battles. Even if it meant a war was looming in the near future.

She smiled at him as tartly as a lemon. "Good."

"But, I still don't understand why something so valuable would just be thrown haphazardly in some tower!"

"The King is no fool. He knows the rumors that have spread near and far about the Princess. Getting your hands on her crown, the only proof of her existence, would be more valuable than finding the girl herself, at this point."

It had crossed Flynn's mind near a thousand times to get some country girl, dress her up, give her the proper words to say, and pass her off as the "lost princess". Unfortunately, it had also crossed every other conman's mind. The King and Queen were so tired of imposters they refuse to see anyone claiming to be their daughter.

In a way, Rapunzel was right. The princess was worthless yet her crown was worth more than money could buy.

"So," began Flynn, "we get married giving you the freedom to leave for Corona. And we somehow find this mythical tower-"

"It's real, and I know where it is."

He raised a brow, "You do?"

She nodded sensing his suspicion, "I've been studying maps almost my entire life. The tower is only the remains of a village long abandoned. Most don't even know of its existence."

"All right," he began again slowly, "We, by some series of miraculous events, find the tower and the treasure with it."

She nodded.

"Then what?"

"We could blackmail the Royal Family… or remove the sapphires, jewels, and diamonds - melt down the gold… Share the bounties fifty fifty. Come on now, Flynn. You're supposed to be the dastardly one."

His mind was racing with such doubt he had to fully ignore the logic of it all. He reminded himself of the evidence at hand. Still, even if there was a _slight_ chance of finding some lost princess's crown, there was still one thing he could not wrap his mind around.

"Why do you want this so bad?"

The question caught her off guard. It took her a moment before answering him. "I want my life to have validation. Maybe some reason for stories to be written of _me_ , Mister Flynnigan Rider."

He eyed her at the spiteful use of his full alias.

"We need to leave by the end of next month," she added.

His mouth fell open, "Do you know what would happen to us if we are caught? What would happen to _you?"_

She pursed her lips, "Either we die or we live. I'm guessing it's one of the two."

"Have you even been ten steps outside of Amerbwick?!"

Rapunzel thought for a moment of the countless nights on a ship. That dauntingly long road. The rain, snow, and burning cold. All as she clung to the side of Angus. He knew even less about her mysterious sorted pass than she did, if that were even possible.

"I'm well read and the best healer this village has yet to see. I can subside any sickness and mend any wound," she coolly assured him.

"So your berries have cured some poor bastard's clap. Would you be willing to pull an arrow from a leg? Perhaps a bullet from a shoulder?"

"Well, the removal would certainly not be enjoyable, but the healing would be possible."

She sighed as his eyes repeated the same thing over and over; _why should I trust someone like you?_

"I know you don't have much reason to believe me, but you have to trust me."

He didn't seem to listen to her, too interested in asking his next question.

"Why did you choose me?"

She embarrassed herself with her own reasoning, it were the wish of a little girl. Her younger self that once looked to Flynn Rider as a legend that was untouchable by the evil forces of the world. He was invincible, to her naïve mind. And, perhaps he really was, she mused. After all, he was wanted in half the country and yet sauntering through life without a care. She still found some reason to be amazed by the man, even if it were much more realistic one.

"You're the only capable man under fifty and over twenty I sort of… know. And you know these roads well, I'd imagine."

"Aye," he assured her stuck on the fact he was the only young man to ever show the girl attention.

"Once whispers began of your arrival, I knew it had to be fate."

He shrugged, "Or the horse- he might have had something to do with it."

She smiled, her beauty all at once overwhelming him. A sly smirk tugged at his lips.

"Marriage might not be as horrible as I always thought it was."

"I agree… I only hope father doesn't banish me after the annulment," she added with a small laugh.

He frowned, "The annulment?"

"Oh yes, on the grounds of non-consummation."

His brows shot to his hairline.

"We just won't copulate. At all." she added glancing to the ground at the word 'copulate'.

"Ever."

All though her offer seemed impossibly sweet with the notion of returning to his old shackleless existence, the idea of a woman not wanting him did not sit well.

"I told you I needed a man's word to marry me only to find the crown," she added as he eyed her perplexed.

"Blondie…" he began, his voice straining with need, "What about last night?"

She frowned, "What about it?"

"Was I not the _great_ Flynn Rider? The hero of the story? Rogue beckoning to his lady's whim?"

He reached out to touch her arm but she ducked away from him, reaching for her basket.

"Well, my rogue, I was pretending to be a whore named Rosemary. We both put on our ruses," she said snatching the letter from his grasp and walking away.

He looked back to her as she disappeared through the thick brush.


	6. Reckless rogue thing

A/N: Sorry for the delay, just trying to get my life on track and what not with never ending school and jobs and all that fun stuff. Ugh. Anyways here's chapter 6 and chapter 7 shan't be far away! Thanks guys xx

* * *

6\. Reckless Rogue Thing

* * *

Rapunzel paced around her room. Her world was spinning. The only stationary thing was the dress that lay on her bed.

It was new and gleaming and almost indescribable in its fine beauty.

What a shame, she thought, that something so pretty would be wasted on her wedding day.  
Of course, she had once wished for true love and a real wedding. Yet, as she grew up she realized her true goals in life had little to do with a man. She could not deny she needed one to make her way in the world… she needed to use one, that is.

It was hard to explain, and confusing. She wanted it all to be done and over with. The wedding day had arrived in a blink after so many long painful nights of questioning if it could even be possible.

Flynn had found her the dress, surprisingly, that was the easy part. It was one a costumer had left behind supposedly after his own bride to be had fled.

Whatever the reason, he had it given to Rapunzel as he was busy completing the rest of his list, so to speak.

The dress wasn't the first thing on Flynn's necessities for the marriage. It might have been last, actually. Never the less, it was the first thing to be checked off. Next… The true challenges would be faced.

For one, a priest.

Scottie left it up to Flynn and his right hand man; Vlad. Vladimir was a huge, burley Viking God, well… that was what Flynn referred to him as. Then, there was the other trusted ally. A drunkard old fool who barley scratched five feet in height named Cupid.

They had heard of one possible lead. A friend of a friend's who were a captain of a ship and once a member of clergy. Flynn didn't press the matter on why someone with such merit would be skulking around a hellhole like this village. Some distant cousin of a man who had once stepped into a church would have been good enough for a fake marriage.

After dragging the so-called priest across town, promising him women of the Ugly Duckling, and further roughing up, he reluctantly agreed to preform a marriage ceremony.

Much to Flynn's relief, kidnapping a priest was only a mild pain in the _arse_.

It might have taken more negotiation to get the self-proclaimed owner of the wedding dress to hand over the heap of gleaming fabric.

The true challenge came in an unexpected small trinket of fake endearment; the ring.

The piece of jewelry certainly wasn't as important as the priest, nor was it as trivial as the dress, it settled somewhere neatly in the middle.

Flynn had already sold his stolen bobbles he acquired on his last highwayman stint and a ring was not among the bounty, anyway.

Eventually, they realized that Cupid had somehow acquired a golden tooth. And conveniently, he was already black out drunk.

The tooth was extracted, Flynn thanked the partially unconscious man, and it was melted down to a thin ring.

It was imperfect and crudely hammered into the proper shape. Yet, it gleamed in the sun and was as golden as the locks she herself possessed.

It was almost _romantic_ , Flynn teased the notion but soon shook it from his head. They couldn't possibly attain feelings for one another. She was just some little country simpleton who had yet to leave her room. He was practically a man of the world. Besides, he'd been with so many other woman he'd practically become numb to it. The practice of coitus was a constant strong urge of his, for sure. But it was nothing more than a mindless act. A quick fistfight, a rough fuck, and a bottle of whiskey… weren't those the necessities of keeping one's mind? He thought so, anyway.  
 _  
Marry the girl… hit the road… get rich in a matter of days._

He recited it in his head.

 _An island of gold, I deserve it._

All the wedding requirements were met. He only had to say the words to the girl, lie to God, lie to Angus, and whoever else would stumble to the ceremony.

He suddenly felt light headed. His fingers fumbled for the small circle in his pocket

Everything was spinning… except for that ring.

* * *

Rapunzel was shoved into the dress with the help of a few of the brothel's women. A chipper young woman named Rosemary and an older woman she had once called her nanny, Madam Crawley.

Rosemary was just about her own age and the same girl whose name she had stolen for the other night with Flynn.

"My, my," began the slightly plump, brown-haired, Rosemary observing Rapunzel being bound into the garment, "I do wish I could wear a dress so fine. Just once."

"You can have it after tonight," Rapunzel retorted as Madam Crawly pulled at the laces of the dress a bit too tightly. She gazed to her reflection in her smoky cracked mirror. The day wasn't one she wanted any memory of.

"Oh, hush up, child! Don't talk that way. You'll be wanting to keep this dress forever and a day," came the Madam's rough, loud voice. She was what the men referred to as a 'woman worth her salt'. Though she was past her prime, she still held the ethereal beauty of her youth and worked alongside woman half her age.

"She's right, Punz. I'm sure I'll find my own some day." Rapunzel frowned as Rosemary grabbed a brush to take to her long golden waves. "I head Mina was very reluctant to part with such a gown."

Rapunzel looked to Rosemary at her comment, "Mina? She knows about Flynn and I? ...This was _hers?"_

Madam Crawley eyed the younger girl as if she had stepped on her toe. It was petty drama she didn't think was fit for pre-wedding conversation.

"The dress was left behind by some man wailing against about the woes of spiteful woman. She snatched it right from under my own nose."

"And," spoke up Rosemary reluctantly, "the whole village knows at this point. I mean, anyone who circulates the brothel…"

Rapunzel kept her icy demeanor, something highly unusual for her. She knew if she kept it up they would find a reason to be suspicious. So, she finally found a reason to smile.

"Well then, I'm certain the Queen herself is jealous," she joked to a get a rise out of the girls.

"Any woman would be green with jealousy!" cried Rosemary.

"And why is that?" she asked. Truly, she couldn't imagine a soul being jealous of her.

Rosemary looked to Rapunzel as if her eyes would fall out of her head, "Have you _seen_ the man you're marrying or are you completely unaware of his God-like person?"

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably.

"Indeed, that's a man," spoke Madam Crawley. "And from what the ladies say he's impressive in the bed. Unfortunately, he has an eye for young little things and I've never had the honor."

They sensed Rapunzel's discomfort then.

"I'm sorry," cried Rosemary brushing a strand of hair behind the bride-to-be's ear, "but I can't stop starin' at him! His hair, his eyes, his arms… They look as if they could rip a man apart."

"Truly, a romantic notion," Rapunzel noted sarcastically, another trait her usual self lacked. Apparently, fake marriages brought out the worst in her. "My father once told me to stay away from men completely. He said they eat little girls."

"I wouldn't mind havin' 'im eat me," Rosemary mumbled to get a whack on the arm from Madam.

"That's Scottie for you, my dear," she said in her next breath, "raising a girl in a brothel and scolding her for not being as innocent as a nun."

Rapunzel pondered on her phrasing. She remembered, again, the night Flynn had opening kissed her, how it made her ache in such a confusing way.

"How romantic is this!" Rosemary's chirp brought Rapunzel back to the present, "A marriage between two childhood friends."

Rapunzel smirked, "You could hardly call us that."

"No? Everyone's said he's always had an eye for you."

 _Everyone?_ Rapunzel looked back to the woman. "No he hasn't," she blushed.

"Of course, he has," came Madam this time, "Since you were young."

"How do you know?"

"His eyes, deary."

"Oh yes," Rosemary agreed, "the eyes always give it away!"

"I'll tell you what," began the older woman, "look into his eyes tonight, just as you make your entrance in this dress. You'll see it, too."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded but inwardly wanted to scream and run out the door to the furthest wood possible.

"And here I was, thinking this was some half-baked scheme of my father's," she scoffed.

"Oh no, this is meant to be," Madam's words were low and rife with weight.

Rapunzel could lie to her father but never to her dear nanny. Thankfully she didn't need to. Her worry was only seen as wedding jitters.

"Flynn is just as nervous as you are," she assured her after completing the ties of the dress.

Rapunzel sighed deeply, she believed her, if only to silence her own qualms that stabbed her heart like tiny fiery demons.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I'm sure you're right."

* * *

Flynn was leaning with his back against the wall. His head was back, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open in agonizing delight, and his brows furrowed in the exquisite pain.

Another hand, that was not his own, traveled up his chest.

He smiled and breathily laughed looking down.

"I'm… confused. Am… I being… punished?" He asked taking all his concentration to say the words.

Suddenly a woman's head rose from below his waist to meet his gaze.

Cat-like green eyes gleamed up to him. She was about five years older than Flynn with angular good looks and bountiful, curly red hair. Her ample pink lips were swollen and twisted in a playful grin.

"I suppose it's only considered punishment when I decide to stop."

He raised a brow, "Okay, this is punishment."

She giggled lowering back down, "Who says I'm _stopping?_ "

He moaned loudly as her mouth met him again. He laughed a moment later.

"You know, I'm about to be a married man… _Me!_ I have a reputation to keep up you know… The whole reckless rogue thing."

"It's rather hard to carry on a conversation from down here," she said a bit annoyed at the direction his conversation had taken.

He sighed rolling his head back, "I wonder if she's as all innocent as she appears…"

At that, the woman shot up to her feet and walked away. "So that's it then. I knew you were distracted," she spat.

Flynn watched as she stormed across the room to her vanity. She was wearing nothing but a thin white chemise, as he was still fully dressed… well practically fully dressed.

"Mina…" He called after her situating himself. "You can't expect me to ignore the fact that I'm hours away from marriage. I only came here to… To say goodbye to the way we once were. I thought it the gentlemanly thing to do."

She sat at her vanity eyeing him in disbelief.

"To lay a whore on your wedding day?"

Flynn closed his mouth. "Well… when you say it like _that_."

"Why are ye marrying that runt, anyway? She's not fit to lick your boots, let alone your—"

"Hey," he said stopping her. "That's my future… wife."

"Is it?" she laughed at his awkward phrasing, "You know Rider, I truly don't understand."

"What? We're getting married. Scottie made me after the other night. I have no say in the matter."

"What happened... exactly?" she questioned suspiciously.

Flynn froze for half a moment. Him and Rapunzel had yet to come up with the same excuse for why they had began their whirlwind tryst.

"I… was not able to resist her!" he exclaimed, "I mean to say, I didn't even _recognize_ her. She's certainly not the little girl I remember leaving."

This quieted Mina though she still possessed a questioning glint in her eye.

"And, look, this way we can still see one another," he said slipping a hand around her shoulder, "I'll still be welcomed here. Not dead at the hands of a crazed highlander."

She smiled taking his hand, "Well, if she doesn't satisfy you with that skinny little body of hers… You know where I am."

He paled at the thought of adultery on top of a farced holy union. What would that be considered? A double sin?

"Of course, Red."

The red-headed woman smiled, as maliciously pleased as Lucifer after falling from heaven.

"Now. Where were we…?"


	7. Blood and bone

A/N: Welcome aboard new and returning readers! I feel bad for not at all giving any thanks or shout outs in the previous chapter because holy crap you all left me some pretty awesome reviews! I'm still just excited anyone even decided to read this. Thank you all so much! Your reviews and thoughts are very important to me! You have offered me wonderful inspiration to keep at this. Any who, this intro is too long… Back to what matters. Enjoy xx

* * *

7\. Blood and bone

* * *

Rapunzel looked out her window to the sky. It reminded her of an infected wound she once mended. The diseased result of a dirty bar brawl cut.

It was purple, yellow, rippled, and oozing with rain in the far off distance.

She could hear the wind whipping through the trees and sensed the electricity in the air.

If some sort of wedding were to happen today, it had better happen fast.

She sat alone in her room, once Rosemary and Madam Crawley had finished with her tedious marriage apparel, she had requested a moment to herself.

She had quickly scavenged a piece of paper, ink, and pen. She hovered the writing implement over the blank sheet, her mind suddenly equally as absent.

Rapunzel _knew_ the roads outside of Amberwick were rattled with dangers. She _knew_ there was some chance, large or no, of never returning. It never scared her, not until she as suddenly faced this reality. Flynn's words weren't far from her mind either.

She hadn't spoken to him since their meeting in the wood. His doubts about her still echoed in her ear; _"_ _Do you know what would happen to us if we are caught? What would happen to_ _you?"_

If she weren't to return, she needed to have her family at the brothel know the truth. The complete truth… one she herself found desperately impossible to believe.

She knew only her father and Vlad could read. Come to think of it, Flynn must have been passible at the skill, as well. If she wrote down some sort of legally acceptable will - one last fraught whisper or a testament to her existence as a person - they were the only two who could decipher her message.

With this small bit of confidentiality, she put the ink to the parchment and out spilled everything. How the marriage was false and how she knew of the crown. It didn't take her long to quickly jot down everything. She knew whoever were to read it would have a slew of questions, there could be not way around it. At least, even it brought pain and confusion, they would know.

She carefully rolled it up when finished and secured it with a piece of string.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. She somehow knew instantly what it was in relation to.

After shoving he paper under her bed in a concealed chest, she called out for whoever stood behind the door.

"Come, quick!" said Rosemary's excited shrill, "Your father is demanding we start early!"

Rapunzel's heart leapt to her throat.

* * *

Flynn kissed Mina tenderly on the hand as she smiled to him pleased. Her red hair was in a ratted mess as she sat up in her bed.

"You won't forget, will you?" she asked as slid away from her and sat up to find his boots. He had been in the process of getting dressed when she kept willing him back to where she lay, bear beneath the sheets of her bed.

"Not a chance," he said with a wink sitting on the edge of the bed.

She cocked her heard watching him, "I suppose… there isn't any changing your mind?"

He laughed lacing up his trousers, "I already told you, Red, it's not my choice."

"But it _can_ be," she assured him, slinking closer like a python ready to squeeze the air out of its victim.

He tried not to make eye contact with her. She'd always been a hard woman to shake, forever seeming to have an incurable apatite. Yet, Flynn was growing weary of her antics. The wedding was mere hours away. He also worried for his what she was capable if he told her he truly did want to marry Rapunzel. Of course, tender feelings had nothing to do with the matter, but he couldn't tell Mina about the crown. Half the county would know by sunset.

Her arms reached around him and he made an uncomfortable laugh, "Red, I can't turn back now."

"No…?" she whimpered.

"No."

She paused for a moment, smiling though his back was to her.

"Then let's go forward," she breathily whispered, her lips brushing his ear.

"What?"

"Run away with me. Forget this sorry village. Forget Angus, this brothel, and all about that blonde shrimp."

Flynn stared wide-eyed to the ground. She frowned at his awkwardly long pause.

"Rider… don't - don't you _love_ me?"

"Woah!" he cried getting up, causing her to nearly fall from the bed.

Love. There was a concept practically surreal to the forlorn thief.

She sat back, her head reeling in confusion.

 _Shit. Fuck. Goddamn. This is how it ends. This is the story of how I died._ Thought Flynn as he backed up to her window.

Yet, she didn't reach for her pistol she always kept at arm's length, nor her concealed dagger under the mattress, or the hellfire she could raise with one smirk to Satan. Mina only looked sadly down to sheets she sat tangled in and began to cry.

In all the years he had known her, he'd never seen her portray an emotion that wasn't considered damnable by the Pope.

That was when her door swung open to reveal the giddy, young, Rosemary.

"The wedding is starting early! Come quick—" and in her next breath, her excitement halted. Her and Flynn locked eyes for what felt like hours.

 _Oh for fuck's sake._

Suddenly, Flynn was the one to break the silence.

"Well, do you hear that?" he began feigning excitement, "I'm late for my own wedding," he swiftly opened the window and looked down before glancing back to Mina as tears wistfully fell from her cheeks. He sighed, "There are times like this I really wish you were on the second floor," he said before jumping out and landing to the ground a few feet below.

Mina glanced to Rosemary and wordlessly cursed the girl with every expletive she knew. The young woman hastily made her leave.

* * *

Rapunzel walked down the steps and was met with several gushing responses. Everyone from the barkeep to the cooks and workingwomen looked up to her with proud, gleaming, eyes. She did look lovely with her hair cascading down her back mingled with lavender wild flowers and yellow daisies. She was radiant and her shy smile made the room glow.

At the end of the steps Madam Crawley awaited with a cloak.

"In case it rains," she said before throwing it over her shoulders. "And for a dramatic reveal," she added with a smirk.

Rapunzel looked to her with worried eyes.

"Have you seen Flynn around?" she questioned.

The older woman frowned, "Not since this morning. But no worries, he's most likely off with one of the men. Who knows what strange rituals bachelors this days go through before jumping the broom."

The ladies laughed in agreement.

Rapunzel smiled to the crowd and noticed Rosemary who had just wandered back out from the first story bedrooms. Odd, she noted. The girl looked as white as a phantom. She continued to watch as Mina rushed up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. There looked to be fire in her eyes as she verbally berated the girl.

It wasn't such an out of place sight to see, one had to walk on eggshells not to upset that fiery temptress. Rapunzel often did everything in her power to avoid the woman.

After Mina left Rosemary, still enraged, the younger girl glanced up and met eyes with the bride to be.

Her eyes grew wide when she looked Rapunzel. It was then she knew something was certainly wrong.

Well, whatever the drama was, it would have to wait.

* * *

Flynn found himself in the stables where his trusty horse stood in his borrowed stable. He was a white stead (also borrowed) named Maximus. The animal's ears perked at his master's hurried arrival.

"Not now, mate," said Flynn rushing to one of the many sacks that hung from the horse. The stead doubled as a caravan for Flynn, and was where he stored his possessions.

He grabbed for one burlap sack he knew held the clothes he had in mind for the occasion. In the next moment, he was ripping off the garments that currently hung loosely to his body. "No time to chat, I'm afraid."

The horse shook its head and neighed, seemingly in disapproval. Flynn eyed him knowingly.

"Don't start with me. I already have this blasted village against me."

In a whirlwind, he secured his fresh tunic, breeches, stockings, garter, leather boots, and, kerchief. He completed his elaborate attire with a dark coat that elegantly flared at the waist and stopped at the knee.

He swept his hair back and threw on his usual black beplumed wide brimmed hat and stopped for a brief moment to catch a breath.

The world was spinning again, he noted. It reminded of something rather important. He reached back into his worn trousers and pulled the shining ring from his pocket.

He examined it for moment.

No matter what happened, from this point on, his life would be somewhat different than it had been before. Either; Angus would kill him, Mina would castrate him, or Rapunzel would lie to him.

Yet still… there was still that one, small, quickly dimming, gleam of hope.

He reached into another loose bag that hung from the horse's strappings.

Flynn produced a small worn book. The pages water damaged. The cover faded.

Still, through the years of wear, he could make out the title. It alone was enough to remind him of the promise he gave a little girl.

His rough fingers grazed over the gold lettering;

 _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider: Swashbuckling Rogue._

* * *

Rapunzel was suddenly signaled to come outside.

"Right foot forward," Madam reminded her as she stepped out of the brothel. An old superstition she complied with out of the respect she had for her dear nanny.

Then, outside under the bleak skies, she was met with a small commotion.

She saw her father waving his hands heatedly before a small, older, man.

"Thes es tha tradition af mah kin!" he yelled.

"I'll do my best," the smaller man's thin shaky voice answered.

"You'll do et properly! En I'll see tew et!"

Her eyes wandered to two unruly haired ginger boys standing near Angus. A pair of brothers she had encountered then and again, though they had grown a considerable amount since she saw them last. They were Travor and Charley, Angus's young nephews visiting from the village over. They had his height and wily limbs, the only obvious difference being their red hair.

Then, she looked to Flynn who seemed wildly preoccupied, taking in the scene the same way she did. Little did she knew, he had only just arrived on the scene, as well.

She looked away coolly as if she hadn't yet seen him.

They sky was still dark, she noted, thunder could be heard in the far distance swiftly rolling closer. Though, the sky was an interesting hue of green that she thought were more beautiful than its usual blue coloring.

Flynn glanced her way just as Madam had stepped forward to help her remove the cloak she had on.

And, almost like a staged theatrical show, the sun leaked out from behind a black cloud and glittering rays seemed to shine from above just for her.

Rapunzel's indifferent eyes fell to the ground as the cloak was completely pulled away. Flynn blinked, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Et es our fam'ly tradition tew 'ave tha ceremony outside!" She heard her father bellow to the nervous questionable holy man. "Come rain er snew er plague!"

Cupid swatted at Angus to stop his yelling. He fell quiet as he got a glance back at the sight of his daughter.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her, she shyly looked up to meet the gaze of Flynn. He was oblivious to the parting of the clouds. To him, the scenes had been illuminated only by her presence. And he didn't understand a moment of it.

"Well then," began Angus clearing his throat, "Et's gewd fer you ta both show up fer tha rest 'o us."

Rapunzel averted her gaze again as she took to Flynn's side before the assumed priest.

"Don't worry," he whispered leaning closer to her, "he'll shut up after a drunk or two."

"No," she said with a laugh that didn't reach her eyes, "that's when the singing will start."

Her smiled and he took her hand. Her eyes darted up nervously to meet his.

"Last chance," He said quietly as Angus bartered over the final details of the ceremony. "We could still… walk away."

She shook her head feeling, she felt as though she was staring her fears straight in the eye.

" _Mine_ ," She whispered reminding him of the reason she was standing there, of her treachery.

They looked to the priest who nervously looked back to them.

"Go right ahead," said Angus before walking back to where the other onlookers stood.

There was a crisp moment of silence as the priest opened a small worn bible.

Flynn felt his stomach turn, but he stood with a regal stiffness. His calm and noble appearance made Rapunzel wonder if he had the capacity to feel fear, or if he simply faced every fear of his with unwavering confidence.

He still held tightly to her hand though, and she was beginning to feel her's become clammier by the passing moment.

"We are gathered here today for the holy union of these two young souls; Flynnigan Rider and Rapunzel Donnchadh of the Muireadhach kin."

The wind howled by ruffling the pages of the book the once clergyman held. Rapunzel's long waves blew around losing a couple of flowers to the wind.

"In the name of the spirit of God, that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, will ye take each other to ye hand, ye heart, and ye spirit, to be ye chosen pair. To desire ye and be desired by ye, to possess ye, and be possessed by ye, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of God's love for ye."

They both glanced to the man wondering if it were a rhetorical question or not.

"Flynnigan Ryder," said the priest causing Flynn to nearly fall over, "repeat after I;

I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine."

Flynn slightly gawked to Rapunzel before reciting the words back to her, only a bit more hurried.

"From this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night…"

"From this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night," he echoed.

"Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone…"

Flynn hesitated but repeated the man.

"You are blood of my blood. And bone of my bone."

"I give ye my body… that we two might be one…"

"I give you my body, that we two might be one."

"I give ye my spirit, 'til our Life shall be done…"

"I give you my spirit until our life shall be done."

"Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life  
and into the next…"

"Above and beyond this… I will cherish and honor you through this life  
and into the next."

"My blood is yours. My bones are yours. My heart is yours…"

"My blood is yours. My bones are yours. My heart is yours."

They went through the motions. It was a wearisome and nerve wracking process. The whole while, they could only hear their heartbeats pounding in their ears.

Rapunzel could only stare to Flynn as he made such bold face lies. She prayed, if there were some unseen all-powerful source, that it would send a strike of lightning down and send her to an early grave.

Flynn hadn't been expecting such words. Scottie had urged the priest to recite a traditional marriage as he remembered it. The phrases happened to be a mosh up of two separate vows. The results were frightening expressions Flynn had never dreamed of saying to another person.

Rapunzel carefully recited the same words after the stand-in priest. It was mighty difficult, but she kept her eyes one his the entire while. After each sentence, she made a quick inner statement, declaring she did not mean what she was saying. Somehow it made the next words easier to say.

"With this ring I thee wed…"

Flynn produced the shining circle from his pocket. Rapunzel's lips parted slightly at the sight. He took her hand and pushed the ring down her finger.

"Now," began the priest, relief lifting from his shoulders, "without further ado, you my kiss the bride."

Rapunzel stood frozen. She'd put no thought into this part of the ceremony. But in the next moment Flynn had clasped the back of her head and leaned over, his soft lips meeting gently with her in an affectionate kiss. She closed her eyes and wondered for a moment if lightning had indeed just struck her.


	8. Not a whore

A/N: Thank you all so much for being patient. I started school and a new job so I've just been trying to get use to this transition. Once I get comfortable to some sort of schedule updates should resume again each weekend. Ugh. Anyways, here's chapter 8! Enjoy~

* * *

8\. Not a whore

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was berated by the yells of the small crowd. Surrounded by the clamoring of affection, Flynn and Rapunzel could only look to each other curiously. She wondered for a moment if he had felt the striking feeling too, but the notion quickly passed. It was simply preposterous to her. This was an arrangement as emotionless as the ink and parchment it was decided on, she reminded herself.

Meanwhile, Flynn stared down to her in awe of her fair beauty. She was pure light to him at the end of some long dark winding path. He wasn't certain why he had that image in his head. It only just came to him then, like a fleeting, hazy, fever dream.

"Great!" cried Scottie jumping in and grabbing Flynn's hand and revealing a long dagger from the folds of his own kilt. "Time fer tha blood oath!"

Just then, the small pellets of rain turned into a merciless downpour.

"Blood _what?"_ Flynn shouted tugging his hand back. "Oh, no, no, no! We're not having some sort of sacrifice ritual."

" _Father!"_ cried Rapunzel, covering her face from the rain, as the others had begun to turn back to the Inn. "It's pouring, let us go back in!"

" _Et's trradition!"_ her father bellowed as thunder clapped in the near distance. The assumed priest took this as his signal to leave. Yet, unlike the others, he dashed in the opposite direction of the brothel.

" _Oh shut it, ye old goat! You're ruining it!"_ Called a voice from the crowd running past them to cover.

" _Oi! Now that's bad luck ef ye don't share blood! The marriage won't last a year!"_ protested another man giving Flynn a hearty pat on the shoulder before running past.

Rapunzel and Flynn looked to each other, each partially drenched, coming to quick and silent agreement.

"We'll skip the satanic ritual part," Flynn assured his new father-in-law curtly before taking Rapunzel by the hand and leading them back to the inn. "Shall we drink instead, my friend?!"

Scottie was apprehensive for a moment. Only a moment. He mumbled something in a foreign tongue before stubbornly giving in to what was sure to be a rowdy reception.

They made it indoors just as the storm upheaved in its messy and indifferent course through the village.

The harsh rain patters and pounding booms of thunder gave way to the pleasant cracks of the fireplace and the jolly chatter of guests accompanied by jolty fiddle music.

Rapunzel was shocked on the turn out. Everyone she had practically ever met had arrived for the occasion. Probably all in hopes that Scottie would get drunk enough to start giving out free gin and beer

A man positioned in the corner of the inn picked lively at a small fiddle as he stomped his foot rhythmically on the ground. Once the pair had arrived, he began to sing:

" _Step et out Mary, migh fien daughter, step et out Mary, ef ye kin! Show yer legs tew tha count'ymen!";_

Rapunzel, still holding tightly to Flynn's hand, was overcome with different voices of congratulations. As soon as she stepped into the inn, all attention was again on the pretend couple. The crowd clapped along with the music, each smiling broadly at them.

Rapunzel felt her heart beat so wildly, she feared she were about to faint. She glanced to Flynn, who (much to her shock), was gallantly meeting the crowd, thrusting his fist in the air and beaming with pride. She wondered if Scottie had greatly elaborated on the dowarery.

Despite the stabbing panic she felt in her gut, she smiled, and tried to avert her eyes from the overexcited looks of the company.

Suddenly, a man bearing two tall glasses of light yellow colored liquid pushed through the crowd. He stopped in front of them and raised the glasses enthusiastically.

"Cheers! To the new couple, Rapunzel and Flynn always family to the clan -"

He thrust the drinks to the pair. Flynn wasted no time in raising the bottom of the glass to the ceiling, while Rapunzel hesitated for a moment. She took a sip and instantly felt her throat burn, she practically spit the drink back into the cup.

"It will make this a lot easier if you drank that whole glass," Flynn whispered in her ear. "And then some."

She looked to him wide-eyed, "What is it?"

"Magic," he said with a wink before grinning back to the crowd.

She grimaced gulping at the liquid as Flynn lead them through the crowd to a small reserved table.

He pulled out her chair as she felt her face grow warm. Unbeknown to herself, her cheeks were a rosy pink contrasting greatly against her paler than usual face.

She grabbed onto Flynn's arm.

"You _can't_ leave me alone tonight," she practically commanded.

He narrowed his brow. She could tell he was taken back by her urgent demand and even she wasn't certain why the sudden thought had come to her. But she was preoccupied with the poison passing her lips, and the secrets they would surely spill. It was a paranoid idea, but she felt as though she was slowly drowning and Flynn was the closest shoreline.

He sat beside her, gazing intently. He reached for her hand under the table and grasped it tenderly in his own.

"We're con-men, Blondie." He whispered sternly. "This is what we do. We lie. We cheat. And we do it all with a smile. This is your wedding. You are in love with me-"

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her.

"And they need to know it."

She only stared to him. Straight stands of his hair fell in front of his eyes, eyes that pieced her heart in their dark intensity. His sharp features stabbed her heart relentlessly.

She looked away from him and glanced over the crowd laughing and drinking. She imagined floating lanterns mingling with the slightly drunk guests. She saw herself wearing a crown of gold looking out from some tower.

" _Hold tightly to what you hide."_

" _Let no man see."_

She repeated this to herself amidst her fantasies.

"You're the whore, and I'm the thief, remember? Can you play the part?" Flynn questioned.

Her eyes snapped back to him.

"Not the whore," she corrected, "the Princess."

He smirked raising a brow, "The Princess, then."

His free hand reached out to her, coyly brushing back a strand of her hair. His hand lingered down the side of cheek and cupped her face.

She held her breath as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed.

For some reason, his words grounded her, it wasn't much but it was enough to make it through the next hour.

They sat contently listening to the music as straggling guests continued to greet and congratulate them.

Soon, their drinks had been drained, though, Flynn was already well onto his second before Rapunzel got to the bottom of hers. But once she had, she wondered what she had been so nervous about before. The music became more intriguing, Flynn inched closer, and her nerves seemed to fade.

After another few minutes, Rosemary had dragged the pair to an empty space in the room.

"The first dance!" she declared offering a kiss on Rapunzel's cheek and a wink to Flynn.

Rapunzel giggled, a giddiness coming from seemingly nowhere overcame her and she faced Flynn.

He pulled her close to him and she laughed.

" _You_ know how to dance?" she questioned in disbelief.

"I'm a highway man, not some country simpleton."

She eyed him knowingly. He shrugged.

"But who says a simpleton can't dance?"

She laughed and, in the next moment, she didn't care if all of Corona had been watching her as Flynn inched his fingers around her waist.

She stepped closer reaching as high as she could to clasp his shoulder with one hand as the other joined with his. He raised his head higher as if mocking the formality of it all. She laughed again.

"Who es thet between, ye?!" shouted a young voice as others laughed.

"Yer bloody married now, Christ doesn't mind!" another pointed out just before a pair of hands firmly pushed Flynn closer to Rapunzel.

Now firmly pressed against one another, Rapunzel's slight intoxication subsided.

Flynn could tell she had become slightly embarrassed by the attention. He was reminded that she always seemed to possess more pomp and class than her clan. Even if half a dozen lewd men had raised her, one would swear she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

Lowering his head to hers, he gently asked her if she were okay. She cleared her throat and smiled again, now as they were pressed so closely together she felt familiar, strange, feeling reappear.

"I'm fine," she breathed. He smiled as well.

Slowly, he lead her in circles to the jolty rhythm of the fiddle on the crowd's claps. At first, she felt like she was floating along to the melody of the song. Flynn's strong arms could have easily lifted her off the ground, and she felt weightless in his grasp.

The fiddle player changed up the temp and the song, this time to something slightly more romantic but equally as jaunty. Rapunzel wasn't too occupied with his song but let herself be swept up in the moment.

She clutched Flynn's shoulders, as he held tight to her waist, and they picked up the pace.

They laughed and twirled around the floor becoming more comfortable once others had joined in. Rapunzel thought it near hilarious that a man such as Flynn seemed well practiced in dance. Let alone that he even seemed to enjoy it. She wondered what other secrets he hid about himself.

The song ended and, with out Rapunzel hardly realizing it, another drink was placed in her hand.

The next song started and whoops of excitement came from the crowd. Rosemary grabbed Rapunzel's hands and quickly lead her to jumping around in circles. Rapunzel looked back to Flynn who smiled to her clapping along. She figured he didn't mind letting his new wife mingle and turned her sights back to her friend.

Flynn was relieved that Rapunzel's nerves had settled and hoped greatly that she would continue drinking. She was a smart girl and he figured somewhat worthy of trust.

Glancing over the crowd, he regaled in the numerous happy people. He couldn't remember a day he lived worth such celebration. Just then, in his lazy gaze around the room, caught his eye. He did a double take in disbelief.

A mustached man, about his own age, tall and regal in appearance, strolled into the inn as if he had made a wrong turn meaning to appear in the pages of Robin Hood.

Flynn smiled shaking his head, still hardly believing his eyes. He watched as the man scanned the area before connecting with Flynn's stare and smiling widely himself.

"Little brother!" He called out getting a few heads to turn.

"Will!" Shouted Flynn getting up as the two ran to each other in a joyful, fraternal, embrace. The mustached man practically beat Flynn, shaking his shoulders firmly, almost as if he didn't believe the figure that stood in front of him.

They looked to one another searching for any clues of time passing. It was as if it had been years since their last meeting.

"I was in Bethel and couldn't believe what the salacious rumor was! Flynn Ryder to marry the daughter of Scottie, this evening no less!"

Flynn paled at the thought of people knowing of his exact location. The man Flynn named as Will realized his fear.

"Oh, don't worry. They were only the whispers of a few old drunkards. I hardly think anyone took notice but I."

"Still," Flynn began uneasily glancing around the room, "the ears of his royal highness are hard to elude."

"A fact we both are certainly familiar with," Will humorlessly laughed.

This calmed Flynn, and he too laughed.

"My god. You have changed."

"And you! You… have a mustache!"

Will laughed, "I have more than that."

Rapunzel had noticed the endearing meeting. She tried to keep an eye on him when Rosemary would spin her to see where he was standing.

She narrowed her brow at the man. She'd seen him around now and again. He was just as elusive as Flynn but not as friendly. She'd never seen the two occupying the same room before but apparently they shared some sort of past.

She watched as they wandered to a table pleasantly chatting away. That was when Rosemary had pulled her back to the dance. The musician had just begun a new song that made it hardly impossible to not stomp a foot to. Rapunzel was thrown back into the music.

"I have a business now," Will began taking a seat with Flynn, "I oversee a trade route for furs and dried meat. It's more lucrative than thieving, if you can believe it."

Flynn cocked his head. "A business? Where's the angle!?" He asked excited to hear of some hidden scam. Will only looked puzzled sipping his drink.

"There isn't one. I sell products fair and square. Villagers are eager to buy."

"That can't be it?"

"Flynn. You know, a lot has changed since… Our last encounter."

Suddenly the happy talk took on a darker tone.

Flynn averted his gaze.

"We were different men then. Young fools with no morals," Flynn muttered coldly.

Will's lip twitched at the memories. It wasn't usual the two thieves regretted a job they'd partnered in. Yet, there were exceptions to all constants. And they learned the hard way what a wicked temptress the conscious could be.

"But," began Will again, much more cheerful. "That's been resolved hasn't it? The debts have been paid and I went on with my life."

"Apparently so," he eyed will. There must still be something about him that hadn't changed. "Are you married?"

" _Gods…"_ groaned the man, his large expressive blue eyes rolling back, _"_ I said I've changed not committed treason! Not as the likes of you!"

Flynn chuckled. "What can I say? I guess one can't plan for these things."

The man looked over to see Rapunzel spinning around before a circle of people clapping and singing for her.

"She's wonderful," Will said wistfully.

"Flynn!" She cried seeing he had glanced her way. "Flynn come dance with me!"

He smiled to her wondering if she were putting on some show or if the drink really had gone to her head so quickly.

"Go on," demanded Will. "And the chain and ball of matrimony begins…"

Flynn eyed him.

 _You have no idea_.


	9. A weakness of his

A/N: Hello dear readers! Wahh what a long wait. Life has just been crazy. But I swear I never stopped thinking about this story and am still obsessed with it. More to come soon (hopefully).

* * *

9\. A weakness of his

Rapunzel held her breath as Flynn hoisted her into the air. She looked truly happy, giggling and crying in delight, as he lifted her above his head and span her around.

High above the other guests, and tipsy with an array of poison in her veins, she noticed something off-putting.

Two large identical men sneered to her as they were seated at the bar. They stood out sorely. Neither one showed any trace of gratitude and looked rather like they were attending a funeral.

Flynn let her back down on the dance floor, surrounded by shouts of laughter and celebration, it took him a moment to realize something was the matter with her.

"What is it?" he asked as she was still looking off in the direction of the men. They had yet to break their menacing glare.

"I- uh, I need a drink," she lied.

He nodded and lead her to a near by table. Careful not to be completely obvious, she glanced past Flynn to the bar only to see the odd pair were still just as hostile appearing as before.

"Flynn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… Know those men?"

His heart dropped at her words. Nothing good ever came from someone uttering that phrase to him.

He slowly turned his head to where she had glanced. It was then that his eyes locked with those of the red-headed brothers. He quickly looked away, ducking to a seat at the table.

" _Shit,"_ he cursed, his eyes glued to the ground.

"What?" she asked sitting down beside him.

He found it difficult to look her in the eye. Flynn knew this wasn't going to end well and at the moment he was hastily thinking over his options. None of which seeming to end with out a knife or pistol involved.

"I know them. Don't look at them."

"They've been starring at us, Flynn. Who are they?"

A hand covered his forehead in hopes that somehow they didn't recognize him...

"Well it's safe to assume that they don't like me."

"Why?"

"Blondie. As long as we're married it would be best for you to assume that most people don't like me."

She paused, her wide eyes looked past Flynn as she saw one of the brothers closing in on approaching them.

"Rider!" He called out in a gruff voice that made Flynn cower lower onto the table.

Rapunzel narrowed her brow to the man she once regarded as a hero from a book.  
It was in the next moment that she realized she was left again to rely on the only person she ever could; herself.

In the next moment the man was standing beside them. He was tall, Rapunzel noted, taller than he looked from across the room.

Flynn cautiously looked up to meet him.

"Oh, hello there... um... how are you?"

The man slapped a large hand roughly onto Flynn's shoulder causing him to jump.

"I think you two need a drink. Won't you join us at the bar."

He asked the pair with a showy grin.

Rapunzel eyed Flynn as he looked to her. With a nod, he carefully got to his feet and she followed suit.

They walked across the room to the bar, while there were still a number of people seated near by, most were in the parlor enjoying the music.

They approached the other brother who had remained as stony as ever.

"Well than," began Flynn with a light air, "what brings you boys all the way out here on such short notice?"

Rapunzel looked up shyly to the second brother. This one possessed a gruesome scar over his eye. She quickly looked back to the floor and stood pressed against Flynn's arm.

"We only came to get a good look at your latest… Heist," said the man with the scar looking to Rapunzel. His eyes drank in her figure causing her skin to crawl. "Oh, yes. We'll remember her well."

What did that mean? Rapunzel didn't like the the sinister tone he had taken.

Flynn narrowed his brow putting his uncertain humorous approach aside.

"She's not apart of this."

The other brother looked to him, "She's your wife, ain't she? I hope she knows what she's getting herself into."

"And I thought we shared all the goods fifty fifty?"

The scared man took a step closer to Rapunzel. To her, it felt like an eternity as he stared down to her leaning closer and closer.

"Pretty little girl aren't you?"

Flynn was uncomfortable but powerless as the other brother stood a breath away. Any quick movements from him and a blade would be through his ribs. He could only stand frozen.

"With such beautiful hair…" Said the man raising a hand and inching it closer to her.

Her hair. It was the one thing that would send into fits of hysteria. And the thought of this large strange man about to touch was enough to send her back to a time long ago, when she was only a little girl.

Just as he was about to reach out for a strand of her hair, a large hand whooshed in and grabbed him roughly by the collar. The meaty arm belonged to none other than Vlad. Flynn looked on wide-eyed taking the brief moment of distraction to get a grip on the blade concealed on his belt.

"Leave," he spat in a guttural voice, "Now."

The red-haired man remained steely and unmoved. In the next moment, he shook from Vlad's grasp and backed away.

"I should have known," he said with a dry laugh looking back to Flynn, "You aren't man enough to finish your own battles."

With that, he nodded to his brother and the pair turned to leave. Flynn stared to their backs until they pushed their way out the brothel.

He still held his grip on his blade as he tried to gather his thoughts and evaluate what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Vlad looked down to Rapunzel, she was shaking and on the brink of tears. He took her by the arm and asked if she was all right.

She nodded, a hand covering her mouth. "I'm just- just a bit shaken is all."

She glanced to Flynn who was only still staring out the door, raking his brain, wondering what his next move should be.

Vlad guided her back to the party quickly finding Rosemary to offer her another glass of ale. It was then that the burly man turned his sights back to Flynn, and his sweet demeanor aptly changed.

Flynn, who had taken a seat at the bar, was unsettled by his judgmental glare.

"Do you have some sort of problem?" asked Flynn before being handed a dark bottle from the barkeep. Vlad narrowed his brow. "Protect her," he barked in a stern whisper, "because you don't want to know your fate if you should fail." Flynn was unmoved.

"You highlanders,"he shook his head, "always going on about fate."

Vlad suddenly grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. It wasn't violent but it was enough to fully captivate Flynn's attention.  
"What do you think this is, Rider? Another heist you can steal by night on the side of the road? Flynn remained calm yet his mind was racing. What did the Viking-like man mean? Was he someone onto them?

"Rapunzel is my wife now," he began firmly and coolly detached. "She means far more to me than some bronze bobbles."

Vlad let go of his shoulder and stepped away. He looked to Flynn as if he wet linen. The newly wed man would be lying if it didn't put him a bit on edge.  
Finally, Vlad gave in to Flynn's cold indifference and walked away. It was then that Flynn was able to take a deep breath. Possibly his first since that brute raised his hand to Rapunzel.

He turned back to the bar and raised the bottom of his glass to the ceiling. Yet, even the dark swill couldn't calm his nerves.

He was embarrassed and alarmed by how easy it was for Rapunzel to get mixed into his past mistakes… and they hadn't even stepped on the road yet.

"The Stabbington Brothers? Who on earth invited those bastards?!" Flynn hadn't noticed that Will had slyly taken the bar stool next to him.

"I guess I was worried the party would have been a bit too lively and murder free," Flynn quipped. Will could only eye him concerned. "You got in some bad deal with them, then?"

Flynn snorted, "If you just start a conversation with them your in too deep."

"And you decided to test that?"

"Eh," he scoffed, "they're just jealous that I'm worth a thousand crowns and their a two for one deal."

Will laughed. It was then that a wild thought struck Flynn.

He knew the roads well and that they would be full of Stabbington type characters. He also knew himself and a girl (who weighed roughly the amount of a sack of beans) weren't going to make it far alone. He needed a crew to travel with. Men he could trust.

One would never suspect Will of his dodgy past. He was regal appearing, and now, he even had a real job to match. Yet, he still possessed the features he always had; heaps of curly blonde hair, large round blue eyes, and narrow crooked nose from a couple of good knocks to it. He stood just a fraction taller than Flynn. The pair had met at the orphanage taking quickly to each other like brothers. William had somehow managed to keep his hands clean from the law.

He was somewhat of a saint compared to Flynn. Well, he was a womanizing, thieving, low life, saint but still a saint in Flynn's eyes. Flynn wasn't certain how to break the news of the crown to him with out giving the whole heist away.

Of course he trusted his dear friend but it had been years since they hatched a plan together. He wasn't certain how the ex-highway robber would react.  
Still the idea nagged Flynn…

Perhaps the lure of the priceless legend would be enough to will the man from his retirement.

"Ah, what can you do? They're gone now it seems," continued Will retrieving a flask from his breast pocket. "Anyways, I've been dying to know, did you take her last name? What is it? O'Conner Mcdoogal?" Will asked trying to lighten the mood.

Flynn smirked, "would have made for a good alias. I guess I wasn't thinking." Inwardly, Flynn wasn't as jovial. Doubts still traced his mind.

What if he reused? He was practically in the straight and narrow now. Who could he find then? Who else could he trust?

"A weakness of yours, isn't it... _Eugene_?"

Flynn pursed his lips. His birth name stung like being poked with a red hot brand. He narrowed his brow.  
Will realized his mistake.

"But let's not get held up by the past."

Flynn shook his head, "No… Let's not."

Will took a swig from his flask and somehow Flynn found the courage he was searching for.

"Will, I... I have a business proposition for you."

Will looked to him in bewilderment before bursting out in laughter.

"My Gods! For a moment I thought you were serious!"

Flynn didn't laugh or even pull a smirk. He only observed the man and planned his next careful move.

Will slowly realized this was no light-hearted jest at their past.

"… WHAT?"

"This isn't some lowly robbery, I promise."

Will shook his head, "Are you mad?"

"It's fool proof. We'll be richer than the King of Corona."

"And what are we after this time? The bloody city of God damned Atlantis?"

"Will. I'm serious," Flynn stared down Will daring him to laugh again. Will did not.

"How much did you drink, my friend?"

"We have signed letters from the king, like the ones from the heist in Corona, remember that? They cannot be faked."

Will was at a loss.

"What? What is it…?"

"The lost princess's crown."

Will leaned back, as if Flynn had slapped him across the face.

"It's in a tower just outside of Corona. It's unguarded and just _waiting_."

Will was still silent, Flynn thought fast.

"I know it sounds remarkable. I hardly believed it myself!"

"But you do believe it?"

"Yes," answered the thief in earnest.

Will studied his eyes for a long moment.

"Well then... I believe it too."


	10. Salt in her wounds

Hello again! Thank you all for your support and patience. I understand it is rated M but that is due to the graphic themes. Don't worry! There is plenty of steamy moments to come (maybe even a bit in this chap). I won't let you down there. But, if you can't tell by now, this is not some smutty one-shot. What makes sex good is the wait, after all ;)

* * *

10\. salt in her wounds

* * *

Flynn laughed mostly in relief. At least one weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"You'll come then? And reap a deal of the rewards?"

"Why not?" exclaimed Will, "I've been meaning to get away from this stuffy little village, anyway."

"Good. I knew I could trust you, brother."

Will nodded concealing a devious smirk. "Who else shall accompany us?"

"Well… who else do we need?"

"The road to Corona is more rife with danger than ever! If we stir something up, I'd say we'd need a small group to battle whatever tribes don't want us wandering through their land."

Flynn frowned, "Who can we trust these days that isn't rotting in prison?"

Will placed a reassuring hand on Flynn's shoulder, "Leave it to me. I'll find us a motley crew."

"Just keep it on the quiet," Flynn said in a whisper, "Scottie can't know."

"Does Rapunzel know?"

Flynn paused momentarily.

"Oh, yes. She's, uh, very supportive."

"You certainly know how to pick 'em, Rider."

* * *

The night lingered on and most the curious villagers had left. Soon, it was only the usual crowd of friends and acquaintances.

Rapunzel was tired from the dancing and her ears rang from the constant yells of congratulations. She yearned for her bed. Flynn noticed she had become quiet as they sat together chewing over a few leftovers of turkey and bread.

"I think I will retreat to my bed," she said casually taking a sip of wine.

"You mean, our bed," Flynn added after tearing at a slice of bread.

She eyed him curiously.

"No I don't."

"Well you must, my wife."

After the confrontation with the Stabbington brothers, she had seemed to be avoiding Flynn. The mood was not the same light romantic one as before.

Her eyes turned to slits. "I hope you are not planning what I believe you are planning."

Her voice was certainly not a hush and she had acquired the attention of a few seated nearby. Flynn figured it had to be the drink or her rattled nerves that was effecting her ability to act as the submissive happy bride. After all, she was just a naïve young thing. Who was she to know how to cope with lies and murderers?

"If you are to go to bed," he said slowly, "then I will follow."

She frowned and quickly rose to her feet.

"I wish to sleep alone, tonight." She declared to practically the whole room, "And shouldn't the bride get what she wants on her wedding day?!"

Flynn felt golden coins slipping through his fingers as a few guests began to laugh at his plight. He also felt his manhood at risk as a few women had glanced to him judgmentally.

"Blondie," he said with a laugh reaching out for her hand, "we are married now! No need for such innocence."

He stood to up to her, she gazed upward to meet his glare. Once again, she saw herself standing eye to eye with the tall man.

"And this marriage implies I need to listen to you?!" she whispered.

He cared little to understand why she was upset. At the moment, she was risking his money and his reputation. Possibly the only two things he ever truly cared about.

"Marriage implies many things," he said with a smile. He felt like a performer suddenly thrust on the stage to act. He knew many drunken eyes were on him for entertainment and he was willing to play the part.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Like how you are _mine_."

This got a rise out of the men seated around the bar and Flynn basked in their approval. Rapunzel found herself only more irked. She clenched her fists at her side.

Flynn watched as she turned away from him and quickly said her goodnights to a few close friends seated close by.

A twinge of fear tugged at his gut. He glanced over to Scottie who happened to be looking to him.

Flynn took the initiative and quickly followed Rapunzel. As she was in the middle of a fond goodnight to Madam Crawley, he hauled her into his arms and flung her over his shoulder.

She landed there in a heap of lace and a storm of wilted petals.

The small crowd cheered as Flynn smiled broadly as proud as a huntsman slaying some beast of legend.

"You are mine!" He repeated casually over his shoulder as she struggled. "Like my dagger, my pistol, my stead, or… my ass!" He declared highlighting the double meaning of the word by giving her bottom a hardy squeeze.

Her head span. Once she had realized what he was doing, she was in disbelief. She was humiliated and belittled before practically everyone she cared about. All her life, she was raised to fend for herself. Now she had entered a far different world where she felt she had suddenly lost herself. The one and only thing she ever really knew.

How could she belong, legally, to someone else? To some man meant to provide for her? What could he ever do to help her? No man had ever given her anything useful.

And, even if this was some shame – the rest of the room didn't see it as so. She was now a completely different woman no longer Rapunzel but Mrs. Rider.

"Let me go!" She yelled hitting him with her clenched fists.

He only laughed and patted her on the back.

"Goodnight, everyone," he said ignoring her, "we wish to thank you all for the grand festivities and must regrettably now bid a fond farewell."

"Aye boy," hollered an older man raising a mug drunkenly, "it looks like you have quite the night ahead of ye!"

Rapunzel was quick to shoot the man a venomous glare.

The rest of the room cheered and laughed. All but the moody Mina seemed happy for the pair.

Rapunzel glanced around the room to see Rosemary cheering along with the others.

Her mouth fell open in the horror of her friend seeming to have abandoned her.

"Not you, too!" She called out only getting a shrug from her friend who was clearly only excited for her. For what reason, Rapunzel was clueless.

"Traitor!" She yelled as Flynn began to ascend the stairs. She quickly began plotting her revenge.

* * *

After a long, slow, walk, they made it to her door.

"I've heard of the groom carrying his wife over the threshold, never dragging her," he quipped.

She sneered from over her shoulder waiting for the moment they were behind closed doors and the endless play of love and matrimony could end.

She vowed to herself to never act as though she was in love with him again.

He opened the door and they entered. He quickly shut it behind them and she squirmed out of his grasp.

"I should slap you!" She hissed standing before him.

"And I should bind your hands! Do you realize you could have cost us everything back there?"

She narrowed her brow, "You started it! And what about those men? The ones who threatened me! All you did was stare at them!"

He realized that fighting with the girl was pointless, and once more, dangerous. He decided to call off the brawl in favor for the treasure.

"Hey, let's not fight. Not on our wedding night…" He had taken a step closer to her. She quickly turned back to her bed.

"Don't change the subject," she muttered.

He sighed in frustration, "I already told you; they're just angry business partners. Harmless fools!"

She collapsed in her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Goodnight, Mister Rider. See yourself out."

He stood there watching her, uncertain of how to tell her exactly what was happening.

"You do realize there are twenty men just outside this door, don't you?"

She paused but pulled the covers tighter around herself.

"So what?"

He smiled to her itching his goatee.

"So… There are certain activities people are required to do on their wedding night."

Her face burned.

"Well, obviously they weren't going to hear anything…" her heart sunk all at once. "Would they have…?"

She shyly glanced back to him. His figure was a stark difference than how he had appeared to her the other night. When she was Rosemary, his eyes had burned with want and need. This time, the only thing burning in his eyes was mockery.

He smirked to her, as if he enjoyed rubbing salt in her wounds.

"A hole in your paper warship? Oh no, who would have guessed it?"

"…Who's to say if they would have heard us?" he added walking across the room. "Men coming to a brothel, heated as dogs in summer," he took a seat on the edge of her bed. She held onto the covers tightly. "I'm sure they won't be eager to listen to the cries of a virgin."

"You… you ruffian!" She spat uncertain of the proper insult to throw at him. She felt as though she were about to melt through the sheets as she watched him untie his boots. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, I do not intend on sleeping with my boots on… Or my good tunic."

She sat awkwardly realizing it took several hands to get her into her dress and she hardly knew how to get out.

She pushed the thought out of her mind for now.

He threw his shoes to corner and began working on his belt.

"I already told you, this marriage will be annulled on the grounds of… of non-consummation."

He glanced back to her realizing she was clutching the covers close to her body and quaking in fear.

"I know. But like it or not, we at least have to share a bed. If anyone has any suspicions of this wedding, this night will be our proof."

She blinked. He had a point. No one was going to believe Flynn Rider couldn't woo his own wife.

"But we won't… Really…?"

He looked up to her. "No. I mean, not unless you've changed your mind…"

She sighed flinging the quilt off of her body.

"I won't sleep a wink with you by my side."

"Well… We might as well get to know one another, then. We are married, after all," he said nonchalantly.

She rubbed her forehead as she lay back on the pillows, "I'm not a supporter of the backstory."

"I'm only curious," he inquired before removing his shirt. She glanced back to him, eyes widening at the sight of his bare torso. She dared not let her eyes wander past his collar bones.

"Fine," she began coldly, sitting up, "I'll tell you about my life story. It has to do with a man who promised me I'd be a princess. Or, maybe one who thought I already was, in some sad small way. A boy who I trusted who left me one night without so much as a goodbye."

He frowned, "Come to think of it, I don't like back stories either…"

She laughed, "I thought we were getting to know one another?"

"Blondie," he said sternly leaning closer to her, "I'm no saint, all right. I'm a lying bastard. A thief. A highwayman. A Womanizing selfish son of a god damn-"

"Oh no, that's all right. I don't need to learn anything more about you, Flynn. I already know it all."

Once again, he found himself having to push away his anger and let her think she was the one winning the arguments.

"My point being; I know I messed up. And you deserved someone who didn't run away from every person he's ever cared about."

She narrowed her brow, "You cared about me?"

"Yes."

"And you left?"

"I had no choice."

"Why?"

"I was being followed."

"Followed?"

"There's this man. He has this personal vandetra against me…"

"Like those men from tonight?"

"Well… yes, but worse. It could be very bad for me if he ever finds me."

"What did you…" She thought better of asking him about his past. If it was as sorted as hers she figured he would rather not expand on it. But curiosity got the best of her. "What happened after you left here?"

He looked up to her. "I thought you said you don't do back stories!"

"Someone else's doesn't count."

"Well, too bad. I guess it's the one thing we have in common."

Flynn got up and walked over to the window. It was night as he looked out over the soft glow of the village. "I haven't seen him in years."

She couldn't help but to get a quick glance of his body. The first thing to catch her eye was a long white streak across his ribs. And another, lower and smaller, at his side.

"I got to give him a nice mark, though, the last time I saw him." He subconsciously rubbed the longer mark at his side.

"A little payback."

She averted her gaze as he looked back to her.

"I'm sorry." He chocked out, "But you were so young. I didn't want to hurt you. I thought I'd never come back here. I thought I'd finally make it. With money, and all of that. That, or I'd be dead. That was always the more likely possibly…"

"Well… I guess your heart was in the right place," she said with a small smile. She was no stranger to pain and never one to mock a person who had suffered. She could tell then that he had suffered a great deal.

He glanced over to her and offered her a smile of his own. It was then that he noticed a bottle of champagne someone must had left for them on her vanity.

He took a glass and poured the dark liquid.

"I think u need a stiff one… At least, one of us does."

She quickly downed it the moment he handed it her, but gagged as the hot liquid seemed to scrape at her throat. Not exactly white wine.

"It's whiskey. I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

She wiped her mouth and put her cup down for him to pour more.

He obliged.

They sipped their as Rapunzel sat back on her bed and Flynn took a seat across from her. Somehow, conversation wandered back to their younger years and how disastrous Flynn was at keeping an eye on her.

"Scottie said to watch you. And I did! But damnit, something must have distracted me for only a moment."

"Something?!" Laughed Rapunzel, "That something was Miss Riley. Her and that new yellow gown. Ugh, she looked like a tulip!"

She said to him seated comfortably in her bad as he sat across from her in a chair.

"Whatever it was, when I turned back around. You were gone!"

They laughed at how Flynn hastily wrote up a will for when Scottie would return to presumably kill him.

"But then, I found you… You were in the garden."

"That's where papa said the fairies were. But you had to look hard for them."

He laughed, "What about that time you walked in on me and Lydia?"  
Rapunzel gasped in remembering her embarrassment.

"He's just helping me find an ear bobble!" Flynn cried, impersonating the woman.

Rapunzel would have reddened again at the thought, but felt more confident than she had before, even more so than drinking the wine. The room felt as if it were dreamlike and she was completely at ease. She wondered if Flynn often felt such strange elation.

She staggered up.

"Ugh!" she groaned looking down at her dress. "What a sight I will be if I walk down the stairs tomorrow morning still in my wedding dress."

He rose a brow, "That won't do, Blondie. You'll need to take it off."

"I don't know how!" She cried wanting to burst out in laughter. He was less tipsy than her and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He walked behind her placing his hands lightly on the fabric that conformed tightly to her waist.

"You could leave it to the professional," his voice was deep and rough in her ear, the sensations of his hands sent shivers through her. She swept the feelings away in a dizzying realization that he was seducing her. It wasn't his fault, sex was only second nature to the man.

"Just unlace me," she said curtly. "I feel as though I could pass out."

"Luckily for you, I am well learned in such matters," he said as he untied her overskirt and the first layer of fabric fell to the ground.

Her cheeks burned as he said the words. She stepped away from him as he smiled to her.

"You did this to me on purpose."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm drunk!"

She still had on her underskirt, panniers, corset, and chemise under that. Though, the look of her partially unclothed woman was still laughable to Flynn. He never did understand the dress of a lady.

She eyed him and he understood he had to be more cautious of his words.

He bit his tongue, "My apologies. Now, may I undress you further?" He couldn't help but smile again.

"No! I have a mind to sleep just like this!"

"And what will they think as they see you in such a state? Certainly not that it was a proper wedding night."

She pouted and turned her back to him again. He began working on the knot of her underskirt.

After that had fell to the floor, he worked on the next layer, the protruding panniers. And then came the corset.

She pulled away as his hands reached for the constricting garment, the corset was the last item of clothing between her and the long white chemise she wore beneath. It fell to her thin ankles that were still covered by stockings.

The drink had made the moment blurry. But she suddenly realized she was almost naked and alone with a man.

"I can manage the rest."

Flynn nodded. He had been caught up in the tedious process that often granted him a sweet reward, unlike tonight.

She walked away from him with her arms carefully covering her petite chest.

She sat on the end of her bed and loosened the corset until she was able to twist it around so the lace part was in front of her.

Flynn found the quiet moment awkward. He felt a twinge of guilt for getting the girl into such a position. Suddenly, the image of her wedding a different man sprung to his mind. A well put together gentleman, with money he didn't steal, a man she was actually in love with. He imagined the happiness she could have known.

Just then, the door flung open to present Scottie's young twin cousins from the ceremony; Travor and Charley each seeming wildly drunk and excited.

Rapunzel gasped and turned away from the door. She looked up to Flynn embarrassed. Flynn looked to the young men with rage.

"What in the hell!" she yelled, "Get out of here! How dare you intrude on a lady's room like this!"

The boys ignored his outraged shouts.

"Oi, yer stell stahndin', Rider?" One asked as the other looked confused.

"I don t'ink t'ey've ehvun begun, yhet!"


	11. I've always loathed weddings

**A/N:** OMG! Thank you for the continued support and reviews. Guests and TheTruthAboutThe Wallflower, wow what sweet, funny, and inspiring reviews! You all make me very happy too! Onward~

* * *

11\. I've always loathed weddings

* * *

Flynn pushed the boys out the door.

"Is privacy on my own wedding night so much to ask for?" He asked once they were in the hallway and the door was shut.

"Scottie sent as ep ta make sairtin you war doin' th' job. So ta speak." Said Travor, the older of the two brothers. A handsome young man with short black hair and often bearing a crooked, snarky grin.

"What?!" exclaimed Flynn. He knew little of the boys, only observing their drunken failures with women in the brothel from a distance.

"He'll be damned ef t'is weddin' falls apart. Ya shoul' hair 'im down t'ere! He t'inks t'is will unite 'alf tha kingd'm!" slurred Charley, the younger and perhaps the more naive of the two.

Flynn made a pained expression.

"Well you can be sure to tell Angus the deed is done."

"Eh," said Charley looking quizzically to his brother, "we don t'ink so."

"Come again?"

"We airn't liairs in th' Muireadhach clan. Blessed Mot'er Marry and Jaysus Hache Chreyest can atendta t'at!"

Flynn blinked as the young men stared to him with clueless grins.

"Can we talk like we aren't bloody highlanders for just a moment here."

Travor frowned, "Wast'a a disrespect ta our fam'ly t'ere, sair?"

"Yeah," added Charley, "wa'got ya so wairked up fur?"

"You lowlife bastards getting off to an innocent girl on her wedding night!"

"But," began Travor, "th' problem es we havena haird anyt'ing yet."

"Thes is common weddin' rules! Make sure tha deal is complete. Ye don chust walk away frem a deal wit' out a friendly, _tight_ , handshake? Woul'ya?"

Flynn knew he wasn't getting anywhere. To say the clan he had married into was stubborn was certainly an understatement.

"We don plan an movin' until we hair some of dat talent th'gairls have ben tellin' us a' you… Rydair."

"Fine!" He exclaimed. "You bastards! Listen up- in fact, tell the whole damn room to listen!"

The boys smiled in excitement, Charley patted Flynn on the back roughly.

"T'at's tha way, Rydair! Ride her! Ha!" he laughed at his own cleverness getting a swift knock on the head from his older brother.

"Show sem respect fair th'bride! Mot'her, Mary, of Joeseph!"

"Watchya got to bay so voilen' fair?" cried the man as Flynn slowly backed away from the pair.

He ducked back into the room as muffled yells of the young men could still be heard.

Flynn sighed feelings as lost and torn as a sinner at the gates of heaven.

He looked back to Rapunzel to see her back under the sheets, parts of her dress scattered around the room. She wasn't facing him so he found it hard to gage her feelings.

"I'm not doing it!" She firmly cried.

"So you heard those two half-wits, then?"

She didn't reply and he let out a frustrated moan.

"Look," he whispered harshly, "If we are going to do this we need to get a few things straight. We should have a… an understanding."

She looked up to him as he stood next to her bed.

"I'll never make you do something you don't want to," he assured her quietly, "But Blondie, we gave them a fake wedding. We might as well give 'em a fake wedding night."

* * *

Downstairs, the festivities continued. Will sat alone with just his drinks and his thoughts. The idea of wild fortune span in his mind. That was when the red headed Mina found his side.

"There's a reunion special," she informed him with a sly smirk, "A coin off every year you've avoided me."

He smiled to her as she sat down beside him.

"And, do I also get a discount for being your second choice?"

She frowned, looking as if she had just licked a lemon, "I guess I deserved that."

"My dear, Mina. I can't think of much your tempestuous self doesn't deserve."

Suddenly, they looked up to the second story railing as Travor and Charley began to holler at Rapunzel's closed door.

"Look at those fools," he laughed.

"Make you glad you never committed to one person?" She asked with despair lining her voice.

He looked to her. He knew full well what her eyes were saying even if her mouth had refused to. For years he'd known about her undying love for Flynn. He'd often wondered to what extent Flynn reciprocated the feelings. He laughed at the idea of the man feeling strongly about anything that didn't glimmer in the sunlight with golden hues.

"Does it make you glad you commit to several every night?" He asked the working lady.

She narrowed her eyes to him. "Fuck you, Will."

The boys outside the newly wedded couple's door signaled for everyone to quiet down, downstairs. As they did, the sound of a rocking bed could be heard. The room erupted with shoots of laughter and cheer.

Will eyed around the room at the happy crowd. He had no time for celebration, his mind was working out a tedious plan.

"This is hell," spat Mina, "I've always loathed weddings."

"Living in sin is the only way for us type," added Will.

"At one time, I thought _he_ was our type…"

Will looked suspiciously back to the brothers outside the door.

"You think you know a guy…"

* * *

Flynn and Rapunzel stood on the bed, slightly jumped up and down causing a subtle rocking noise. Finally, Rapunzel fell back on the bed and Flynn moved to the end to push it against the wall repeatedly, resulting in a pleasant thumping sound.

"You need to make some noise!" He mouthed to her.

She glared back to him, "Like what?!" she mouthed back.

"For Christ sake girl, you're the one who grew up in a whorehouse!"

"I'm not making noise! You make noise!"

"The man doesn't do that!"

"I've heard plenty!"

"Well, I do not intend on doing that in front of all of them! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Well neither shall I!"

Flynn stopped for a moment to catch his breath when an idea struck Rapunzel.

"Wait! I have an idea," she whispered, "but you'll have to come closer."

She sat up in the bed beckoning him closer. He obeyed getting into bed with her. She reached out for his shoulders and pulled him closer.

He felt as though time has begun to pass in slow motion. What was she doing? He became excited, wondering what she had in mind. Perhaps his charms had worked, and the woman was giving in. She was only human, after all. He mused.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in closer guiding his way to her soft lips when-

" _Ooopphh!"_

She kneed him swiftly in the stomach, instantly pulling an apologetic face.

Inwardly, it was a dream come true to hurt the man who had pained her for so long.

He gasped and grunted in agony. Rapunzel smiled to get a standing ovation from the boys outside.

He fell beside her clutching his stomach.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"What? I thought girls who grew up in Whorehouses knew how to do everything?"

They looked up to hear giggling from outside.

After a few minutes of reveling their witty trick, Flynn sat up and rolled to the edge of the bed to pull his boots back on.

She felt a small twinge of loneliness as she watched him.

"You're going back out there?"

He looked back to her.

"I might as well boast about my new wife's lovely assets," he said with a wink. She sneered.

"You would never."

He smirked, "My lips are sealed, Blondie."

The next moment, he was gone in just his slacks and leather boots. A harsh quietness echoed in the room as she sat alone.

Suddenly, she felt as though she had been slapped across the face. She thought back hazily on the night. The sensation from the wedding kiss still stung her lips. His strong hands still seemed to linger on her skin from him holding her tightly in dance.

She realized then this would be harder than she ever could have foreseen.

All her life she's learned to hide. But hiding feelings? That seemed to be something completely new and possibly twice as hard.

She closed her eyes and repeated the familiar words to herself:

" _Be careful, there are monsters in the wood."_

" _Hold tightly to what you hide."_

" _Let no man see."_

She extinguished the lantern at her side and hoped some small amount of sleep would come her way.


	12. He's never satisfied

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you for the continued support. Your reviews make me so happy! Most of the time they give me the boost I need to get on with my day so I can write more. I know that sounds silly, but I love hearing from you guys! Some of these scenes I wrote about a year ago and have become so familiar to me, they've begun to sound stale and boring. I forget this is all new to you guys, so if you fav or follow, I'd love to hear your opinion! I still couldn't ask for kinder readers and more thoughtful reviews so I don't want to sound greedy. I'm just curious! Thank you all again!

* * *

12\. He's never satisfied

* * *

As Flynn exited the bedroom, he came face to face with the last person he expected to see lurking in the shadows; Rapunzel's friend and young working woman, Rosemary.

"Oh," he said with a laugh. "What? Did Charley and Travor send you up to spy next?"

She didn't say anything, instead she lead him further down the dark hallway. She had become bashful at Flynn's half naked appearance. Yet, she felt a great need to speak her truth in honor of her friend.

"I was wondering if you had anything to say 'bout earlier? With Mina. That couldn't be what I thought it was?" she asked Flynn only to receive a blank stare. Her heat sank. _"Was it?"_

He scratched his chin, "What did you think it was?"

"Somethin'... un-gentlemanly."

He smiled. He didn't know the woman all that well. He had little knowledge of her relationship with Rapunzel and could only assume she was yet another young naïve prostitute jealous of whom he decided to bed most frequently.

"What's your name?"

"Rosemary."

He frowned. The name rang in his ears and he suddenly felt uneasy. It was the name of the woman Rapunzel had pretended to be.

"You're close with… my wife?"

She nodded sternly.

He glanced around before placing his hands on her shoulders, making certain he had her full attention.

"Listen, what you saw was," he hesitated looking for the right word, "a farewell. That was the old me. This whole marriage happened so quickly, I had some unresolved... feelings."

She nodded, "And Rapunzel knows this?"

"No! I mean – she doesn't need to. It's a gentleman's business. Nothing to concern her with."

She looked to the ground, he was so close to her, grasping her arms tightly. She couldn't help but feel awkward at the places her mind was wandering to.

He gently placed a finger on her chin, turning her head back to his. He smiled charmingly, knowing full well his effect on the girl.

"You won't say anything, will you? To anyone?"

"But, she's my closest friend."

"And now she is mine as well. We both only want to protect her heart, after all. It's a man's first duty, to protect the woman he loves."

She giggled, ashamed at the chippering quality of her voice.

"Mr. Rider. She is lucky to have you."

"Why is that?'

"You… you know what a lady wants to hear."

He smiled, "That's not all I know they want…"

Her face flushed as he stared deeper into her eyes.

She frowned, "What else?"

"Every woman wants a man who reaches a part of them no other man has before," he said casually, "they want to be satisfied."

She was taken back by his sudden change in tone.

"You seem like a woman who's," he stopped himself, seeming to think.

"What?" she asked desperately.

"Forgive me. Someone who's never been _satisfied_."

Her mouth slightly hung open as she looked to him. "How… how do you know?"

"Well… because I've never been satisfied," he said with a wink before quickly leaving her alone to the dark room.

Rosemary felt like a hurricane had hit her, leaving her mind in ruins.

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel awoke to see her new husband sitting up in bed, his legs handing over the side.

She held her breath desperately wishing to spend the rest of their married life pretending to be asleep.

Alas, he glanced over to see her eyes blinking open.

"How was it for you?" he asked groggily.

She sighed and rolled onto her side.

The rest of their life was before them and she felt too strangely ill to even think about the plan.

"No wonder it takes the bar until 6:00 pm to fill. Those men as too sick to make it out of bed until far past noon."

He looked to her as she lay in a heap of unruly blonde hair and wilting flower petals. He smiled wickedly.

"It's called a hangover. Too much wine and whiskey," he narrowed his brow, "probably not the best mixture either."

"I need food. And water," She moaned clutching her head.

Flynn rolled off the bed and was out of the room in the next moment.

After a minute he came back with whatever he could scavenge from the party.

"Cupid is bloody passed out with his arm around Scottie! Must have really been something," he laughed. Rapunzel eyed him murderously.

"Shhhh," she hissed, "must you be so loud?"

He apologized holding out a plate of assorted cheese and bread.

She looked up to him, her large eyes turned to slits.

"I changed my mind about food."

"Come on, Blondie! Have a piece of bread. It'll help."

She quickly snatched a heel and turned over in bed away from him.

He placed the tray on her bead stand.

"I must be off," he said looking out the window. "Your father has promised me we'd go over the land I've been given. And some little cottage on the edge of town."

She sighed, "Well, you've certainly gotten a bad deal with this marriage."

"Well thankfully I didn't marry you for your father's money," he joked.

She slowly sat up but kept the covers close to her body. Her heart sank for a moment realizing how bare she was. She still had on her chemise, a thin covering that fell to just above her ankles, but below that she was bare. Her mind raced. How had she taken off her dress? Who had? When? Why couldn't she remember?

He noticed her concerned look as she was examining herself under the covers.

"Something the matter?"

She pulled the blanket up to her neck, "My dress… what-"

Just then, she remembered. The feeling on his fingers carefully untying her garments as layers of clothing fell to the floor.

He smiled slyly and she frowned looking away.

"I must have forgotten," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, Blondie," he said attempting to reassure her. "I was well aware of what you had hiding beneath that dress far before we were wed."

She looked to him confused, "You better not be!"

"Well… I can take a guess."

"You will not!"

"It's not like I'm unaware…"

"Something I certainly don't want to know."

"I'm just trying to say-"

"DON'T!"

"FINE!" he said raising his hands. "Never mind. I just don't want you to worry-" he stopped himself, "Just… just never mind!"

She watched as he hastily pulled on his clothes. Her stomach turned and head pounded as she felt like she were about to be sick.

What poison had cursed her? How could it make everything so perfect in the moment, yet so vile in hindsight? She vowed never to drink again.

He stormed over to the bassinet and splashed water onto his face.

There was a tense uncomfortableness in the air. She could tell they both hadn't had the best night's sleep. She had been awoken several times and then unable to sleep once he had slunk back into bed.

By the way he staggered into the room she knew he had been drunk and worried if he would indeed go against his word and force her to do something.

Yet, he had only collapsed onto the bed and pulled the covers over his body. Then, both moved to the furthest side of the bed and quietly lay for the next few hours.

She wondered if he had slept. If he had, he was a silent and still sleeper.

She also wondered if it were at all possible to never sleep by his side again. It was far too uncomfortable.

He dried his face with a nearby towel.

"I'll return later, where shall I find you?"

"Here," she stated confused by his question, "where else shall I be?"

"From what I recall you have a tendency to run off."

She smiled, "There's far too much to clean up after last night, I'm sure."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that," he scoffed.

"Well father will be cross if I don't do my chores."

He shook his head, "You're my wife now. You're no longer some bar maid."

She laughed humorlessly, "Then what will I do with my time?"

He shrugged walking out of the room.

"Lay around wistfully awaiting the return of your doting husband, of course."

He made his exit just as Rapunzel hauled the bread she hadn't eaten at the closed door.

* * *

"Th' tew of ye well beh happy here."

Flynn stood next to Angus surveying the small cottage. It was bare and cold. Just barely big enough for a pair of people to coincide, let alone live.

"That's very kind of you, Scottie," Flynn began, "but don't you think we'd be better off staying in the Ugly Duckling? Maybe there'd be a trifle less vermin."

Angus frowned, "I'll have none o' thet! Thes was always ta bay her home. It just needs a touch ep here an' t'ere!"

"If this was to be her home why did you both live in the brothel?"

The gruff man grew quiet. A rare occurrence.

"Et… Et brought beck memories bein' out here. Et was… Too haird."

Flynn didn't know much of Angus's life before he meet him. Yet, from what he understood, he did marry once. Before he acquired Rapunzel. However he acquired Rapunzel.

He looked to Flynn, his eyes stern with emotion.

"You will live here wit' her. Forget about t' road. Leave yer past behind ye! Grow old an fat wit' her! Have a normal life. Haven' ye made enough ta retire already?"

Flynn didn't say anything. The fact that Angus assumed he had money made everything make more sense. Perhaps it was why he felt so secure letting him marry his daughter.

"Your right. I'm tired of constantly being on the move. It's about time I… settled, suppose."

"Thet's my boy!" Angus rejoiced. "You'll bay happy here. No! Moar t'an t'at. You'll bay _content_. Die in yer bed 'n old man, older than I!"

Flynn forced a smile. He did assume he would die in bed. But young. And at the hand of some lass's husband.

Angus patted Flynn on the back.

"I need ta head back ta th' brot'el. Hopefully those pissed basted's 'ave foun' t'ere own way home."

Flynn nodded as Scottie exited. The floor boards creaked and the door cried as it opened and shut.

He looked around the room he was in. It seemed grey and dead, like a meadow after the first fall of snow. Nothing but a square room with a fireplace and separate room with a singular bedroom. He walked over to one of the foggy windows. He wondered how any man could find contentment in four walls and no promise of life ever getting better.

The window looked out to the woods. For a moment, he imagined Rapunzel out in the yard tending to a garden. She was happy. She was with her husband. It wasn't him.

Just then, Flynn jerked back as another man jumped in front of the window. It was Will tapping at the glass asking if he could come in.

Flynn regained his composure and opened the creaking door for his friend.

"So you've taken to lurking in the woods?" Flynn asked as Will waltzed in and looked around the room.

"What an abode you have here. And I thought Scottie was a penniless bastard. This is the epitome of wealth!"

Flynn wasn't amused.

"Well, he did offer me the brothel but I had to refuse," he jested.

"A poor choice, brother," Will answered, "whores are more lucrative than any business a man can invest in."

Flynn smirked, "What about you? Did you find our men yet?"

Will stood in front of the empty fire place as he rang his gloved hands together.

"Oh… That."

"Yes, that!"

"Well that's very interesting, you see, I found some men…"

"Yes?"

"But they weren't my first choice. They'll do just fine but, well, just don't make any hasty judgments."

"Well I didn't expect you to find recruitments for the Royal Army! We were in a brothel for Christ sake!"

"Aha," said Will walking back over the Flynn. "At least you won't shed a tear if one of them… wasn't to make the full journey."

"The least amount of men to find the crown, the better!" Flynn assured him.

"Perhaps we shall even be lucky enough to split it fifty fifty…?" said Will in a suggestive tone.

"Even better!"

"We always were like-minded," Will laughed. "But when are we to depart and where? The men are eager to know."

Flynn remembered how quickly Rapunzel wished to leave. He also took into consideration the strategic placement of a wedding vacation.

"We'll be on the road by sunrise in… two days from now."

Will's eyes widened, "And how in the hell do you suggest we do that?"

"We'll be heading over to the next village for supplies. I don't want people to be suspicious here."

"Surely your wife won't let you leave so soon?"

Flynn grasped for words to say, "As I said, she's very understanding."

Will narrowed his brow, "She's a smart lass."

"Aye," Flynn sighed, "smart as a wasp's sting, unfortunately."

"Ah yes, she can be quite shrewish, that one."

Flynn rubbed his chin, "She's reluctant. I can't say I've ever had to deal with that before…"

"Don't worry, old boy. You'll tame her yet. Why, I've seen you charm women by the hundreds!"

"Yes, well, she's… She is not like them. She knows me."

Will scoffed, "She's a woman. She'll act defiant now but when she realizes who is really in charge, she should come around."

Will patted his friend on the chest as he walked by him to the door.

"Anyways, thank you for the grand tour," he said sarcastically, "it'll supply a good month's worth of fire wood!"

* * *

Rapunzel had grown highly suspicious of her dear friend and confidant; Rosemary.

She had used the woman's name as her alias the night her and Flynn were reunited for good reason. One, the sweet woman gave her strength. And two, Flynn didn't know her.

So when she had been oddly detached as Rapunzel went about her morning routine at the brothel, it was reason enough for her to worry.

Eventually, she had tracked the woman down and cornered her as she made her bed.

"Aha!" cried Rapunzel opening her door and leaping to the room. Rosemary practically leapt out of her skin but quickly went back to beating her pillows.

"Oh, good morning… Mrs. Rider."

"Where have you been all morning?" Rapunzel asked, "You haven't been hiding from me, have you?"

"No! Of course not. I've only been busy."

"With what?" asked the blonde woman watching curiously as her friend couldn't seem to get the lumps out of the goose feathers.

"With… things."

Rapunzel shook her head, "What happened between you and Mina? I saw the both of you talking. You seemed bewildered."

"Well. That's one word for it."

Rapunzel narrowed her brow, "What happened?! And why are you letting that viper get to you?"

The brown haired girl stopped beating her pillow. She gazed down to the unmade bed.

"Be careful."

"What?"

"With him…"

"Flynn?"

"Yes!"

Rapunzel grew even more confused and begun to worry someone knew something they shouldn't.

"And why do I need to be careful with my… My husband?"

"Just be weary. He's… He's never _satisfied_."

Rapunzel shook her head, "Come again? Were you not just saying the other day how amazing he is?"

"I'm just keeping your best interests in mind. He's not all that he seems."

"I know exactly who I married. He's no saint but he's mine now. Believe me, Rose. I know this doesn't seem right… But you'll see in the end," she assured her friend taking her by the hand. Rosemary finally looked up to meet Rapunzel's gaze. "Trust me. Just… Please. Trust me."

Rosemary was moved. She nodded slowly. She figured Rapunzel knew and accepted his trysts. She assumed it wasn't hard to forgive a man like that.

Rapunzel's heart was pounding as she watched her friend slowly begin to believe her. She sighed a breath of relief when Rosemary went in to hug her.

"I'm happy for you. And for him. I love you, my sister."

Rapunzel smiled. "I love you too."

"Well then," Rosemary began with a laugh, "if you did truly love me, you would share him!"


	13. Warm against her heart

**A/N:** Oh wow! Thank you all for the continued support. The only reason I mentioned reviews in the last chap was due to the fact that I just want to hear from new people! I hope it didn't come across too "annoyed" because you all are already great and amazing and totally the reason why I _make_ time to write.  
This is officially my most reviewed fic in all my 7 years (what?!) of being on this site! Woo!  
And **Claudia** , oh my where do I start?! When I began posting my writing on the internet your review was something I only dreamed of receiving! To answer your question, this story has been in my head for a long time. In short, it has been changed a lot of times and even posted on here once before (I only got the first chapter up before deleting it). But a few scenes (like the bulk of the last chapter) have been written for a while and slightly altered to fit the mood of this story. There are still parts of this tale that are just going to happen as I sit down and type. It is very planned out but there's still room for it to surprise me! Anyways, your questions involving the characters were all spot on and I'm so excited you've picked up on my hints! Now that all this wedding drama is over, I hope this story will really pick up speed and momentum.  
And thank you **br3athe3asy**! What awesome reviews you left me! Very inspiring! I especially appreciated what you pointed out about my characters. Thank you!  
And thanks to any other anonymous reviewers out there! You all are very inspiring.  
On a side note, I hope no one is losing track of these OCs. Just so we're clear; Vlad and the Stabbington twins are in the movie. And besides that, I'm trying my best to keep my OC's to a minimum just because I know that sort of thing can get confusing. Onward~

* * *

13\. Warm against her heart

* * *

"Holy Christ!" Exclaimed Flynn before falling to his knees before a small tattered chest in Rapunzel's room. She stood beside him eyeing him confused.

"Haven't you seen far more than this?"

"Not in months, Blondie," He said not taking his eyes away from her secret stash of coin. It was then something struck him as odd.

"You have all of this and you're still after some treasure?"

"It's just nearly enough to get us passage into Corona. I've saved for years selling my wares."

"Years?" He asked looking up to her a bit shocked at the notion of working fairly for the amount of money he could make in one heist.

She looked away a bit embarrassed, "Yes."

He got up, "Well, you better bring you belongings out to Maximus. So we're ready to meet him tomorrow at sunrise."

Rapunzel pulled a face, "Him?"

Flynn froze. He had been pushing off the inevitable conversation a bit too long.

"Yes, uh, I already told you we wouldn't be doing this alone."

"That I understand, but whom exactly did you invite and how much are they aware of?"

"Oh just, you know," he anxiously scratched his chin, "men I trust. They only know what they _need_ to know."

"William," she concluded knowing full well what he was poorly trying to avoid.

She just knew Flynn would ask William to join them as soon as she saw their reunion at the wedding. He was so cocky and arrogant. Even more so than Flynn.

"Aye, William, and his men. Don't fret about it. We have much larger worries at hand."

Her eyes widened, " _And_ his men? How many men?"

"As many as we'll need! They don't know what we know. I already told you; I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, "You're a highwayman! A rouge! A ruffian! That's why I chose you and not Charley or Travor! I thought you would be enough."

Flynn grimaced, "Aren't you related to them?"

"You know what I mean."

She sighed walking away from him in frustration. Another thought came to her mind. "And how are you planning to split the crown between a group of us?!"

"You may think you have this all figured out but, like I have said, we need trust, you and I."

"Well we'd have more of it if you would tell me everything you know."

"I have!" he cried.

"Except for anything about William and his men!"

"Well now you know!"

"Everything?"

"Everything!"

" _William though?!"_ she gagged at the thought. It was hard for her to picture the pompous, vagrant, and self-proclaimed business maven making it too far past civilization.

"He's my closest… Business partner."

"And I thought I was your closest business partner?"

He watched as she snapped closed her small chest of coin and carefully turned the lock.

"I know I should have told you, but, you have to realize I want this just as badly as you do."

She turned back to him, "You can't possibly know how badly I want this."

He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, "I know you're willing to risk everything. No, I do not claim to know why."

She looked away from him, her eyes averted to floor. It furthered his curiosity.

"What does it mean to you?" he asked earnestly, "If you tell me I'm sure I can find some way to understand."

"I – I already told you. I want a legacy, an adventure. I'm certain you can relate to that."

"I can. But I don't believe you…"

She laughed humorlessly, "How could you expect me to fully trust you when you don't trust me?!"

"Maybe because I'm the wanted man with a thousand reasons to run away – but keeps all his cards out on the table," he raised a brow, as if cracking some code, "while you're the house cat that acts innocent enough, but has a stash of dead mice hidden somewhere."

He pretended to glance around the room as she put on the guise of a smile.

"Ever think of picking up a quill and writing your pretty metaphors down?"

He felt himself pushed away by her quick words again, so he took a step closer to her. His eyes ran over her small figure. In her usual skirts, apron, and loose white blouse, she was as understated as usual. Yet, his wondered how many daggers were concealed below her garments.

"I might not ever learn the secrets of your body-"

She opened her mouth with a gasp to protest but he continued.

"But, at least let me understand the secrets of your thoughts. Just… _why?_ Who are you truly…Rapunzel?"

Her mouth sealed at the mention of her name. She hadn't heard him say it in a while. She couldn't tell what his angle was. Yet, he was a con-man. And this was just another ploy, it had to be. She hadn't even begun to humor the idea of telling him any of her well-guarded secrets. This was just another realm of the game. And she would not loose due to the foolish mistake of letting him know her weaknesses.

"Only after you tell me who you truly are, Flynn Ryder."

He narrowed his brow and his lips parted slightly.

"I need the crown more than I needed anything. You want to be rich and I want my dream. It is as simple as that."

She walked past him.

He observed as she walked to the door.

"I'm going to tell father now of our… holiday. Wish me luck."

She shut the door and he was left with an eternity of silence.

"Good fucking luck," he muttered.

* * *

He collapsed onto her bed, throwing his long body onto the lumpy cot. Just then, a piece of parchment caught his eye as it slipped from under her mattress and onto the floor.

"Father! Please! I'm not a child, anymore! I'm a married woman!"

"He es joining yew an' that's that! Dammit, wair is thet gud fer not'in husban' o' yers?!"

Angus was his usual hot headed self as he stormed through the lower level of the brothel.

"He's in our room. He is packing for me."

Angus turned back to her, realizing he was powerless in controlling the newly wedded couple.

"So yer ta Barrow? Well… wut ta hell fer?!"

"Because I want to! I want to see the waterfalls, the rolling hills, the meadows! Father, it's only a night's ride away! I don't see why Vlad would have to join us."

"I… I needta speak ta Flynn. You will need ta propair protection. And furt'ermore, Vlad is ta mos' knowledgeable man I knoow when et comes to t'ese roads."

"But Flynn's traveled past Barrow! Past even Dunsinane! He's been everywhere, so he's told me."

"VLAAAD!" shouted Angus, his voice echoing throughout the room. Suddenly, the large man entered from the kitchen.

Rapunzel watched helplessly as her father left to speak with the man.

Her relationship with Vlad wasn't much different than her that with her father. The only difference being Vlad was a stony man who rarely showed his true feelings. He was trust worthy but protective of her. She doubted he would be willing to lie to her father and follow her into Corona. Yet, she realized she was helpless as to who fate had in mind to join them on their venture. Helpless. The word echoed in her mind. She was helpless to a great many of things.

Before Angus could begin to explain her and Flynn's "excursion" to Vlad, she was off. She ran from the brothel and quickly found a horse. It was only midday. She figured she had plenty of time to make it back before anyone grew too suspicious. She needed to get away from it all, and there was only place she could think where no one would bother her.

* * *

Flynn carefully folded the parchment in his hands and tucked it into his pocket as he made his way down the stairs. The brothel was just beginning to murmur with the bustle of late afternoon crowd. He looked over the people seated at tables. He was expecting to find Rapunzel with her father, perhaps enjoying dinner, but instead they were nowhere to be found.

"And where have you been hiding?"

Flynn turned to the familiar gravelly voice of Vlad standing behind him in the shadows of the staircase.

"Under the stairs as well. I'm surprised we didn't see each other sooner," the younger man retorted.

Vlad crossed his arms and approached Flynn who wasn't at all fond of the grave atmosphere the large man had hanging around him.

"You and your wife are going to Barrow then? Isn't that an odd choice for a lover's retreat?"

"Well, I do love Arandelle during this time of year but I don't think Blondie would enjoy spending months at sea."

Vlad's icy glare didn't budge at his jokes so Flynn attempted to change the subject.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning and I need to consult with my wife, you haven't seen her have you?"

"Not since her father informed me of the journey. And elected I travel along beside her, for protection."

Flynn frowned, "Come again?"

It was then that Vlad smiled, "It would be my pleasure to accompany you on the road, Mr. Ryder."

"Oh no, no, no," Flynn said laughing and grabbing onto the man's arm. "You know I never thought I'd see the day! The day Vlad learns how to tell a joke! I'll say you got me, all though, it wasn't that funny."

"This is no jest, boy. That girl is not to leave the county line without me by her side."

Flynn dropped the niceties, "What? She's my wife! I'm all the protection she needs."

"Ah, like the other night with those Stabbington bastards? I'm sure she felt good and safe then."

"That was different," Flynn spat trying desperately to keep a level head. Though, inwardly he was imaging all the ways he could bash the man's head in.

"And will it be the same when you meet them again?"

"We won't be meeting them again. They're vultures. They only lurk around places they can swindle some coin. They know I have nothing."

"Really? It seemed rather personal. The way they were eyeing her…"

"Enough! We know what we're getting into. Why can't Scottie learn to mind his own god damned business?!"

"And when is his family not his business? You might have married her, but she'll always belong to that man. He captured her like a sweet dove years ago, and he's not yet willing to part."

"Then why in the hell did he allow her to be married off?"

"He wants her to see her happy. Perhaps, just to make him feel like he did something with his life."

"Well then, that's down right sad."

"That's family, and the only thing that has any meaning in this life."

"Touching," Flynn quipped dryly. "You're not coming with us."

Vlad chuckled, "You aren't letting me persuade you."

"What can you say to change my mind? Haven't you ever heard of giving a man some privacy with his lady?!"

"We are both well aware that is not the reason the two of you are leaving this town behind."

"Oh?"

"I think, nay, I know there is something you aren't telling him. And it would be in your best interest to confess your true reasoning to me."

Flynn felt himself backed into a corner by a man wielding a cocked pistol. There was no escape anywhere he glanced. He had to decide quickly whether to pray to some god, or search for his own weapon.

"There's nothing to confess, for once."

"Come now, the both of you, getting married so quickly and now not wasting a week before hitting the road?" he smiled knowingly, "there has to be something more."

Flynn glanced around at the happy guests ordering drinks as the ladies of the house sauntered by, giggling and chatting at their pleasure.

"Why are you integrating me? Just to run and tattle to Scottie like some pathetic school boy?"

Vlad stared to Flynn indifferently, "No."

Flynn raised a brow, "And am I just supposed to believe you?"

"It's either that, or I inform Scottie of my suspicions about the two of you, and he'd be far less understanding."

Flynn took a long moment to think, he saw no point in the romantic lie of whimsical vacation to the country side. And, besides that, Vlad didn't seem the type to go back on his word. He was trustworthy and could often see straight through men, a quality Flynn found aggravating, yet knew it would be useful on the road.

"Fine. We're not going to Barrow."

"Where are you going?"

"She wants to go… to go to Corona."

Vlad blinked, he kept a casual façade to Flynn, yet inwardly, he rejoiced.

"And we already have a band of men accompanying us."

"For what purpose?"

"We… we have reason to believe there is a tower that holds quite the treasure. It could change our lives."

"Well Flynn," began Vlad holding out his hand, "I'd be honored to join your company."

Flynn couldn't believe his eyes.

"No shit?"

Vlad only extended his open palm further, "Can we shake on it?"

Flynn eyed him, then looks down to the large tethered hand.

"You… want in on a heist… with me? And you won't tell Scottie?"

"No. You have my word, that is, if you shake my hand."

 _What the hell,_ Flynn mused before taking his hand and giving it a hardy, firm, shake.

"We leave tomorrow at sun rise, at the bridge into town," Flynn said in a low voice. "We'll be traveling light and stocking up in Barrow."

"Aye, I'll be there."

The young thief wondered if he had just made a mistake or somehow saved his own life down the road. Either way, he was at the mercy of men he hardly knew and a wife just as mysterious. Which reminded him of his present mission.

"Now that that's taken care of, have you seen my wife? I have some, uh, urgent news for her."

"She left out the doors an hour ago."

"And hour?!" Flynn gasped, "It's practically sun down! Where was she off to?"

"Most likely one of her secret retreats."

Flynn rubbed his forehead, "We've been married for a sum total of two days and have fought more than a couple married for years. And now she runs off?!"

Vlad smirked, "She's not one to lie over."

"If only I knew…" Flynn felt the paper in his coat pocket as a thought struck him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about her would you?"

Vlad frowned confused Flynn rephrased his question.

"I mean, about her past. There's nothing she'd… she would try to hide, is there?"

Vlad scratched the side of his face, "The thing you need to know about that one? She's not to be underestimated."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"She's your wife. When she's willing, she'll open up to you."

Flynn realized he would only get puzzles from the confounding man.

"Come on Vlad, all I know of the girl is her father's insane, her mother, rest her soul, I never had the pleasure of meeting, and she lives… here! There must be something you can tell me."

"Well," said Vlad walking off, "you have one of those things right."

Flynn narrowed his brow, "One?"

* * *

Rapunzel sat in the small cottage by the window. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her shoulders and scorned herself for not starting a fire.

She had been watching the sun set, knowing she should be heading back, but unable to move. She didn't want to confront Flynn, her father, or Vlad. And, for some strange reason, she did not want tomorrow to come so quickly. A day she'd been praying for, hoping for, and wondering if it could ever possibly happen. It was suddenly a fact, instead of a child's fantasy.

And she was scared.

Just the, there was an urgent rapping at the door.

"Blondie! Are you in there?!"

She jumped from her seat unsure what to do. She'd come to the cottage so many times, no one was yet to find her. How had Flynn?

"Yes!" she called before deciding to let the man in.

He didn't allow her to invite him in before storming past her and finding himself in the center of the same empty, dull, cabin.

They didn't say anything at first, the only sounds to be heard were the creaking of the wooden floors and the soft whisper of the wind from outside.

"How did you know where I was?" she finally spoke up.

He turned to her, "It was a guess, and not my first."

Flynn then looked rather and grabbed her by the arms, rubbing them vigorously, "Aren't you freezing? It's so cold tonight."

She pulled away from him, "I'm fine."

"No, you're shaking! Come on, I'll take you back home."

She didn't budge as he walked past her.

"I can't," she murmured, surprised at her own timidity.

He looked back to her, hair hanging messily above his brow, slightly out of breath, and oddly pale, she could tell he had been slightly frantic looking for her. She had always wanted a handsome young man to somehow find her in her secret hiding place, and now that one had, she wondered why and she worried she wasn't enough.

"What?" he asked, "You're coming with me. If you stay here another moment, you'll catch some illness and your father will certainly find a way to blame me."

His gloved hand grabbed her bare one. But she still protested and pulled away.

"Have you heard what my father is demanding? That Vlad join us and watch over me like some stupid little girl!"

"Yes, he's coming with us."

"And, you're all right with that?"

"We had a talk. He… persuaded me that he can be trusted."

"What? As my nanny?"

He sighed, having no quick retort. She eyed him in confusion. He seemed to be distracted. It was then that she realized it wasn't just her little disappearance that had him so frantic. There was something else.

"Is there something on your mind, Flynn?" she asked wearily.

He reached for his pocket, "I'm sorry," he finally said, "for not understanding before…"

Rapunzel watched with wide eyes as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

She felt her heart drop to the floor.

Her mind began to cry out a hundred different questions at once;

 _How could she have been so idiotic? Did she truly just leave that letter in the open? Did he find it in her drawer? Did he know everything now? All her deepest secrets? How was this to change the mission? Would there even be one now? What could she say to explain herself?_

"No!" she cried ripping the folded letter from his hands and looking back up to him.

He only looked down to her, "I thought I had a _feeling_ … And then Vlad told me-"

" _Vlad told you?!"_ she cried feeling as though she would faint. Her heart pounded so rapidly against her chest she swore he could hear it as well.

"Well, he hinted at what I thought I knew…" he shook his head, "that doesn't matter. I was wrong. I guess we're more alike than I thought."

She narrowed her brow before deciding to unfold the letter in her hands.

There, was a child's drawing of a girl in a tower, her long hair billowing from a window as she gazed out to the dancing stars in the distance.

She turned it over to see a small inscription scribbled out;

" _The army men killed mother and I thought I would never see the stars again. My friend Flin told me I could be like him and that I was a princess! Maybe he would take me someday. This is my dream. And I will be far from the monsters in the wood."_

Rapunzel covered her mouth as tears rolled onto her cheeks.

"You're an orphan. The Royal guards killed your mother during the uprising… and Scottie took you in?"

She looked up to him, desperately wishing it was so simple to explain.

"Yes," she whispered in a pained voice.

"Well," he said quietly, looking to the floor, clearing his throat. "We uh… we found another thing we have in common, then."

She was bewildered, she already assumed he was an orphan...

But then she understood his meaning as his eyes continued to observe the floor.

"Your mother, too?"

Flynn said nothing for a long moment, seeming to fight any sort of emotions from rising to the surface. He finally looked back to her large tearful eyes.

"Yes. But I'll save you the details. It's a bit of a sob story."

"Oh Flynn," she whispered, "I'm sorry, too."

She reached out for his hand and he gladly took it. He couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the sight of the two of them. Guiding her closer to him, he gently wiped away the tears from her face.

Her face burned like a scolding brand pulled from the fire. All though, the rest of her body shivered in the cold.

She was embarrassed that she had cried in front of him, but relieved there were still secrets she could keep warm against her heart.

He looked back over the cottage as they made their exit.

"You aren't upset, are you? That we'll never live in this boring little shack as dull as any other married couple?"

The thought repelled her, though, she laughed at the absurdity of it.

She rubbed her slightly runny nose and made her way into the blue shadows of evening.

"Not a chance."


	14. Blood on our hands

A/N: Hello all! I hope all you Americans had a good Thanksgiving. Thank you guests and Zuri R for reviewing!

* * *

14\. Blood on our hands

* * *

The night had been long and anxiety ridden.

Rapunzel lay motionless with her back to Flynn as he did the same. She was thankful it might be their last night sharing a cot. She could not image they would be stopping at an Inn on the road.

She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. Somehow, she still cursed herself for writing that letter. Where she poured every last one of her secrets. Yet, if she were never to return she wanted her dear friends to know what had happened.

The letter was in her drawer, under a hidden compartment beneath a loose board. It had once concealed the King's letter but now she felt it hid one of even more importance.

It screamed to her until finally, and carefully, she rose from bed and made her way across her room.

She opened the drawer, lifted the board, and was met with the folded piece of parchment. Relief washed over her. The sight relieved her of a bit of anxiety. She only needed to know it was still there and a piece of her would always be home.

Glancing back past her bed show noticed the sky had begun to lighten. There were only a few hours before sunrise.

She carefully covered the letter when an idea struck her.

There was only one woman she trusted in the whore house, and only one who deserved to know the truth.

In the dull night of twilight, she left her room in search for Rosemary.

* * *

Rapunzel and Flynn rode through town in early morning. It was surreal and dreamlike finally leaving the small village, strapped onto a horse, and seated in front of her pretended husband.

She had all her necessities with her. The chest had to be forsaken and instead her coins were hidden in sacks of beans. The letter was neatly stuffed away in a satchel she wore stuffed with an assortment of herbs and concoctions she figured would be useful on the road.

Flynn noticed how oddly quiet she had been as they saddled up that morning. He didn't feel the need to pry into her inner thoughts. On the contrary, he was thankful she wasn't whining about leaving her loved ones. He was certain he would not have been able to tolerate that.

Finally, they came upon the outskirts of town where the small cottages disappeared into the thick woods.

There, before a long winding dirt road into the wilderness was a bridge. And before that stone archway, four men sat propped on their horses in the misty gloom of early morning.

"Good morning, men!" Flynn cheerfully greeted them. Yet, once they turned to face him, his cheerful disposition turned quickly.

William was perched high on his stead, as if he had already found the crown himself, while Travor and Charley were beside him. A ways behind them, Vlad could be found watching carefully on top the bridge.

"Ah," began Will turning to see the pair, "good morrow."

Rapunzel only stared blankly to the men. This couldn't have been the trusted few Flynn spoke of.

Flynn halted Maximus before jumping down and confronting Will in a hushed tone.

"These are your men?! What were you thinking?!"

Will narrowed his brow, "these were the only men willing to go on a heist lead by you. You're lucky I found anyone at all! Except for that large oaf back there," he said gesturing to Vlad, "I don't recall inviting him."

"Vlad is coming, as well. He's worth both those morons combined," he said gesturing to the two younger twins.

"Bah!" Spat Will still in a whisper, "those boys are in their prime! Young, foolish, ready to live and die by the road."

Flynn had nothing left to say. Will glanced back to Rapunzel still seated on the white stead.

"Don't worry, my fair lass. You'll see your husband soon enough," he called out.

Travor and Charley snickered as she looked to them in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, William?" She asked haughtily.

"Why, have you not come for a romantic farewell?"

"Give 'em a kass sweet'hurt!" Called one of the twins.

She shook her head, "That's not why I've come!"

"Then what is it?"

"Flynn?!" She barked causing his shoulders to raise, "Didn't you tell them?"

The men frowned in bewilderment before looking to Flynn who was pretended to be preoccupied with scratching his goatee.

"What?" He asked, as if just noticing all eyes were on him.

"Oh no, Ryder," Will began in dismay. "Her? A woman? At least I had the decency to find men!"

Rapunzel was made uncomfortable as the man went on as if she weren't right in front of him.

Vlad eyed them both carefully as Charley and Trevor whispered to one another glancing to Rapunzel.

"She's my wife. I can't leave her behind!" Flynn idly protested.

"That's no excuse! She could die out there, or worse! You know these roads are riddled with men with an eye for a handsome lass!"

"If she doesn't accompany us than I don't either," he stated matter of factly, "it's as simple as that!" Flynn retreated back to his horse. Rapunzel looked down to him.

"What was all that about?!"

"They must have gotten the wrong impression…"

"Or, perhaps you never told them!"

"I - well, uh… I never said you wouldn't be coming!"

Rapunzels almost rolled her eyes at Flynn's reasoning.

"I'm a healer!" She began, all eyes back on her. Jumping from the horse, she made her way over to Will. Flynn was powerless as he watched the woman he was meant to have control over raise her voice to his friend.

"You all know that! I've healed everything from an inflamed cut to a broken arm!" She said looking to the others, "Besides, I can read the stars." She glanced back to Flynn wondering why it wasn't already clear she'd be leading the way.

"I'm sure your little potions can do a fine job dyeing a lady's hair," began Will getting a laugh from the young men, "but this isn't going to be some stroll through the wood."

She smiled, "I'm the one with the map. I'm the only one who knows the way! Flynn hasn't told you?"

They looked back to Flynn who seemed to have worn out of persuasive arguments.

"She's coming," He replied flatly. "There is no way around it."

However, Will had yet to have the final word.

"You know the way…?" He questioned raising a brow to Rapunzel. "And how is that? You've never left Amberwick."

"I told you. I can read the stars."

"The stars?"

"Yes, they show patterns that are specific to the route."

"Now she talking nonsense!" Charley exclaimed, "Ev'ryone knows t'air chust random flecks o' moon. T'ere's no bloody patt'n!"

The men looked to him clearly not impressed by his ideology.

"Anyway," continued Will, "the road is no place for a woman." He ushered his horse to ride past her. "You know that, and I know that."

She looked to Flynn who could only give her a defeated glance.

No! She thought to herself. There was no way she was going to let the likes of William stop her from getting what she wanted.

"Listen, all of you!" She began, her voice suddenly seeming ten times larger than she was. "I made a promise to this man, and more importantly, to myself!" she declared pointing to Flynn. "I can cure any wound or ailment no matter how dire." She looked to Will who wistfully smirked back to her. "And when I promise something, I never go back on my word. Ever."

He only gazed to her with a small smirk before pulling his horse towards the way of the trail.

Something about the way he looked down to her rubbed her the wrong way. Sure, men had never looked to her as their equal, but never had one looked down on her as if she were a joke.

She knew she was only a skinny small blonde lass with big eyes and sometimes a mouth as equally as large. Yet, there wasn't a piece of her that didn't believe that she was worth the same as any weathered traveling man.

Rapunzel was fuming from the exchange and could almost feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Flynn had a careful eye on her as she walked back to him. Then, in a flash, she had grabbed a frying pan tethered to Maximus's side. In the next second she had it extended behind her head and ready to aim, shoot, and fire at the back of William's head. Flynn was able to snatch it just in the nick of time.

"Heyyyy!" he whispered quickly concealing the pan before leaning down to her, cornering her besides the horse. "These guys are on our side!" He said sternly.

She pouted, "You saw how he looked at me."

"Well what were you expecting? You're a kitten hidden amongst wolves."

"I've had it with your poetics!"

"And I've had it with your disobedience!"

This silenced her. She had yet to hear him talk to her so seriously.

"From here on out, you are to listen to every word I say. Now, get on this horse, Blondie."

She frowned and pushed by him. Grumbling to herself, she allowed him to help her back onto Maximus.

William sneered as he looked back to the pair mounting the horse.

"We'll have her blood on our hands, just you see," he mumbled.

"No harm will come to that girl," Vlad finally spoke up, the first words he had said all morning. "She is under my protection."

Will looked back to him with a perplexed expression, "Is that why you're here?"

"Don't you worry your pompous arse what I'm here for," he said before turning his horse and starting the journey down the long trail.

Will turned back to the twins commanding them to follow at the rear behind Rapunzel and Flynn. He then turned to follow behind Vlad.

Rapunzel crossed her arms as she sat nestled between Flynn and Maximus's mane.

"He's only worried, is all." Flynn said attempting, to calm her. "He doesn't know you yet, he'll come around."

They trotted over the bridge, the cobbled road clicking pleasantly beneath the horse's hooves.

She looked off further down the road.

"I won't give him a choice," she muttered.

* * *

It was a while before Rapunzel cooled off and took out a book she had been halfway though reading.

"When are we stopping?" She asked casually. Flynn didn't respond. She persisted.

"Ask that William friend of yours when we will be setting up for the night."

"We aren't stopping tonight," said Flynn nonchalantly.

"What? Not at all?"

He looked down to her as she sat in front of him, "These woods are riddled with Wolves. There isn't a safe place to stop until far further up the path."

She sighed slightly slouching over. She had been careful not to lean into Flynn's large chest and arms. She had also been all too aware of the positioning of her rear and his, well… She tried not to imagine the thoughts tracing through his mind as they trotted along.

"Am I meant to sleep sitting up?" She asked.

"You could lean against me, if you'd like," she knew he was smirking. She just new it.

"No thank you. If none of you are sleeping I'll elect to do the same."  
Flynn smiled to himself before looking back to the road.

About an hour or two later, Rapunzel noticed how the trees had changed. She looked up to the sky wondering if it too were different. Then, she began to periodically glance behind them.

Flynn felt her sporadic gestures and grown slightly curious.

"What are you looking for back there? You think we're getting close?"

"No," she said as if offended. "It's just- I haven't been this far away…"

 _Since then,_ she finished in her head.

Telling Flynn of her confusing past would only leave the both of them questioning. And that would rattle his trust for her.

"What if papa if worried I'm gone? What if he becomes sick? He could have a heart spasm! He could just drop dead!"

Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Oh no," he mutely responded. "Maybe we should just turn around."

She didn't answer him. His statement turning in her head. If they were to go back, now would be her last chance.

He glanced down to the top of her head wondering what she was thinking then.

"Yes," she said quietly to herself, "Maybe I should go back."

"What?" He cited.

"I mean- no… I want to do this. I want to be here."

"You might want to make up ur mind, girl."

"Everything all right back there?" Called William from the front.

"Onward!" retorted Flynn.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and slowly reached for the frying pan.

Flynn grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

"Don't even think about it, Blondie."

* * *

Dusk fell and night was only a short time away. They had been traveling for hours when Flynn suggested they take a brisk rest and ration out shots of whiskey for the cold night to come.

Rapunzel was reminded of the tattered kilt her father had given her. The functional item of wool had many uses. It made for a decent coat, a warm blanket, and protection from the rain.

She protested from the shot as she wrapped herself in the heavy garment. Swearing she could still feel the effects of the previous binge, even the smell was enough to make her ill. Yet, Flynn reasoned with her and got her to down a spoonful of the amber liquid.

She immediately gagged at the bitter drink as it scrapped down her throat.

Will watched as he casually sipped on the flask of alcohol.

"Come now, Missus Ryder. I believe I saw you drink half the tavern dry on your wedding night!"

The men laughed as she whipped her lips.

"I'm not thirsty," she said stiffly only getting louder hoots of laughter.

Flynn turned his head to their rude jests and leapt back onto Maximus.

He extended his arm to Rapunzel and hoisted her in front of him again.

She could smell the drink on his breath as she was pressed close to him for a moment.

"Warm enough, Missus Ryder?"

She shoved away from him, crossing her arms and bringing the kilt tight around her body.

"Plenty."

Again, they moved forward and slipped into the black cloak of night.

Rapunzel could hardly believe how dark it was. The sky was masked by clouds and not even a single star shone. Only a suggestion of a blurry moon penetrated the inky celestial sea.

She squinted as she looked closer to the moon. Oddly, she noticed as it rose above the skyline of the forest, a faint red haze about the bright yellow sphere.

" _Blood on the moon, death is near."_

She blinked. The phrase came to her from a distant place she wasn't certain of.

It was unnerving, only made more uncomfortable by the endless looming woods that surrounded them.

Yet, she reminded herself of who she was with. Flynn had traveled this road plenty of times. Alone, at that.

After an hour or so of being immersed in the darkness, she could no longer resists the temptation to close her eyes.

And, much to her dismay, before she knew it she had slumped back into the arms of her pretend husband.

As her head rested against his broad chest she swayed somewhere between sleep and awake.

It might be a little ridiculous given the circumstances, but she felt safe then.

Almost as if she were still in bed, listening to the pleasant chatter of the guests below, the ladies laughing, the fire crackling, and the fiddler strumming a lively tune…

" _ **WILL! TO YOUR RIGHT!"**_

Maximus reared up crying out in terror jolting Rapunzel awake. Flynn grabbed onto her before pulling the reigns back on his horse.

Shots were fired lighting the trial like a bolt of lightning in a storm.

Rapunzel was clueless as to what was going on, yet Flynn was able to catch on quickly.

"Stay down and don't move until I come for you!" He quickly ordered before he jolted her off the horse and she fell to the side of the road tumbling into the thick underbrush of the wood.

Rapunzel was dumbfounded and too fearful to think straight. Once she had her bearings, she peaked back to the road hidden behind the cover of leaves and vines.

The ambush had continued on a small distance from her. The night made it impossible to see what was going on.

She held her breath as the men that accompanied her yelled into the night, their pistols firing at unseen foes, and hollering as if a war had broken out.

 _How could this be happening?_ She wondered _. Could it all be over before anything had begun?_

She then was able to see the figures of two large men.

She knew instantly who they were. Their identical height and appearance giving them away.

She cursed herself as she sat frozen in fear. She was useless, just as Will had said. All she could do was wait and pray someone would be left to accompany her home.

Then… It ended. The patter of horse hooves retreated down the road. She heard muffled obscenities echoing through the trees as the villainous men seemed to retreat.

Quietness fell back over the trail and she feared the worst. She imagined all the men laying massacred and her left alone…. Wandering the woods…. Just as before.

She reverted back to the night Angus had found her and became unable to catch her breath.

She felt fear she had long since forgotten clutch at her heart as if it were brand new. She had never felt so close to death before.

" _Rapunzel!"_ Flynn's voice rang temporally freeing her from her petrified thoughts.

She let out a cry, though inaudible to him, she couldn't muster the strength for words and still struggled for breath.

He ran to where he had pushed her to the ground.

" _Rapunzel!"_ He cried again. His voice lacking emotion, only a urgent demanding cry.

"Here," she finally gasped. "Flynn! I'm here!"

She shakily found her footing and clumsily stumbled her way back to the dirt of the trail.

Flynn rushed to help her, "You're all right." He told her as he seemed to inspect her for damages. "You did Good."

He held her by her arms and practically dragged her back to the men.

Everything was a blur around her. She thought for a moment she had seen a sneer of crimson across the arm of his shirt, but then it was too dark to tell.

"Those blasted cowering oafs!" Spat William.

Rapunzel wildly looked around counting heads. To her shock, they all had been accounted for.

"Ambushing us like that as if they were a rabid pair of dogs."

"Et wus onlee a bet af fun!" Retorted Charley still swinging around a dagger.

"Yuh!" Added Travor. "I'd li'e ta see t'hem trie t'aht again!"

Rapunzel was confused as Flynn steadied her with his arm.

"What happened?" She asked urgently.

Flynn, still in a state of shock himself, gripped her tighter.

"What were they doing out here!?" she cried again.

"Don't fret, lass," said Will casually. "They were only bored heathens looking for a way to pass the night."

She shook her head, "I don't understand! Someone could have been hurt! Or killed!"

Will looked around before giving her a shrug, "Alas, we all lived."

She scowled looking to Flynn.

"They were those men from the bar. The ones who didn't like you."

Flynn cleared his throat knowing Vlad was presently eyeing him down.

"Yes well, all's well that ends well, I suppose."

He turned back to Maximus, "We must continue on men, sunrise won't be far off.

As the men retreated back to their horses, Rapunzel pressed Flynn for answers.

"You're… Not injured, are you?"

He looked to her before pulling a face.

"Me? Never! The Stabbington's wouldn't lay a hand on me. They know no matter what the wanted signs say, I'm worth more alive than dead."

She eyed him worriedly.

"And you… You're all right?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"I only ask because…"

"I know," she said pulling away from his hands, he had almost forgotten he was still holding her.

"If anything were to happen to you… You're father would surely- well I'd rather not think about that."

They got back on the horse, yet, something still made her wildly uncomfortable. Though she couldn't place exactly what.

Sleep was certainly the last thing on her mind as she stared wide eyed to the endless road. She noticed how Flynn had begun swaying as if he was fighting off sleep. She wondered how used to violent dealings he must be to fall asleep just hours after a brawl.

But no, that wasn't it.

He slumped over her and in an effort to wake him she jabbed him back. But he didn't awake, he merely slumped far to the side. She looked back and her heart sunk to see his unconscious figure slipping from the saddle. Something was wrong.

"Help!" She cried. "He's falling over!"


	15. Toil and Trouble

A/N: Hello again! Here is my (late) Christmas present, another chapter for you guys! I'm so sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger for so long! It wasn't my intention at all. As always, thank you all for your reviews. I've been dying to upload this chap but finals have been murderous. Anyways, here we go again! Enjoy~

* * *

15\. Toil and trouble

* * *

Flynn's unconscious body collided hard with the ground. Rapunzel stared down to him helplessly as Will called out to him. The others looked on dazed as they turned their horses around.

She pulled the reigns back on Maximus halting him, before jumping down and falling to his side. Grabbing him by his shoulder, she managed to heave him onto his side.

Her mind spun with fearful thoughts. Was he injured? Of course! But how? Had it been a bullet? An Arrow? A knife? A blow to the head? What had he kept a secret and why?

She felt his face. He was ice cold.

 _Was he…?_

She leaned an ear over his mouth to hear his shallow breath. She looked back down to him as the others rushed to her side.

"What happened?" demanded Will dropping beside Rapunzel and frantically looking over Flynn.

"He just fell off the horse!"

Vlad fell to Flynn's side as well. Without hesitation, he ripped Flynn's shirt open revealing his damaged upper left arm.

It was clear he had suffered a bad enough wound. Blood had covered half his arm and still oozed from the fresh injury just below the shoulder.

Rapunzel could hardly believe her eyes. He had bled so much she was shocked she hadn't smelled it on him.

The younger men clambered in the behind the others to get a glance.

"Es'e dead?!" cried Charley.

"Nooo Charley," began his brother patronizingly, "he's 'aven a bet af rehst in tha dirt! Af cairse he's dead!"

Rapunzel scowled to the pair who were silenced by her vicious glare.

"Well then, healer," quipped Will, "you better get to work."

She looked back to Flynn, then desperately to Vlad.

"I saw him receive that," said the large man. "A good hard jab to the shoulder by a dirk blade."

"And you chose to keep your silence?!" Will questioned.

Vlad looked to him taking a moment to search for words, "When he didn't speak up, I figured I had been mistaken."

Rapunzel sighed heavily looking back down to Flynn.

"Idiot! Why didn't he tell anyone? Stupid fool!"

She looked back up, "I need the whiskey."

"Now you're thirsty?" Will question dryly. "What we need to do is throw him back on that horse."

"Give me the drink," she demanded.

Vlad pulled a flask from his belt and passed it to her ignoring Will.

Rapunzel carefully poured the amber liquid over his wound, and, with a lively jolt, he was brought back to the land of the living.

He gasped in pain and Rapunzel didn't miss a beat before berating him

"You bastard!" she yelled getting a stern look from Will. "You could have died!" she continued as he groggily looked to her, still blinking into consciousness.

"I'm not dead?" He moaned going to grab his injured arm.

She sighed in aggravation, "Someone help me get him out of this dirt!" She commanded before Vlad hoisted Flynn's arm around his neck and dragged him to his feet.

Rapunzel threw off her father's kilt and rummaged through her satchel.

As Vlad held him upright, she produced bandages and quickly wrapped his arm as best she could in the dark. She knew any herbal remedies would have to wait for day light.

She was quiet as she worked half blind in the dark.

"Blasted Stabbington. Aptly named piece of _shit_ ," Flynn cursed as she bandaged his wound.

"Don't you see that you could have bled out and died?" She asked "Why didn't you let me know?"

Flynn didn't say anything, he only lamely looked back to Will who impatiently watched Rapunzel attend to his arm.

"Please, he'll be fine. It's hardly a scratch," Will scoffed.

"Will's right," said Flynn reassuringly.

She looked to Flynn, studying his eyes. He could hardly keep them open.

"You lied to me. You said you were all right."

"I am."

"My arse," she said holding his arm and examining the slash. It was small, perhaps half the length of her finger, yet it was deep. The smaller gashes tended to bleed more, she recalled from seeing similar cuts from bar brawls.

She pulled the cloth around his arm and tied a knot tightly causing him to slightly wince in pain.

"You'll change the bandage daily. I'll sew it when I have light. Or maybe, Will could do it for you."

Flynn clutched his arm as Vlad helped him back to Maximus.

"I've never heard a lady speak like that…" Will said causing her to turn back to him. "And I have always pegged you as a lady."

She whipped her slightly bloody hands on a spare piece of rag. She could tell his nerves were rattled, no matter how coolly he eyed her in the dark. He was frightened too.

"Maybe you don't know me at all, Will."

Rapunzel turned back to Maximus avoiding eye contact with Flynn as he lethargically slumped forward on the horse.

Just as she was about to climb onto the horse, Vlad stopped her.

"You're thinking of healing him, aren't you?" he questioned in a whisper.

She looked to him with guilt.

"He'll live," he assured her, "no need in raising suspicions out here."

"I know my father sent you to protect me, but I don't need you to lend me common sense. I'm not a child!" she was tired and at her wits end. Taking it out on Vlad in the moment made sense.

He furrowed his brow, a look of pain crossing his features. She regretted snapping at him then. She reminded herself that Vlad was the only man she could truly trust.

"I'm sorry," she quickly offered. He shook his head.

"I apologize. I did not mean offense-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," began Will looking back to the pair and interrupting Vlad. "I know of an abandoned cottage just down the way. If we continue now, we should make it before your husband bleeds out."

Rapunzel felt faint at his bluntness even though she knew he were only being facetious.

She suddenly felt Vlad's hand on her shoulder.

He nodded to her reassuringly before she offered him a weary grin, and he helped her onto Maximus.

It was not the start she had been expecting and certainly not the quixotic quest into the sunset she had read of time and time again. As the horse trotted on, she wondered why legends and songs had been so sentimentalized. She concluded if some ballad were to be inspired their journey, it would be plain and simple. Something rooted in blood and dirt, foregoing destiny and faith, as she felt any great romance had forsaken her.

* * *

The group continued down the road for several more hours into morning when they suddenly came upon a clearing. There, not far from the road, a decent sized cottage rested. Seeming to settle into its old neglected age, the walls were not far from caving in on themselves.

The men departed from their horses and tied them to a fence that surrounded the home.

Rapunzel jumped off Maximus as Flynn braced himself for a rough departure.

"Have you been here before?" She asked as Flynn staggered beside her.

He nodded, "This place used to belong to a friend of ours. We used to stop here on our way into Amberwick."

"And your friend, what happened to him?"

"Oh, any number of things. Haven't seen him in years, actually."

"Well if he's abandoned his home wouldn't you assume he has… died?"

Flynn shrugged, "What I mean to say is, any number of deaths could have happened to him.

The others rushed by them to get out of the damp coldness of the early morning and start a fire inside the comfort of the small home.

Soon, they had all huddled inside and began frying a breakfast of various meats. Rapunzel's stomach turned at the smell. She had never been the first to grab a slice of ham, but she was starving, and decided she could not allow herself to be picky on this journey.

Flynn pulled a stool next to the fireplace and finally had to proper light to examine his wound for himself.

He peeled the bloodied cloth away and winced at the sight of it.

"Not the first time you've bloodied a rag, eh?" asked Will before handing his friend a plate of food.

"Shut it," said Flynn taking the breakfast but looking back to his cut. "Those bastards couldn't even do me the curtesy of a proper wound! Would you look at this pathetic mark? I'm offended, really."

Rapunzel separated herself from the others as she wandered around the empty house. She found a bedroom with a clean enough looking cot. There, she placed her satchel and found her necessities for stitching Flynn's cut, a process that had become second-hand to her. It almost made her homesick.

She stole some logs that the men had gathered and sparked a fire in the bedroom's fireplace.

Once the fire had grew to a decent size, she found an old wash pan and filled it with a fair amount of water from her flask.

After carefully setting the pan in an inch from the flame on the log, she commemorated herself for her quick thinking.

"Only some weak, intolerable, woman? Ha!" she mumbled to herself organizing her stash of herbs and vials. As she continued on with her rant, failing to notice Flynn slinking into the room to examine her makeshift hospice. "The road is no place for a woman," she said mockingly in a deep, dopey, voice, "We'll see how long he would last without me… that sorry horse's arse-"

Flynn smirked as he watched her fuss over her various organic possessions.

"Well then," he began causing her to gasp and turn to face him, "I'm not sure whom you're busy laying a spell on, but I sure hope it's not me."

"Oh!" she said with laugh, "I didn't hear you enter."

"I was becoming worried where you disappeared off to," he said looking around the room eyeing her odd setup, "and now I'm just plain worried."

She smiled before darting off to drag a chair close to the fireplace.

"Sit here… please. It will make it easier for me to mend that."

He eyed her questioningly, but reluctantly took a seat as she grabbed bright green stems and placed them in the steaming water.

"That's all right, Blondie," he began, "I've already eaten."

"This is for the wound. Dill will prevent festering," she said before retrieving a needle and thread.

"And how is making it into a stew going to help that?"

She carefully threaded a needle and dangled the string above the steam dipping it into the boiling water.

"So they're clean."

He shook his head, "Doesn't make sense why you need to boil the water…"

She narrowed her brow, "I read that people in the Far East use steam to cleanse their spirit. It helps to heal."

She glanced back to him, "You're going to need to remove that shirt."

He rose brow, "Aren't you going to say some charm first?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, fire burn… cauldron bubble? All of that toil and trouble?"

She crossed her arms and glared to him. He took the hint.

"Fine, fine!" he said before carefully removing the bloodied tunic. She quickly glanced back to the wash pan.

With the use of an iron poker, she scooted the pot away from the fire and placed it beside her on the ground.

She then positioned herself so she was just in front of the wound.

"And you've done this many times before…?" he asked after a tense moment.

"It appears I've done it more times than whomever has sewn you before has," she said observing some of the other jagged marks across his skin.

"That would have been me," he said proudly, "I happen to think I've done a fine job."

She took her needle in one hand while the other held a dry rag to dab at the blood.

"I suppose then I should be impressed at how you managed to sew some of the ones on your back…"

He smirked, "You should be."

She carefully begun mending his torn skin. He stared off at the wall for a while.

She patted at his bloody skin with the spare cloth before ringing it out then and again in the wash pale.

He cleared his throat, "So… You've been taking this…" he glanced down to his arm, "well."

She looked up to him as she pulled the string through his skin.

"And what were you expecting me to do?"

"I'm not sure."

He looked back over his shoulder as she tensely continued stitching him.

"It wasn't easy for me, you know. To throw you to the side of road and hope they didn't notice."

She raised a brow, "Scottie would have certainly killed you. Must have been what worried you the most."

Flynn disagreed. But only in his head.

"Must have been. You're lucky to have a father who cares so much."

At the mention of her father she quieted again.

The Stabbington brothers had robbed her of any naive confidence she might have possessed only hours before. She didn't want to die alone in the woods with people she hardly knew. She wanted to be at the Ugly Duckling. Warm in bed.

Suddenly it all began to hit her. The reality of the situation. The fact that she was sewing her injured and bloodied husband, a man who only pretended to care for her to gain the riches of the crown.

Her face contorted into pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She dropped the cloth into the pan and slumped over the murky water.

Flynn noticed her outburst of emotion.

"I - I didn't mean to upset you…"

Her face twisted into agony. Her father. Rosemary. Madam Crawley. Everyone who called the tavern home. She had lied to them all and for what? For this grimy death? She was going to die on the road and be forgotten.

She started crying covering her face, embarrassment stinging her like a hot brand.

He got off the chair and awkwardly hovered over her. He finally decided to place a hand on her back.

"It's all right, Blondie. Hey, we're all right. I'm a little battered but I'll live."

"You selfish brute!" She wept. "This isn't about you! I want to go home! I'm the worst daughter to ever live! I've lied to everyone I love!"

He removed his hand and gawked to her.

He looked down to his cut. It looked mended enough for him. She did a fine job.

Rapunzel wiped her tears away to see him lending a hand to her.

She looked up to him.

"No matter what the circumstances may be, we are on this one together. And I'll be damned if I'm going to lose my partner in crime."

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

She looked to his cut. "You'll have to wrap that," She said quietly. He looked back down to it.

"I've never wrapped them before."

She dabbed at her wet face, "Well…" she sniffed, "that was before you had me."

Flynn was taken back, finding it hard to understand what she meant or what her angle was.

He let his confusion subside as he suddenly found himself offering her his embrace.

Rapunzel allowed herself to become lost in his arms as her face pressed tightly against his bare chest. She was unaware that a husband, fake or no, could offer something so comforting, something that didn't involve money or social contracts.

"Soon," he said, his arms wrapped tightly around her, "you'll have enough coin so you and your father will live like royalty."


	16. A woman's weapon

A/N: Hello again, everyone. Thank you Lunasnoir for the kind reviews! Very much appreciated! I hope everyone's vacation went well (or is going well, if you happen to be in college). Here's another chapter for ya'll. Please enjoy and a review would simply make my day!

* * *

16\. A woman's weapon

* * *

"Near Banbrindge town in the county down, one morning last July, from a boreen green came the sweet Santine, and she smiled as she passed me by…" Will slowly crooned the romantic folk song before opening the bedroom door and walking in on Flynn embracing Rapunzel.

The pair quickly parted as he smiled to them.

"Please! Don't stop just because of me..."

Flynn narrowed his brow to his intruding friend as Rapunzel uncomfortably crossed her arms.

Will cleared his throat, "Anyways, we were wondering when we should make our leave… That is unless the two of you have different plans."

Rapunzel turned away from him so he wouldn't see her wet eyes.

Flynn seemed to think for a moment before answering, "I've been mended, why wait any longer?"

Rapunzel instantly protested, "But I wanted a chance to reap these plants. I've never seen such greenery!"

Flynn looked to Will who frowned back to him.

"Gather your things, I'll not be having you running around these parts."

She sighed to him, "But who knows what healing properties-"

"I said no," he answered firmly, a bit too firmly for her liking.

Rapunzel frowned deeply, "Fine! But I shall need at least a few moments to assemble my belongings."

Will desperately wished to yell to his friend an aggravating 'I told you so! This is why you don't bring a woman along!' but thought better of it. First of all, the odd assortment of plants and vials she had scattered around the room made him question ever upsetting her again.

"Ah, let's leave her to her… duties," said Will shuffling Flynn out of the room, "there's still some food left. Best not let it go to waste."

They shut the door and Rapunzel hardly waited a moment before grabbing her dependable satchel and forcefully prying open the window. Then, she leapt out and swung the window back shut, quickly making her exit.

* * *

Rapunzel wandered through the thick, unkempt, wild, brush surrounding the cottage. It seemed to supply a never ending array of flowers, vines, and berries. Though she was well read in identify all forms of vegetation, she felt a bit overwhelmed at the examples of green before her eyes.

Soon, moments turned to minutes, and minutes passed quickly as she admired the lovely bounty of Mother Nature.

As she examined one portly clan of mushrooms, the song Will had been singing came back to her. It was one of her favorite melodies, and she could even then hear the drunken old men of the brothel chanting it.

" _And I says, says I, to a passerby, "Who's the maid with the golden hair?" He smiled at me and with pride, says he; she's the gem of Corona's crown. Fair Princess Santine, from the banks of the Reen, she's been seen in the county down."_

It wasn't that she wanted to worry Flynn, she figured she'd be back in the room long before he came looking for her…

" _From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay, from Arandell to home again, no maid I've seen like the sweet Santine who wanders the county down."_

She caressed a pretty gathering of light pink petals.

" _No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke, 'til my plow turns a rust colored brown. 'Til my smiling bride, by my own fireside, sits the lost lady of the crown."_

She turned her hand over to see a large black spider had crawled halfway to her wrist. She shrieked, jumped back, and frantically waved her hand about.

Finally, the massive insect was thrown back to the ground. She watched in disgust as it frantically scurried to a crack in the wall of the cottage.

It was then that something caught her eye that she had yet to notice.

Growing from the crack the spider and slunk to, a dark plant grew, sprawling out like a vicious disease infecting any green in its midst.

She kneeled before it, entranced by the twisted, long, black, leaves it possessed. Never had she been so close to a plant of this particular nature, nor did she have one of the like tucked away in her satchel.

It had a few names, the suicide root, black blood, or as it was better known; the Devil's dance.

The leaves were poisonous, the roots were deadly, and the seeds were toxic. Every part of the cursed plant would result in death. A single bite of the black leaf, and a fully grown man would find blood running from his eyes as his throat swelling close.

She studied it for a moment.

Was it wise to carry such a deadly secret on the road? What if something terrible were to happen? Something worse than being thrown to the side of the road?

She reached for the plant and carefully unrooted it.

"Oh well," she murmured to herself, "they always said poison was a woman's weapon."

"RAPUNZEL!"

She practically dropped the plant at the sound of her fake husband's yell. She frantically shoved the poisonous herb in her satchel as Flynn yelled for her again.

She cursed herself for taking so long in the wilderness. Surely Flynn would not be happy with her.

Her mind raced for an excuse to give as she ran back the window. However, she cursed herself upon realizing the window would not open from the outside.

The only thing left to do was face him as the devious liar she was.

She could already hear Will's judgmental jests and feel Vlad's discontent stare. Worst of all, she could sense what little trust they had worked up quickly melt away.

As she walked to the front, she crossed a large, prickery, shrub. It caught her dress and she hissed as it tore at her ankles.

Just then, the door of the cottage swung open and Flynn desperately cried out for her.

She hastily yanked at her dress and stumbled free from behind the house.

There, she met eyes with Flynn as she stood with cut legs and a torn dress.

"What?!" he exclaimed looking to her, his eyes growing wide. "Where the _hell_ were you?!"

Flynn stormed toward her causing her to slightly back away.

"I was foraging!" she said in defense, clutching her satchel.

His mouth hung open as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Foraging? Wh- _WHAT?_ Like an animal?!"

She frowned as the others trailed out of the cottage carrying their supplies to their horses, not being able to stare at the pretend lovers' quarrel.

"Foraging like the woman who used plants to heal you!" she yelled to match his tone.

He grabbed her by the arms, "I told you to stay put! Not to go wandering around! And now look at you!"

Her face burned as the others laughed at her from their horses.

"Get your hands off of me!" she cried before jerking back throwing his hands from her. "I mend you and this is the thanks I get? You decide to take away my free will?!"

"I am you husband," he exclaimed low and sternly. "I tell you what to do and you do as I tell you."

She had enough of his show of masculinity in front of the men. She turned to walk away when he suddenly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

The others cheered and laughed as he carried her to Maximus.

She landed on her stomach, doubled over on the beast.

"Don't worry… your punishment shall come later tonight," Flynn said before firmly patting her behind that stuck in the air.

She looked back to him, "What about my belongings?!"

"I'll fetch them myself," he mumbled already walking away.

* * *

Rosemary leaned against the bar of the Ugly Duckling, slightly exasperated.

"I 'aven't seen the place this busy in months!" she exclaimed to the bar tender who wearily smiled to her.

"It's gettin' colder out. Usually brings in more men off the road looking to wet their whistle… among other things."

She smiled broadly, "My then! I wonder how I'll be making it to December!"

Nothing much had changed about the Inn since Rapunzel's leave. It was still as warm and welcoming as it had always had been. It also still harbored the same local ne'er-do-wells of the village, but business was good and life carried on. However, the care-free mood of the brothel was about to be turned around.

Rosemary heard the entrance swing open. A common noise of the night, she didn't bother turning around. When she heard a series of boots stomping across the floor, her interest was piqued.

She looked back to the bar tender who stared wide-eyed to the new incomers.

"Oh don't look so shocked, dear. It ain't liked we don't 'ave room-"

Rosemary glanced over to the scene before freezing.

She was met with the sight of a small group of royal guards rushing into the Inn. To her horror, she happened to catch eyes with a tall, regal, waiflike older man; the Captain of the guards. He looked like a ghost, his pale skin striking against the crisp red uniform he wore. The man sauntered into the room coolly behind his armed men. His eyes, two dark damning slits, cursed her. She felt as if she were a villain before the devil waiting to serve an eternity of punishment.

The costumers, most in a drunken stupor, hastily grabbed their drinks and clambered for the exit. The lead guard seemed humored by the fear he struck to the brothel. He knew exactly what he had stepped into, in fact, he had been there years before.

Rosemary had managed to break her stare from the man, yet she was still unable to move from the bar. Even if she could move, she wasn't sure where she would go. She had never seen such men so far out in the country.

She looked back to the young bartender who seemed preoccupied in polishing a glass.

Reluctantly, she turned back to the men. Some of the officers brutally pushed costumers out of their way as their leader calmly followed, still starring to her.

It seemed to take an agonizingly long time before the man commanded his officers to have a look through the rooms.

He leaned on the bar beside Rosemary who was careful to keep her eyes fixed on floor. He loomed over her, his breath practically on her neck.

"C-can I get you something, sir?" asked the barkeep in hopes of alleviating the tension.

"Captain," spat the man like a snarling dog. "Captain Caldon Grimsley of the King's Dragoons."

The man paled at the title, he nodded and nervously looked away. The Captain smiled, his viciousness seeming to dissipate in the blink of an eye.

"I'll have the ale. Though I'm sure it is nothing more than watered down piss."

The man poured the drink with a shaking hand before sliding it to the Captain who took a seat.

He sipped the liquid and looked back to the quivering Rosemary.

"Places like these godforsaken shit holes often harbor men fleeing the noose. I don't think a pitiful little woman like yourself has anything like that to fear."

She finally looked up to him as he casually swirled the liquid in his gauntlet.

"What is your name?" he asked coldly.

"Rosemary," she answered not knowing well enough to lie.

Up close, she found his features even more intensely disturbing. His face was long and harsh with cheekbones protruding like he had somehow already begun to decay. Worst of all, was the long jagged scar starting from his upper right temple and trailing down to the hollow of his cheek. His teeth were as yellow as the Tulips Rapunzel had planted in the back while his breath smelt far less pleasant.

"You're a bit silent for a whore," he observed as she silently stared to him.

"I'm sorry… Captain," she was finally able to say. "I've got no practice 'n talkin' to men like you."

He narrowed his brow and nodded, "Oh, I am very aware of that."

The man who named himself as Captain Caldon seemed to glance around the room as some of his men were busy examining the men in the room.

"Yet, you do have practice with men who travel these roads."

She narrowed her brow in confusion, "Aye…?"

"Then, perhaps you can be or some assistance to me."

He placed a handbill onto the bar and she hesitantly looked to it.

"One Mister Flynn Ryder. Wanted dead or alive for highway theft, impersonating a royal officer, and one count of cold, heartless, murder… ring any bells?"

Her eyes widened to the jumble of words on the paper he presented her.

"In fact, I hear tell he just had a wedding recently. Right here, in this very… godless… establishment."

She looked to the handbill. Her worried gaze told him all he needed to know; it was true. He closed his eyes for a moment in jubilation.

"I don't know 'im," she finally whispered.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned leaning closer to her.

She looked away and nodded, her lips began to quiver.

So be it. He said taking a step back from her. Rosemary felt an enteral sigh of relief as she thought he was retreating, yet, she was mistaken.

He firmly slapped her across the face with the back of his bony hand, causing her to slump over the bar. He then roughly grabbed her by the shoulder so she would face him. His drink of ale shattering to floor as she cried and struggled in protest.

"You miserable wench! You dare lie before the hand of the King? A Knight?!" He growled as he shook her.

At this point, the brothel had been practically cleared out. Those left were too intoxicated to notice the ruthless guards rummaging through the brothel. Or, they were still behind closed doors accompanied by one of the ladies of the Inn.

"Please!" Rosemary cried. "I'm new here! I don't know anything!"

"Tempestuous liar! Where is he? Where do away to? Who is his wife?"

He shook her again until she quieted. The Captain stopped his assault and she slowly looked up to him.

Caldon looked to her curiously as she only blankly gazed to him.

"Captain!" Came the sharp voice of a guard. Both Rosemary and Caldon looked over to see a young man holding Mina by her flowing red hair as she clutched at his hands in pain.

The women looked desperately to one another.

"I found her, at work," he said with a smirk. "With none other than Quick Hand Herald in her bed!"

She snarled as she tried to jerk away from his grasp.

"Get your hands off of me!" She protested. "You 'ave no right! It's the owner Angus you're lookin' for."

Caldon quickly straightened his posture, releasing his grasp on Rosemary. She fell back to the bar that she limply clung to.

"And what's being done with Herold?"

The guard smiled, "Oh, the boys are having their way with him. Figured those poor sods deserved some fun."

"No!" Cried Mina followed by several more moans. The men ignored her and carried on.

It was then that the captain noticed a tattered book in the guard's free hand.

"What's that in your hand?"

The man looked down as if just remembering he had it in his clutch.

"Aha, found it in owner's quarters. Wouldn't believe how that man keeps his papers."

He handed it over to Caldon who quickly thumbed through it. He stopped at a certain page and hastily read the contents.

"No sign of him?" Caldon asked, not looking up from the book.

The guard shook his head as Mina curiously looked up. She looked to Rosemary who seemed to be stricken with panic.

"No sign, Captain. No one's talking."

Caldon smiled before closing the book and looking back to Rosemary. He brutally grabbed her arm jolting her to his side.

"This one will."

"No!" Rosemary begged, "Please, sir, I already told you! I don't know that man…" Her voice trailed off in tears.

"Round up the others. He's left this place already. Though, I doubt we are far behind."

The other man smirked before letting go of his grip on Mina's hair. She fell to floor and watched as the Captain of the Dragoons yanked Rosemary away from the bar.

"What are you doing?" She cried, "let me go!"

He looked to her, almost with pity.

"You've lied to me, Rosemary."

"What?"

"You told me you never had relations with Flynn Ryder and yet…"

He looked to the book he still held in hand.

"This log tells a much different story."

She shook her head, "that's not true! I've never-"

"October 14th. One Rosemary and Flynn Ryder. Tell me, was his sinful filth worth your inevitable suffering in hell?"

She grimaced as his face grew closer to her's with each vile breath.

"Perhaps the devil will thank me. After I've finished with you, he'll have one less miserable slut to condemn!"

With that, he dragged her kicking and screaming out the doors of the brothel.

Mina found her footing and smoothed over her unruly hair just as several guards marched past her, the last of which dragging the lifeless corpse of the outlaw she had only just been laughing in bed with.

She looked back to them enraged, "Wait until the owner hears of this! He has men all across these roads! You won't make it ten miles!"

The guards laughed at her empty threats before saluting her and slamming the door on their way out.


	17. Shades of green

A/N: Thank you all for the follows! And thank you for the kind review guest! I'm a bit worried about this chapter so feedback would be especially appreciated here. Thanks again!

* * *

17\. Shades of green

* * *

Flynn sat in front of a fire the clan had hastily put together to rest that night. As the others mingled around him, he stared absently to the flames, and his mind wandered to the night before when he was injured…

He did not recall swaying into unconsciousness, hitting the ground, or Rapunzel calling for help.

Actually, all he remembered was falling asleep.

He dreamt of a woman. At first he could not seem to recognize her. She seemed to be aglow in an unearthly light. Actually, there was light all around, the road was nowhere in sight.

She was far away, and even though she was walking toward him, she never seemed to get any closer.

" _Help! He's falling over!"_ Rapunzel's voice echoed in his ear.

"Rapunzel?" he asked as his eyes squinted to the woman.

The glow she was bathed in made his vision hazy, and blurred her features. Yet, he understood she was coming to save him. He reached out towards her, desperately wanting to take her hand, whoever she was.

"Flynn!" her voice called.

Suddenly his dream blurred with reality and he could hear Rapunzel's voice clearer than before. And then, he felt a sudden pain in his arm and his eyes shot open.

"You bastard! You could have died!"

He blinked his eyes to see Rapunzel's worried face looking back down to his.

It was the moment he knew. This small woman, who berated him, cursed him, damned him, the woman who pretended to be his wife, who dragged him tooth and nail to the world of the living, this confounding golden nymph, with eyes as green and rich as any forest, she was his. And he was hers.

He was not sure what that meant. But somehow he knew he had already forgiven her for going against his word. And, he had forgiven her for every time she would do it again.

He thought it was funny, as he sat and watched the flames of the fire leap and twirl…

For a fake marriage, there wasn't a moment that didn't feel real.

He rubbed his hand over his face.

 _Damnit_. He cursed himself _. What a fool. What did she want with a lousy thief? Nothing. And that was obvious._

He glanced to her behind his hands.

She was chatting with Vlad as he seemed to be showing her his dagger. She giggled as he thrusted it in at the air, perhaps recalling some epic bar brawl.

He watched as her bright hair seemed to glow in the firelight and her eyes lit like sparks when she smiled. Her face was soft and innocent like a child's. he had never known someone who looked so untouched by life's hardships, almost as if she had been locked away her whole life. Waiting for something…

She tucked her hair behind her ear and glimpsed over to him. He quickly looked away, pretending to stoke the fire with a long stick.

 _But if she only saw him as some thief, then why did she care?_ He asked himself again _. If she detested him, as he wished she did, why was she there in the dirt alongside him? Why has she... Somehow... Always been there?_

"Pass the whiskey," Flynn mumbled as Will looked up to him.

Rapunzel, sitting beside Vlad and a distance from the others, had been careful not to acknowledge the mood Flynn had seemed to burrow himself in. They had traveled for what felt like an eternity and hadn't shared a word the entire way. She found it hard to believe he was capable of holding such a grudge. She also found it hard to believe he had drank as much as he did in the past several hours.

As Vlad spoke to her, she glanced over to Flynn and noticed him running a hand over his bandaged arm as unscrewed the flask of liquor. She looked back to Vlad but wondered if his cut was irritating him, if he needed new bandages or not.

"Behold the healing powers of our great sorceress!" proclaimed Will, Rapunzel turned back to him. "It only takes some leaves, a threaded needle, and enough whiskey to make you forget your name." She glared to him as Will laughed to himself. Vlad gave Will a firm eyeing himself.

"I've seen her mend people," the burly man spoke up. "And she' no sorceress. She's a healer of God."

Will rose a brow, "Well then, I'm glad we have the almighty on our side. Though, I wonder what he's doing with the likes o' us."

Vlad smiled at the man's small mindedness, "He's not the judgmental sort."

"T'at's caitainly a gud t'ing!" proclaimed Charley as he and his brother sharpened their knives.

Will chuckled and shook his head.

"Something the matter?" asked Vlad.

Will looked back to him unable to hide his amusement, "It's only… her?! A healer of God! She grew up among whores for Christ sake!"

Flynn looked to Will from over the flask. He felt himself swell with sudden anger. Why should he care? It was true, was it not? Yet, for some reason the way his friend spat 'whore' in correlation to Rapunzel did not sit well with him. He gripped the flask tighter to prevent from losing his temper.

"Judge not," said Vlad tensely.

"Enlightening," Will scoffed before getting up to retrieve what bit of stew was remaining from dinner. "Where I'm from, we call a spade a spade…" his voice trailed off.

"Agh," groaned Vlad looking back to Rapunzel at his side, "Ignore him. There is no use in stoking his fire."

Rapunzel nodded before offering Vlad a weak smile.

The night passed on and she thought back to the punishment Flynn had mentioned. Surely, he had more in mind than ignoring her for hours on end. She then realized how lonely and long the road ahead would be if they did not bury their differences.

The others continued to sit around the fire as she got up to stretch her legs.

She found her way back to Maximus who seemed to welcome her attention.

"You must know him better than I do…" she whispered while running a hand down his long face. She wondered for a moment if Flynn was truly mad at her. Then she wondered why he had decided to drink so heavily. She never took him for the type to enjoy the slurring effect of alcohol.

"Is he often this… distant?" she asked. The horse seemed to disagree and she giggled. "No, of course he's not. Then why is acting so… odd?!" It was then that she noticed Flynn approaching her. Clearing her throat, she continued to stroke the animal tensing as he quickly approached.

She glanced up to him as he took her side, he gravely looked back down to her.

"Do you want to get this over with, Blondie?"

She narrowed her brow. The others were still nearby and she figured they would make for a willing audience, for whatever he had in mind.

"Get _what_ over with, exactly?"

He rested an arm on the horse, "Your punishment, of course!" he proudly declared.

She sensed the drink had gone to his head, though he was not drunken by it. The alcohol had definitely intensified something in him, as his eyes smoldered in the dark, but she could not place exactly what.

Some of the men glanced over to him and her face burned red.

"You're not my father. You have no right to punish me as if you are!"

"You're right!" he cheerfully quipped, "I'm your husband. And you're my wife. My household thing, my dagger, my pistol, my-"

"You already told me all of that," she said with a smile. "I think we all understood your meaning the first time."

He smirked, "It is but a husband's duty."

"If you lay a hand on me, I have my own ways of punishment" she said nonchalantly before turning away from him and petting Maximus.

A few of the others laughed under their breath. Upon hearing them, Flynn felt a surge of rage.

"Your father may have never punished you, but I intend on teaching you a lesson."

He grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her towards the woods.

"Let go of me!" She spat jerking away from him.

"Well…" he said looking down to her, "we could always do it for a crowd."

She looked around as the men quickly pretended to be preoccupied with something else. All except for Vlad who was busy feeding his stead.

She didn't say anything as she looked back to him. Maybe it was common practice for men to beat their wives into submission. Yet, Flynn was not a normal man. She knew he did not view women as so many others did. Sometimes they were his equals, his friends, and his accomplices. Being the godless, vagabond, knave he was, she sensed he was not bound to the unsaid laws of marriage and masculinity. No. He certainly did not believe in that. This was merely his way of getting even with her. Making the others think he somehow had the upper hand.

... Or, so she thought.

He hurriedly escorted her into a nearby wooded area and the men sighed in disappointment.

"Whalp," said Trevor, "t'ere goes tonight's enta'taynmant, lads."

* * *

Flynn stopped once they were far enough away as the crackling of firewood became a whisper, and the others went unheard.

"What a showy display of manliness you gave them. I should be applauding you, shouldn't I?" Rapunzel quipped once free of his grasp.

He didn't answer her and she watched befuddled as he quickly unclasped his leather belt and folded it in his hand.

Her lips parted as he looked to her.

She crossed her arms, "You truly aren't planning to beat me, are you?"

"Beat?" he asked offended, "Of course not. I would call it a firm… spanking."

Her eyes widened, "For what? What I did was for the benefit of everyone!"

"Do you have any idea of the terrain of the land where you were wandering?" He asked, his serious and concerned tone taking her by surprise. "There's a hidden pit back there I'm all but shocked you hadn't fallen into."

"Well… I'm sorry!" she sputtered lost for words, "But my life is my own to risk."

"No," he said sternly, "it's not."

She watched as he walked closer to her. Fearing he had suddenly been possessed by some villainous woman beater, he cornered her until she bumped into a large tree.

His hold on the belt tightened as he swiftly drew it back, above his head.

She covered her face and screamed as his hand came down hard and the belt snapped full force on the tree behind her.

She fell to the ground to avoid his violent onslaught onto the innocent tree. It was as if he had exploded and was taking out every last ounce of aggression on the bark that chipped away into the air. Eyes eyeing him wildly, she could hardly make heads or tails over what she was watching.

"Stop!" She finally cried becoming concerned. She found her footing and carefully reached out for him. "Flynn!"

He looked down to her, his tousled hair hung in a crazed manner as his handsome eyes had turned to menacing slits. He frowned deeply as he gawked to her huffing for breath.

"You're drunk!" She said grasping his arm, "You've been drinking all night!"

He nodded, "Aye…" he said breathlessly, "and it's helped me realize something."

 _"What?"_

"You've been in love with me since we first met."

Her heart leapt to her throat as her mouth hung open.

Never had she heard a reverse love confession.

As she was clearly stunned, he used the moment to his advantage.

After throwing his belt to the ground, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and curled his other hand around her back. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest as she gasped at his sudden closeness and intensity. He seemed to peer into her soul through her eyes. He admired as they shone and glimmered in the light of the moon. Her hair was down and wild as it intertwined with the earth. Somehow, he mused, she looked just as beautiful with twigs and dead leaves adorning her mane as she did with fresh flowers and lace.

After what felt like an eternity, his lips roughly collided with hers.

She desperately wiggled her hand free before fiercely slapped him.

This time, constellations mingled with his own vision.

She looked up to, her heart beating so severely, she felt herself swaying to its rhythm.

He dizzily looked back to her.

"How dare you!" she cried, "You ruffian! You miserable-"

His hand slipped into hers and she was rendered speechless at his tenderness, he leaned in and kissed her again.

She felt her insides swell as her heart continued its relentless beat. She was reminded of the jolting feeling of her wedding day kiss. And then of the unbridled lust of their one before. This was neither. It was desperate and confused. But never the less, it brought her a pleasure that scared her more than anything she had ever known.

Suddenly, it was as if the world around them ceased to exist. The woods fell quiet.

He pulled away from her mouth.

"You're... Drunk," she repeated, unsure what to say.

It was then that she recalled the intensity in his eyes she had seen before. It was the same look he had given her the night she lay before him as Rosemary.

"And you're bonny," he replied. "And you're mine. I don't care if this is real or not, Rapunzel... I want you."

She blinked at the use of her name. Up until then, he had only used it in urgent circumstances. Well, perhaps this was urgent, after all.

He reached for her face and she felt her body quiver as it pressed so closely against his.

"Don't you... want me like this?" He nervously asked, instantly feeling a twinge of embarrassment.

"Like what?" She laughed humorlessly, "Drunk in the woods after beating a tree?"

"I would have you… any way I could."

"This is not the plan."

"The plan," he sighed. "So what if we'll walk away after all of this as strangers? Don't you want to know what it's like?" He asked gently, "Me and you?"

His face disappeared into her neck and her eyes fluttered close at the sensation of his hot breath on her skin. It filled her senses and she could have sworn she was intoxicated as well. His mouth was about to wander back to hers when she suddenly found the sense to protest.

"You would ruin me? So no real man could have me?"

"Real man?" He laughed. "Blondie. No man would take you like you like I would. I guarantee."

Take her? She felt her knees go weak at the words. She wondered if her legs would even work if she tried to run away.

"Your father may have let you roam free. But somehow your heart is locked away…" He said as his free hand dared to travel to her waist.

" _My_ heart? And where exactly is yours? Or, have you given it away to the hundreds of women you've told the same thing to?"

He looked to her, stopping his small minstrels.

"My heart," he said slowly, "is right here." He pressed his lips to hers and wasted no time in deepening the kiss.

She smiled against his lips as his tongue pleasantly tickled hers.

"And it's throbbing," he added breathily, parting an inch from her mouth, his hand capturing her breast, "in my trousers..."

She narrowed her brow to him, as his other hand simultaneously reached for her hair. Her eyes grew wide in sudden, gut wrenching fear, as he took hold of her locks.

Using all the strength she could muster, she pushed him away from her. He was dazed as she backed away and brushed leaves off of herself.

"What?" He asked. "What did I..."

She wiped her lips. She was disgusted with herself for letting him get the better of her.

 _His heart was in his trousers, all right,_ she thought to herself. _He didn't care for her at all. Well... At least the head resting on his shoulders did not.  
_  
"Oi! Flynn! Rapunzel! The fire's dimming, the two of you will get lost out there!" called Will's voice from the camp.

She quickly stormed off in the direction of his voice.

Flynn frantically took off after her.

"Hey!" He called. "Rapunzel! Blondie! Talk to me here!"

He grabbed her arm and she looked back to him with venom.

"I don't love you!" she cried. "I _never_ have."


	18. Sound of silence

**A/N:** Thank you **br3athe3asy**! WOW! I can't say how reassuring it is as a writer to have someone understand and receive my story like you do! Your reviews make me instantly want to start writing! The length is no problem at all, they are always a complete joy to read!

When you pointed out that you think Flynn WANTS Rapunzel to care about him…. All the feels! To me, movie Flynn is sort of hard to place. It's been a real challenge getting inside his head.

The song Will sang is inspired (a lot lol) by Star of the County Down. Look it up on youtube; The High Kings – Star of the County Down. It's been a real inspiration for this story in general. It did take a good minute for me to make it relate to these characters... which it does, btw haha. Yeah, that wasn't too creative of me…

Moving onto **Always Reading**. You gave me a lot to think about with your review! I hope I didn't lose your trust with these characters.

Actually, I had to write a few different scenarios for that last chapter. Like I said above, I didn't really understand 'cool guy' movie Flynn. He never let us in. The only time he seemed to lose to the cool exterior was much later when Rapunzel was in danger. In this story, she's practically always in danger.

I'm always highly aware of how sexist/rapey situations like these come across today in a very consensual world. I will also make this clear later on, but Flynn certainly had no intentions of harming Rapunzel nor has he ever intentionally harmed any woman.

Now **1fan,** thank you so much for making me feel like I haven't made a total mess of this fic. Like I said above, it's a joy to have someone understand where this story is going and what I'm trying to get across.

Also, I especially appreciated your review on chapter 17. I implore everyone to take a look at it because you've described my Flynn and Rapunzel absolutely flawlessly. Thank you loads for that!

And no **wondering** , I'm not being one big tease about Flynn and Rapunzel getting together. _Someone_ will be dangling a pretty big carrot in one of these chapters pretty soon… hahaha… *slaps self*

Thank you all who decided to review! Onward~

* * *

18\. Sound of silence

* * *

It was a miserable morning where nothing was right, yet nothing was so wrong either. Even the sky didn't know whether to rain or stay in its foggy haze.

Rapunzel had found sleep impossible the night before as she lay frozen in her kilt beside the burning embers of the fire. Flynn was not beside her for once and she welcomed the quietness of being almost alone. Though it brought with it a bitter reminder of the happenings of the night.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Flynn before her suddenly coming unhinged. The man who laughed at wanted posters and eluded the hand of law with casual dexterity had, for some reason she did not yet understand, fallen apart in front of her. It scared her, but it had happened so fast, and in such a blur, she found it difficult to even remember. It was as if she had stepped outside on a clear day only to get stuck in a hurricane.

Playing with a long strand of her hair, she had absently stared to the stars. She observed the twinkling lights noticing how they were so calm, pleasant, and still… Then suddenly, and recklessly, shooting across the sky, once in a while.

 _What had happened? Why had it happened? Even if he didn't love me… he kissed me like he did._ She pondered. _But he was Flynn Ryder… so worldly and interesting. He's already had every woman there was. Rich, poor, old, young. Probably even courtesans… as well as daughters of God. Why would he ever want me? My skinny frame certainly couldn't inspire all that much._

 _But… why did he kiss me then? Like… THAT?_

She bit her lip as tears stung at her eyes.

Even the next day, in the thick morning fog, she could only numbly drag herself along with the rest of the men.

They had risen at sunrise to make for the road. She was confronted with Flynn shortly after waking up, as she found her way to Maximus's side.

"Good morning," he said quietly. She ignored him as she absently watched the others collect their things and ready their steeds.

It became apparent to him she did not wish to speak. He was not blind to her sorrowful mood, but he did not understand it either. It aggravated him to know he could not control her. He could not train her like his horse, he could not command her like a whore, and he could not find the words to reason with her. They had reached a cold stony wall and neither was willing to let it down.

And, so it would be.

"I'm… I'm not sure what happened… last night," he went on, "but I only want for us to move past it… as business partners."

She looked down, unable to find the commitment to meet his gaze.

"I imagine we're making it past Barrow today," she said, making her words as cold as she could.

He felt his frustration grow tight in his chest. He wanted to yell an apology to her. Yet, as her large eyes gazed down so broken and sad, he said nothing. He wanted to ask for her forgiveness but part of him did not know how. When was the last time he had apologized to someone and truly meant it? Nothing was coming to mind. Besides, he was too prideful to admit any wrongdoing. He only wanted to know _why_ she had suddenly ran away from him as if he were some monster in the woods.

He blinked to her, "Yes," he finally answered, just as detached as she had asked.

She turned away to look on down the road.

"I know just where we are."

"Do you?" he asked fishing an apple out of a sack for Maximus.

She felt a sudden chill in the air as the wet, cool, wind whipped her hair around.

"The stars told me so."

He mounted Maximus and reached out his hand to pull her up. She found her seat in front of him and braced herself for a long and uncomfortable day.

The day passed with a quiet tenseness. Flynn did not attempt to speak to Rapunzel unless it was necessary. It was then that she realized what she feared before had come true. She had no one to talk to, and the hours dragged on for an eternity. All though, even if she did have someone to confide in, she doubted she would have anything to say at all.

Before the sun fell, rain began to fiercely poor down. With nothing to cover themselves from the elements, the clan pushed on.

Rapunzel could only shiver under her wool kilt as she sat firmly between Flynn and Maximus. She was shaking so harshly, she practically felt the horse trembling as well. Flynn, however, seemed unaware of the horrible weather. He only sat behind her, as rigid and noble as a statue.

To her dismay, the night came quickly and provided a sharp chill as they traveled further north.

They decided to stop in a clearing in the woods as the rain subsided. All though, the intermission only lasted long enough to set a fire and partially dry their clothes. With layers of damp undergarments, and wool that weighed practically as much as she, Rapunzel found she could only sit and listen to the wet noise of horse hooves hitting mud.

To the clan's tired dismay, they found the next two days practically the same. The rain still fell against a fog so thick, it was often difficult to see the road before them. They found themselves tired and cold with hardly an ounce of will to carry on against the waging storm.

The weather was relentless throughout the day, leaving them with no choice but to stop and find a small bit of shelter to create a fire.

Vlad aggressively rubbed two sticks together above some timber for what felt as a lifetime as the others stood and waited for warmth.

Suddenly, he threw his instruments to the side in frustration.

"No use," he muttered, "everything's too damn wet out here."

Rapunzel thought it could not be possible for her spirit to sink even further, and yet, she felt the last small ray of hope diminish as Vlad gave up. Flynn noticed as she hid her face and turned away from the others.

"Charley, Trevor," Will spat to the brothers, "see if there's some dry twigs beneath those trees over there."

The boys took off in search of timber as Vlad disagreed, "There's not a chance we'll start a fire. Not with this wind and rain."

"I've started fires in far worse conditions!" Will argued.

"Oh, have you? And have ye also turned water in wine, lately?"

The two continued to squabble as Rapunzel found she could not contain her emotions any longer. She walked away from the bickering men, her tears mingling with the rainwater on her cheeks.

Flynn watched her leave as a great sense of uselessness filled him. He wondered for a moment if he should try to console her, yet thought better of following her. He reminded himself he was not what she wanted. She only wanted…

He looked back to the fire Vlad had attempted to start when a sudden idea struck him.

Quickly, he picked up the few scraps of wood Vlad had been trying to ignite. He kicked away the first layer of dirt on the ground then arranged the wood in a square formation.

It was then that Trevor and Charley arrived with armfuls of branches.

"Here," said Flynn carefully taking the supplies while shielding then from the strong breeze. "Now kneel down here boys, so you block the wind."

They watched on as Flynn pulled a dagger from his belt and began to slice the wood down the center. He held the center of the wood to his lips for a moment before smiling to the other men.

"It should by dry enough, we just have to work quickly."

Rapunzel looked back to see Flynn and her cousins bent over a pile of growing splinters of wood. She wiped her tears away curiously watching him work.

Once he had painstakingly cut enough thin bits of kindling within the square of uncut timber, he swiftly reached into his breast pocket for a match. Running it quickly against his boot, a small weak flame appeared. Covering it with his hand, he lowered it into the bed of kindling.

This finally caught the attention of Will and Vlad who ceased their quarreling and joined the side of Flynn who had begun to blow gently into his creation.

With the men blocking the rain and wind, a small bit of smoke began to arise. And, for the first time in what felt like days, they rejoiced.

Rapunzel's tears ceased to fall as she looked onto the cheering men hooting and jumping as if the sun had decided to show itself.

Once the small fire had been stoked, the clan scrambled to find more dry branches. And, after much slicing on Flynn's end, the fire reached a medium size, just large enough for three people to share at a time. It would have to do.

The others hurried to fetch food to heat as Flynn stayed by the fire's embrace, and Rapunzel found her way beside him.

He held his hands out towards the flames and she noticed then how he had managed to mangled them in his hasty cutting.

 _Serves him right_ , she thought bitterly to herself before kneeling down beside him.

As she sat near him, she felt a sudden uneasiness as he slyly glanced her way. She did the same but held her tongue. She waited for him to say something, to make some light hearted jest, some small comment, some irrelevant statement on the weather, but nothing came. He only absently ran a hand over his injury and stared back into the fire.

She looked away from him.

Though she still felt more than a twinge of resentment towards Flynn, another part of herself desperately wished they had never fought. Or, that they could perhaps forgive one another and start anew, somehow.

She knew his indifference towards her was more than a man's bitter resentment for the woman who denied him. She knew he was doing it _for_ her.

It was all she had wanted, after all. To be treated like he could go on without her… like every glance he gave her was meaningless… like every moment they shared could easily be forgotten.

He was only ignoring her because he figured that was what she wished.

Perhaps it was then, she realized, how unsatisfactory it felt getting exactly what you wanted.

* * *

Rapunzel awoke from a short sleep as Maximus swayed her into consciousness. In her half alert state, she noticed the pleasant, and almost forgotten, sound of silence. No noise of mush beneath the horse's hooves. No pattering of rain. The sun's warmth reached out and cradled her cheek like a familiar friend she thought had left for good.

Her eyes blinked open and she stared in awe at her surroundings.

For once, fog didn't hide the trees, and rain didn't distort her view. She looked around to see mountains and deep green fields that rolled into the far distance. The land was open and no longer did it look as if they were wondering through the same thick woods.

They were in the true highlands. And it instantly took her breath away.

She sat up and took a deep breath of the slightly abrasive autumn air. It stung her lungs, yet she found a pleasurable jolt of energy through her body. She looked down to the still damp kilt wrapped around herself. Smiling to herself, she wondered what sort of water logged river rat she must have looked like.

Flynn, however, found himself in a less jovial mood. He had a searing pain in his forehead that pounded relentlessly at his temples. For all he cared, they might have already arrived in Corona. The far mountains and rolling hills were nothing all too new to him, after all. The path was commonly used to get from the ports in the city to the rural country farms. It was once one of his favorite roads to find ready victims for a quick and tidy theft.

Still, even though he found himself in a strange and considerable amount of pain, the day passed quickly and he was thankful there was not a cloud in the sky.

The clan was eager to stop for the evening, they decided to set up for the night a bit off the path. Surrounded by what appeared to be the partial remains of a manmade stonewall, a few trees for cover, and a small brook cascading down the hill they rested on nearby, they got to work setting up a large fire.

The land seemed much more wild and alive than in Amberwick, Rapunzel noticed. The ground was a lovely rich reddish brown from the fallen leaves with hints of striking green grass peeking through. The large boulders scattered across the land and seemed to speckle the hills like constellations. Each offering an array of mossy hues like splashes of paint. Trees of grey and white thrust up bending and twisting to the heavens. Their roots tangled with earth creating an ancient ambiance that seemed to tell an endless story;

These lands have been here for an eternity and whisper with secrets of the past.

As the sky began to melt into the mountains and the sun began its slow surrender to the moon, Rapunzel realized something was wrong.

Flynn was not with the others beside the fire, he had curiously wandered away.

Though, she thought it was not like him to be considered aloof and quiet, she remembered he had the ability to make her wonder if she knew him at all.

Even so, the clan had begun to ready dinner, and it certainly was not like him to miss the start of a meal.

Odd enough, being without him at her side made her feel a bit vulnerable, much to her resentment. Maybe she had not realized it before, but he had hardly left her side since they left the brothel. In some subtle way, that somehow went unnoticed by her, he had been carefully watching her all along. This, it was worrying when he was nowhere to be found with no explanation.

She wondered desperately if he just simply hated her. Had she not essentially told him so? She cursed herself for those mean words she had spat. _If only he had never been so arrogant,_ brewed bitter thoughts in her mind, _I would never have had to tell him that_. _How could he know how I truly feel? What could I have done so foolishly wrong to make him…?_

She huffed to herself, pacing around as the men casually went on about superstations and creatures possibly lurking in underground burrows nearby.

 _He doesn't even care enough to give me a proper courting! The dirty womanizer would rather have me on the ground in the forest…_ she bit her bottom lip at the thought. _Would he be careless? Would he be rough and harsh? Or… would he offer to hold my hand… would he kiss my forehead… and ask my permission?_ She thought back on nights in the brothel when she would stay up too late and hear curious moans coming from the other's rooms. Or that one time, when she was but a young girl, and walked in on Flynn below the skirts of that one woman. The woman had been crying out loudly in… pain? No, it was exquisite pleasure. It took her years to understand why she had been so intrigued, so suddenly hypnotized, as he frantically explored the center of woman's legs.

She shook her head of the thoughts _. The plan_ , she reminded herself, _my dream. I could never, never tell him. I have to leave. As I always dreamt. To tell him my feelings and then leave him, as I must, would be the cruelest thing to do._

Her head turned back to the fireside to realize Flynn was still nowhere to be seen.

 _Does no one care if that bloody moron wanders off for good?_

Suddenly, she heard a splashing noise coming from the brook just behind a cluster of trees.

Flynn kneeled beside the light blue water as he peeled the bandage away from the injury. He noticed in disgust as it clung to his stitched skin in a sickening sticky secretion.

" _Damnit_ ," he cursed before pouring the brook water over the angry wound. "This is not good. _Not_ good."

He closed his eyes tightly as the cool water stung the riled skin.

"What are you doing?!"

He looked to see Rapunzel suddenly rushing toward him. He swiftly covered the injury pulling up the bloodied cloth.

"You can't just splash that water on there like that! Do you want to lose an arm?!" she asked dropping to his side. He leaned away from her, making certain she did not see.

"It's only water. Why should it matter?"

She quickly reached for his arm grasping the bandage.

He jerked away from her hold and hissed in discomfort.

She narrowed her brow, "That tender, is it?"

He frowned, suddenly acting suavely nonchalant.

"Sort of," he shrugged.

He eyes widened looking to the bandage in horror. "Are those the same bandages? Why haven't you changed them?"

"Well- Why haven't you reminded me?!"

She eyed him wondering if he were being serious.

"Was that _my_ responsibility?" he asked outraged.

"Um, it's _your_ arm!"

Flynn searched for something to say as her gaze seared into his as intensely as the sunset behind them.

"Would it have killed you to think of anything other than your damn dream for once?" He finally asked, the words falling out of his mouth without a second thought.

She frowned in repulsion before getting to her feet.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. The pain in his arm overwhelmed him as his heartbeat raced and he noticed his headache was still aggravatingly present.

She was about to walk away when he glanced back to her.

"Wait! Rapunzel…" he blurted out, bracing himself as he found his footing.

She refused to turn back to him, yet she paused, remembering how she regretted running off before.

"I- I'm… I mean not that I even _know_ what I did wrong… but… I'm sorry, Blondie- Rapunzel. I am sorry."

She remained frozen and he became exceedingly confused with her silence.

"Well… I apologized... Are you going to keep punishing me for it?"

She turned to him in disbelief, "Punishing you?! Is that what you think I've been doing?"

"We can't talk to each other. We can't even look one another in the face! What sort of partnership is that?"

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"Do you want for me to apologize for that too, then?"

She gasped at his tenacity, "Do you think I wanted that?"

He raised a brow, "Well, I don't recall you denying me… at first. I've had so many, sometimes I don't realize when-"

He stopped himself as she gawked wide-eyed to him. He realized his words and felt the heat rise in his face.

"No! I didn't mean…" he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't want to come across as this idiot who takes whatever he wants. But also, I don't want to be some idiot who doesn't know what he wants."

She shook her head turning to leave, "You aren't making any sense…"

He grabbed her arms stopping her. She looked to his hands in shock that he had the audacity to touch her.

"I never wanted to hurt you, or scare you, Rapunzel. I swear."

"Then what was the belt for?" she cried.

"That- that wasn't meant for you."

His voice was soft, and regretful. Perhaps she knew she was punishing him. But she also felt he deserved far worse than a bit of a cold shoulder.

"I know," she said after a long pause.

"You do?"

"Yes!" She laughed humorlessly. "I know even Flynn Ryder isn't so stupid to beat the woman leading him to his fortune and glory."

"Then why… did you run away?"

She gazed somewhere between them, unsure of what to tell him.

"Was it… _me?"_

She looked to him sadly. He blinked in realization before slowly nodding and somberly letting go of her arms.

"Okay. Uh, enough said."

She watched as he turned away and looked out to the sunset. It hurt her to see him so calm about the whole ordeal. To watch him go from only a few inches in front of her, to miles away.

"Listen," he added running a hand though his hair, "I don't tend to try and understand women and their passing moods."

"Then why did you ask?" she questioned quietly.

"I'm… not sure."

She looked away from him. She remembered his injury and rummaged through her satchel before producing a long strip of cloth.

"Here," she said tentatively, holding out the piece of linen to him.

He turned around and looked to it as it swayed in the wind.

"It's clean," she added, their gaze meeting for a long, remorseful moment.

Flynn nodded and forced a small smile before gratefully taking the bandage.

He looked to the fabric, so pure and white in his rough and damaged hands.

"What would I do without you, Blondie?"

She was a bit taken back by his comment, but wearily smiled back.

"We should get back to the others. They could be worrying."

He agreed with her before they found their way back to the fire.

"I only hope that beast you call your nanny hasn't eaten all the haggis!" he joked.

She allowed herself to giggle at his words and he offered her another friendly smile.

Perhaps it was then, she realized, she was in love with him. And it was exactly what she never wanted.


	19. Before God

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it's been a while. This semester is going to be the biggest challenge yet.

Hello **schrooten5**! You've discovered my deep dark secret! Just kidding, I've honestly been meaning to tell ya'll this story is inspired by Outlander (the book and tv show) and also by Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. So if you like my Clandestine you'll probably really enjoy those as well. Actually, you'll probably notice another ode to Outlander in this very chapter. I started reading those books and for some reason Claire the healer really came to inspire Rapunzel the healer. Rapunzel can be annoying. She's not exactly the same sugary sweet princess we know.

 **Br3athe3asy:** Thank you again! Can I just say again how much I appreciate your reviews? You're awesome!

 **Alwaysreading:** Needy is fine with me! I'm always glad to hear what you all expect so I can deliver more surprises. It really pushes me to post A+ chapters. Thanks!

Onward~

* * *

Rapunzel gripped a small sharp rock and stared to Will with malevolent intent. He smirked back to her as the others watched on.

"I think you'd be holding that blade wrong," he slyly commented.

She frowned, "I'm sure there's more than one way to kill a man."

He shrugged, figuring she had a point, "All right then, let's see what you got."

Rapunzel rose the rock above her head swung it down stopping just a breath away from touching his neck.

He hardly flinched and she sighed in frustration.

"Now what did I do wrong?!"

"Overhand. You lose power that way. I doubt that blade would have left a mark."

She backed away from him with a laugh, "Now I know you're joking me."

He shook his head, "Why don't you just admit you've never been in a proper scrap?"

"Because, I can state for a fact I've held a blade to a man's neck. And he _certainly_ wasn't grinning."

Flynn smirked to himself watching her in an impromptu "lesson" from Will. It was early afternoon and they had traveled a considerable distance into the highlands. The clan had decided to stop for a rest on top a mountainous terrain high above the green spans of land.

At first, Rapunzel could not help but exaggerate a bit when the question arose of her tactics of self-defense. Yet, once Will had put her skills to the test, she found herself to be the afternoon's entertainment. Giving her a pointed rock to use as a pretend dagger, he offered to be her opponent. So far, he had not offered much constructive advice, as she was still unwilling to admit she knew nothing about defending herself.

"Besides," she continued looking to the rock in her hand, "this isn't a decent weapon at all. Ah! Maybe a frying pan would do!"

Flynn glanced to the two younger men as they quietly laughed and shared hushed jests.

"I stell say t'a only effective weap'n fa a wooman… es poison," whispered Trevor to get a hearty laugh from his brother and a stern glare from Vlad.

"A frying pan?" questioned Will walking behind her. "Are you planning to cook him up some eggs? Perhaps a little distraction before he has his way with you, eh?"

She pouted in defeat. It was then that a wicked idea seemed to strike Will.

"Of course, there's always the off chance you are caught," he quickly grabbed her hands, holding them tightly behind her back, "weaponless…"

Flynn automatically reached for his own weapon concealed in his belt.

"Ooooh," hooted Charley beside him, "wut noaw, sweet'eart?"

She struggled to free her hands dropping her fake dagger in the process.

"Ahhh," she griped, "how is this part of the lesson?"

"Never turn your back on your adversary," he said into her ear.

Rapunzel frowned but refused to give in or whine on how his iron grip was hurting her wrist.

"Stop," Flynn commanded, being able to take no more. The others looked to him a bit surprised. Maybe even more shocked at the fact they had not heard him speak in response to his wife's honor before.

"Let her go, Will," he said sternly, somehow overcoming the urge to pull out his own weapon on his friend.

Will looked to him having a troubling time placing his friend's feelings. Still, he laughed dryly at Flynn's frown.

"We're only having a bit of a laugh," said Will, "no need to get cross."

Flynn noticed that Rapunzel had kept her eyes down avoiding his own.

"I don't see her laughing."

Will frowned, loosening his grip on her wrists, "Do you really think I'd hurt your wife? Brother, I'm almost offended."

Flynn suddenly became unsure of himself. Will's trust and respect was vital to him. He questioned for a brief instant if he was doing the right thing.

The tense moment did not last long. Once Will relaxed his clutch enough, Rapunzel slipped her arm free and, taking advantage of his distracted gaze, she elbowed him hard in the gut.

He let her go gasping in pain and doubling over as she only watched on pleasantly pleased. The men laughed uproariously and cheered for her as she smiled and took a showy bow.

Flynn found himself surprisingly impressed with her. In that moment, it became clear to him who he was to stand behind from there on out. He questioned why he ever thought he had a choice to begin with.

"All right, Will, you've had your chance…" Flynn said regaining his light hearted exterior, "I think I'll have a go now."

Rapunzel turned to Flynn proudly as Will cursed to himself and slunk behind Trevor and Charley.

"It was cheap shot, it was," he grumbled. "That's why women can never fight proper."

Flynn plucked up her rock from the ground and chivalrously handed it to her.

"Where's the fun in fighting an unarmed opponent?" he asked with a wink.

She snatched the rock from him.

He stood before her taking off his vest and tossing it to the side. Underneath, he had on a loose tunic that showed off a good portion of his darkly chest hair.

"Now," he began, "if I was coming at you, from the front, the first target in your sights should be here…" he pointed just below his left breast.

She nodded in response as her eyes took in his wide chest before quickly flickering up to meet his gaze again.

He smiled and stood back, raising his arms, "Have at it!"

Taking a quick moment to breathe, she remembered what Will had said about throwing an overhand jab. She stepped forward and underhandedly thrusted the rock to the center of his chest, reaching for his shoulder to gain leverage.

He grabbed her wrist as the rock hovered above his chest.

"Uh-uh-uh," he scolded, "that would be my chest bone. And you wouldn't be getting your weapon back." He emphasized by grabbing tighter hold of her hand as she tried to pull her weapon back. "It'll get stuck in there like Author's sword."

She nodded to his large brown eyes before stepping back and regathering her momentum.

He swiftly removed his shirt in hopes to better display the target mark for her.

Giving it a second go, she copied her fist movements, but this time steered the rock straight below his pectoral, causing him to flinch back half a step.

"Woah there," called Vlad, "let's not kill your tutor before he finishes his lesson."

Flynn laughed and she awkwardly giggled to the ground, dropping her hands.

"That was good, Blondie."

"Thank you," she said examining the rock in her fist.

"But, there's always the high possibility he already has you captured…"

She looked up to him wide-eyed.

"Not to worry," he continued, "there'd still be something he wouldn't be expecting, come'ere."

Rapunzel tentatively stepped forward as he took her hand that held the pretend weapon and guided to the left of his lower back. Once they were standing toe to toe she was instantly reminded of the way he had forcefully kissed her. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind.

"You thrust straight here, as hard, and quick, as you can. That'll fatally injure him."

"It will?"

"That's right. Any sized man, too."

She only stared to him as they were slightly pressed together. He looked down to her, his eyes wandering to her lips, for a tantalizing moment.

"Just don't hesitate, or question your intent," he added.

"How far do I have to pierce? I doubt I have the strength…"

"Don't. And, not too far. It's a, uh, sensitive location," he said as she practiced the motion and he guided her hand, again and again.

Will eyed the two of them curiously as he still bitterly watched on. _Why do they look so… foreign to one another? Haven't they been married long enough…?_ He wondered to himself.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and jumped back, jokingly holding the rock out to him in self-defense.

"Is this a test? Part of your devious plan?" she asked and he smirked to her. "I will not fall for it, you ruffian."

"Voila!" Vlad clapped, "I think she's figured you out, Ryder."

Flynn looked to the others before gallantly dropping to one knee before her.

"I surrender," he proclaimed as if before royalty. "Please. Be merciful."

She stiffened her back and looked down her nose at him.

"I pardon you… for now."

"Ayyye!" cheered the brothers as Flynn smiled up to her.

"But, if your raise your weapon to me again, I doubt I shall be sympathetic."

"I have no weapon, my princess," he cheekily pointed out.

She eyed him, "Have you not? Then I wonder; what has cut me so many times in the past?"

Her comment caught him off guard and he watched her inquisitively as she walked away.

"I think we should have the remainder of that dried meat," she said to the others in a mockingly aristocratic voice. "In honor of her highness's just and fair pardon."

The men quickly agreed clapping again for her.

"An' fer a spitfire of a lass," said Trevor placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "may I never find meself on ta wrong side a' yer blade."

She thanked him, finally feeling as if she were a true member for the clan, instead of the odd girl trailing behind them.

She then made eye contact with Will who quickly looked away, his expression as sour as rotten milk.

"No hard feelings," she called to him as he was walking past. "It was only practice, after all."

He paused and made a small glimpse over his shoulder at her.

"Of course," he said under his breath. "Practice."

* * *

Flynn sat alone by the fire stiff as a board. The aching in his head had become worse by the hour and spread like fire through his veins. He couldn't recall a wound that had pained him in such a way. And he had encountered his fair share. Now that he and Rapunzel had seemed to mend their unraveling bond, he wondered if he should tell her how the cut festered underneath the clean bandage. He figured she would be cross with him for not telling her sooner. Or worse, it would worry her. And he only wanted her to feel protected, even if it was all a façade.

She was asleep not too far from where he sat. He idly glanced to her then again to see the kilt she wrapped herself in gently rising and falling with her breath.

He had sworn to protect her before God. Something that had only just a short while ago meant nothing to him. Yet, now as he wandered through dangerous territory with her, he was struck by a new realization. If something were to happen to her he would feel guilt for the rest of his life. Never had he cared for someone like that.

And if he died, what would become of her?

She would lead the men to the crown. She would move on with her life. Maybe even be happier in the long run with a man she deserved.

So, perhaps that was why he decided to keep his declining health to himself.

The world did not need Flynn Ryder.

"Can't sleep?"

Flynn was jarred from his thoughts as he glanced to Will who took a seat beside him.

"Uh, no. It must be this thin air."

Will laughed, "It never seemed to bother you before."

Before? Flynn thought back on the long nights the men staked out waiting for a caravan to pass by. Waiting for a quick and clean theft.

"You do remember those nights, don't you?" Will asked to get a resentful frown from Flynn. "No worries. Loads of loot. The ladies of pleasure waiting just a village over..."

"How could I forgot?" said Flynn, unsure if he wanted to remember or not.

"Back when it was only you and me. No middleman."

"Back when we were splitting dimes…"

"Back when things were… simple."

Flynn looked questionably to his once partner, "Of course things were simple then. We were practically children!"

"Yes, but I think we had it figured out. Theft was meant to be a two man job."

"Are you trying to make a point?"

Will smirked, "I trusted you at one time. Back when you knew all of my secrets… and I knew… _yours_."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the brotherhood we shared. The orphanage."

"You're talking about years ago!"

"No Eugene, this is about the here and now," Will hissed in a whisper.

Flynn narrowed his brow and glanced around afraid others were listening to his mad ravings.

"What is this about, my friend?" Flynn laughed attempting to cool the situation, "You still know all of my secrets."

"Do I? Then what are you not telling me about _her_?"

"What?"

"Why is it she seems so distant towards you? I thought the only reason you married was because she couldn't keep her hands out of your trousers-"

"We married because her father forced us to!"

"And then this plan comes out of thin air? Bloody convenient."

"So she had it up her sleeve? What's it to you?"

"No, she roped you into this marriage just so you could escort her halfway to the edge of the earth!"

Flynn was silenced for a moment.

"Go to sleep, Will," Flynn spat, "we can speak on this tomorrow."

"I don't understand what's become of you. Letting a woman take advantage of you. She doesn't care for you! You couldn't possibly care for her-"

"Well I _do_."

"I don't believe you…"

"Believe it, brother. I care more for her than I've ever cared for you."

Will frowned to him before chuckling humorlessly.

"All the years you wondered back to that piece of _shit_ brothel, it was for her wasn't it? For a woman who'd twist your arm into marriage? For a woman who plans to leave you two days from now?"

Flynn looked to Will, his heart suddenly sinking to his stomach.

"What?"

"I overheard her and her oaf of a henchman talking. They plan on slipping away as soon as we arrive in Dunsinane."

"No. That can't be."

"Think it about! She's been using you to this point… why would she need you any longer?"

"Are- are you certain? I don't think you heard them right…"

"Unfortunately. And it deeply pains me to tell you, but she seemed eager to leave you behind."

Flynn got up, his head spinning, he suddenly felt lightheaded and fell back to his seat.

"I'm sorry… brother," said Will placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you lying to me, Will?"

"Why would I lie to you? She's a woman. When have we ever trusted them?"

Flynn looked away. He did not want it to, but it made sense. Then, the pain he had fought valiantly to keep at bay, overcame every last grain in his being. And he felt no use in denying it any longer.

"Tomorrow at dawn, we should make our leave before they awake," said Will patting him on the shoulder. "And then things will be as simple as they were."

Will casually left Flynn alone, slumped over, and clutching his injury. The last image in his mind was Rapunzel across the camp, her small frame falling and rising, as blackness consumed his vision.

"Rapunzel…," he moaned before falling to the dirt.


	20. Brave one

Hi all! I'm still alive and thinking about this fic! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, my best friend got married and that sort of threw my life into chaos a few months back (she had a Tangled themed wedding which is just fitting for our Disney lives lol). Anyways, excuses excuses. I'm sure I'll find the time to update more now. Thank you all for checking in again on my story! Onward~

* * *

20\. Brave one

* * *

"He's been like that all morning… haven't the faintest idea why," scoffed Will to a concerned Charley. They stood a distance from Flynn who was still lying next to the remains of last night's fire. As he lay there, he withered in pain and seemed to linger in and out of consciousness. Vlad sat next to him, mumbling something as he looked gravely down to Flynn.

It all seemed rather inconvenient to Will who had planned to have already been halfway to the next city.

"Shouldn't ye let 'is wife know?" Questioned Charley.

"I'll allow you have the honors," said Will in jest.

Rapunzel blinked out of another disappointingly shallow slumber to see some of the men clustered near the charred firewood. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she sat up and rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Maybe we ought to git 'im some wahter?"

"What good is water going to do?"

"Is t'here som'ting you'd like ta suggest t'en, Will?"

Will looked back to Flynn who moaned shifting his head back and forth, sweat glistening from his brow.

"Yeah," started Will, "a miracle."

The brothers narrowed their brow to him.

"What is going on?"

The men quieted and turned to see Rapunzel behind them.

She looked to their gaping faces before noticing Flynn was not among them.

With horror, she pushed by them to see what the scene at hand.

Rapunzel then came upon the sad sight of Flynn, and her heart sunk even lower.

She noticed how he was shivering, though it was a mild day without hardly a breeze. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be trying to say something though the words would not come.

"Flynn!" she cried before falling to her husband's side and taking his hand.

His skin had lost practically all of its color as sweat blotched his brow.

"What happened?" she asked desperately as she was forced to re-live the fear she felt night of the ambush.

The men only shook their head.

"He was fine last night… and then this morning I couldn't rouse him," said Will.

"Well, did he eat anything? Any plants?"

"You ware t'here when we ate, my lady…" Travor softly reminded her.

She looked back to Flynn as he began to shake his head from side to side. It was as if he were stuck inside a nightmare. As if he were possessed…

Rapunzel stifled her tears as she grabbed the sides of his face to stop him. It was then that she noticed how cold his skin was. She was reminded of a girl from their tavern struck with a horrible fever. How her skin was cold yet she moaned of the heat of a fire inside her head.

"I know what this is," she said ripping open his tunic.

"What?" asked the men.

She reached for Flynn's arm to reveal his bandaged wound. Carefully, she tore at the bloodied and dirty fabric. It the flesh revealed was enough to cause a man's stomach to turn.

His skin seemed to tear apart from the stitches. The flesh surrounding the stitches was a putrid tinge of yellow.

It smelt like death and decay and somehow looked worse.

She looked away cursing herself. Why had she not healed him sooner?

"It's turned to fester," said Vlad grimly as Rapunzel looked up to him, sadness in her large eyes.

"God damnit!" Will cursed to get a glare from Rapunzel, "Bloody moron didn't keep his own stitches clean!"

"It couldn't be helped," Rapunzel spoke up, her voice cold and stony trying not to let her emotions slip through.

"Well, what now?!" he asked angered.

"He'll get bet'er won't 'e?" came Charley.

"Isn't t'ere som'ting yoo culd do?" questioned Travor.

Rapunzel felt heart beat wildly as she grew faint. She rose to her feet but could only take a step before weakening and falling into the arms of Vlad.

She blinked looking up to him, tears falling freely.

His rough exterior seemed to melt away at her candid feelings.

"I have to do it, now," she whispered.

Vlad instantly disagreed eyeing the men to cause them to look away.

"You _know_ you cannot," his voice as harsh and low, but in the next instant soft and comforting. "Now, now, there's no use in tears, girl."

"If he dies, I will blame myself."

With that, she got up and ran from the men to the nearest cluster of woods.

"And where the bloody hell does she think she is going?" questioned Will.

Vlad looked to him before looking back to the suffering Flynn.

"If the boy does not get better by morning. I shall ride him back… along with the girl."

* * *

Rapunzel riffled through her satchel. Rose petals, aloe vera, twine, needles, clean bandages… nothing could heal a man in such torment as Flynn. She threw her bag to the dirt in anguish, that was when a dark heap of tangled vine sprung out.

She looked to the poison as bitter tears fell over her cheeks.

Her mind wandered back to what Vlad had harshly commanded her. That it would be foolish to heal Flynn. Yet, the opposite seemed all the more dimwitted.

She plucked the black leaves from the ground as if handling a dangerous insect. Her heart raced wildly as an impossible thought entered her mind. At first, she quickly dismissed the notion, but it only took another moment for her to realize it was not so improbable. Dread filled her heart and a deep sadness came over her.

There was one way to ease his pain, after all.

"Rapunzel!" Shouted Charley before both leapt in fright.

"Gah! My apologies, I expected ye'd be fur'ter in th' wood."

She sighed in annoyance as she quickly shoved the poison in her apron pocket.

"I'm not daft, Charley."

He nodded, "I- I didna assume so."

"So you were the brave one to come fetch me? Drag me back to camp?"

"T'ey didna ask…"

"Then why are you here?" she asked grabbing her satchel and buttoning it shut.

He looked around, the thick brush shielded them from the others as they were a short walk away.

Rapunzel looked to the young man oddly, "Charley?"

He looked back to her wide eyes sorrowfully.

"What is it…?" she asked. "How is Flynn…?" her face instantly lost its coloring as her mind jumped to dark conclusions "don't tell me he's-"

"Rapunzel, no, please," he took a few steps closer to her holding his hands out.

She looked up to him oddly.

"Then what is it?"

"Las' night, I haird Will an Flynn talkin'."

"About what?"

"I was hopein' you could tell me."

"I assure you, I am clueless to what Will should ever blather one about. Perhaps I should go back to see my husband-"

"No!" said Charley grabbing her arm.

"Charley!" she was about to pull away when she glimpsed the look he was giving her.

His eyes were worried, but also seemed to behold urgent information. Her mind stayed stationary for a moment as he guided her to take a seat.

"It was late las' night, I ha' gotten ep ta take a… to relieve meself."

"I understand," she said trying to ease his awkward phrasing.

"But when I was comin' beck, I haird Will…" Charley thought back to the harsh words he heard spat from Will lip's.

"… _For a woman who plans to leave you two days from now?"_

"He said…"

"What did he say?" she begged him.

"He said you planned ta leave us en two days! Tha' you would' leave es soon as we reached the next town. That you were only using Flynn's protection an' you had tricked 'im enta marriage!"

"No!" she gasped covering her mouth, "And what did Flynn say? Surely he didn't believe these lies!"

"I canna say, tha las' t'ing I haird was Will informin' him t'at tha pair would leave en tha mornin'."

"They were going to leave?"

"Like I said, Rapunzel, I canna say."

She nodded looking away.

"I'm deeply sorry if this has upset ye."

She shook her head, "No Charley, thank you," she said taking his hands and shaking them firmly, "Thank you for telling me."

He blushed but nodded to her with a smile.

"I didna believe him, I doubt any o' us coul'."

"Why would he make up such a lie? Why does he want Flynn away from me?"

Charley said nothing until a thought fell into his mind.

"Will's only 'ere fur himself. He doesna wan' ta split t'his treasure five ways. Perhaps 'e wan's ta split et two."

Rapunzel looked to him grimly.

"Et's only a thought."

Will got up and helped Rapunzel to her feet. She stewed in several acrimonious thoughts while anger brewed inside her like a boiling pot of water.

Her hand wandered down the front of her apron where it rested on the pocket full of poison; The Devil's Dance waited there patiently for a victim.

"If he's looking to separate me and my husband, it would be the gravest mistake of his life… and the last."

Charley smirked, "If only yer Da coul' see ya now… I'm afraid his hairt woulna take th' shock. You've come a long way from th' shy tavern bird, sweepin' up aftair t'hose drunkards."

Rapunzel found herself smirking as well, despite the severe situation they found themselves in.

Though her hand rested on death, she knew the only choice was life. The only choice they ever had was life. And that the Devil would save a dance for Will.

"Charley… would you help me in saving my husband's life tonight?"

* * *

Will gazed wistfully to the sunset beyond the rolling hills of green, "We are sitting ducks if we stay stationary another night!"

"We have no choice," came Vlad as he carried a log of firewood.

"And what of the thieves who travel these roads?" Will retorted.

Travor narrowed his brow as he sat with his brother sharpening his small dagger.

"I t'ought _we_ were th' thieves."

Shadows had descended upon their camp which gave Flynn a much needed breeze of cooler air. Though his plight had not much improved beyond that.

Rapunzel sat attentively at his side blotting his sweat covered face with a damp cloth.

She hadn't moved from his side since returning with Charley from the wood. The others had only assumed he had somehow dragged her kicking and screaming back to camp. Of course, the truth was far from what any of them could have assumed.

Rapunzel gazed longingly to Flynn as small fantasies filled her mind. She remembered how charming he had been on their wedding. How he made her feel like there was more to life than wishing you were somewhere else. She thought on the night in the cottage, when he somehow knew just where to find her…

She thought of the times he had kissed her. How the fist was filled with such exquisite electricity. And how the others were… ever so different. That night in the forest she wanted him to be her business partner. She wanted Flynn to treat her as coldly as any other con partner. She wanted him to behave as well-mannered as a puppet on a string. However, it was the same night she learned what she wanted was not what he had in mind.

When he was about to have his way with her, she was fearful of several things. After seeing men come and go night after night, after getting what they wanted from the women of the brothel, she noted how they scarcely returned. What if Flynn grew bored of her afterword? Of course, he had always returned to the brothel. Though, he seldom did choose the same girl twice. On the other hand, she was fearful of the actual process. Though, for some unknown reason, it sent shivers down her spine. Imagining him with her in such a biblical way… She could not help but to think of exactly how… and where… and when.

She rung out the cool water from the cloth before blotting his forehead with it once more.

At this point of the evening, the men had begun to gather around the fireplace. Rapunzel watched as Vlad brought out the dried meats and remaining bread.

She was not hungry, though, she had not eaten a bite all day. She could only imagine Flynn's disapproval of that. She glanced to him again, so still and lifeless. It was almost hard to imagine, a man so boundless suddenly on death's door because of a small wound.

As the men sat around the campfire, a distance from Flynn and Rapunzel, Charley looked over his shoulder to the pair. He looked back to the food before him and nervously tapped his foot.

Rapunzel smiled to Flynn… she noticed how he still looked so handsome through his sickly twinge of grey. She pushed his hair behind his ear and leaned in closer to his face. She could feel the heat of his fever radiating from his body.

She stared to his parted lips desperately wishing he could be alert for only a moment…

"You know I used to think about you… all the time," she began in a hushed voice. "The Great Flynn Rider. He could take me away from the brothel and save me. Don't know how," she laughed to herself. "I'm sorry I did that to you, put all those silly, childish, dreams on your shoulders. You must have carried the weight of my life, on top of yours." She frowned, "And I know so little of yours... Besides your mother… how you're an orphan. If you're not dead right now. And I if I save you. And if you forgive me all my mistakes, we're getting out of here…" her voice became strained as she tried to keep from crying. "I told Vlad if you die I will blame myself. Because I will. This is all my fault after all, that we're here." She looked to her satchel hanging at her side. "You won't forgive me… or ever trust me again… if I tell you…" Her hand lingered on the opening of her satchel. "I suppose if I tell you the truth about my past now, you can't say I hid the truth from you."

She looked to his closed eyes, his peaceful rest, she wondered for a moment where he was. "Flynn, I've been lying to you… since the moment I said my name was Rosemary. I'm not after some stupid crown. My name's not Rapunzel. And I'm not an orphan… Though, I am a terrible liar, I guess," she said with a small laugh. "You don't believe a word I say half the time."

She paused for a moment looking away from him, as she could hear the men go on about the best way to skin a deer.

She smiled then, taking in the ludicrously of it all.

Looking back to him she couldn't help but practically laugh.

"I'm the Princess Satine."

She laughed still to his expressionless face.

"My crown isn't in some tower, nor is it locked way… It's only-"

She slowly removed her hand from her satchel. Her smile also fell back to a frown. She realized she could not tell him. Not now. Not like this. She had learned she was many things through her years in Amberwick, a coward was not one of them. Perhaps a liar. But never a cowardly liar… only a brave one.

She sat up and looked down to him.

"Whatever happens Flynn, I promise, I'll make you a rich man. And you'll never have to worry about saving me again. Because I'll save you…"

She cocked her head as a sudden desire crossed her mind. Her fingers wandered over the bumpy band that rested on her finger. The dull and simple wedding band was so subtle it often went forgotten.

Yet, it reminded her of the first kiss she shared with a man that meant anything.

"That last time you kissed me… I can hardly say I enjoyed it. I won't allow it to be the last kiss I share with you…"

She stiffened her back but leaned over him slowly, her lips inching towards his tantalizingly slowly.

And, just when he was an inch away, his head shifted towards her.

"Mmmm…" he moaned, suddenly seeming to come to consciousness. Her eyes widened as she swore her heart stopped beating.

"Flynn?!"

"GYPSIES!" cried Charley, quickly running from the woods.


	21. Without words

Hello again! **Lunanoir;** omg another Disney wedding! They are the most magical, after all! Best of luck! Also, I'm not much into the Star Wars fandom but Princess Satine here (pronounced Suh-teen) is my personal Tangled AU world "Lost Princess". Just because I don't think Mother Gothel would have named Rapunzel the same name as the actual Princess and I just needed a name. No real meaning there. Anyways, thank you for the review!

And thank you too **Guest**! I'm so thankful to anyone who was here a few months back who has decided to still check in on my story. I know it's frustrating when authors just give up. But I have found my muse again and I'm pushing on! This story is too much fun to write to forget about for long…

* * *

21\. Without words

* * *

Charley ran to the men falling breathlessly into the arms of his brother.

"Gypsies?" asked Will in an urgent hushed tone.

"Where?!" demanded Vlad drawing his dagger.

Charley tried to catch his breath, "T'ey're jus beyond t'at clearin', et looks like t'ey're plotting n' ambush!"

"Did they see you, son?" Vlad questioned looking around the dark trees.

"No! But we have ta move quickly. T'air coming t'is way! "

The men quickly got up reaching for their weapons as Trevor smothered out the fire.

"Damnit," he cursed looking to Rapunzel and Flynn, "what about Flynn n' his lass?"

"Go!" said Charley, "I'll tend to 'em. We'll hide, n' ef any one tries anyt'ing I won' hesitate."

Vlad gave him a worrisome look before glancing back to Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Go on!" Charley repeated, "you're th' best shot, t'ey need ye!"

"Come on Vlad, let us show these vagabonds how proper gents fight!" said Will running past the others with Trevor.

Vlad reluctantly nodded but gave Charley a stern glare.

"Take them into the woods. Make sure they are _both_ hidden."

Charley nodded as Vlad ran off to join the others.

In the next moment, Charley had dashed to Rapunzel's side as she was trying to shake Flynn from his fevered fog.

"Good enough for you t'en?" he asked with a smirk.

"A natural showman!" she quipped before reaching for Flynn's arm.

"Here, he's come to, a bit. Perhaps he can help us carry his weight."

"Where are we dragging him to, again?"

"I'll need to be rather far into the wood. No one can see this, remember?"

"We shouldna go too fair."

"We'll need to. If anyone sees…" she shook her head, "I'm sure Will might have a few plans on which vender to sell me off to."

Charley furrowed his brow. He was bewildered by Rapunzel's need to keep healing her husband so hidden. All though, there was not much time to ponder suspicions.

"Help me now!" she demanded as the boy was quick to heave one of Flynn's arms over his shoulder.

As the two struggled to help Flynn, the unconscious man moaned in pain as Charley had a strong grip on his bad arm.

"Come on, Flynn," whispered Rapunzel. "You need to walk!"

He groggily was able to place his feet on the ground and slowly stagger on.

Charley glanced to Rapunzel who looked determined as ever to drag the man as far as they needed to go.

Their plan had started off smoothly enough. The diversion would spare Rapunzel a good while to try to save her husband's life. Though, it meant confiding in the less vocal of the brothers. While she trusted Charley, she also found she did not have much of a choice. Vlad was no different than her father. He wanted to protect her without letting her own voice be heard. If her plan worked out, she vowed to herself to never let the command of a man hold her back again.

Though, she was able to find an ounce of trust in Charley, the young man was having trouble trusting the self-proclaimed leader of their party. It troubled him to think of why she had to travel so deep into the woods with her partially dead husband.

"All right then, Charley," she said as they rested Flynn on the ground, his body propped up against a tree. "You'll have to leave me be."

"Well, t' others canna know I left ye alone!"

"Say you chased them off. We'll be here. Give me a good long while," She looked to Flynn, his face barely visible in the light of the full moon, "I haven't done this in some time…"

Charley nodded and was about to leave when he paused.

"How… how do ye plan ta heal him?"

She looked to him wide-eyed.

"I mean- what es you're hiding, exactly?"

She blinked, thinking for a moment. She searched for something that sounded convincing. Some lie, or maybe, a different way of saying the truth.

He could tell she was not sure of what to tell him, and he figured he was wasting too much of her time.

"Ne'er mind," he said reassuringly, "ef ye ever wanta tell me… ye can."

It was then that a thought struck him and he reached into his coat pocket.

"Here," he said handing her a small sheathed dagger, "jus' in case."

"Charley, I…"

"Keep et. Et's yours."

She smiled and thanked him before he ran off.

Rapunzel looked around suddenly finding herself in the dark silence of the wilderness. She looked back to the dagger in her hand. It was short with a thick blade. Without much thought, she raised her dress and shoved it into the lacing of her boot. After fixing her skirts she looked back to Flynn.

"Alone at last," she said with a dry laugh. Once Flynn had been rested against the tree, he seemed to fall back into his sleep. She worried if he had used the last of his strength…

She collapsed into the dirt, only able to stare at him for a long moment.

It was about three years ago. There was a bar fight. A good friend of Scottie's had received a bullet through the chest. There was no hope for him.

That was the last time Rapunzel felt a sense that she had to save someone.

There were not many times before that, either. In fact, there were times when she feared she had lost her touch, so to speak.

Either way, she was not sure where it came from.

Her father said the stars.

Vlad said God.

And mother…

Rapunzel closed her eyes as her heart raced. She pushed the thought of that woman out of her mind. She would not allow herself to fall into a fit of panic. She had a job to do.

She kneeled closer to Flynn as she noticed his breathing had changed. It was ragged and shorter than before.

"Flynn, if you can hear me, I need you to stay still and just… don't… panic."

He said nothing but she pursed her lips and nodded anyway.

"The one time we agree on something…" she sighed to herself.

She steadily took a breath before unclasping her long hair and shaking it out so it fell in wavy ringlets past her hips. She placed a hand on Flynn's injured arm, and then, closing her eyes she began to hum a soft tune;

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let my God be kind…

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine."

Suddenly, her skin began to change to a tinge of vibrant white, and it was as if molten gold began to course through her veins. The glittering dust gleamed and shone beneath her fair skin. It spread throughout her body, each tip of her fingers, and every last inch of being.

Finally, the luminous white-gold burst through each strand of her yellow hair, illuminating the woods.

Her eyes closed as her head was pulled back be an unseen force.

Charley stopped in his tracks at the edge of the wood. He turned to see the leaves around him basking in the light of what seemed to be a thousand stars.

He turned around and swore he somehow saw flecks of gold twinkling in the dim light.

He looked to his hands to see the golden light had cast over his body.

 _What sort of magic could it be?_ He wondered to himself. He even worried for one crazed moment that perhaps the moon had fallen from the sky.

And then, in the next moment, the light went out, and he stood alone in the ordinary forest once more.

* * *

Rapunzel blinked open her eyes to hear the gentle quiet of the forest. Crickets chirping, the wind gently blowing the leaves above, her own labored breathing…

She took her hands from Flynn's arm with a sudden fearful thought that perhaps she had hurt him.

"Flynn…?" she gently asked before leaning forward.

He didn't make a sound… not one breath… not a single whisper…

She leant her ear toward his lips when suddenly-

"GAHH!"

"AHHH!" she screamed leaping back.

He sat up clutching his chest as if just awaking from a nightmare.

She looked to him after falling back into the dirt.

"Blondie?" he asked.

"Flynn!" she breathlessly gasped before throwing herself to his side. "Are you hurt?! Do you feel anything?! How's your arm?!"

She berated him with questions as her hands wandered from his arm to his face.

Her grabbed her hands and looked to her curiously.

"Where in the hell are we?"

"I had to come out here to save you! The others are just over there. Charley saw some men outside camp and we had to hide here. You were unconscious, I had no choice but to-

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait," he said raising his hands to stop her.

"What? What is it?"

He pulled himself to sit upright and reached to feel his arm.

He made a small laugh in shock, then shook his head in disbelief.

"Rapunzel… you…"

She looked to him tensely, holding her breath for his reaction.

"Did you heal me…?"

* * *

"That stupid fool!" spat Will stomping back to camp. "I had my hopes up for a good scrap!"

"Didna we all?" asked Trevor shoving his dagger back in its holster.

"Mary Mot'er of Joseph…" gasped Charley at the sight of the men lumbering back to camp. He quickly darted back into the woods but stopped as he suddenly acquired second thoughts. He wondered if Rapunzel was done with her odd task. The thought of walking in on whatever he had witnessed made him slightly uneasy. Yet, he had no choice. Vlad would have his hide if he knew he had left them alone.

"Ready or no, witch…" he mumbled before making his way back to where he left them.

* * *

Rapunzel stared to him with her mouth hanging open and Flynn did much the same to her.

"We can't talk now, we have to get back to camp, and they'll be looking for us!" she said pulling his good arm so he would rise to his feet.

Flynn had no choice but to spring to attention. He realized in an instant the possible danger of being alone in the woods on the outskirts of the highlands. All though, a thick fog still clouded his mind. He felt as though he had been punched square in the face, knocked out, and then awoken in a den of wolves.

Rapunzel wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Go slow," she directed, "and not too fast."

"Blondie, there's no need. I feel fine!" he said.

"No," she said, "I've healed you but… well, Vlad doesn't know."

"Vlad? What does he have to do with anything?"

She shook her head, "I can't explain now. Just follow my direction and trust me, okay?"

He searched her eyes, barely visible in the night.

"Okay?"

She requested him to lean onto her as they hobbled out of the wood. After a moment, they were accompanied by an unnerved Charley who quickly leant an arm to help Flynn.

"Es he awake?!"

"Of course I'm awake!"

"No!" cried Rapunzel hushing Flynn. "Remember, the others think you're on death's door!"

Flynn shrugged, "Always meant to pay him a visit…"

Finally, the three emerged from the woods to gather the attention of the others.

"Ah!" said Vlad, "You didn't come across any trouble, did ya?"

Rapunzel looked to Charley, silently asking him for another distraction.

Charley looked to the men and shook his head, "Not'ing over here." He walked ahead of Flynn and Rapunzel as they took to where they had been seated before.

"Oh, aye?" asked Will, "And it so happens there was nothing down yonder, either."

"You're kidin' meh," laughed Charley, "perhaps t' sight af you all scared 'em aff!"

Will narrowed his brow, "I suppose so."

Rapunzel carefully helped Flynn lay back onto the log he had been propped on before.

"I don't understand," Flynn whispered as he watched her nervously look about. "Why can't the others know you healed me?"

"Charley and I created a diversion. We told them that there were gypsies near so I could take you off alone…"

He was about to reach for his wound when she stopped him. Now in the light, he would clearly be able to see that there was no longer a wound, or any mark at all.

"I need to wrap that. You can't touch it as you did before."

Flynn looked to her suspiciously, "You haven't answered my question... Why can't the others know?"

She glanced to him then back to the others, "Vlad can't know. He wouldn't let me…"

"Help me?!"

"Shhhh," she hushed, "please, it's more complicated than that."

"Then why don't you try to explain yourself a little bit better?"

What could she say? Proclaim that she had secret powers that healed the wounded? Helped the blind to see? Inspired the weak to walk again? Well, she did not know if she could do all that. But confessing her unknown abilities to Flynn would sound just as impossible.

She took a breath and reminded herself…

 _Hold tightly to what you hold…_

 _Let no man see…_

"Saint John's Wort," she said with a forced smile, "it was my last bit of the tincture… Vlad wanted me to save it for an emergency. It certainly is not easy to come by."

Flynn raised a brow, "Saint John's Wort? That's what you used to heal me?"

"… Yes?" she said bracing for anther onslaught of suspicious questions.

At first he narrowed his brow in skepticism. But then, his face alit in a bright smile and he threw his head back in laughter.

"Well my god! Does that stuff work!"

"Yeah?" she asked with an anxious smile.

"Yeah? Blondie! Are you kidding!? I feel like a new man! I feel like…" he struggled with a laugh to find the word, "God! …I feel like I thought I would never feel again!"

Rapunzel closed her eyes for moment, allowing herself to say a quick prayer to whomever held her fate.

He took her hand firmly and she looked back him as he still smiled to her.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. I would be a dead man without you."

"You're welcome, Flynn Rider," she said.

It was a simple enough statement, but to Flynn, it was the finest sound he had ever heard. The sight of her honey sweet smile, her tender hand in his, and those eyes as green as the rolling hills around them… He knew he was more than lucky, he was blessed by some God he never put a thought toward. Somehow, the heavens had given him an angel. And, all though she had just fought tooth and nail to keep him on earth, he swore, she had taken him back, somewhere past the skies.

"Well, I'm going to sleep!" yelled Will walking away from the others as they had been arguing over whether or not to make for further up the path. "If they return, I shall keep my pistol on the ready!"

Vlad glanced over to see Rapunzel clutching Flynn's hand.

"And what of Flynn?" Will stopped and looked back to Vlad.

"What _of_ Flynn?"

Rapunzel listened tensely, remembering the lies Will had told Flynn of herself. She wondered briefly if Flynn recalled…

"If he's still as useless come dawn, you can do as you wish," said Will looking back to the pair. "But Rapunzel…" he called getting her attention. "I'm requesting you to accompany me. I'd be rather lonely with only these men, after all," he added.

Flynn felt an intense surge of anger. Rapunzel grasped his hand tighter reminding him to stay still.

"I think you're forgetting," began Vlad, "where the girl goes, I go. And we're leaving at dawn together."

Will chuckled, "The lass can decide for herself, she's a grown woman-"

"Why are you all acting is if this is some set plan?" she asked standing up to them. "Come morning we will all carry on. Flynn will recover and we will make it to Corona together, or not at all."

Will stepped closer to her, "I know you aren't knew to death. So please, stop acting so childish. It's tragic, but it happens to us all, even those who claim they are invincible."

"Then I pray to see the day you are lowered in your shallow grave," she hissed to him.

He looked down his nose to her, taken back by her venomous reply.

Rapunzel was sickened by his nonchalant attitude to the fact that her husband could have died. And she was confused by his sudden desire to have her accompany him as if they were old chums. She knew he had other intentions, however dastardly they may be. She no longer questioned the moralless nature of the swaggering businessman.

"Is there some bad blood between us, darling?" he asked in a whisper.

"You can ask my husband that, when he awakes tomorrow morning, right as rain," she sneered to him as realized she knew something she should not.

"And," she added walking back to Flynn's side, "we will see then who is undoubtedly invincible."

"Well then," said Vlad patting his horse, "I suppose the woman has decided."

* * *

The camp fell to a comfortable silence, and to be fair, there could have been a war still going on and Flynn figured he would not have noticed or cared.

Rapunzel had gathered leftover bread and bacon and brought it to their comfortable retreat from the others.

Flynn watched as she wrapped herself in her kilt and sat beside him, rummaging through her satchel for a new bandage.

"The others are keeping their distance, tonight," he noticed as he chewed on a piece of bread.

"They think you're catching," she said grabbing a roll herself, "They rather not take their chances. I don't blame them."

He nodded, "And… you're fine so far from the fire?"

She glanced to him, "Well, before your fever was enough heat to keep us both warm."

He smirked and there was silence for a long moment before he spoke up again, this time more earnestly.

"Will you let me place the blame on my illness for acting like such an arse?"

"That depends, do you still have that belt on you?" she was quick to question.

He smiled despite her sour tone.

"I don't suppose I will hear the end of that?"

She forced a smile and shook her head, "Something to tell the grandchildren," she chided.

"The grandchildren…" he laughed humorlessly looking up to the sky.

"You know…" he added, "I do not regret _all_ of that night."

She ignored his comment that seemed to test her ability to forgive and forget. She produced a long piece of linen for his "wound" but realized she would need some way to distract him from actually looking at it. It was hard enough finding an excuse for why Vlad was unwilling to allow her to help him. She was certain she would be forced into a corner if Flynn realized there was no cut left on his arm at all.

She slowly leaned over him and he shifted under her sudden closeness.

Rapunzel looked into his eyes as his half lidded ones gazed back to her.

"What… what don't you regret?" she asked inching the sleeve of his tunic up his arm.

He cocked his head as he glanced to her lips.

"Well," he said awkwardly clearing his throat, "I think you can venture a guess."

She blushed fiercely before fumbling to wrap his upper left arm and keep contact with his gaze at the same time.

He raised his free hand up her arm and she tensed under his touch.

"Why do I frighten you?" he asked quietly.

She blinked unaware he was sense how her heart raced.

"You- you don't…" she hastily tied a knot, and then several more. "It just makes me nervous when… you look at me like that."

He laughed, "Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me…"

He placed his other hand on hers and she stopped her witty deceit long enough to notice him slightly raising his head to meet hers.

"I'd want nothing more…" he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She felt like a child again, waiting nervously in a bath tub as he seemed to play with the idea of kissing her. Though, the thought of her running off pained him more so than any blade ever could.

"Did I already thank you?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, surprised she had any voice to get the word out.

"Then let me say it again," he brushed a hand along her face and her eyes closed at his gentle touch, "without words…"

His lips pressed against her cheek and electricity seemed to course through her veins. She pressed her face against his and, for a moment, lost her sense of nervousness. She became intoxicated by his breath, by his strong musky sent, and by his rough hands brushing softly against her face as if he had never been so close to a woman before.

Though mouth did not dare wander to her lips, yet Rapunzel felt it was more intensely sensual than any kiss they had shared before. Listening to his steady breath as it warmed the side of her face reminded her that he was alive, and to her, there was nothing more fulfilling, and nothing that could have brought her greater joy.

For Flynn, it took every strength he had to not throw her to the ground, and take her as swiftly and quickly as an animal in heat. It was all he was used to, after all. Rapunzel was teaching him, in her own way, that not every act of love had to be rushed. Suddenly, the smallest things became so tantalizingly pleasurable. A thumb brushing against her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her soft hair, or the hand she placed on his chest to steady herself.

She pulled away from him gently and they could only look to one another, each seeming to plead the other for an explanation. They were new to love and at the start of journey neither one could comprehend the meaning of.

Rapunzel yearned for more of his lips, but hastily pushed the thought from her mind. He lowered himself back to the ground.

"I guess I know what it feels like to die now…." He sighed as she smiled to the ground, and his hand found hers again, "It's not so bad, Blondie."

"I don't understand, Flynn..." she suddenly confessed, "I realized, the other day, I don't know what I want anymore. And once, I was so sure."

"Stop thinking. You always knew what you wanted…"

"Yes. My plan… but it doesn't make sense anymore."

"Well… maybe now you can start a _new_ plan."

Rapunzel swore she would never let a man command her. Let alone act foolish for one… but Flynn was no ordinary man. And maybe, she did not mind being a fool for him.

She nodded, "A new plan. I think it starts tonight, sleeping beside you."

Flynn laughed to himself as she nestled her head into his chest.

He looked up to the starry night sky lazily placing a hand on her back.

She sighed into the fabric of his shirt. She wondered how she managed to pull everything off without a hitch. She figured it must have been stupid luck. For once, fate did not have it out for her.

"I don't remember a night so calm…" she whispered into his shirt.

He smiled at the thought.

 _Remember… a night…_

Flynn suddenly felt the smile leave his mouth as an odd conversation came back to him… the last night he remembered… the last thing he recalled before falling under that dark spell.

He glanced down to the woman on his chest.

"Flynn," she spoke up, "if this is only a dream… don't wake me up in the morning."

Flynn looked back to the stars, a troubling look read across his features.

"I won't."


	22. Prince of Petty Crime

Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews, so happy to see some of you return to my story again! And lol br3ath3asy, that always bothered me too that Mother Gothel told Rapunzel her actual birthday!

Anyways, I've added a section on my profile to tell you when to expect the next chapter, in case anyone out there is ever curious of when I'll update. Thanks again!

* * *

22\. Prince of Petty Crime

Rapunzel awoke to find her back pressed beside Flynn. She wondered for a moment if last night had truly happened. Had she really healed _Flynn Rider?_ How close did she coming to losing him? What was that hard object poking her back?

Figuring it had to be one of his assorted weapons he wore around his belt, she mindlessly reached behind to grab it and shove it away.

That was when Flynn was jolted from sleep, and Rapunzel realized she might have been mistaken.

"Good morning, Blondie!" he said in a cheeky voice, suddenly very alert.

She glanced over her shoulder to him, "Flynn, your pistol was hitting my back…"

"My pistol?! Is that what you Ugly Duckling girls call it, then?"

Her fell open as she quickly sat up and turned to see a pleased grin across his face.

"Ugh!" she cried getting to her feet.

He smiled up to her, the early morning light casted an angelic light around her as it reflected in her hair. She was breathtakingly in the early morning as the sunrise that tinged the sky lavender.

Yet, she was cross with him… again, but he did not mind her sour mood. With the first light of the sun, he realized he was thankful, for the first time in his, to awake to a new day. Rapunzel being at his side was a blessing. And, her small mistake would guarantee he would be smiling for the rest of the day.

"I swear on my father, that was an honest mistake."

"Of course it was!" he said stretching his arms behind his head and reclining back. She frowned to him, unappreciative of his sardonic tone.

"I promise!" she repeated embarrassed, her cheeks turning slightly pink, and her ears slightly burning.

He smirked to her and she wished she could slap it straight off of him.

"Dare I even ask why-" she immediately stopped and began to fumble for suitable words, "why… uh… _THAT_ was touching me?"

Flynn shrugged, "If I could control it, well, I'd have saved myself quite a bit of trouble."

She tried not to roll her eyes or keep them from wandering…

"It's a morning thing," he clarified as she glanced back to his face.

With that, she rose her nose haughtily to the air and rushed off to Maximus. It seemed the pair had quickly fallen back into their usual routine. Flynn quixotic as ever, Rapunzel dramatically feigning shock, and the sun rising steadily over their lush green world. As soon as Rapunzel made it to Maximus, she giddily smiled, despite herself. Though, she was deeply embarrassed, she could not help but feel a rush of love for him. Something strange, that caught her off guard. She wondered if the feeling would return.

The early morning leisurely went on. The others slowly rose from their sleep and were surprised to see Flynn standing beside his steed, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Flynn?!" gasped Trevor before the others turned their attention to the man who had seemingly returned from the dead.

Charley played along at his brother's side as Trevor eagerly asked how he felt.

"I'm fine," he said nonchalantly, "I'm still in pain, but I think I can carry on."

Rapunzel carefully watched the scene as she looked on from the opposite side of Maximus. Her heart raced as she saw Vlad glance over to Flynn and narrow his brow.

Will gawked to Flynn as he groggily staggered to his horse.

"I'll be damned," he said as Flynn looked to him, "little brother… I thought for sure I'd be traveling on without you."

Flynn stiffened his jaw. His fists balled closed and his eyes turned to daggers as he examined his once friend.

"I suppose you thought wrong."

"Yes," added Vlad, "we were all concerned. You seemed too far gone."

Flynn shook his head, "I don't know what was happening. I guess I just had to suffer through the fever. Whatever ailed me has passed, for the most part."

"Glad to hear it," said Will as he took to his horse.

Vlad watched on as Flynn pretended to be in pain as he helped Rapunzel mount Maximus.

"Where to today?" Trevor asked.

"We should keep heading down the east bound road. If we make good time, we could be in Dunsinsane in two days times." Said Vlad getting Rapunzel's ears to perk.

"Dunsinane? That means Corona would be hardly five days away!"

"Aye," said Vlad, "as long as the road is smooth. And we're able to barter a trip on the next ship bound for the city."

"I reckon the stars didn't tell you that?" asked Flynn as he heaved himself behind on her on Maximus.

His sudden closeness distracted her for a moment, "Um, no. It's been too cloudy out here to see them."

"Well, here's hoping Corona has decent weather."

Flynn pulled Maximus ahead of the others and they began another lengthy day on the road.

* * *

Rapunzel's mind wandered and she found herself lost somewhere between the county lines. The vast green seemed to go on for miles. But soon, the green hills turned to rocky crests that rose to the sky. Trees became sparser. And the bright green land turned to brown fields of grass. Piles of rocks stacked on top of each other separated land that once belonged to opposing tribes. They spread between patches of earth like stitches on a quilt.

The group followed a dirt path that she imagined the ancient highlanders must have forged centuries past. Once in a while, they would even past stones arranged in such a way, and marked with such olden runes, that she wondered if legends of warlocks and witches were true.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Flynn.

Rapunzel listened closely to hear the faint noise of flowing water.

"The Reen," He said, "and a waterfall. All though, the noise echoes all through these lands. People get lost looking for it. Fortunately, I know where it is."

"Will we see it?" She asked looking back to him.

Flynn smiled looking down to her before looking ahead of them.

She glanced forward and, as they passed over a hill, the sight ahead revealed itself. A towering waterfall over a cliff that emptied into a glistening body of water. The water itself was massive as the land around it was raised to form steep hills that hid it from the rest of the countryside.

The group decided to stop for a break and use lunch as an excuse to possibly enjoy the fresh mountain water.

As Trevor and Charley were quick to run down to water, Rapunzel jumped off of Maximus and stood in awe.

"My god… it's beautiful," she gasped.

Flynn nodded as he brought a few slices of bread and meat over for them wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"You want to see it all?"

She looked to him, "There's more than this?"

He nodded before taking her hand, "C'mere."

He lead her quite a distance from the others and up a rocky hill until they reached a point that looked over the water, over the land, and practically to the ocean. There, they found a comfortable bit of grass and were able to set up a makeshift picnic.

"Can you believe how far we've come?" she asked breathlessly, looking over the hundreds of miles around them.

He sighed, "So close, and still so far."

Flynn looked to her as she stood in front of him. He took in the sight of her light golden waves half back and blowing in the wind with her father's kilt wrapped around her shoulders.

She smiled back to him before taking a seat on the ground across from him and unwrapping their few scraps of food.

"Perhaps soon, we'll have a feast with turkey and potatoes," said Flynn looking at the measly amount of food.

"I do miss the food of Amberwick, though I never thought I would."

Flynn shook his head, "Once we have the money, you'll eat enough to get fat, like the wife of a nobleman!"

She frowned, "I don't want to be fat."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to gain a little."

Rapunzel glared to him, feeling suddenly inadequate in her wispy frame.

He swallowed a bit of stale bread hard, "I mean… not that you need to- it was only a suggestion- you have plenty-" he signaled to her figure and she looked down at herself perplexed, "plenty, you know… you're just plenty!"

She smirked at his awkward wording and decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"What?" he asked still a bit flustered.

"The money the crown will bring you. What will you do with your share?"

He blinked, "Well, uh, I can't say I've thought too much about it."

"Oh come on, a thief like yourself! There must be something you've always wanted."

He smiled picking at the meat before him.

"An island."

"A what?"

He looked to her partially embarrassed.

"An island, away from the road. Just me and all that money."

She laughed dryly, "Sounds rather lonely."

He glanced to her then back to the food.

"So…. What will you do with it? All that coin?"

"You know that's not the reason I want it."

"Well I don't know the reason. You never told me, remember?"

She smiled, "I told you the truth. I want to make something of my life."

"The truth?" He laughed. "We both know that's the one thing the both of us keep highly guarded."

She looked to him, thoughtfully chewing her bread.

"I'll buy land. And a farm. Like my father always wanted. I'll give Rosemary enough coin so she'll never have to work again."

"Those are two fine things. For other people. What about just for yourself?"

She thought for a moment, "Well, I bet it would buy a lot of books… And parchment! I've been making color from different plants. I could make a painting if I only had parchment. And a brush."

"Hmm, big spender."

"At least it's practical! I've never heard a person buying an island!"

"Hey, it's a dream. Dreams don't have to be practical…"

She looked to his eyes, and noticed the way he found it hard to look back into hers. Yet, they gleamed whenever he spoke of some far off day when he would finally acquire enough coin to live the way he wanted.

"You must have had a dream before, blondie. Something that didn't make sense?"

She looked away, "I've had plenty of dreams."

"Like…?"

She wondered for a moment if she should tell him. Perhaps just to test his reaction.

"Being a princess."

Flynn looked to her before laughing, "That's what you were so reluctant to share? You know that's not exactly a unique fantasy."

She shook her head, "Not just a princess… _Satine_. Smuggled away by revolutionists. The martyr of the new Corona."

"You know the story," he said impressed.

"Everyone does. I guess everyone wishes they were her, too."

Flynn scratched his goatee. "She was never found. Small chance they even let her live."

"I suppose," she said looking away wistfully.

He narrowed his brow as she seemed saddened. He recalled telling her as a little girl she was a princess. However, he did not bother to think the effect it would have on her.

"So. I'll have my island. Flynn Rider's Getaway Paradise!" he said raising his hands in the air as if elaborating an invisible sign. "No Royal guards or… what else is it you don't like?"

She giggled, "Ruffians?"

"No Royal guards or ruffians allowed! Just me and piles of money…. And maybe her majesty… that is, if she would humor me with a visit."

Rapunzel smiled, "She might."

He grinned to her but that faint memory stabbed at his heart.

"Well, we'll have everything we ever wanted. And, uh, I suppose we would go our separate ways."

Rapunzel's smile altered. Is that what he wanted?

"There's… There's something I've been meaning to ask you… Blondie," he said.

"What?"

"The other night, I - I don't remember it all, but… I thought—"

The pair froze as a man's voice suddenly interrupted him.

Flynn looked around wildly as the stranger yelled short commands in some foreign tongue. He was just below the hill and just out of sight, but coming up on them quickly.

Flynn pulled his pistol from his belt and jumped to his feet keeping low and making his way toward the voice.

"Flynn!" she cried in a whisper as he left her side.

He looked back hushing her, "Stay back and do not move!"

She noticed the intense worry in his eyes, and felt a sudden urge of longing, as if both had realized at the same moment that they longed for each other's embrace.

She laid down on the grass as he stealthily crept on the unassuming man.

"Flynn!" she called again knowing he could no longer hear her. Her heart raced against the ground as she helplessly watched.

Suddenly, he disappeared below the hill and there was a long silence.

Rapunzel was frantic with concern. Should she call for help? Should she if Flynn was all right? Should she wait uselessly?

Then, after a moment that seemed to last an eternity, she heard her husband's voice.

"My God! Pascal?"

"Flynn Rider! I can't believe my eyes!"

Rapunzel listened on in confusion.

"Flynn?" She called a bit louder but went unheard as the pair prattled on.

She remembered his strict orders to stay where she was, and how cross he had been the last time she disobeyed him. Yet, curiously got the better of her.

Flynn embraced the man as he leapt down from his horse.

"I can hardly believe it! I thought you were certainly dead, old friend," said the man as he patted Flynn's back.

"Well, uh, you weren't too far off."

They parted as something caught the unknown man's eye.

"And who might that lovely maid be?"

Flynn looked to see Rapunzel walking down from their spot on the hill.

"That would be my wife."

"Flynn?" she asked taking his side and wrapping the kilt tight around herself, "Who is this?"

She was taken at the sight of the odd man. He was tall, broad, and had long black hair that was neatly tied back. His face was stunning in a unique way. He had dark skin, large light eyes, and a wide nose. The clothes he wore was even more outstanding. She had never seen such colors captured in fabric. From his gold head wrap, to his floral tunic, and loose purple trousers, he was certainly a sight to behold.

"Missus Rapunzel Rider," said Flynn gesturing to Rapunzel who smiled at the use of her full name. It sounded almost comical to her.

"Your wife!" he exclaimed in a pleasantly musical accent before joyfully taking her hand. "What an honor it is to meet such a bewitching creature…. and the wife of Flynn Rider, no less!"

She blushed deeply as he kissed her knuckles, his mustache scratching her hand.

"My… my…," he said looking over her again, "you are beautiful. Flynn, you've always had the luck of the devil himself!"

Rapunzel and Flynn smiled uncomfortably, both unsure if they were worthy of such compliments.

"I am Pascal, an old friend of your husband's."

"Oh?" she asked looking to Flynn who nodded. "He seems to have quite a few of those."

"Pascal's been bartering and trading goods on these roads as long as I've been alive," said Flynn. "He's been all over the country and to several kingdoms…" he glanced back to the man, "and presently unwelcomed in most of them…"

"Lies!" said Pascal after smirking to Rapunzel, "I have not been bartering as long as he's been alive! I'm not father time."

Flynn laughed and shook his shoulder, still in disbelief that it was truly him.

"I thought you might have been dead as well, you know."

Pascal gleamed another showy smile and Rapunzel noticed how alluring he was when he grinned. No wonder he was such a successful salesman.

"I've found a new business, my Prince of Petty Crime."

Flynn could not help but laugh at the old nickname Pascal had once given him.

"What might that be?"

Pascal cocked his head to the side, "It would be better if I showed you. You recall, I have a flare for the dramatics."

* * *

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" asked Will looking over the lake.

Vlad sat behind him on his horse, also looking over the large area of land.

"Are you on some sort of time schedule?" he asked.

Will turned to him, "No… but it would be nice to get to a tavern sometime before winter. We're running severely low on food, not to mention whiskey… and unmarried women."

Vlad laughed humorlessly, "Keep your mind in the present, it will do you good."

Will smirked, an idea suddenly jumping to his mind, "Do you think they're engaging in marital activates?"

Vlad looked away and Will laughed to himself.

"Sometimes, I wonder if they have even held hands. So unlike Flynn… and her. From what I heard, she couldn't wait to share a bed with him… Does it make sense to you?"

"I tend not to think on such matters."

"No… you know something about her don't you? Something we don't?"

Vlad averted his gaze from Will, but the younger man continued to press him.

"You take me for a fool? Don't think your stoic persona pulls the wool over my eyes. I know you're with her on this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," he laughed, "you don't know anything about her little devices… About tricking Flynn. About leaving you high and dry when this is over…"

Vlad finally looked to him, like a snake honing in on its prey.

Will stopped smiling, but refused to back down from that large man.

"If your grand plan is to turn me or any man here against that woman," he laughed dryly and shook his head, "there's no mistaking you for a fool."

Vlad pulled his horse away from Will and took off further down the path towards the Reen, where Charley and Trevor were still enjoying the water.

As Will stood alone, he glanced over to the unattended Maximus and the various belongings of Flynn and Rapunzel he carried.

* * *

Pascal pulled the curtain back on his large gypsy-like caravan he had left at the bottom of the rocky hill. The sight made Rapunzel instantly turn a shade of green and turn away in shock. Flynn could only gawk on, his blood running slightly cold. All the while, Pascal was beaming with pride.

"I have a Tom Schneider, one Morris Money Moyer, and lastly, our big Papa, _the_ Serif Alibaba Ahcmed of Agrabah!"

"… _What?"_ asked Flynn staring at the three corpses tied up in separate burlap bags.

"My friend, thieving was lucrative, being an honest salesman has put me in God's good graces, but I have, at last, found my true calling…"

"Bounty hunting?" he asked.

Pascal nodded and pulled some papers from his pocket, "These men are worthless, yet, they're worth hundreds, dead or alive. I happen to find the first choice much easier company on the road."

Flynn looked to the handbills in awe. Yet, all he could think of were the possibility of his own plastered on a wall nearby. He had seen a few circulating, but that was years ago when he was actively on the road. They never could capture his essence on parchment, in his humble opinion.

Rapunzel wandered to the front of his caravan, where a window opened to a presentation of random goods. She looked over the trinkets needing something to take her mind off of the horrors locked within the stagecoach.

"I suppose you only go after the ones wanted dead _or_ alive, correct?"

Pascal laughed, "I go after some of the worst characters you've ever heard of. Killers, rapists, no first time offenders, either."

Rapunzel glanced over the jewelry, the furs, the assortment of lady's gloves, but when her eyes glanced over a book, she had to do a double take.

"I imagine you're on the trail of someone now?" asked Flynn warily.

"On my way to Barrow, actually. There's a fine Mayer there. He doesn't ask many questions."

"And, uh, I suspect wherever you've come from, my name isn't one of much consequence?"

"Oh no, your handbills are plastered from here to the bay," he said before producing one from the back of his caravan. He handed it to Flynn who looked at in shock. "I have to say, though," continued Pascal, "I had a hard time recognizing you in them. They've got your nose completely—"

"Completely buggered!" shouted Flynn, "Blondie, would you look at this? What nearsighted bastard threw this together?"

Rapunzel looked away from the book and to the distressed Flynn who was desperately waving the paper around.

She quickly took the parchment from his hands and unfolded the bottom portion of it.

"Flynn Rider, wanted for highway robbery, impersonation of a royal officer, and one account of murder…" she looked up to him as he narrowed his brow and took the paper back.

His mouth hung open as he looked over the words printed in bold ink.

"No…"

Pascal eyed Flynn as Rapunzel felt a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Murderer? Flynn?

"A thousand crowns, an abnormally high price for a man like yourself," Pascal finally said. "Someone wants you, and rather alive than dead."

"Murder?" sputtered Rapunzel stepping closer to Flynn as Pascal tended to his caravan.

Flynn still eyed the paper, looking over the words as if it could not be true. _There was only one who knew, after all…_

Flynn looked to her horrified eyes, "Don't tell me, Flynn. I know I married a thief. But not someone with blood on their hands!" she whispered in a low voice.

"No," he assured her in a hiss, "Rapunzel… it's a lie."

She looked to him, wishing desperately she could believe him for once.

"I've never killed someone for a theft, I could never…"

His eyes were pained with grief for an instant, as if he were miles away, imaging a moment long past.

She looked back to the paper before placing her hand over it and lowering it from his sight.

And, maybe, for the first time she did believe him.

"It doesn't matter, Flynn," she assured him. "Anyone planning on making a dime off of you, would have to go through me first."

"That's reassuring," he said sarcastically before looking back at Pascal.

"Why do you have this, anyway?" he asked.

"The Mayer gave it to me along with all the others."

"Well do me a favor and destroy any of them you see. I have enough of my past to haunt me."

Rapunzel frowned as he tucked the paper away in his vest pocket. Pascal noticed her displeased look and decided to offer her a deal.

"Could I offer the lady one of my fine wares? Anything she'd like!" said Pascal signaling to his window of merchandise.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up and Flynn made a small smile at the sight of her excitement.

"Anything?" she asked.

"For such a lovely little woman? Anything she could desire!"

They looked over the random collection the man had acquired. Almost instantly, a necklace caught Flynn's eye. It included a pink crystal at the bottom of its long chain. The light color danced in the sunlight and reminded him of the color of her soft pink lips… or the hue her cheeks had turned that very morning…

"I think I'd like a new book," she said looking to Pascal who raised a brow in surprise.

"A clever little girl! I have quite the selection," he reached behind a clutter of scarves to retrieve a tattered old novel. "This is about a princess who turns into a swan under a full moon…"

"Hmm, I'm not much for fairytales."

"Or," he said retrieving another, "this one is about a man traveling through the various levels of hell!"

"I've about had it with traveling, thank you."

Then, he finally reached to the one she had noticed before. A newer book including an eye-catching golden cover.

"Or this, The Legends and History of Corona. A queen who can heal with a touch! Legend is, she wandered through the fields of war, healing men as she went along."

Flynn eyed him curiously as Rapunzel could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

"Yes! I'll take that one!"

Flynn reached for his pocket but Pascal stopped him.

"Please, Flynn. I've been trying to get rid of that one for months. No one's interested in royalty these days."

"You're very kind, Pascal. Thank you," she said with a sweet smile.

He nodded to her, "My pleasure, dear. Now, what else can I do for you two? Where are you headed?"

"Oh, just to Dunsinane, she's never seen the harbor before," said Flynn with a shrug as she eagerly nodded.

"That's still a good journey ahead of ye, here!" he said before pulling a string of dried meats, a few loaves of bread, and two bottles of wine from his caravan. With both Flynn and Rapunzel's arms full they could not thank the man enough. It was more food than they had seen in days.

Pascal climbed back on his caravan and took the reins of his horse.

"I wish you both good travels to the city, and a long and loving life together," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Pascal, I hope our paths cross again soon."

The man shook the reins of his horse who slowly began to pull the caravan down the path.

"Of course, my friend. They are bound to!"

Rapunzel waved the man farewell before Flynn lead them back to the others.

Will was scandalized at the thought of bartering with a gypsy, yet, he could not stay mad for long when seeing the pounds of dried meat.

And soon, the clan had made for the late afternoon road and traveled into the night.

* * *

Flynn looked up to the clear night sky. The stars shinned as lively as the fireflies that sparked here and there as they went down the dirt road.

He figured Rapunzel must have fallen asleep as she pressed against his chest. That lovely round behind of hers, so tantalizingly pressed upon his lap. It had become practically unbearable, especially with the swaying motion Maximus supplied due to the uneven path.

Flynn realized there was no use in suffering with lustful thoughts, so his mind wandered back to equally painful musings.

He pulled out the handbill he had stuffed in his vest pocket earlier.

 _Murder._

Suddenly, he remembered the image of a tall skinny man, smiling wickedly, mercilessly beating a woman as she called to Flynn for help.

The memory haunted him, the look of that _man_ … if he could even call him that.

Flynn recalled the rough hands of the guards on his arms, across his neck, and clutching his hair, forcing him to watch.

Funny, he never remembered the faces of brothel girls. There never was a reason to. But he remembered hers, even though he never learned her name.

He mindlessly reached to the long scar on his side, the same one Rapunzel had noticed on their wedding night.

" _Something to remember me by, so you'll never forget…"_

Flynn shuddered at the thought, how clearly he remembered _his_ oily slick voice.

" _Have you ever beaten a woman before, Eugene? There's a certain pleasure in feeling their soft flesh beneath your boot."_

He narrowed his brow, reliving the moment over again. After, the brothel girl fell lifelessly to the floor, as if her life was meaningless. And _he_ sneered to her, as if finding a rat under in his bedchamber.

Then, a memory came that Flynn relished. His friends at the brothel coming to his rescue, finally breaking free from the guards' hold, a bloody massacre, and finally, giving that man something to remember _him_ by…

Flynn ran a finger from his right temple to his cheek, just beneath his eye.

The grim man feel to floor withering in pain, blood spilling to the floor from his face. Flynn wanted to kill him and finally finish their endless game of cat and mouse. But, the others began to pull him away, yelling to him that they had to leave before more guards arrived.

Flynn could only look to the man he once feared, the man that ruined his life, the man that made him who he was, the man that glared up to him holding his face in pain.

" _Be careful, there are monsters in the wood."_

He never could make sense of why he said that, but it was the last words they had shared. Flynn's men dragged him away from the gory scene of dead guards, their wounded Captain, and that lifeless woman, resting among such dregs of society.

He had laid awake at night for months imaging killing him. Yet, when the moment came… the opportunity was stolen from him.

Now, as he read the word 'murder' there under the poor depiction of his face, he knew it was no coincidence. _That_ man was still looking for him, and never far behind.

Flynn looked back to the stars. Why did he want to see The Captain of the King's Dragoons dead? Well, there was a reason he called his past a sob story, after all. And it was far too painful to think of, even in his most pitiful of moods.

Rapunzel sighed softly as her head shifted and rested against his chest.

 _Damn Will to hell_ , he thought, he no longer cared what came between him and her.

He shoved the paper back into his pocket and felt a chain he had hidden away there.

Tomorrow night, he promised himself, he could not wait another day to properly tell her how he felt.


	23. No maid I've seen

Thank you all for the continued support! Can you believe this story has over 13,000 hits? What?! Anyways, Onward~

* * *

23\. No maid I've seen

* * *

A gunshot jolted Rapunzel awake. She looked around realizing they were once again surrounded by woods.

Maximus reared and halted on the trail as the other horses did the same.

"What in the bloody hell?!" cried Will.

"That wasn't far off," warned Vlad.

"Or it was miles off," said Flynn.

It was late morning and Rapunzel had been torn from the most amazing dream. She was in Corona, with Flynn at her side, they were looking at those odd stars, but then, they were back in that small cottage all those miles away. And, in her dream, all she could think was; _this was what I want_ , _all that I ever wanted…_

Flynn jumped from Maximus and Rapunzel was quick to grab his arm.

He looked to her with a reassuring smile, "It was nothing, I'm sure."

"Then what are you doing?"

"We'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Safe?"

She watched as he went to have a hushed conversation with Vlad and Will.

Vlad pointed down the road and Flynn shook his head in disapproval.

"I go, alone. You watch her."

"Alone? You're mad!"

"We all go or no one goes. One of the boys will stay with her."

Rapunzel watched on useless as usual. Her mind traveled back to her dream, desperate to remember other foggy details.

He had looked so handsome, his hair was combed, and his face cleanly shaven. He kissed her and it tasted as sweet as a pie she had once baked.

She watched as a pained expression came over Flynn's face and he glanced back to her.

Rapunzel felt her heart sink, something was wrong, and she could feel it in the air like an oncoming storm.

Flynn walked to her side, avoiding eye contact until he was a breath away.

"I'm going with the men, we'll be back soon."

"What?!"

"It won't take long, we just have to make sure the trail is clear. There could be an ambush waiting for us."

"And what if there is?"

"Then they'll wish they were never born," he was smiling, but his voice seemed fragile and uncertain.

She narrowed her brow, "Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?"

He laughed shaking his head, "You highlanders..."

He reached for waist and pulled her from the horse, but he kept her in his arms for a moment longer.

"…always going on about a feeling," he whispered.

She frowned closing her eyes and pressing her face closer to the side of his.

In the next moment, her feet found the dirt and she looked up to him with worried eyes.

He put his hands on his hips and glanced away.

"Four hours, any longer and you get out of here."

"Flynn…?" she asked yearning for his eyes on her.

"Don't hesitate, Rapunzel. And don't come looking for us."

Whenever he said her name it took on a different meaning. Blondie was always a tease. But Rapunzel had weight. And this time, it felt like a ton of bricks on his shoulders.

She desperately wondered why these things always happened in an instant. When they had spent an eternity together in silence, but goodbye was spat without a second thought.

She stiffened her expression coldly, "I won't."

Flynn looked back to the twins before barking out Trevor's name.

"You watch her and don't take your eyes off of her for a moment, got it?"

"Aye, aye," he said mockingly, Flynn felt his blood boil.

"Because if I return and she so much has one hair out of place—"

"She won't! Ye can trus' me."

Flynn glared to him and Trevor felt a twinge of fear.

"Ye can, I swear et!" he repeated unnerved.

"Good," Flynn looked back to Rapunzel who stared to the ground.

The other men had already started down the path.

"Are ya coming, Flynn?" cried Will. "Wouldn't miss a chance to see a gypsy head roll, would you?"

Rapunzel looked to Flynn and she realized he had been staring at her. He quickly looked away.

"Go," she said, "and if anyone is hurt, no matter how badly, I will heal them. I promise."

He nodded and was about to leave when something stopped him. He walked back over to Rapunzel grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked to him, taken back by his directness. She wondered for a preposterous moment if he was about to kiss her.

Instead, he guided her to the side of a large tree.

"Here," he said harshly, "and don't you _think_ of moving."

She looked to him numbly. Finally, she nodded.

"I won't move, Flynn."

"Four hours, remember?"

"Four hours," he said. His hand hovered over his vest pocket. For a tantalizing moment, he looked to her as if yearning to tell her something. Her eyes blinked up to his, waiting for him to say something.

Then, his hands fell to his side again.

"Good," he said curtly before turning away from her.

She reached out for him but he had already turned away and run to mount Maximus, and, without a glance back, he followed the others.

* * *

Rapunzel sank to the ground as Trevor anxiously sharpened his dagger.

They had spent a good three hours attempting to make small talk. But no subject would take her mind from him.

"I've gotta takea piss," he blurted out.

She glanced to him.

"You won't do that near me, I hope," she said conceitedly.

"Well, yer highness, t'here aint mech af a choice fer me."

"Go just beyond that grass there," she said, "you won't be too far."

"Wouldna wan' ta disobey orders…" he said fiddling with his belt. Her eyes widened at the shock of his tenacity.

" _GO!"_ she shrieked before he raised his hands.

"Jus' a joke, Jaysus…" he said turning to leave her alone.

She watched as he mumbled to himself and took off quite a ways further than she had anticipated. Her eyes quickly wandered back to the trail. She imagined them coming back unharmed. She imagined them coming back with his lifeless corpse. She imagined them not coming back at all…

And then, she thought she heard something.

A ghostly echo through the trees. Was she imaging it? There was a long moment of silence, just the wind rustling through the trees, and then—

" _No maid… I've seen… like the sweet Satine…"_

She shot up and looked around, the woods becoming a dizzying and disarraying blur around her.

"… _who wanders the county down…"_

"Rosemary," she gasped in disbelief.

She mindlessly wandered towards the voice, off the path. She pushed aside branches as the woods became thicker and twisted her perception of reality.

"Rosemary!" she called again.

 _How could this be? Was this reality? Was it truly a ghost? A spirit in the wood?_

She stopped her rapid thoughts and listened for a long silent moment.

And then…

" _I'm here!"_

Rapunzel felt her heart break at the cry. She was then filled with a sudden urge to do something. Damn the others. How could she go back now?

She pushed on quickly, without minding where her feet were stepping next.

"Rosemary! Where are you?!" she called again.

But then, her foot caught a loose portion of dirt and a steep hidden hill revealed itself. She reached for a tree branch that instantly snapped under her weight, and then she felt herself freefalling through the wood.

She rolled hitting rocks and twigs for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she found herself still at the foot of a ravine. The trickling sound of a water near.

Disoriented, she withered in pain. In her head, she quickly made an assessment of her health. After realizing she was not so badly injured she staggered to her feet.

She looked up to where she had fallen from.

It was daunting looking the bare wilderness in the eye. No path. No sign of man. Just dense branches, leaves, and vines. Things she usually looked at with admiration had instantly became her most grave nightmare.

"Trevor!" she yelled cupping her hands around her mouth. Before realizing there was a sharp pain in her side.

She felt an alienating sense of solitude at the sound of silence. There was not one noise. Not one breathe. Until…

"And who are you?"

A man's inquiring voice hit her like a dagger in the back. She nearly jumped out of his her skin.

She slowly turned to see a finely dressed officer standing alone. He seemed to be waiting for her like a hangman before a noose.

She instantly took a few steps back, gazing to him wide eyed.

He smiled to her as he picked up a sword he had been cleaning by the water. He quickly hid it in its sheath around his belt.

Rapunzel looked the man over, he was tall and thin, though he still seemed to be able to throw some weight. His face was what troubled her, his cheek bones protruded from his paper white skin, and a crooked scar ran across his face.

And, though he smiled to her and had a welcoming enough tone, she felt a voice inside her screaming in fear.

He looked her over, "A woman alone in the woods… And why might that be?"

"My husband isn't far," she blurted out.

The man stopped looking around, "Well, I don't see him. What sort of man lets his woman wander these woods alone?"

She swallowed hard as he began to approach her. Soon, he was a small step away from her. And she was frozen with fear.

"I think you're lying to me. Look at you. Knotted hair. Wearing tatters and rags. I think you're nothing more than a _whore_."

She felt herself being trapped like an animal, and the glare in his eye reminded her of a wolf diseased with mange.

The way he spat the word _'whore'_ stung her like a hornet. She struggled to look the man in the eye as he so easily looked down to her.

"No," she said just above a whisper as he reached out a skeletal hand for her, "please, I'm not a… a whore."

He frowned and reached a glove hand to her face. She recoiled but he stepped forward and caressed her cheek hushing her softly.

"Hush, you miserable wretch. I have the honor of teaching you a lesson, today."

She looked to him wide eyed, "Sir… please, I've lost my way. If you could only-"

Suddenly, he roughly grabbed her face, squeezing her soft skin beneath in his boney hands.

"Hush! You need to be taught a lesson… something you won't soon forget."

She grabbed him by the arm as he leaned closer to her face. Her heart thundered in her chest. His thin lips hovered above hers. Just when she thought he would collide them with hers, he stuck his nose in her hair and breathed deeply. She turned her face from his in disgust as his oily face rubbed against her blonde locks.

"Such beautiful golden hair… my, my, you will bring me quite the coin in Corona," he murmured, his eyes closed, his free hand running down the back of her head.

She looked around desperately for help. Her eyes fell on the branch she had torn from a tree. It was of medium length and width, but it was covered in thorns, and would work just fine.

"I told you, I'm a married woman."

"You'll forget about him, you silly whore," he said, in a low husky tone. "As soon as you get your first taste of that thick, hot, Coronian spunk."

Horrified, she pushed him back and quickly reached for the branch at her feet.

She swung and hit him across the face. He lurched back before grabbing his face in shock. He looked to her with confused rage.

"How dare you!" he roared knocking the branch from her hand and in the next moment harshly backhanding her. She fell to the ground seeing lanterns dancing before her eyes.

She blinked back to him just in time to see him leap onto her, pinning her hands to the ground.

" _FLYNN!"_ she cried in a piercing scream that echoed for miles.

He shoved her legs apart with his as she writhed and twisted beneath him. It was to no avail, she realized in defeat.

Yet, she persisted. She screamed again, feeling a fire rage in her throat at the force of it.

He hastily covered her mouth with his. Her eyes widened as he sloppily kissed her. She thought of worms mingling in her mouth at the sensation of his tongue on hers.

It must have been a nightmare, she imagined, how could this truly be happening? He began to grind his groin against her. She felt the terror rise inside her at the thought of what was to come.

"I'm a virgin," she gasped once his mouth left hers.

He paused, looking to her oddly before laughing a slow and maniacal chortle.

"How could that be, if you are married?"

"We… we never…"

He looked to her puzzled before slowly backing off of her.

Her head fell back in the dirt with relief. Though, her body was shaking with shock, she figured she had saved herself from a most horrible fate.

"Flynn?" he asked.

She looked to him, suddenly realizing her chest was partially exposed from the struggle. Somehow, her hands were too shaky for her to fasten the clasps.

"My husband," she whispered.

"Flynn Rider."

She looked to him realizing she might have made a mistake.

"No…" she spoke up as he found his feet and looked over the land. He seemed distant then, imaging something much grander than merely raping a girl in the wood.

He reached for the side of his face that she had injured and smeared droplets of blood across his cheek.

She began to sit up but he quickly grabbed her wrists, pulled a pair of iron clasps from his belt, and fastened them roughly against her fair skin.

"You make one noise, or cry again like you had, and I'll kill you. As easy as that."

She did not question him then.

He pulled her up by the chains and dragged her along beside him.

"Come now. My whore."

* * *

" _WHERE?!"_ cried Flynn shoving Trevor against a tree by his collar.

Trevor looked to him wide-eyed, crimson dripping from a cut on his lip.

"Flynn!" cried Vlad behind him. "This is solving nothing."

"Where is she?!" Flynn spat, the pleas of the others falling on deaf ears.

"I- I told ye, she mus've wandered aff-"

"NO!" he growled, "I told her to _stay put_."

His wild stare blazed like a red hot brand Trevor's eyes. It was an enraged fire in the middle of a drought. And the others could only watch hoping he would burn himself out.

He furiously punched Trevor in the jar getting Charley to jump on his back, pulling him away from his brother.

"That's enough!" Charley cried as Flynn staggered away from him.

Flynn watched as Trevor fell to the ground moaning as he clutched his face. He looked over him distantly as his brother fell to his side.

Then, Flynn took a few steps before collapsing to the ground himself.

Will looked on uncertain what to think.

"I heard her scream…," he said to the dirt.

No one had words to share with him.

"She was screaming my name…"

In the next moment, Flynn got up and stormed over to Maximus.

"What are you doing?" asked Vlad stopping him.

"Those tracks we saw up the road. They came from the east path. I know they have her."

"You know that's suicide," said Vlad trying to talk sense into him. "The main road into Dunsinane? Think about it. You're asking to be cuffed in the back of a wagon!"

"I don't care!" he yelled, emotion tugging at his words. "If they have her…"

"If they have her, you can't go alone."

"No one is coming with me," he assured Vlad who looked to him curiously.

"She is _mine_ , there's no way around it," he said taking to Maximus, "I vowed to protect her… that's on my hands, not yours."

"She's your wife, aye, but she means the world to me, too. And I'll not have her husband getting himself killed on my watch!"

"This is madness!" said Will with a laugh.

"Shut up," said Flynn with a sneer.

Will raised his brows and looked away.

Vlad stepped in front of Maximus, "I know what she hides. I know things she doesn't want me to," he said in a hushed voice.

Flynn laughed humorlessly, "This isn't about the crown."

"I know. And I know she used her powers to heal you."

Flynn frowned, "Powers?"

Vlad narrowed his brow, "You don't know…?"

It was an intriguing revelation, and all though Flynn wished she would tell him her secrets herself, he was willing to settle for the moment.

"You'll come with me?"

"Yes," said Vlad without hesitation.

"Then you'll be telling me everything you know about that lass."

* * *

Rapunzel looked around wide-eyed. The officer had lead her to their camp with dozens of guards and a couple of stage coaches. Men sat around with guns and knives. And then, in the midst of uniforms, she got a glimpse of a sight that practically made her heart stop.

Rosemary was being lead to a tent with a young guard. She looked indifferent, as well as being in need of a bath.

Rapunzel's lips parted, inventively watching the scene as her captor glanced back to her.

"Remember what I told you?"

She nodded feeling her cheek burn and swell.

"Here," he said stopping in front of a black stage coach. It was a large, impressive wagon, with twisted black iron. Though, it looked as if it were better designed to transport coffins than a royal officer.

He opened the back doors and swiftly helped her in the back of it.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, whores make for a pretty lucrative business…"

"I told you, I'm not a whore."

"Oh, I recall. So I suppose I'll have to teach you a few things first."

Her large eyes watered with terror, "You wouldn't dare touch me again. My husband-"

"Yes, your husband… you know me and him have quite the past."

She blinked, but decided it was smarter to keep her mouth shut.

"You know I never figured he was the marrying type. With his Godless ways and moraless tendencies."

She looked down to her hands, "I don't know who you are talking about. My husband is the best man I've ever known."

He laughed again, another disturbing cry of his unstable mind, "Your husband fucks the most worthless scum that walk this earth. He's a pathetic thief. He'd never risk his life to save a woman like you. Someone who means nothing to him."

She closed her eyes looking away from him, as if trying to not the words settle in her mind.

He jerked her chains towards him and she violently lunged forward.

"Hear me, you _whore_. You and your husband will soon rot like the maggots, and blood, and dirt beneath my boots."

He threw her back and she laid on the hard wooden floor of the wagon.

He looked over her slim figure, her skirts in mess, her shirt still gaping open. He almost felt a twinge of pity for her but the sensation was quickly consumed with disgust.

"On the off chance you get away from me, know this. My name is Captain Caldon Grimsley of the King's Dragoons."

Her eyes widened and she looked back to him.

"And I know more about you than the devil does."

He shut the doors leaving her practically in the dark.

She sat up and pulled her legs tightly to her chest. With her satchel on her lap, she desperately began to cry.

"Hold tightly to what you hide," she said aloud. "Let no man see."

"Be careful," she gasped between tears, _"there are monsters in the wood."_


	24. soldier of fortune

Thank you for the reviews. I was a bit nervous about posting that, and believe me, I felt sorta bad about it. I actually forgot I had it planned so I was a bit angered that there's still, yet another, obstacle for our Flynn and Rapunzel. I remember talking about my writing strategy for this fic way back when and how I had it mostly planned out. It's funny because I've never written a story where the characters have taken over so much. It's been a blast getting lost in this world and I'm glad you all are still interested. It's funny that schrooten5 pointed out the connections I've made to Outlander. Even though this story has been in my head for so long, it didn't have much direction until I watched that show and read that book. I've tried to turn that inspiration into my own thing, but it's been a challenge to get pieces of it out of my plans for this fic. Another shout out to guest (yesss), thanks so much for that review. I should honestly stop teasing 'smut' in my stories because these characters really do have a mind of their own. I am powerless as to when they decide to finally… _finally…_ dangle that carrot. But we're close, I promise!

* * *

24\. Soldier of fortune

* * *

Mother Gothel looked out the small window like a stray cat, hungry and scared.

"Blood on the moon, blood on the moon," she chanted frantically, "death is near."

Young Rapunzel paid no attention. She stared to the fireplace as the flame leapt and twirled.

The woman darted across the room, a blur of messy black curls on a sickening thin physique.

" _Girl,"_ she spat in a hiss, "get the minced blood root. Quick! Quick! Before they come!"

Rapunzel, who was around the age of 6 looked to her oddly. The woman seldom seemed calm, always hunched over, worried and paranoid.

Just then, a sudden bright light filled the room. Mother Gothel let out a piercing scream. An arrow lit with a flame had shot through the window and impaled the old woman in the back.

Rapunzel screamed and ran behind a chair.

The woman withered in pain as she fell to the floor. The fire had caught on the curtain covering the only window in the tower, and flames had begun their dance.

"Girl…. Girl… sing that pretty song of yours… sing for me… sing…"

Mother Gothel let one last gasp slip through her lips before being consumed in the fire herself.

Rapunzel wide eyes looked over the room. Smoke had begun to fill the tower and she realized the chair would not protect her.

" _HELP!"_ she cried to no one, to a father she scarcely remembered, a mother she had warm dreams of.

Officers below the tower looked up to the window.

"There's another in there!" cried one of them, a younger royal guard.

"It sounded like a young girl!" said another.

"No," came the voice of a third slightly older man, "It was that witch's trickery!"

Young Rapunzel ran for the stair case in the room. She flipped over a loose piece of wood were a glimmering crown was hidden in a satchel. She grabbed it, throwing it over her shoulder.

As the fire grew, she knew her choices were limited. There was no way out of the tower, after all.

Then, just as she decided to retreat back to hiding, a man smashed through the window, breaking the painted glass.

She screamed at the sudden noise, ducking back behind the chair. The young man covered his face as he looked around the room.

"My Gods!" he gasped seeing the decaying bodies of corpses strewn about. The rumors were true, he realized, the witch really was cooking the bodies of villagers for her potions and spells.

"Hello! Girl? Call out or you'll burn to death!" he said pacing around the room. "I won't hurt you!"

She peaked out from behind the chair. He saw her and quickly scooped her into his arms.

"Let me go!" she cried flailing in his strong arms.

She looked to him then. She was reminded of a prince from a story she often read. A dashing handsome knight with a mustache that curled up at the ends.

"Then you shall die, foolish child," he said running back to the window and taking the rope that Mother Gothel had used to climb the tower. Rapunzel watched in amazement as he brought her closer to the grass below. She'd so often fantasy about such an occasion.

"What's your name?" he asked her in a whisper. She did not answer and only stared to him in wonder.

"Mine's Samuel," he said offering her a smile just as they reached the ground below.

The crowd that had gathered below marveled at the sight of the pretty blonde girl. Her hair was knotted and her clothes were simple rags, yet, her green eyes shone in the light of the moon along with her gleaming hair.

"What is this?" demanded the older, head officer storming over to the pair.

"A little girl… sir," retorted her savior.

"The witch's girl? Spawn of that satanic harlot?"

Samuel watched in shock as the officer reached for his pistol.

"Sir," he said pushing Rapunzel behind his back, "she's only a child."

"Child…?" the man sputtered. "Girl!" he shouted causing her to cower behind the kinder man, "what is your name?"

"Ra- Rapunzel," she said timidly.

The men looked to each other in astonishment.

"Rapunzel… _her_?" asked another guard.

The small crowd of villagers began to whisper to one another as one woman felt nearly faint.

"And the revolutionaries gave her the crude Germanian name! To spite the royal Coronians with shame!" she cried before falling back in the mob.

" _SHUT IT!"_ cried the head guard, drawing his pistol to the crowd.

The villagers cried in terror, tripping over one another to back away from the crazed man.

Samuel glanced back to her, his mouth gaping open as her large eyes looked up to his.

He closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"It's all right," he assured her.

The main officer shoved his pistol back on his belt as the villagers retreated. He then pushed Samuel aside and took a knee before the girl, eyeing her as if she were a venomous snake. That was when he noticed the satchel she held.

"What is that you carry?"

Rapunzel clung to the satchel, looking away from the man.

" _Hold tightly to what you hide,"_ Mother Gothel would often warn, " _let no man see."_

The man roughly took it from her and she whimpered as he opened it before her.

His mouth fell open at the sight. The other men leaned over to get a glance but the man hastily closed the satchel.

He clenched his jaw.

"I'll be damned," he said coldly.

"What is it, sir?" asked Samuel.

The man got up, casually brushing off his uniform.

"Write a letter… tell the King her crown is here, in this tower."

The man's eyes widened, "Crown…?" he asked looking to Rapunzel. "And what of… _her?_ "

"You heard me!" he said sharply.

The officer looked back to Rapunzel giving her an indifferent glare. Samuel smiled to her, and she found a bit of courage to smile back.

"Don't look so hopeful, princess," sneered the insolent royal guard, causing her small hope to turn to fear.

 _"Your city has forgotten you."_

* * *

"Scottie found her when he traveling to Corona. Wandering alone. Nothing but tatters and rags."

"Where did she come from?" asked Flynn. He had been pestering Vlad for information as soon as they were a good distance from Will and the boys. Anything to keep his mind off of wondering…

Yet, the thought of her scared and alone still roamed round.

"The witch's castle," said Vlad.

" _What?"_

"That's what she told Scottie. A witch took her, saved her from some sort of ruffians. She kept her in a tower."

"My god…"

"The witch taught her how to heal. Though, I think she was truly blessed with her skills, that woman helped her hone them."

"So, what of her parents?"

Vlad was silent, uncertain how truthful he was willing to be.

"Who can say?" he finally stated.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why does nothing make sense about her?"

"The two of you kind of go together in that way, no?"

Flynn eyed the back of his head before pulling Maximus to the side of Vlad's steed.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Orphaned, soldier of fortune, thief, and suddenly a one woman man. I'm sorry, Flynn. I never could place you. Might be why I never trusted you."

Well, Flynn figured he had somewhat of a point.

"I'm a straight forward man, Vlad."

"Yeah, too straight forward. You don't look at the big picture."

"My wife goes missing and you decide it's a good time to lecture me?"

Vlad was silent for a moment.

"I know you had other intentions when the two of you were married."

"Other intentions? I don't know what you mean."

"She's a smart girl," Vlad pointed out before laughing to himself, "even if you won't admit it, I know she played you like a fiddle."

Flynn frowned, why did the man always have to know everything?

"The marriage contract was a bit underhanded, I'll admit," he finally said. "But it was a marriage, none the less."

"Huh. Tell me, is that what you were thinking when you married her, or did that notion come in time?"

Flynn did not answer. He felt no need to.

"When you decided to come with us, you did so as if you…" Flynn said, suddenly stopped himself. _The tower. A princess in the tower. Rapunzel's drawing. Her dream. The crown. Her… power._

Vlad glanced to him, "Yes?"

Flynn narrowed his brow, "It was as if you had been expecting it."

Vlad had been expecting it. He knew Rapunzel dreamed of returning to Corona, though at often times he was confused why. When Flynn told him she was seeking some sort of treasure in the tower he knew it was nothing more than a ruse. There was something she was hiding, even from him.

"She always wished to go to Corona. I knew she wouldn't waste a moment as soon as she wasn't the responsibility of her father."

Wild thoughts ran through Flynn's mind. He reached a hand to run across his bandaged arm.

 _A woman who could heal with her touch…_

And then…

" _OOF!"_ Flynn was thrown from Maximus as a man leapt out from the side of the road.

Maximus reared and Vlad was soon taken off guard by a man on his right side, hidden in the trees and shrubs.

Flynn struggled with the adversary in the dirt path. The two twisted together, wrestling, throwing punches, grabbing for hair and flesh. Flynn had quickly been able to grab the man's hand that held a short dagger. He was able to keep it hovering an inch from his throat as the man resisted with all his strength.

Vlad was able to swiftly elbow his small opponent in the nose, the young man was dazed and he quickly overpowered him. He looked back to Flynn who was struggling for his life.

Vlad took a step forward but the young man found his second breath and pulled a dagger, cutting a shallow slice into Vlad's lower leg.

"Bastard!" he cried out before turning back to him and swiftly kicking him in the jaw, sending him reeling.

Meanwhile, Flynn took both his hand to hold the man's dagger back. But, the foe had managed to pin Flynn to the ground and straddled. The position giving him leverage from above.

"You… look familiar," said the stranger between struggling to stick the blade in Flynn's neck.

Flynn sneered, "Have you… foreseen… the man who kills you?!" he retorted before twisting to the side and kneeing the man in the groin. He feel sideways in pain and Flynn was able to roll on top of him.

The man moaned in agony as Flynn looked down to him wildly. He yanked the blade from his hand and held it straight against his throat.

"Where is she?!" Flynn cried, spitting like madman on the rogue's face.

"Who…?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Rapunzel!" he cried, "long blonde hair, green eyed lass."

"Never heard af her…"

"She's been taken."

"Well," said the man with a laugh, "it wasn't by us!"

"Then who?! If not by you lowlifes?"

"How the bloody _feck_ um I supposed t'know?!"

Flynn pushed the blade into the man's flesh, drawing blood. He hissed in pain.

Vlad looked back to Flynn after knocking the boy unconscious. He stared to him trying wearily, to catch his breath.

"Flynn!" he called.

"The King's Dragoons," the man gasped and Flynn's eyes widened.

 _"Flynn!"_ cried Vlad more sternly.

 _"Shut the hell up!"_ he yelled before looking back to the man below him.

"They're patrolling," the stranger went on. "If gentleman Cally Grims and 'is guys haf her, well then, t'at cunny af hers would be so used… she'll be no use to ya!"

The man laughed and Flynn acted without a second thought.

He ran the blade into the man's neck as blood splattered over his shirt and across his face.

Vlad turned away at the sight, muttering to himself.

Flynn pushed away from the lifeless man, looking down to him, breathing heavily.

"Grimsley," he said spitting blood from his mouth. His own this time.

Vlad looked back to him horrified, "Is that what you plan to do the hand of the King? Tearing him apart with your bare hands?!"

Flynn got off of the man and wiped his face with his sleeve, carelessly.

"If he has touched her, he'll be pleading for such a merciful death."

Vlad shook his head before glancing back to the bloodied corpse.

"Who the hell was that, anyway?"

"Maybe he knows," said Flynn walking over the unconscious boy. A pretty looking fair haired young man, his nose currently spilling blood over his pouty lips.

"Morons," he said, feeling a glint of remorse looking at the boy's face. Flynn tore the bloodied sleeves from his tunic and used them to tie the boy's hands together.

"In case he gets any ideas," he said as Vlad nodded in approval.

Flynn then knelt beside him and began to shake him violently by the shoulders.

The young man blinked to alertness before looking around frantically.

"Billy!" he cried.

"He's dead. And you will be too if you don't do as I say."

The boy looked to Flynn, terror reflecting in his eyes.

"What?!" he desperately cried to the blood smeared Flynn.

"You've seen the King's Dragoons, yes?"

"Yes!" he gasped, "we've been runnin' from them all day. They're just down the east path."

Flynn looked up to Vlad.

"What's your name, son?" asked Vlad.

"Jack," he complied. "Please don' kill me. I wasna with them! They were mad men! I never want this..."

"Stop crying," moaned Flynn, rubbing his sore jaw.

The boy glanced down to his bound hands.

"What are ye goin' ta do with me?"

Flynn was quiet for a moment.

"You'll be helping us," he finally said.

"With what?" asked Jack.

"Rescuing my wife. And going through goddamn hellfire to do so."

* * *

Rapunzel watched as the light slowly faded from the carriage. It was all there was to do.

Just then, she heard the doors rattle. She quickly cowered away, raising her knees and hugging them tightly to her chest.

The door swung open to reveal Rosemary standing alone in the soft darkness of late dusk.

"Rosemary!" Rapunzel gasped quickly pulling the girl into the carriage with her bound hands. She noticed that the battered woman was free of chains. Why had she not tried to run?

"What are you doing here? Who are these men?" Rapunzel asked glancing around the camp seeing the guards were preoccupied with dinner.

The girl cowered in the carriage, pulling the door slightly closed to hide.

"Horrible people, Rapunzel. They took me from the Ugly Duckgling, just like that. All because they had records of my bein' with Flynn…"

Rapunzel felt her heart sink

"That Caldon is the chief," Rosemary went on, "his word goes, however cruel it is. I've seen him do unspeakable things… to families, mothers, children!" he voice trailed off in tears. Rapunzel reached her hands to her shoulder to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's all right. I know Flynn is coming. He can rescue us!"

"He can't rescue me."

"What do you mean?" she questioned perplexed.

"That man, Officer Caldon Grimsley. He breaks people, it's what he does. He makes it so you don't want to be saved… so that you don't want to live, even."

"That's nonsense," Rapunzel could not imagine such a thing. "Now, he's coming to save us," she said brushing her friend's dirty hair out of her face, "and you'll be leaving with us, too."

"Where is he now?" she asked suddenly, catching Rapunzel off guard.

She blinked, "Oh not far. Just on the road over. The south one, I think."

"Where will you be heading, if he comes?"

Rapunzel wondered why she was so curious, "Straight to Dunsinane, the port. We're not far and you wouldn't believe what has happened! And Flynn…"

"Yes?"

"I… I think I love him. And I think he loves me too."

"Flynn Rider…"

"You were right, ever since we first met when I was a little girl. It was meant to be."

"I know…" said Rosemary with a smile, she continued slowly, each word seeming to stick some dagger deeper into her heart. "I looked back so longingly on times together, Emilia."

Rapunzel looked to her oddly.

"What?" she laughed in confusion.

Rosemary backed away, slowly from Rapunzel.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

She stood outside the carriage as the door swung open. Rapunzel's blood ran cold as the sight of a grinning Caldon Grimsley was revealed.

He took Rosemary by the shoulders, squeezing her tightly to his form.

"Such a good little useless bar wench. Don't you think I trained her well… Emilia?"

Rapunzel narrowed her brow to Rosemary who pleaded to her with sorry eyes.

"I had no choice," she cried breathlessly, just over a whisper.

"And," continued Caldon, hushing her, "such a heartwarming reunion, to boot."

"You bastard!" she spat. "You'll die at the hands of my husband."

"And I'll meet him in Dunsinane with your corpse if you keep up that vile language."

She shut her mouth, eyeing him with daggers.

He smirked, "Yes, well. That was enjoyable but I think you should run back to whatever man has you on his list tonight." Rosemary nodded and avoided Rapunzel's eyes before darting off. She watched her curiously. Emilia. She must have had some reason to hide her name, she wondered what that reason could possibly be…

"Don't look so hopeful," said Caldon looking back to Rapunzel and entering the close space of the carriage. She desperately scurried back at his wicked leer.

"Your husband has forgotten you."

* * *

Young Rapunzel sat in the darkness of a carriage as it rocked along the road. It had become second nature to her to be on the traveling the rocky ways.

Suddenly, the carriage slowed to a stop.

Before she had a moment to question what was happening, Samuel opened the back doors. His handsome smile illuminated by the moonlight. He quickly signaled for her to hush.

"We don't have much time," he whispered to her.

"What's going on?" she asked as he picked her up and set her on the dirt. He kneeled before her and she watched as pulled her satchel from his coat.

"It's okay," he said handing it to her. "I know who you are."

She took it from him, her eyes wide as saucers. She hadn't seen the satchel in so long...

"You're the true princess of Corona…" he went on, "you're Satine. And don't ever forget that."

"I'm Rapunzel," she said in confusion.

"You don't remember," he said before glancing around nervously. They were always with a troupe of other guards. But this time, they were alone. She figured he must have quietly whisked her away, somewhere far from that vile Captain...

"When you were young, you were taken from your parents. The King and Queen. They still look for you." He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Caldon had these lies printed to distract your father."

She took the paper from his hand. The letter to the king…

Just then, they heard a man's voice yelling from down the road. It was followed by horse hooves pounding into the dirt.

"Go to the woods, keep close to the road. As soon as a carriage comes along, run to them. Make sure they're civilians. Tell them you're lost. They'll help you."

"I- I don't want to leave you," she stammered. She'd been with the man for close to a year. He had shown her kindness for the first time in her life.

"If you stay, you'll be _his,"_ his brow narrowed at the sickening thought of her under Caldon's constant eye. "I won't let that happen to you, Satine."

She eyed him and he laughed with sorrow, somehow.

"Come back to Corona, as soon as you can... for me. Save us," he reached lovingly to her cheek, "my princess."

He looked back down the road just seeing the dark figure approaching.

 _"Go!"_ he cried getting up.

She gave him one long glance before turning, and running into the woods. Once in the safety of the dense trees, she looked back to the trail. Samuel stood defiantly before Caldon who sneered to him.

She heard muffled yells from the men, and then, there was a thundering bang. The dreadful noise ricocheted in the trees around her, and through her mind, for years to come.

Rapunzel fell back into the woods knowing what had happened. She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ba careful!" yelled Caldon out to the night sky, "there are monsters in the wood!"


	25. As sweet as wine

A/N: Hello again! Well, school has started, but I'm still committed to this story.

Thank you loads and loads Br3athe3asy. Honestly that review is what I had to look at before writing this chapter. Just to be aware there's someone out there who really understands this all. This is the longest fic/story I've ever worked on and things are getting a little… cray cray. So yes, no need to apologize, I am so lucky to have a reader like you! As well as everyone else who has stuck with this story. It's been a long journey.

And thanks for reading the little thing on my profile! It was fanfic author appreciation day the other month and I was feeling nostalgic and mushy. So that sort of happened.

And thank you alwaysreading, SharKohen, Mira Nova, and guests!

Sorry to confuse u SharKoen. The last chapter had a lot of exposition scenes in it and I know that can be a bit much. Especially when fic chapters are uploaded and read so disjointedly.

Things will make sense, I promise!

Anyways, it's not too integral to the plot at this point but I did mention back when that there have been uprisings between the haves and the have nots in Corona. Think the French revolution.

Thank you all again, this story means so much to me as do all your reviews! Onward~

* * *

25\. As sweet as wine

* * *

Flynn, Vlad, and Jack looked over the dragoon's camp at dusk. They hid behind the shrubbery of the forest, just a short distance from the royal guards who lingered around the area.

Vlad watched as some of the men began to set up a large campfire in the center of tents and caravans.

"It would be a good time for you to hatch that plan of yours," he whispered to Flynn who looked over the officers. There had to be almost thirty, with enough guns and ammunition to start a revolt.

"How do we know she's even here?" he asked.

Jack shifted behind the men, looking to his bound hands, then back up to the pair who spoke quietly to each other.

"Where would you rather her be? Wandering the woods lost, or with the company of these lot?" asked Vlad.

Flynn did not wish to answer.

Instead, he glanced back to the camp and was taken back by the sight of a struggling woman. She was being forcibly escorted by a young man. Her face contorted in sorrow. Yet, what unnerved him more was the fact that he recognized her.

Flynn made like he was about to walk closer when Vlad quickly stopped him.

"Where are you going? We're just out of sight here."

"I – I know her…" said Flynn, pained by the sight. "The girl just there..."

Vlad looked back to see Rosemary being shoved into a tent. He narrowed his brow. He had only gotten a quick glance of her and was not sure if his eyes had deceived him.

"God all mighty," he mumbled, "what sort of men are these heathens…?"

Just then, Jack broke his bindings and grabbed the pistol that hung around Flynn's belt. Flynn turned to him to be met with his own weapon pointed in his face. He carefully raised his hands.

"Don't move or I'll pull the trigger," he warned with a weak and shaky voice.

Vlad turned and raised his own hands at the sight.

"Boy," he reprimanded, "are you daft? If you shoot us you'll have the entire royal brigade on your tail."

The young man frowned sternly and cocked the gun, the click causing Flynn to start.

"Now, now," said Flynn, "I'm sure we can work something out. A reward for your troubles?"

"Troubles? If we raid this camp we'll be paying with our lives."

Flynn glared to the man with hatred. The young traveler scum, the only miserable thing keeping him from Rapunzel.

"Listen, if you don't remove that gun from my face, I'll be sure your own fate will be far less quick. Though you'll wish like hell it were."

Jack frowned, his hand shaking as he shifted his finger to the trigger.

Vlad did not waste a moment before leaping onto the boy.

And then, with a bright flash and echoing boom, the gun went off, just missing Flynn's person.

Jack quickly squirmed away from Vlad and hurried to his feet.

"It came from over there!" called a guard.

"Quickly, this way!" came another.

Flynn looked back to see the men scurrying to ready their weapons. They were coming straight their way.

The young man made one hesitating look to Flynn.

"No!" called Flynn just before the boy quickly ran off, tripping through vines and branches.

"Let him!" hissed Vlad pulling Flynn to the ground and dragging him close beside a fallen tree.

"He'll be our distraction," he concluded darkly. Flynn looked to him distressed.

Just then, the small troop of men ran past, yelling after the boy.

"He went this way! Keep an eye out, though. There could be more!"

* * *

Caldon roughly pushed Rapunzel into his large tent.

"Tell me," he asked casually, "what is it about that man?"

She said nothing, her hands still bound as she stood in the center of the reasonably sized space.

He glanced to her as she stared to the ground.

"Nothing to say, hm? Shows how proud you must be to call him yours…"

"I can assure you," she began, still looking to the ground, "you don't know the first thing about him."

He scoffed, "What do you know? That boy, with his flashy clothes and bulging coin purse. Must have been all the reassurance needed to marry him."

She thought the idea rather stupid. Of course she admired more things about Flynn than his looks and belongings. And, she knew things about him she was certain no one else did. She was married to him, after all. However loose she saw that binding.

"I've chased him for years," Caldon carried on as he produced a key and reached for her iron shackles.

"I even knew him when he was not but a small lad."

The iron clasps fell way and she rubbed her raw wrists.

"Before he was even Flynn Ryder."

 _What did he mean by that?_ She wondered. _How could he ever be anyone other than Flynn Ryder?_

"Something… I'm sure you are unaware of."

She bitterly looked to him. He smiled to her.

"He did tell you why he's wanted, dead or alive… did he not?"

She shook her head, "We don't linger on the past, or lies a wanted bills tell to earn the kingdom more revenue."

"Lies?" he laughed the word. "What a whimsical notion."

She narrowed her brow, "I don't understand…"

"You've married a criminal and feel comfortable turning a blind eye to his crimes? If only his victims had such a choice…"

Rapunzel did not intend to have the man enter her mind. Though, she could not help but to hear him, however deceptive his words were.

"His victims?" she asked. "Rich men and women who could afford a highway robbing and still live far more comfortably than country people."

Caldon raised a brow, "Highway robbery… that's a romantic way to put."

She furrowed her brow as he circled her.

"He stole, lied, and committed every depraved sin known to man…"

"You'll not change my mind about him!" she spoke, shakily, "He's proved to me he's a good man."

He stopped, looking down to her.

"And then, of course there's his mother…"

She tried to keep her voice stern, "And what of his mother?"

He smirked, stepping closer to her, she stood her ground.

"Would you believe that is how he and I met? The night he became an orphan?"

Her eyes widened, suddenly remember what Flynn had told her. That a guard killed his mother.

Caldon reached out a hand to brush a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

The sensation of him touching her hair drove her into panic, she felt frozen in fear. Oddly, it seemed familiar…

"Some murder is sweet," he began in a whisper, "almost like birth. Some is hasty. Too quick and it flutters away. And some killings... They're like an art form."

 _"Hers…"_ he shook his head at the thought, "it was as poetic as Iliad. The sorrow, as sweet as wine."

"You're a monster…" she gasped, assuming he was relishing in the memory of killing the woman.

Caldon frowned, "Oh no, you are mistaken. I didn't kill her, though I wish I had. She was a miserable person. The mistress of a brothel shared by women who would sooner rob a man's pocket than pleasure him," he laughed, walking away from her as her eyes burned into his back. "Not sure what the greater sin is there... But, no. I did not pull the trigger… _He did."_

Rapunzel could not believe it. She figured he had to be toying with her in some twisted way.

"You're lying to me, I know you are..."

He turned back to her, shaking his head, "I assure you, I remember that day as a clear as any. He shot her, though it was a messy shot. She suffered for hours before bleeding out."

She gawked to him and he relished in the sight.

"So, I suppose you don't know the man you married, after all."

He removed his coat and threw it to a chair. She became increasingly uneasy as he then tossed off his hat and pulled off his ascot.

"So why where you there?" she questioned, holding back her emotions. "A convenient onlooker?"

"I was trying to save her… teach her a valuable lesson."

She cringed remembering the lesson he had tried on her in the woods.

"But like I was saying," he carried on smiling back to her, "murder… it is quite an interesting concept, isn't it? I wonder, how often have you thought of dying…?"

His voice grew deep and breathy, as if he were discussing lust and passion.

She suddenly felt sick as he eyed her over, his mind lingering on unimaginable debauchery.

How could he be as judgmental as God, yet carry out such heinous actions?

"How often have you pondered on death? Been close to it yourself? And I wonder… by your reaction in the wood… have you ever been raped before?"

She looked to him horrified.

"I'm sure you made a few men desire to…" he said reaching a hand to her shoulder, quickly traveling lower.

Her heart pounded violently as she unable to move, once again.

She had to make a split decision; to go along with him and hope he acted merciful, or, to find the bravery to push against him and make a run for it. Though, she knew she would not get far. And even if she made it to the wood, she wouldn't have a clue where she was.

She remained still, stagnant in her horror, as his hungrily skeletal hand fondled her form.

She closed her eyes… for some reason Flynn appeared in her mind. How she wished he could have been the first and only to enjoy the pleasures of her skin. To admire her small breasts, or been driven mad by her the touch of her bare skin.

"Flynn…" she whispered in a cry. Caldon stopped his motions and looked to her coldly.

"What spell does that heathen have over you?"

She opened her teary eyes, looking up.

Caldon narrowed his brow in perplexity.

Then, with a fiercely strong grip, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"No!" she cried out, looking back up to, "Please! I won't go back to him… just tell me what you want!"

He grinned sinisterly and removed his belt, brandishing it in his hand.

"Hush whore," he said dropping to his knee and pulling her hands together with the leather.

"Corona is quite the distance from here, and I don't see a need in dragging you along kicking and screaming..."

She felt tears sting her eyes once more. She suddenly realized there was no way out. She was facing her imminent fate, at the hands of the Devil himself.

Once her hands were secure he ripped the remainder of her blouse open, she quickly covered herself as he pinned her to the ground.

"None shall have you but me. Not even that pathetic excuse for a man."

"No!" she cried again, but he swiftly covered her mouth.

"Though you snivel in false repugnance, I know what you so desire," he hissed in her ear, "and I know all the deep longings he could never satisfy..."

His mouth suddenly found hers as his hands quickly worked on rising her skirts.

She pushed away from him, but once again, there was no use.

"No! Please!" she gasped when his mouth pulled away. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Why?" he condescended. "My dear… I thought we've already been over this…"

Just then, a commotion came from outside the tent as gunfire rippled through the grounds like thunder.

He glanced behind as she looked up to him, crying out in defeat.

"Cursed gypsies," he muttered before looking back to her. "Now, where were-"

He stopped himself, glancing over her. There, between her legs in the folds of her skirt, was a tattered leather satchel. He blinked at the sight that suddenly roused memories he thought long forgotten.

"I'll be damned…" he said in disbelief as she looked to him in confusion. He glanced back to her eyes, realizing all at once just who she was.

Just then, a breeze came through the room as Caldon realized someone must have pushed open the tent entrance.

"Christ!" he spat, "I told you never to interrupt-"

He turned around and was met, eye to eye, with the fiery glare of Flynn Ryder.

"You were saying, Captain?" he asked before taking a step closer and delivering a powerful punch to Captain's nose.

Instantly, Caldon fell back over Rapunzel, unconscious. Flynn shoved the man away from her and she looked to her husband, thankful for her life.

"Rapunzel!" he said in shock, looking her over with a pained expression.

"Flynn!" she cried, sitting up and covering her chest with what little rags of her shirt remained.

"My god, are you hurt?! What did her do to you?!"

"I'm all right," she assured him as he was too afraid to touch her, as if she were likely to shatter.

"Jesus," he whispered, "He… he did this to you?" he asked with gentle sincerity. She looked away in shame and nodded.

He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on Caldon's coat which he quickly grabbed and threw over her shoulders. She frowned at the stench of the man it belonged to, yet was grateful she wouldn't go bare into the chilling night air.

Flynn shot to his feet and looked over Caldon as he lay face down on the ground. Flynn wanted nothing more than to kill him then and there. The thought crossing his mind so many times before. And now, it were as if he was placed in front of him, on a gilded platter.

He reached for his pistol only to remember his hostage had stolen it.

"No, Flynn!" Rapunzel called, "You can't kill him, you won't make it to port before you're hung!"

He looked back to her, seeing her state was far more worthy of his attention.

"C'mon," he said, taking her by the waist and hoisting her up. "We're getting out of here," he said, quickly darting out of the tent.

* * *

Once they emerged, they were met with the shocking sight of half the camp in flames as uniforms ran around in the dim light of blaze.

"Shit," cursed Flynn the eyes of passing guards fell onto them.

"Over here, men!" called one, getting the attention of a few more who quickly readied their muskets.

He pushed Rapunzel behind himself and pulled a useless dagger from his belt. He watched on, unable to take action, as the men took position and aimed their rifles their way.

"Flynn!" cried Rapunzel.

His eyes widened as he fumbled behind him for her hand.

She felt it clasp hers, and for a brief moment, felt a sense of calm.

"It's… it's okay, Blondie," he chocked. "It's going to be okay."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

Flynn was about to do the same when suddenly, Vlad stormed through on a steed, followed by ten or so other freed horses.

Flynn's sudden remorse turned to unbridled joy as the hooves thunderously stampeded before him.

"I'll see you on the road, friends!" shouted Vlad with several other hoots of laughter as bullets darted past him.

"HA!" cried Flynn, before smiling back to Rapunzel and quickly running off while the horses still concealed them. They made it beyond the chaos of the burning camp and stopped behind a tent where a black horse was tired off. Flynn quickly began cutting away at the rope that secured the steed.

"Stay low and close behind," he ordered. "Vlad's chasing them off our path, the crazy highland bastard!"

Rapunzel smiled and pulled the coat tightly around herself. She was about to help him when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rapunzel…"

Her smile turned to a frown.

She glanced back to the soft whispered that rose above the rage of men's yells and cracks of fire.

There stood Rosemary behind the tent, hidden in the shadows.

Rapunzel glanced back to Flynn who was still working on freeing the horse. She quickly ran to the girl's side.

"Come with us!" Rapunzel pleaded, "we're getting out of here!"

She grabbed her hand but the girl refused.

"No!"

"Are you insane? Rosemary, they'll kill you!"

She shook her head, "They're not after me."

Rapunzel eyed her in perplexity.

"He's after you. That Caldon is," she said, terror in her voice, "Rapunzel, if I had told him who you are he'd have you killed."

"What do you mean?"

 _"Rapunzel!"_ cried Flynn in a whisper, pulling the horse free. _"We have to go!"_

"I don't know what you mean, but you can explain later!" said Rapunzel, about to run off when Rosemary stopped her.

"I can't," she refused again. "I read the letter you left. Before they came and took me away."

Rapunzel looked back to her, her heart dropping to her stomach.

"What…?"

"I know. I know _everything_."

Rapunzel looked to her wide-eyed.

"Oh Rosemary, that was only a... a lie for my father to read-"

"Rapunzel! We have to go, _NOW!"_ commanded Flynn.

"He's after you, Rapunzel," Rosemary went on, "He won't rest until you're dead. If it's reveled theirs a living heir to the throne, it'll change everything!"

"Come now, Rosemary," began Rapunzel, in a low voice. "I'm not who you think I-"

"You're the princess," she said sternly. "And you have the crown! You've had it all along!"

"Hush!" she hissed.

"You're not safe on these roads, he has men everywhere, and they're looking for you!"

"Then come with me! We'll hide away from these people, together!" she said, grabbing onto the girl's shoulders.

She watched as Rosemary slowly began to nod, as if coming awake from a bad dream.

"Merciful God…" she cried, finally taking her friend's hand, "thank you, Rapunzel. Thank yo-"

Just then, a shot rang out and Rosemary jolted forward.

Rapunzel blinked, looking over her suddenly silent friend.

"Rosemary…?" she whispered before the girl's eyes fluttered back, and she slumped forward, "Rosemary! NO!"

Flynn narrowed his brow, wildly looking around after hearing the gunshot.

"No…" he said his eyes falling to the pair, "NO!"

He ran to Rapunzel's side and quickly pulled her away before another shot rang out, the bullet just missing them.

"NO!" cried Rapunzel as she watched her friend fall to the dirt. "Flynn! You must let me help her!"

"You can't, Rapunzel!" he yelled, throwing her over his shoulder as she protested.

"I can! I can!" she cried, battling against Flynn as he seated her on the horse, and mounted the stallion second.

"No!" she desperately yelled out, "you have to let me! Let me, or I'll never forgive you!"

"A risk I'll have to take," he murmured before jabbing the horse with his boot, and having it take off away from the ashes of the grounds.

Rapunzel glanced back, getting one last glimpse to the dark form of Rosemary… and then, she watched as he girl turned to her side, still alive.

"Rosemary," she whispered, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry… I'm so…"

"YAH!" cried Flynn as the black steed picked up speed, faster than any other horse he'd known.

In a blur of darkness, the woods enveloped them. And, it wasn't until close to dawn when they found the North road again.

* * *

Just around sunrise, Vlad had returned to others to see Will and Trevor asleep, their weapons ready in hand as Charley kept on eye out.

Soon, he found himself regaling a story he could hardly believe.

"And where is Flynn?" asked Will, after being roused from sleep by his excited yells.

Vlad shrugged looking down the road, "They can't be far off, that is, if they managed to find their bloody way."

"But… you're certain he escaped?" asked Will carefully.

"Flynn?" asked Charley, "Wha' about Rapunzel? Do ye know wha t'ey det wit' hur? How shay goht t'ere?"

"Nay," Vlad shook his head, "but I saw him with her. She looked worse for wear."

"Jaysus," muttered Trevor. "Did he kill any o' t'em?"

"I don't know, you'll just have to ask the man yourself when he arrives."

"If," said Will questioningly. "Should we not make way since half the royal army may be on our tail?"

"I managed to shake them miles back. Most of them were only kids. Green as these woods."

"Still, I'd not like to linger."

Vlad eyed him, "We wait," he said sternly.

"Wait for what? For a dead man and his damaged wife?"

Vlad furrowed his brow and took a step closer to Will.

"We. Wait."

Will laughed, "You know we're sitting ducks out here. Ready for Christmas feast!"

Vlad suddenly felt a twinge of doubt. He wanted to wait for the pair, to hold onto his faith in knowing they had escaped. Yet, Will had a more realistic point.

"Go ahead then!" Will yelled, walking away from him, "I'll take my life in my hands for the first time since joining the party of Rapunzel and her whipped husband!"

He turned away, heading for his horse.

"Who's with me?" he asked to the twins. "I know one of you must have more brains than blind loyalty to a sinking ship!"

The boys looked to each other, Trevor nodded, and Charley knew what he had wordlessly chosen.

"Aye," said the young man taking to his horse as well.

"Trevor!" protested his brother.

"I know ya lyk hur, Charlay. But brot'er… she ain't wor't t'is. An neit'er is t'at treasure o' hurs!"

"Smart lad," said Will. "Always knew you to be the wiser of the two."

Vlad frowned to them, "So, where are you off to then?"

"Back to Amberwick," said Will. "There's plenty of business to be made along the way to make this whole misguided mess worthwhile."

"Goodbye then," Vlad said coldly. "And God's speed to you, Trevor."

Trevor nodded as Will tugged the reigns of his horse to turn down the path, the way they had come.

Charley looked to his brother. Though he knew they would meet again back home, an odd feeling of sorrow tugged at his heart.

"Goodbye," said Trevor.

Charley nodded, "Farewell, my brother…"

The pair rode off and Charley bitterly turned away.

* * *

The sun rose in the early morning as Charley and Vlad waited in silence.

Hours passed slowly, though still, there was no sign of Flynn or Rapunzel.

And, just as Vlad mused the idea of following Will's lead back to town, Charley cried out in joy.

"There!" he yelled leaping up and pointing down the road _, "THERE!"_

Vlad looked up to see a black horse sprinting towards them. Charley took off so quickly, he nearly tripped running down the path to meet them.

Vlad laughed at the sight, tears practically coming to his eyes.

Though, as Flynn rode closer, he did not slow his horse. Vlad strained his eyes to notice the serious look Flynn bore. Something was not right.

Charley's smile slowly faded as Flynn hastily brought the horse to halt, and quickly jumped down, then reached back to retrieve Rapunzel's still form.

"Help!" called Flynn staggering toward them. "Rapunzel... something's wrong!"


	26. Head and heart

A/N: Oh hey everyone! How are we? I know it's been a while.

That last chapter got double the reviews of all the others! I truly wasn't expecting that. Thanks!

We're finally getting to the chapters I've been most excited to write! I am so pumped to see new followers out there and hear new voices! Welcome to the Clan fam ;-)

And of course, thank you all for the continued feedback. I'm always shocked when I see some of you are still reading. It makes my day every time! And thank you guest for watching my youtube vid! I definitely had to get to work finishing this chapter after seeing that! Onward~

* * *

26\. Heart and head

* * *

"God…" muttered Vlad as Flynn staggered down the path, Rapunzel in his arms, wrapped in the oversized long coat.

"She's alive!" called Flynn, as the men hurried to his aid.

Charley looked over the pair in shock. Flynn was covered in layers of dirt and blood. His hair was a disheveled mess and he looked desperately in need of sleep. All though, he himself seemed unware of his aliments as he stared worriedly down to Rapunzel.

She appeared to be in better shape than Flynn, even as she lay unconscious. Her only physical harm seemed to be an ugly bruise that begun to form on her cheek. The sickly purple tone stood out harshly from her fair features.

"She's… she's alive," Flynn repeated, gently laying her to the ground and kneeling before her. "She _has_ to be!"

"Is… is she breathing, son?" asked Vlad.

Flynn looked up to him, suddenly horrified by the thought.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, yet no words came, his emotions forbidding language.

The men glanced back to Rapunzel. Her face, as pale as a polished pearl, seemed to be asleep in restful serenity. Flynn had known something was not right when she suddenly fell limp against him on the path. And then, when he turned to rouse her, he was taken back by the feeling of her ice cold skin.

"She… she passed out on the way here. She was so cold…," he choked out the words before shaking his head.

Vlad kneeled before the pair, placing a hand at the base of her throat. He waited for a tense moment before sighing in relief.

"Aye, there's a heartbeat. Though, it ain't the strongest one…"

Flynn felt as though he had been stabbed as he worriedly ran a hand through his hair.

Just then, a thought came to him.

"That night I fainted on the trail, how was it she brought me back?"

Vlad looked to Charley, "Whiskey!" he demanded before Charley dashed off to get the flask.

Flynn propped Rapunzel over his lap, "And she needs warmth, her wool kilt!" he called to Charley.

"I'll start a fire," said Vlad before starting off to collect adequate wood. Though, Flynn stopped him.

"I don't think we can stay here. Those men can't be far off my path."

Vlad furrowed his brow.

"Who's to say she will make it any further?"

"I'll say," barked Flynn sternly, holding her tighter. "Why did I risk everything for, if not to save her?!"

Vlad stepped closer to Flynn, "Aye, and I risked my arse, too! Don't think you're some lonely white knight!"

"Where were you then when I entered his tent?!" he cried, his voice shaking. "Where were you when I saw him over her, her dress torn apart?!"

Vlad frowned, looking away as Flynn's face contorted in sorrow.

Flynn quickly repressed his emotions as he hung his head lower, just over Rapunzel's.

He felt anger towards her for running off, though, he still encountered a fair amount of guilt for leaving her in the first place.

Flynn quickly pushed thoughts of punishment and resentment from his mind. His own emotions had nothing to do with putting all the effort he could muster into saving her life. He roughly wiped his eyes with his forearm and glanced up to see Charley handing him the flask.

"She, em, poured et in yer cut t'at night," clarified the young man.

Flynn took the flask, eyeing it in his grasp.

"Why did she do that?"

Charley shrugged, "eh wurked, didna et?"

Flynn looked away from the bottle in defeat. He tried to think like her, but no ideas seemed to come to mind. What would she do with her endless herbal remedies and knowledge on ailments? He was clueless and felt as though he had failed her.

"Well," began Charley again, "she doesna have any open woonds… but t'e drink sh' warm hur, aye?"

Flynn shook his head absent mindedly. Charley took the initiative, seeing that Flynn was too shaken. He kneeled down and took the flask from him.

Flynn nodded to him before he carefully raised the flask to her mouth. Charley poured the amber liquid past her slightly open lips.

Suddenly, her body convulsed and she began to cough and gag on the drink.

Flynn helped her to sit up as her eyes abruptly blinked open.

"Rapunzel!" he cried as she coughed into his shirt.

After a moment of violently coughing, she blinked taking in her surroundings. Still in a haze, she realized she was wrapped in a man's arms. Without hesitating, she pulled back from Flynn in fear.

Flynn looked to her oddly as her large eyes met his.

"Rapunzel, you're safe now," he said reaching out for her hand.

She glanced down to his arm, slowly remembering the events that had transpired.

"Where is he?" she demanded to Flynn who could only blink to her in confusion.

"Where is _he_?" she repeated with deep despair.

Flynn was bitterly reminded of the man he saw the night before. That vicious man, straddling himself between her legs, as she laid back in a mess of tatters and skirts.

It sent a jolt of rage through him. It was a powerfully foreign sensation, feeling such rage on the behalf of another person.

"He's far away. Where he'll stay," he added sincerely.

She shook her head, "N-no, he's coming for me. She warned me! He knows where we are!"

Flynn narrowed his brow in worry. The tone of her voice was low and desperate, it sounded nothing like the Rapunzel he had come to know. Also, he noticed how she was still shivering.

"How would he know where we are? Come now, you need to rest-" he said gently, about to help her up when she refused to move.

"Because I told him!" she cried, in a frantic yell. "Flynn, he tricked me, and he made me confess where we are and where we'll being heading!"

Flynn looked up to Vlad who looked back to him wordlessly.

"What?" he said back to her.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She had not eaten or drank in hours, nor had her mind stopped racing for a second. And, she was desperately cold. She assumed it could only be the effect of shock.

"I… I…" her mind started to go blank as the world slowly dimmed. The only thing keeping her from fainting again was Flynn's strong grasp on her arm.

"Rapunzel!" he called, "Rapunzel, you must calm yourself. Talk to us!"

She blinked looking to him. His worried face suddenly becoming clearer with each shut of her eye. She took a breath and nodded, finding it a bit surprising she had not told herself to calm first. Though, the idea of seeing Caldon again inspired a fear that pushed common sense from her mind.

"What did you tell them, exactly?" asked Vlad gently.

Rapunzel felt a deep sense of cowardice at having to confess her mistake.

"That we'd be going to port within the next few days."

Vlad turned away from her and Charley glanced to the ground.

Flynn narrowed his brow, knowing all too well the devilish trickery the man possessed.

Rapunzel felt tears sting her eyes as she stared to the ground, too ashamed to look up.

"He… he tricked me, he used Rosemary…"

"Listen," said Flynn, taking her by the shoulders, "whatever he did, it doesn't matter."

She looked up to him, her bruise glaring him in the eye. It caused his blood to boil, to him, it was a revolting as a smirk from the Captain himself.

"What- what did he do to you?" Flynn asked carefully.

She looked away with a frown, "Things my father would have murdered him in cold blood for…"

Flynn appeared horrified as she coldly looked away. He studied her for a long moment.

"Did he-"

"No," she answered quickly, looking back to him. "But he might as well have."

Flynn felt a surge of annoyance toward her chilling reaction. Though, he was relieved apparently nothing too traumatizing had happened to her.

"You don't understand what a relief it is to hear that."

She looked to him, "I imagine it's much like my relief to not experience it."

"And did he do this?" he asked raising his hand to the mark on her cheek.

She nodded, touching it mindlessly.

"Aye," she answered before making a small smirk, "I think I may have given him one just as bad."

Flynn stared into the mark as his thumb carefully ran over it.

Charley walked to her side and handed her the woolen blanket. She took it and thanked him, then noticed something was off.

"Where is Travor and Will?"

Flynn looked to Vlad and Trevor as they exchanged glances of their own.

"They left," spoke Vlad bluntly, "Will said something of other business he wished to attend to."

"Business," Flynn laughed dryly. "And did they not first want to see us return safely?"

"They didna t'hink ye woul," said Charley.

Rapunzel watched Flynn carefully as he shook his head and rose to his feet, heading to Maximus.

"He souldna be takin that too well, shall he?" asked Trevor.

"Nay," said Vlad.

"Blondie!" Flynn called as he stood beside his horse, fusing with the trappings.

She looked to him begrudgingly and was about to try to fumble to her feet when Charley quickly held out a helping hand.

She thanked him and found her way to Flynn's side as he pulled a spare tunic from a sack.

As she watched him attend to his belongings, her mind wandered to what Caldon had told her of Flynn's questionable past. She could not help but to raise her concern.

"He… he told me he knew you," she began timidly. He glanced to her, suddenly seeming distant.

"Who did?"

She narrowed her brow, "That wicked man with the scar on his face."

Flynn stiffened his jaw.

"And…? What else did that pig say of me?" he asked nonchalantly. She eyed him, sensing he was deliberately acting uncaring.

Though, she made no comment on it. Her mind was far too exhausted to think back on the unfortunate events.

He was about to tug off his vest when a dark stain caught her eye. And then, she looked closer to see the matter had splattered a pattern across most his clothes.

"What is that? Are you hurt?" she asked walking in front of him.

He glanced down before recalling the moment from yesterday. The fight had happened so quickly, and with such sudden intensity, he wondered if it had happened at all.

"I – I ran into some thieves. They jumped us."

She looked up to him at a loss, "And that's _their_ blood?"

"I did what I had to do…"

He stepped away and she was left staring to the others who waited holding the reigns of their horses.

Caldon's words came back to her, and his violent accusations. Also, the crimes Flynn's own wanted poster proudly boasted.

He narrowed his brow and looked back to her, "I was attacked. It was me or him…"

She nodded "I need to rest, for a m-moment," she said before taking a step and practically falling over. He quickly reached to catch her before she collapsed onto him.

"Rapunzel!" he said looking down to her, "Rapunzel, what can I do for you?"

She seemed to wander in and out of a daze as he picked her up into his arms.

"Why did you make me drink that a-awful whiskey…?" she murmured.

He looked to her, "I was trying to think like you."

She closed her eyes, "smelling salts," she moaned. "I would have done smelling salts."

Flynn looked back to the men as she wavered in and out of alertness.

"Vlad," he called urgently, "what can we do?"

Vlad looked to Flynn, the man he once considered a lowly, self-serving, criminal was suddenly a husband with his beloved wife in his arms, looking to him for help.

"We'll make for Coleridge."

Flynn blinked, "Coleridge? No! Surely there must be a closer village."

Vlad looked to him oddly, "No, it is the closest."

"What about second closest?"

Vlad eyed him, "There wouldn't be someone you are avoiding in Coleridge, would there?"

"Someone?!" Flynn scoffed, placing Rapunzel on Maximus as she drowsily helped. "I wouldn't say that. It's more like many, multiple, men and women."

"We need supplies and she needs food that hasn't been dried. It's either Coleridge or the end of noose, the choice is yours."

"Barrow?" asked Flynn jumping onto Maximus with Rapunzel in front of him.

"Coleridge!" Vlad called back taking to his own horse with Trevor.

Flynn frowned as he looked forward down the path.

He glanced back down to the top of Rapunzel's head.

What had he done for her? What more was he willing to do?

He felt odd as he suddenly realized he knew nothing of love. And, he lamented the fact he had only his bare hands to protect her with when he yearned for an army.

Rapunzel could only relentlessly live through the past gruesome hours, as she weaved in and out of sleep. She'd been through the shock and assault. Practically seen her worst nightmares come to life. And now, she had to face the strangest part of trauma; forgiveness.

* * *

Flynn had already sworn to himself to forgive her any foolish mistakes. She was young and naive to the world of careless men and cutthroat low lives. And yet, he found a great deal of resentment toward her as she wistfully sat before him, riding along the muddy trail.

She almost perished. She was almost ruined for a decent marriage. She almost left him for good.

He could find no one else to blame but herself. Even if he did once wonder if he or Trevor were at fault. Yet, as far as he could understand, she was the one who decided to wander off. She wasn't some simple woman. She was smart. And she must have known the consequences.

So what could he do to remedy the situation? Did she deserve punishment like a child? Well, she certainly would not go off again if he could only have the courage to take his belt to her back.

Alas, he never did have the stomach to harm women. Not after the events he bore witness to before…

Rapunzel herself had not said a word in hours. What was there to say, after all?

As they traveled well into the next day, all she could seem to do was sit in the cold air and wonder when they would stop next.

The silence between her and Flynn had grown to a tangible tension. She had learned through their travels that not speaking often caused more harm than saying exactly what they wanted. All though, she had no words to say even if she wanted to talk.

Her pain could not be adequately put into neat sentences.

And, unbeknownst to her, Flynn had translated her icy quietness as bitterness toward him.

What had Caldon said to her? Had he told her… _No_. He would not allow his mind to wander.

Finally, just before sunset the next day, the now smaller party found a space to rest beside a river.

The men took the chance to splash fresh water on their faces as Rapunzel sat on Maximus and eyed the road mindlessly, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

She had never felt such numbness. She swore, she would not have even felt a bullet piece her heart.

"You'd think she'd be more grateful," said Flynn to Vlad as they conjugated at the water.

Vlad shook his head, "She's hurt. Nothing like a scrape though. I'm afraid this will be harder to heal."

"How do I do it, then?" he asked. "What do I have to do?"

Vlad could only look to him.

"I've known her, her whole life," he began before stopping himself, "well, most of it. But you, you must know her even better."

"And how is that? We've hardly spent a month together."

"Because God gave you that right when you were wed."

Flynn had nothing to say, the man always knew how to silence him. He also humored the thought of Vlad thinking he had known Rapunzel intimately as a husband should.

Vlad carried on, "She dove to the dirt to drag you back from hell. I think you can kindly do the same for her."

Flynn shook his head in confusion, "This is different."

"And how?"

"She's a woman! And I can't read her mind."

"Woman," laughed Vlad, "you will learn, Flynn. She may have the heart but you have the head."

Flynn had nothing more to say as he glanced back to Rapunzel.

"The boy and I will be back shorty. We must go ahead and see if this road leads through the hills..."

Flynn frowned, "Is that wise? To separate again?"

Vlad eyed him, "That is what you will tell _her_. We'll be back shortly." He glanced to her then back to Flynn, "How long should it take, exactly?"

Flynn's lips parted slightly, "How long should what take, exactly?"

"I don't mean to shock your virginal ears, lad. But you need to inspire her… if you catch my drift."

Flynn blinked to the man.

"What?!" he cried in shock.

"What do you mean what?" asked Vlad. "She's your woman. You need to distract her from these feelings of woe!"

"O-of course, I know what you mean but…"

"But what?"

"But out here?" Flynn said trying to come up with an excuse, "With dirt? And leaves? Come on, have some decorum!"

Vlad narrowed his brow and took a step closer to Flynn. He stared him down for a long moment as Flynn tried to pull his best poker face. Though, he appeared considerably more like a whore in confession.

"Leaves?" Vlad questioned as Flynn swore sweat had collected at his brow.

Flynn looked to him nervously, "I mean, sure, I suppose we could, you know, clear a small patch of land just over there - I think I see a decent spot, actually! Oh, sure… that's just… um… Listen you're really making this uncomfortable for me."

"Oh? Flynn Ryder is uncomfortable talking about his escapades? There's a ruddy first."

"Well, she's my wife," he clumsily pointed out, "I must protect her honor."

"Right," he said before turning away, giving Flynn a chance to breathe.

"Well, do whatever it is you must. We won't be far."

"Is that supposed to, how do you say, _inspire_ me?"

Vlad smiled back to him before informing Charley of his plan and quickly wandering off.

Of course, before he did leave he made sure to give a final nod to Flynn who quickly nodded back.

" _You fucking bastard,"_ Flynn muttered with a forced smile.

He looked to Rapunzel who sat so silently alone.

For a brief and fantastical moment he wondered if they would.

If there was something growing for him inside her that would not cause her to repugnantly push him aside.

She had kissed him before had she not? And, her being hardly more than a child, a kiss must have meant something akin to the most intimate pleasure. Did it not?

He shook the thoughts from his head. He could hardly remember a time a girl caused him such panic. He wanted her to want him, all while fearing she really did.

And still, never had he felt more of an attraction toward a woman. Not even the lustiest girl in the Ugly Duckling would satisfy him again. Not after he had met that strange little lass with the green eyes.

He made his way beside her and awkwardly stared for a moment.

"Vlad and Trevor have traveled ahead…" he finally spoke. "To see if the path leads through the hills."

She glanced over her shoulder to him.

"Don't you mean Vlad and Charley?"

Flynn blinked, "Yes, of course. They are twins, after all." He laughed hoping to conjure a smile with her, yet she only looked away. "They sort of… look similar."

She said nothing and he decided to step in front of her.

Having no choice, her eyes laid upon his handsome face. He still looked rough around the edges, though, at least his clothes were not covered in some stranger's blood.

She shuddered at thought…

"Vlad is worried about you… and me… I'm worried too," he was sure to add.

She looked back to him but coolly looked away again.

"Maybe if you told me something, let me into your world, I could help you?" he offered.

She pondered if that were true. Yet, when she wished to speak, something quickly hushed her. Perhaps the thought of brining to mind _that_ man.

Flynn stepped closer to her and spoke softer, "Please, it doesn't have to be about… that."

"Then… what?" she quietly asked.

He shrugged looking over her form hidden beneath the wool.

"Anything you want, really," he said, a hand daring to caress her thigh.

She pulled back from him, eyeing him as if he had lost his mind.

"What?" he asked.

She huffed and threw herself off the steed. He followed her as she stormed toward the river.

"Hey!" he called to her. "I didn't mean to offend you, I only thought we've grown close over these days…"

"You only forgot our plan!" she insisted turning to him. "That, or you've left your mind back at that barbarian's camp!"

"Oh come now! The plan, pfft! We both know that's long forgotten."

She narrowed her brow, "It is not! We're still carrying on, are we not?"

"If you call _this_ carrying on!" he said, gesturing to her.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean this is no way to live. Or die for that matter!"

She narrowed her brow to him, "That was a chance we took. You knew that full well."

"But I didn't _know_ Rapunzel, not really."

She paused, wondering what sort of double meaning he was getting at. Surely, it was not that he had developed feelings for her. Not after all the pain she has caused him…

"Listen," he began again, "for whatever reason, those bloody fools think we're in marriage bliss. They think it's my husbandly duty to _help_ you."

She eyed him. "Oh?"

He nodded "They even think, for some reason, it would make you feel better out here if I were- if I were to love you."

She looked away. He spoke as if these weren't hypothetical circumstances. And it frightened her more than she could say.

She had been so close to losing him that day and she had never felt such terrifying pain.

What were to happen if she confessed she did indeed love him? If they were to know that exquisite happiness? It would only be a matter of time before it would shatter them both.

"Well then" she said coldly, "I suppose it's for the best that you don't."

He looked to her dumbfounded.

"Rapunzel," he said shaking his head, "I…"

She knew what he would say next. She turned away from him bitterly.

"How dare you, Flynn!" she cried. "After what happened to me, I don't even want to look on another man!"

"You don't mean that," he said grabbing her by the arm and turning her back to him.

She gasped and pushed against him but he refused to loosen his grip.

"You brute! Let me go!"

"No, I won't! I won't ever again."

"You're mad!"

"And you're a liar!"

"I am not a liar!" she growled back to him, hitting his chest.

"Then tell me the truth for once!"

"You bastard!"

"Tell me and I'll let you go! I won't ever bother you again!"

She frowned to him, giving up her fight for a moment.

"The truth is… I regret ever marrying you! I regret even meeting you! You spiteful, stupid, man!"

"Stupid?!" he cried, "Says the woman who walked straight into the lap of Captain Caldon!"

"Don't," she sneered to him in a warning.

"And what do I get? Not even a thank you! Just the cold soldier of her highness!"

"My hero!" she cried sarcastically.

"I gave you one order and you couldn't even listen! Not just once!"

Clearly, their mundane fight had taken a personal turn. Each was bent on hurting the other. Though, neither one believing their words could sting sharper, hurt more, or serve a better wound than the pain they had quietly been harboring beforehand. Part of them fully knew they did not mean what they said, and yet, they would scream it for all to hear.

"You don't understand," she retorted, on the brink of tears, "I heard her voice. She was singing. I had to help her if I could… Then I fell. It wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault? Because of you, we're all in this mess! All of us! You put all our lives at risk! And for such a childish reason."

"Childish?" She cried. "She's my only friend!"

He shook his head, not convinced her actions were justified.

"You're only friend? Well your only friend had tried to lure me to bed the night of our marriage!"

And then, she was blinded by a moment of intense rage. The only thing she could feel fit to do was slap him hard across the face. Unfortunately, she had not foreseen her rage lasting longer than a moment.

She threw herself at Flynn and in the next moment, they found themselves entangled on the ground. Her, delivering every slap and punch she could. Thankfully for him, the strength she weakly mustered was not the most lethal.

"Blondie!" he cried holding her back, "Are you out of your mind?!"

She could only retort in screams as he pinned her to the ground.

They breathlessly looked to one another.

She wanted to knock him out, to beat him senseless. Tear him apart. And then sew him back together again.

Rapunzel lunged to hit him again but he held her back.

"What!?" he cried, "Is that what you want? My heart in your hands? Well take it! I'd rip out and throw it at your feet!"

"I don't want you or your heart! I never did! I hate that I was foolish enough to marry you!"

With that, he let go of her and sat back up. She pulled herself away from him and staggered to her feet.

She fully expected to feel a sense of satisfaction. To know she had hurt him like he had hurt her.  
And yet, instead she only saw a broken man on his knees. His head hung low in grief.

She paused and stared back to him. The fairytale Flannigan Ryder. Her childhood hero. Her forbidden love. Her mortal husband.

It pained her, looking to the man who had saved her. Why had she thrown such words at him? Why was he always so stubborn?

She hesitantly walked closer and he made a small glance her way.

"Something terrible happened," he said lowly. "I don't want to handle it just as poorly."

She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"And I mean," he said looking to her, pain filling his eyes. "I'd rip out my own heart for you."

She stared to him, the consequences of all her hasty and selfish actions slapping her in the face. She was filled with regret, with sadness, with longing…

"Flynn… I'm…"

He looked away, seeming to rummage for something in his pocket.

She watched curiously as he revealed a long necklace with a pink crystal. It dangled and gleamed before he eyes.

"I do, Rapunzel," he said holding it out for her. "I love you."


	27. Home

A/N: Well… this just took an embarrassingly long time. But thanks to a quick trip to Disney I'm feeling inspired. When I was watching this new live show they have in front of the Magic Kingdom castle, Flynn was flirting with the crowd and doing his usual smolder when Rapunzel grabbed him and accidentally seemed to practically rip open his shirt. I thought it was a very Clandestine F/R thing to happen lol…

Anyways, thank you all so so so so much for the reviews and I'm glad to see new readers out there as well!

* * *

27\. Home

Rapunzel looked to the shining piece of crystal in his hand.

He loved her and he had stated it plainly as he could.

Flynn looked up to her from the ground and extended the necklace to her. She narrowed her brow but took a step forward to take it. Upon examining it she realized it was rose quartz. A common pink hued crystal. It was ordinary but beautiful and held promises of love with its quiet energy.

Flynn rose to his feet and looked to her as she studied the necklace. She glanced back to him.

"What?" she whispered in confusion. Flynn sighed, forcing the crystal into the palm of his hand.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's like battling the wind…"

She shook her head in a daze. How could he have such feelings for her? She had almost gotten him killed, rudely ignored him, been as cold as ice since tricking him into marrying her…

"Keep it," he said, wrapping his hand around hers.

"What?!" she repeated. He sighed again in annoyance already figuring she would give him a hard time.

"I know this isn't what you had in mind or maybe how your _plan_ was supposed to go, but, I don't care."

She frowned to him, "This isn't a negotiation, Flynn. It never was!"

He turned his head from her harsh retort, unable to take her defensive jeers.

"Yeah? And neither is how I feel, Rapunzel."

"… _. How?!"_ she sputtered, lost for all other words.

"What do you mean how?" he laughed dryly. "I – I had to face the fact that you might have died just yesterday. And I realized… I-"

"I don't want to hear it," she quietly stopped him, pulling away from his hands, "whatever you're trying to say!"

He looked to her, finding it hard to believe someone could be so stubborn. She watched as he regretted his words.

"Why are you so bent on pushing me away?"

"Pushing you away?!" she cried, "You're being ridiculous! What happened to the man who couldn't stay in one village for more than a night? Or in the bed of one girl?"

"Come on, now! Those things don't matter anymore-"

She shook her head, "What about the man who made promises to a little girl? Who called her a princess? Who made her feel… visible… for the first time in her life? Only to leave her, high and dry!"

He stared to her dumbly, she humorlessly laughed shaking her head.

"Well, I know what happened to him, he's standing right in front of me! Giving me stupid gifts! Treating me as if I'll ever be more than just a useless tavern girl!"

"But you _are_ more than that! Look," he said stepping closer to her, "I know I've been an idiot." She eyed him and he rethought his words. "Fine, a complete moron. But I was lost back then. Wandering, searching for – for _something_." She bitterly laughed again and turned to walk away when he stopped her. "But ever since marrying you, Rapunzel – you've made me realize, I have a purpose."

She looked to him in disbelief.

"Marrying me? We aren't even married, though… Not really!"

"Well, there was a priest and a ring," he grabbed her hand, raising it closer to him. His finger grazed the bumpy loop of silver. "A ring you do still wear…"

"A ring I wear to fool people," she said, snatching her hand back and he couldn't help but laugh at her distrustful eye.

"I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you- I just saved you from certain death, after all!"

"You only saved me because you had to – or my father would have killed you!"

"You're father had nothing to do with it. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself!"

She frowned as he sighed, seemingly at the end of his wits. She felt slightly apologetic for suggesting she was ungrateful that he had risked his life to save her. She was enormously thankful, after all. If only she could stop fighting with him to convey it…

"God," spat Flynn, a hand rustling through his hair in frustration. "If I lost you to _him_ …" He looked away from her, emotion rising in his voice. "I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

He realized the weight of his words and bashfully looked down. She only looked to him wondering what she could say next.

He was being genuinely honest, and there was nothing in it for him. No quid pro quo. No give and take. He had nothing to win except her trust. Suddenly, it was as if she looked to him and saw something new. A man who deserved to know the truth.

"Flynn… when – when that _man_ was about to – to be so intimate with me," her voice quivered as she thought back on the painful memory. "All I could think of was how I would be ruined… and how desperately I wished that instead of him…"

He looked to her with a narrowed brow waiting patiently for her to continue.

She took a breath and her eyes flickered up to him.

"Instead of him… it had been you."

He was practically shocked by her reveal. Had she pondered such wicked thoughts? Did she want him the same way he desperately ached for her? She made a small chuckle at his expression and shook her head.

"And, perhaps it had not been in the dirt… but maybe a bed."

Flynn felt his heart throb as he looked to her. He then glanced around the bare wilderness where they stood. The miles of road ahead and the endless mirage of trees.

"What are we doing here?"

She looked around curiously before he grabbed her shoulders and stared to her with intent.

"Let's go _home_ ," he said, his voice yearning with need at the idea. She only shook her head in panic.

"We- we can't go home…"

"Just listen to me. We'll forget about muddy roads. About the King's Dragoons, about gold, and crowns!"

She glanced away but he pulled her chin to face him.

"It could be just… just us. In that little cottage. We could go home- we could _have_ a home."

The notion was romantic to Rapunzel. But hardly realistic. She remembered who she was talking to; Flynn Ryder. The man who left her in the middle of the night when she was a child. A man who bedded more woman than he made promises to.

And still… he was the man who risked his life to save her. A man who followed her through hell fire, all this way, because she had _lied_ to him about a stupid crown.

She was filled with guilt at the idea. In her young adulthood, she had looked down on Flynn. A hopeless and moraless wanderer. Lying and cheating his way to live.

But she never did realize, she had become the same thieving sort. Perhaps they had been cut from the same fabric all along and she had been too dense to realize it.

And, he really did love her, in the only possessing way he knew how.

"But, what of my dream? The only thing I've wanted all my life."

"Well, I guess… I thought…" he continued quietly, "maybe we could find a new dream… _together_."

She gawked to him as has hands caressed her shoulders.

"I can't take this, Flynn," she said, suddenly handing him back the necklace.

He furrowed his brow to her, "Why? Of course you can."

He took her hand and shoved the necklace back in her palm. It broke her heart at how desperately wanted her to have it.

"No!" she cried. "Take it! Sell it on the road! Give it to another girl! I'm going to Corona, with or without you!"

Flynn looked to her helplessly as she pulled away from him and began to walk back to Maximus.

"Rapunzel!" he yelled, chasing after her.

"No!" she cried back as he grabbed her again by the arm.

"Stop running from me!" he commanded as she glared to him defiantly.

"NO!" she repeated as he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him, taking a strong hold on her body.

"What do I have to do?!" he desperately yelled causing her to blink to him in stunned silence. "Tell me! Draw me a map! Write me a sonnet! Tell me exactly what you want- and I'll do it. I'll do it for you," he added more tenderly.

She felt her heart warm at the sensation of being in his arms. And, simultaneously, they realized they hadn't been so close to one another in quite some time.

His breath hit the side of her face as she looked away from him. He was so near, and so passionate, she felt a burning heat rise in her cheeks. He glanced down at her form. Down her slender neck, across her milky skin, and lower to where only her ragged dress hid her petite chest. He was blinded by his hunger for her and bewildered by his anger. A mix of emotions he had no idea how to handle.

She looked back to him with a frown and leaned closer to his face, "If you touch me, I'll scream."

"You'll scream?" he asked, slightly bemused by the thought.

She nodded.

"So loud, they'll hear me in Corona!" she cheekily whispered.

He had the nerve to laugh at her and she sneered at his audacity.

"Is that a promise, Blondie?"

"A promise, Flynn Ryder."

He glanced upward with a smile, "God, help me!" he muttered before leaning in to her lips.

She moved her head back an inch and he hovered close to her mouth, looking to her lustfully beneath half lidded eyes.

"Won't you allow me?" he whispered lowly.

"I think I've allowed you too much."

He smiled, as if she was confessing romantic secrets.

"Come back with me," he pleaded as his lips inched closer to hers, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Then you're a fool," she said, her eyelids lowering as did his. "You'd give up the crown, and for what? For love?" she smirked at the absurdity, "And I thought you liked danger?"

"Hmm, you're right about one thing. I am a fool. But only for you."

They looked to one another. If she had a white flag, she would have waved it.

Suddenly his arms wrapped tighter around her and she swooned at that comforting sensation. She felt a surge of love for him so great, she was glad she was in his arms, otherwise, she would have fallen over.

Perhaps they wanted two different things. Yet, for the moment, they each desperately yearned for the same thing.

"If you're a fool, I must be one too. You know I don't mean what I say..." she whispered.

He nodded with a smirk as she filled his arms.

"I as well…" he said, only able to focus on her lips.

"Then why do we do it? Say things we don't mean?" she asked.

"Because, we're fools."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side as he did the same. It was a slow and shy maneuver. Each unwilling to admit they needed one another, though each eager to meet the other's need.

He gently took her lips in a tantalizing kiss. She slowly accepted and raised her head to kiss him back.

After a short moment, Flynn deepened the kiss and Rapunzel was quick to respond. His tongue brazenly nudged past her lips, and rubbed electrically along her own. His hands eagerly grasped her form resting on her hips. She smiled as he dragged her closer to him.

Rapunzel lost track of time as the harsh would around them fell away. Though, a sudden thought came to her mind and she quickly pulled away from him. He breathlessly looked back to her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Will you say it again?"

He looked down to her, caught off guard by her beauty and how her eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Say what?" he questioned.

"Say… say what you've just confessed to me," she blushingly answered.

He laughed, dropping his head for a moment before charmingly looking back up to her.

"Will you hit me again?"

"No."

"Run away?"

"No."

"Ignore me for another long, cold, night?"

"…. No."

"Well then… what's in it for me?"

Something greater spoke over her anxieties of the future. She could only process the moment and damn her logical thinking.

She raised a hand to his face, bolding stroking his rough cheek.

"Me," she finally answered.

He grinned to her, and, though he was dressed in rags and dirtied with blood and mud, Rapunzel saw him as the Prince-like elegant young man she had first seen, all those years ago.

"Blondie," he said brushing hair behind her ear, "for some reason, I love you."

Without hesitation, they met passionately to continue their kiss.

* * *

"Did any of t'at mahke sense ta ye?" asked Charley to Vlad.

Vlad turned back to the boy who gazed down at the pair as they hid on top a rocky hill nearby.

"I told you to mind your own business, boy!" he said before leaning over and slapping Charley on the back of the head.

"Wha'?!" he moaned rubbing his head. "Doya not remember t'here wedding night?"

"Of course I do, and if I could forget, I would!"

"Et was a laugh! Though… I m'self had nevair haird a man cry out like t'hat… es t'hat not unusual?"

"I don't give one rat's arse what's usual or unusual about it! Now, get back to sharpening your knife, or whatever ye were up to…"

Charley looked back down to the pair curiously.

"Et's only… m'brother an I, we told Red t'hat we had haird t'hem, well, finish. But – come ta t'ink of et, I really couldna have been certain."

Vlad narrowed his brow.

"And, what are you implying young man?"

Charley watched as Flynn spun Rapunzel around below. He frowned to them.

"Somet'ing about et seemed… put on. Like sh'wanted et played up. Like et wasna… real."

He turned back to Vlad who glared to him sternly.

"Does th' lass keep secrets from ye, Vlad?"

"Well now, if she did, I suppose I wouldn't know. Would I?"

Charley nodded. "I suppose. But ye seem t'have a knack fer knowin' what people don' want ye ta."

Vlad smirked at that but smacked the boy on the head once again when he had begun to look too closely at Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Ow! Ya don' havta do thet ye know!"

"And how else am I supposed to keep you from looking, you dirty bastard?"

Charley frowned and removed a dagger from his belt to fidget with. Though, curiosities about Rapunzel still circled his head.

"You know 'er well, dontchya?" he asked.

Vlad offered him a glance, his interest only lasting for a moment. Charley looked back to his dagger.

"I mean… I was only wonderin'. One night… tha' night Flynn awoke from his spell t'at woond put 'im in…"

Vlad looked up, narrowing his brow to Charley.

The boy went on, "I was wit' 'er. I told her, I wouldna tell anyone… but, I canna help bet wonder… what I saw?"

He looked up to Vlad who stared back to him. Charley quickly averted his gaze.

"You saw a light?" asked Vlad quietly. Charley nearly dropped his dagger. He glanced back to Vlad.

"Aye."

"And did you see her?"

"No… she was in t'woods… w'it him."

Vlad rushed to his feet and Charley regretted what he had shared. Rapunzel had trusted him, but again, it had been so odd. He could hardly rid himself of the memoires of the night. And how Flynn had mysteriously come to so quickly, as if he had never been ill.

Vlad looked down to the pair. Flynn seemed to be fastening some sort of necklace on Rapunzel.

"It's been long enough!" Vlad proclaimed.

"No!" Protested Charley jumping to his feet, "I mean- coul' we not wayt anot'er minute er two?"

"Daft boy!" Vlad whispered before beginning his trek back to the pair. "I wasn't wanting them to actually – to – well, never mind what I was expecting them to do!"

"Wha'doya mean? T'en what was t'his fer?" asked Charley, quickly following him.

"For insight."

"Wha?"

Vlad glanced back to the young man, "One doesn't get knowing things he shouldn't by quiet observation alone."

Charley stared to the back of his head in confusion as he continued down the hill.

"Ye know, when I find m'self a lass, we won' be keepin' secrets from one ano'ther. She'll tell me everyt'ing!"

Vlad stopped walking and stared to Charley.

"Clearly, you haven't been with a woman for too long," Vlad said with a smirk before turning back downhill. Charley gaped to him before carefully following him.

"Well, of course I have! I mean – not countin' me mum and me sister!"

"Ah, you have sister?" asked Vlad whose voice trailed off as they traveled further down.

* * *

Rapunzel looked down her chest to where the pretty pink crystal lay. She smiled back to Flynn who grasped her face.

"I knew once our lips met, and you accepted me, they wouldn't be so easily separated…" he said leaning back to kiss her as she stopped him.

She smiled, placing her hand gently on his lips.

"You weren't being serious, were you?" she asked and he eyed her in confusion. "About going home," she clarified and he practically rolled his eyes.

"Blondie!" he began exasperated, moving her hand. "We have the King's Dragoons on our tail, our last chance is some forsaken village a night away, and God only knows if the roads will be good enough to travel into Dunsinane with winter practically upon us!"

She covered his mouth again.

"You aren't leaving me half way there. What will my father say?"

He removed her hand again.

"Probably not much before he shoots me," he said with a shrug before another thought came to mind. "Speaking of your father, I imagine he must be highly suspicious of our little honeymoon. Sometimes I imagine him turning up behind us on the road," he added, half-jokingly glancing behind himself.

Rapunzel tugged on his shirt causing him to turn back to her, "I'm not scared. Not of my father and not of a Captain with a scar on his face. They're not coming between me and that city."

Flynn raised a brow to her and she frowned up to him.

He was reminded of his questions he had of her past, and what Vlad had reluctantly never told him. And, as he looked into her desperate eyes, he recalled how badly she wanted to see… whatever it was she wanted to see in Corona.

Rapunzel glared to him, silently hoping over and over that she could sway him, somehow.

Suddenly, his ideal dream of piles of golden coins on an island seemed lackluster. For a moment, he wasn't certain why…

"What are you talking about… some village a night away?" she suddenly asked.

Flynn looked down to her before nervously adverting his gaze.

"Un, Vlad suggested we head to Coleridge. I suppose you've been so out of it lately, we've forgot to run it by you…"

"Coleridge? It's a village?"

"Oh yeah," he clarified, "Will and I were quite familiar with the inns and taverns of the place… unfortunately."

"Inns? And we are to stay the night in one I assume?"

Flynn narrowed his brow to her in thought, "It would be wise to lay low for a night or two, yes."

She glanced back up to him, a bashful blush growing on her cheeks.

"And… you're willing to miss a night in an inn... for another week on the road?"

He looked to again just as confused, "Yes?"

She took a small step closer to him, "A cooked dinner, a tall glass of ale… and a _night_ sleeping in a _bed_ in an inn?"

He raised his brow again, "…Yes?"

She frowned to him and he stared to her before a sudden realization came over his face.

"Are you… implying something, Blondie?"

She smiled, though she was unware she had failed to conceal it. He met her with a grin double as large.

He took a step closer to her as well, willing to play any game she had mind. And win, of course.

She looked up to him, feeling as though she had suddenly been struck by lightning.

"Because, if you are implying something…" he began slowly. "Well, I never took you for the kinda girl to lead a man on."

She felt a slight twinge of embarrassment, though, a stronger urge kept her looking him boldly in the eye.

"I'm not."

He narrowed his brow with a blink. He was unable to deny her anything she desired, even if it was impossible. Somehow, when he looked into her wide bright eyes, anything seemed doable. Maybe, he wasn't a lowly thief. Maybe he was more. Maybe the moon and stars were only a reach away. For, if she asked him, he would reach into the heavens and beyond. If only to see her smile down at the glowing nightly diamonds in his hand.

And there was nothing, not one thing, if he could possess, that he would refuse her.

If only she would accept it.

Rapunzel noticed he had been staring at her, possibly having some clandestine thoughts of feelings he would never share. She fantasied a day he would tell her all, a day they had no secrets, a day very unlike any she could foresee.

"Good," he said taking her hand in his and gently caressing it, warming it in his own. "I was beginning to think this whole marriage thing was a sham."

She could hardly believe how comforting it was, to take his hand in hers. And then, a wicked notion sprung to her mind. Something terrible and frightening like a nightmare that leaves one blinking in the darkness, bewildered by the mind's horrible tendency to think up ideas so terror ridden…

The thought crossed her mind, the simple idea; to tell Flynn the truth. Or, as much as she knew of it. To reach just below to her satchel, and relieve herself of the crown and of lying to the man she had timorously begun to love.

She was about in inject her thoughts when a voice intervened.

It was Vlad, declaring they should leave soon if they wished to see Coleridge in the coming day.

Flynn looked to him with a bitter glance of betrayal.

"My friend, back so soon?" he said between gritted teeth.

Rapunzel quickly slunk away from Flynn's grasp and headed towards Maximus.

Vlad looked to Flynn knowingly, "It seems she is better spirits."

"She may have been in even better ones if you had waited longer."

"Waited for what? Summer?"

Flynn frowned to him and Vlad laughed and walked past him.

The men quickly took to their horses as Flynn leisurely joined Rapunzel, trying to appear as cool as possible at her sensually sly suggestions.

Though, once he was pressed behind her and she felt the innerness of his thighs behind her, she smirked back to him and he leaned in close to her ear.

"And… what about a night in an inn?" he asked.

"Well, Mister Ryder. It will make the marriage harder to annual on the grounds of non-consummation…"

"Hmm, Misses Ryder. Maybe I'll find another reason to divorce you." He said in jest before placing a kiss on her cheek and cracking the reigns of his horse.


	28. The red door

A/N: Hello again, and thank you all for the honest reviews. I'm always shocked when people enjoy this story. I feel like it's just really gotten away from me in certain ways. I just hope that the romance seems plausible to someone, because the dialogue in the last chap took me weeks to sorta "get right". But, I think anyone who's lived through a real romance knows nothing just happens overnight. Maybe feelings do but if you've never experienced love before, things can move really slow.

That being said, it might shock you, but this is almost sorta over? I'm deciding to break it into two parts (maybe two separate fics) and end this one in a satisfactory place. So, thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. Really, ya'll deserve a trophy for keeping up with this. It's just very frustrating, after writing 4k words and not being able to convey the feelings you want. I'm still driven to finish this story, a story that keeps surprising me with each chapter. Thank you all! Onward~

* * *

28\. The red door

* * *

Coleridge came upon them between the folds of the hills and instantly swallowed them whole. It was far unlike the rural village of Amberwick where the Snuggly Duckling resided. It boasted several inns, lines of shops, markets, and its own seedy brothels.

It was far enough from the port to exclude pirates and foreign sailors, but inward enough to attract the homey peasants whose families had lived no other place.

It was brash and new. Rapunzel felt an awakening and an excuse to push the nagging thoughts of the past days from her mind.

They arrived just past nightfall, and to Rapunzel's surprise, it did not seem the village was readying for bed, but instead eager for a rowdy time out.

The group looked like a beaten band of gypsies. Thankfully, Flynn was well acquainted with the town and wasted no time in finding a decent inn. Perhaps, too decent of an inn.

"The landlord here is stiff." said Flynn, jumping down from his horse. "But it shouldn't cost us all that much."

"And how much is it that _you_ have?" asked Vlad, taking the reigns of his horse in hand.

Flynn frowned, "I'm sorry, what is it you do for a living, again? Besides brooding in the corner of taverns?"

"Angus paid me bi-monthly for taking care of vermin."

"Killing rats?"

"Rats who talked too much," Vlad darkly clarified.

Flynn nodded uncomfortably before looking to Charley. The young man appeared confused.

"Me? Well, I havna had two coins ta run together sence me milkin' cow died!"

Rapunzel jumped down from Maximus and instantly began rummaging through the trappings attached on the saddle of the steed.

"I have enough coin," she said confidently.

Vlad narrowed his brow looking to her as Flynn curiously took a step to her side.

"Your money?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, what else is it good for?"

"Paying for fare into Corona! C'mon, Vlad's just being cheap. I know he has the money… that bastard."

As Flynn went on, Rapunzel's eagerness to appear vital to the group of men turned to panic. She had reached to the bottom of one small bag filled with beans and realized her fingers did not touch coin at the bottom. She frantically grabbed for another sac. Though, she was certain she had hid her life savings in the first bag.

Flynn grabbed her hand and she stopped her searching. She looked up to his handsome smile and made a small one in return.

"We'll not be using your money. Save it for when you really need it."

"But what have I been saving it for if not this?"

"Well," began Vlad loudly breaking their moment, "if you're not looking to pay an arm and leg, there's always Milly's fine establishment… isn't that right, Flynn?"

Flynn looked over to him with an unamused expression.

"Milly?" questioned Rapunzel. "You mean the woman who my father is always going on about?"

"Yes," answered Flynn, still glaring to Vlad who smiled slyly.

"She's certain to give us a fair charge!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Or, maybe none at all, if we only explain to her-"

"We can't go there," Flynn interrupted before turning in awe to the tavern they were stopped in front of. "But this place – I mean look! Is that the wafting of fresh goose and roses I smell?"

"They wouldn't let us two steps into the establishment," augured Vlad. "Nor, could we afford two minutes under its roof!"

"I don' t'ink I've ever been this close ta such a fine place!" griped Charley.

"Why do you refuse to go to Milly's?" asked Rapunzel to Flynn who could only gawk to her, then awkwardly grasp for words.

"Oh well, it's just uh - the ambiance! Yeah, that's it, it's just all wrong there. The tables the chairs, I mean, it's just crass," he said pulling a face of disagreement.

"Flynn, we're covered in dirt. What are you expecting? An invitation to the King's winter palace?" she asked finding his pickiness ridiculous.

Flynn looked to her then back to Vlad who seemed to be highly enjoying his uncomfortable situation.

"Okay look, let's just assume that everyone there doesn't like me."

"Everyone?" she gasped.

"Yes!"

" _Why?"_

"Oh nothing really, a misunderstanding! Honestly Blondie, some people don't know what it means to forgive and forg-"

"Flynn wad caught in bed with Milly the night of her anniversary… by her husband," said Vlad in a deadpan tone.

Rapunzel gasped once more as Charley laughed and Flynn looked as though he'd been slapped.

Flynn glared to Vlad silently vowing he would kill him before the end of the night.

"Now I remember!" Rapunzel declared with a smile, "Didn't he chase you naked through the village as well?"

"Can we please stop?!" asked Flynn burning with embarrassment, "It wasn't one of my proudest achievements."

"Now, Milly owns a brothel and her husband owns half this town," Vlad clarified.

Flynn pulled another sour expression.

"The same husband?" asked Rapunzel.

"Remarkable isn't it?" moaned Flynn sarcastically. "He's a real cuckold."

"Like a ruffian?" she asked naively.

"Worse," he warned.

"And what's worse than a ruffian?" she wondered.

Flynn grimaced, "A politician."

Rapunzel furrowed her brow in confusion as he lifted her and sat her back on the horse.

"Theodore Le Roux," Flynn went on, "the reason I avoid this place like the plague."

"You would certainly acquire more of my respect, Ryder," began Vlad as his horse trotted past Maximus, "if you were to look your past dead in the eye tonight."

"Then it must be a good thing I don't care for your respect!" Flynn responded, climbing back onto his horse.

"Come on, Flynn," urged Rapunzel now seated behind him, she leaned into his back and, for a moment, he was reminded of her previous allusion. "I'm sure he won't remember you at all!"

He eyed her over his shoulder, "I doubt Le Roux has ever forgotten a face. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he has eyes on us at this very moment."

"Sometimes, people can surprise you," she said, suggesting to him more than one thing.

"Oh, of course," said Flynn jokingly, "and I'm sure Milly will be waiting for me, with open arms… among other things."

She frowned to that, and her sights wandered to the streets as they began to move through the village.

Women gathered around corners, bright reds and pinks painted across their faces, and clothes as brightly colored as spring gardens. Men smoked from pipes under wide hats beplumed with extravagant feathers. Laughter, yells, and mumbled talk arose from the roads in a clattering symphony. They tripled the amount of people in Amberwick and it troubled Rapunzel to imagine how many more would be in Dunsinane, let alone the Kingdom of Corona.

Slowly, the women on street corners became more prevalent, and soon the men seemed less dignified. And all of it came to a culmination in the form of a large, slightly decrepit, four story building. A weathered sign hanging before the inn boasted 'The best Inn of Coleridge; Milly's Ladyhouse" and underneath a sign promised "Alley Cats Abound".

"Charley, take care of the horses," commanded Vlad stepping from his steed and handing the reigns to the boy. Flynn did the same as Rapunzel stared in awe to the boisterous foundation.

She looked to Flynn a bit nervous.

"This is it?" she asked quietly.

He nodded with a sigh, "Ever seen an alley cat, Blondie?"

She looked back to the house as men drunkenly staggered past the red doors.

"I-I don't think so."

He took her hand and smiled warmly to her, "Both of us can't be scared. Not after everything we've been through."

She squeezed his hand back and took pride in the way he stood beside her. Though, she suddenly felt a sickly feeling at the reminder that her savings could possibly be missing. She realized there was a chance she had nothing but the man looking down to her. She smiled back to him putting on a brave façade.

After confirming her consent with a nod, they traveled into the brothel followed closely by Vlad.

Once inside, the old wooden interior made a person feel as though they were entering the below quarters of a ship. Large candles melted together on tables to create a gentle glow. Though, there was not much else gentle about the brothel. Women eagerly eyed men as soon as they stepped foot in and one felt as though eyes were always staring and waiting.

Flynn pulled a chair out for Rapunzel and she quickly took a seat. He shiftily looked around the room.

"Quit it, Flynn! You look like a bloody convict!" Vlad spat as he took a seat.

"I feel like one!" said Flynn, sitting beside Rapunzel.

"Just act like you didn't do anything wrong," Vlad advised, "you know, how you always do."

Flynn paused looking to Vlad, "Now I'm curious as to what you think happened because I _did_ didn't do anything wrong."

"Ryder," he whispered harshly, "you bedded a married woman while her husband was toasting the eighth year of their marriage downstairs."

" _Shhhut up!"_ Flynn cried getting a few glances from people seated nearby. He shifted in his seat, hiding his face.

"Milly, huh?" asked Rapunzel to Vlad before looking back to Flynn as he stared to the table. "And is she not my father's age?" He looked up to her and she gave him a smirk.

"It wasn't one of my proudest achievements – do I have to keep repeating myself?!" said Flynn agitated.

"No, but it is a more enjoyable story than some epic legends one hears," laughed Vlad.

Flynn rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

"Don't move," he commanded to Rapunzel, "I'm getting some sort of alcohol."

As he went to turn for the bar, he was met practically eye to eye with a mess of curly blonde hair. The hair was piled on top a woman whose large bosom practically spilled out over the top of her bodice.

"Flynn, darling!" she cried in a squeaky voice before pulling him into her short arms. He bent over, his face pressed against her heavily perfumed neck. "My God! Where the hell have ye been?!"

Flynn pulled away and looked into the face of a woman he had wished had been forgotten. It wasn't that she was unattractive, she may have once been beautiful. Though, it was hard to tell underneath her mask of rouge and powder.

"Oh here and there, I uh, got married!" he said quickly glancing to Rapunzel who smiled back to the pair, hiding her nagging itch of jealously.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, ya'settled down?! Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day!" she exclaimed staring to Rapunzel. "And my, my! To such a stunning little lady…" she then narrowed her brow getting a closer look at Rapunzel. Her eyes shot back to Flynn with realization.

"Angus's daughter?!"

Flynn nodded boastingly, "Rapunzel Ryder nee… nee Doodle Mc-"

"Dougal Donnchadh of the Muireadhach tribe," Rapunzel corrected, feeling a bit prideful speaking her father's name aloud.

Flynn nodded, "That's the one."

Milly's eyes widened to Flynn, "And how did ya swing that?" she asked under her breath.

"Well, let's just say uh… she swung me," whispered Flynn getting a chuckled from her.

Milly looked back to Rapunzel with a beaming grin. But then, her smile turned to a look of worry as the light caught the bruise on her cheek.

"My dear!" she breathlessly exclaimed. "Where did you acquire that mark on your face?"

Rapunzel felt her blood run cold as Flynn instantly clenched his fists in anger.

"We ran into some low lives on the road," said Flynn somberly. Milly looked to him, noticing his rigid demeanor and nodded, not wanting to press the matter.

She smiled gently to Rapunzel and took her hand. Rapunzel made a small smile back, desperately acting as though she had somehow overcome what had happened.

"Your father gave me my start in this business," began Milly in a soft voice. "Taught me everything I know. Why, I wouldn't amount to much without that good natured man helping me out. And your husband," added Milly smiling back to Flynn, "he's been a blessing in me life, as well."

At that, Rapunzel made a small chuckle and Flynn turned a shade of red.

"That's lovely," Rapunzel agreed. "And so is this place! It's nothing like the Duckling."

"How kind of you to say! But please, imagine it as your home."

"Does my home have complimentary drinks?" asked Flynn getting a playful slap from the small woman.

"Just don't drink me out of business, boy!"

Flynn gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before thanking her and running off.

Rapunzel watched him closely as Milly made a delighted scream upon recognizing Vlad. The two went on greeting one another while Rapunzel noticed a girl in a red dress and messy brown hair eyeing her husband. He asked for a drink and she found her way to his side. She seemed to introduce herself and he nodded politely. They carried on with some sort of conversation until the barkeep placed a mug in his hand.

"Oi, Rapunzel!" said Milly getting Rapunzel to look back to her. Milly laughed at the girl's moony-ness, after apparently trying to get her attention for some time.

Rapunzel laughed to herself, "I'm sorry, I was distracted-"

"Are ye hungry?" she asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "Starved. We all are."

"Good, we have a wonderful cook. I'll see what food I can get together for ya!"

Milly sauntered off as Flynn rejoined the table. In a few minutes Charley wandered back as well.

In a few minutes a rousing discussion began and worries, one by one, left Rapunzel's mind.

She had forgotten what it was like to not wonder if someone was following them or if danger was near. She also had forgotten what it was like to hear the pointless ramblings of strangers, to feel a smile on her face without forcing one, or to look around and see life. The tavern was rife with joyous energy where the dirt highway was only filled with half-dead promises.

She looked up to Flynn who was merrily tinged with intoxication and laughing at Charley's confusion about why a woman he'd met had stated a price before telling him her name.

Soon, Milly brought over a large platter with bread, cheese, pork, potatoes, and some sort of meat pie.

She placed it in the center as the group stared in awe at the abundant feast.

They didn't waste a moment before beginning to consume the buffet.

Vlad started first on the meat pie. As he carefully tasted the odd spices he looked to Milly and stopped her just as she was about to leave.

"And, what might this be?" he asked.

"That's the house specialty! Mountain oyster pie… along with regular oysters."

"Mountain oysters?"

"From goats, dear. Their family jewels!"

Flynn choked on his ale as Vlad continued to thoughtfully chew.

"Well, enjoy!" Milly responded chirpily and darting away.

Rapunzel watched as Vlad turned an off shade of green. She leaned in closer to him, "If you need some, I've got ginger root. Good for settling a stomach."

He swallowed it hard.

"That's the dried up brown one right?" he asked with a raspy voice.

She laughed uproariously, snorting as tears wet the corners of her eyes. She looked to Flynn who could only smile back to her dazzled. Every time she got close enough to brush his arm, or looked to him when he was talking to the others, he felt the desire he harbored for her build.

Rapunzel hid her face in her hands and doubled over the table.

After some time passed, Milly made her way to clear away the platter and ordered Rapunzel and Flynn to follow her upstairs so she could show them to their room.

"When I first saw you two walk into me place," she began glancing back as they made their way up the staircase, "I couldn't help but wonder what on earth you'd been through!"

"Oh a lot," said Flynn in one breath. "We're on our way to port, actually."

"To port? Whatever for?"

Rapunzel and him shared a look before she decided to come out with it.

"Corona, I always wanted to visit the kingdom!"

"Are you sure you've chosen a good time?" she asked. "I hear things are rough in those parts."

"We're up for the adventure," said Flynn. "Just two crazy kids... and two other people."

"Well then," said Milly, "I'll get the two of you sorted out before you land in the city. Don't you worry!"

"Milly, please" began Rapunzel, "you don't need to go through any trouble-"

"Nonsense, girl! You're practically family, aren't ye?"

"Yeah," said Flynn gently trying to silence Rapunzel. "Let's just enjoy a small bit of good fortune for once in our lives!"

Once on the third floor, Milly unlocked a door before handing Rapunzel the key.

"This will be your room, the sweetheart chamber."

The pair looked in to see a roomy space with a plainly dressed bed and usual wooden furniture. It was nothing ornate but they both seemed to stand in awe at the sight.

"There'll be fresh water and rags for you, Rapunzel. Go ahead and freshen up. And Flynn?" asked Milly getting Flynn to turn to her. "I'll get you a set of clothing from Master Le Roux!"

"M-master Le Roux?" he asked anxiously, "Is that really, um, I mean, do you think-"

Milly grabbed his arm and began to pull him down the hall.

"Get settled in, girl. I'll see what dress I can find for ye. Don't you worry!" Rapunzel thanked her as Flynn continued to worry as he was pushed down the hallway.

"But – why does it have to be your husband's?" he asked. "And when is he coming bac-"

"Oh Flynn, he's out of town. Now let us find his shaving kit!"

* * *

Flynn removed what was left of his shirt as he stood before a mirror found in the large bathroom of Milly's ornately grand bedroom.

It was then he caught sight of his once infected wound still wrapped in cloth. He felt his stomach drop remembering the sickly discomfort it brought him before. It hadn't been changed in days, and yet, there was no discomfort. Still, he couldn't bring himself to look at the mark. He quickly put on the fresh tunic Milly had supplied him.

He then took his time in shaving his rough-looking face while his mind wandered back to Rapunzel.

Somehow, he remembered what Vlad had told him of her before they were ambushed. That she was raised by a witch in a tower.

 _The tower._

He almost cut his face at the realization.

It was impossible and troubling to think that she could be lying to him about something so fantastical. It plainly made no sense to him. He made the decision to rid his mind of the thoughts, otherwise he was certain to go mad. He assured himself she would tell him one day and everything about her mysterious life would possibly make sense.

Then again, what of all the secrets he had yet to tell her? And that past, that dreadful past, he could never seem to run from?

He splashed his face with cool water and sighed into the sink.

" _Goddamnit, Blondie."_

* * *

"Misses… uh, Misses…" Rapunzel began, unable to remember Milly's foreign last name.

"Oh, call my Milly, child," the woman answered as she stood in her room pouring hat water into a pan on her dresser.

"Milly," began Rapunzel, "Flynn doesn't know this but – I think I've been robbed recently. We don't have any money. Well, he might have a coin or two but-"

"Listen," started Milly looking to Rapunzel, "there's no need for payment. I would never think of charging such close friends."

Rapunzel smiled in relief.

"Thank you. Truly."

"Ohh, deary." She said patting her cheek like a child. Then, a working woman rushed into the room carrying with her an armful of fine fabrics.

"Ah! I thought she'd left behind quite the selection of garments!" said Milly as the woman laid the clothes on the bed.

Rapunzel's eyes grew at the heap of dresses. "Is all that for me?"

"Oh yes," said Milly, "it was left behind by one of my girls who ran off with a sailor. I think they should fit you all right."

Milly smiled to Rapunzel as she tried to find the words to thank her.

In the next moment, Milly placed a kiss on her cheek and the women left her alone, locking the door behind them.

Rapunzel wasted no time before grabbing her satchel from under her skirts and emptying her collection of dried leaves and herbs onto a desk in the corner. And there, at the bottom of her bag, dusty with bits of plants was the lost princess's crown of Corona. For some reason, the sight of it shocked her, and she feared she had begun to lose her mind and believe her own lies.

Yet, she _did_ desperately want to believe her lies. Believe that her and Flynn could be happy. Believe that he would not hate her when she confessed she had possessed the crown all along. And, she prayed he would still love her when she confessed there was nothing she was leading him to but some dancing stars.

She held the crown as she walked over to a rusted mirror attached to a chest of draws. She dabbed a cloth in the pan of water and brushed it over the jewels of the crown. It gleamed with her reflection and she glanced up at herself in the mirror.

It must have been a good while since she gotten a look at herself. A sad, unrecognizable, battered girl looked back to her. She placed the crown on her head in a moment of compulsion. She gazed to herself, half expecting to see a princess or a woman fit for the throne. But instead, she looked just the same. A skinny little girl in a torn dress. Not a lady one would expect to see traipsing around a royal manner.

"Blondie! Are you still in there?!"

Flynn's voice caused her to jump and tear the crown from her head.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I'll be out in a moment."

He leaned his ear to the door as he scratched his newly shaven goatee.

"All right, take your time. I'll be downstairs."

"Fine," she answered walking to the bed and looking over the clothing bestowed to her. She ran her hands over a green skirt, hardly able to believe how vivid the color was. There was also a clean white cotton under shirt, and a lovely velvet bodice that was a rich brown hue embroidered with red and yellow flowers. She had never owned something so lavish.

She quickly managed to comb through her unruly hair, pin it half up, splash water over her face, and change into her new dress.

She looked back to the crown that sat on the table top.

She had a wild thought to perhaps throw it in the ocean when they got the Dunsinane. That way, when they reached the empty tower, she would not have to lie to Flynn or Vlad. Yet, she knew she would not possess the will to rid herself of the golden heirloom.

She picked it up, and turned it over in her hands.

 _Though… if perhaps if I just left it alone… for an hour or two…_

 _And, if someone happened to take it and rid me of the weight on my conscious…_

She looked back to herself in the mirror.

 _"Let no man see..."_

* * *

Rapunzel emerged from her room and carefully locked the door behind her. She skipped toward the staircase feeling free and excited for what the night might have in store for her. It was then that a man, clad in a wide-brimmed hat and scarf that hid his mouth, lurked closely behind her.

He watched as she turned down the staircase and waited patiently until she descended from his sight.

Once she had gone, he quickly rushed back to the door she had exited from. He removed a thin wire from up his sleeve and slipped it through the key hole. After a moment of picking the lock, the door clicked open.

"Well, Blondie," he began, removing his hat and pushing aside his messy blonde hair, "let's hope you're as good at hiding your crown as you are your money."

With that, Will disappeared into her room.


	29. Devil's Dance

29\. Devil's Dance

* * *

"Many thanks, Princess. You may have saved me just yet," said Will holding his find closely to himself as he ducked out the exit of the Brothel. He glanced to see Flynn and Vlad talking among themselves outside.

Will sharply turned in the opposite direction and made his way down the streets. After some time, he came upon a decrepit barn and carefully made his way inside.

He looked around the dark structure.

"Hello!" he called out. "Come out, come out… _you sodding bastards_ ," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, a hand came from the darkness and grabbed the collar of his tunic.

"Are they there?!" asked the gruff voice as Will gasped at the sudden closeness of the intimidating Stambington brother.

"Y-yeah, they're there! Over at Milly's, just where I told you they'd be!" he laughed, grasping the man's hand, trying to keep the mood light.

"Finally, you get something right," came the second brother's emotionless voice, threatening close behind Will.

"Where's the crown?" growled the scarred brother, spitting in Will's face.

Will blinked before shakenly answering, "I couldn't find anything. I told you, she always keeps it on herself."

"And Ryder doesn't know?" asked the other.

"No! He's a fool, I told you. He trusts her."

"And you didn't find anything? Not one coin?!" asked the man taking a tighter grip on Will's shirt, causing his feet to raise off the ground an inch.

"No! I swear!"

The man frowned, "You're lying… I can smell it on you, you good for nothing weasel."

He threw Will to the ground and he stumbled back.

And, before he could find his footing, the other brother was busy roughly checking his pockets. In the next moment he pulled something odd from his pocket. A dried black plant resembling a large dead spider.

The brother examined it closely as the other narrowed his brow to Will.

"You found nothin', huh?!"

"It's just a dried herb. One of her little home remedies."

The man ignored Will's lie and bit a small piece off and began to chew it. In the next moment he spit it to the ground.

"Poison!" he said to his brother. "Some home remedy!"

The other squinted his eyes to it, "The Devil's Dance… planning something clever then, Carlyle?"

Will kept his poker face when the man called him by his assumed surname. He coolly stared back to him.

"Maybe we'll plan somethin' clever too," said the other, implying something dark to his brother. "What are the chances of you making it back to that brothel unrecognized?"

"Slim," lied Will, "you're lucky they didn't see me this time."

"Well hopefully luck's a lady for you tonight. You're going back."

"What? Why?"

The man eyed the plant, "Didn't you say before, she'll be easier to get to without _him_ watching over her?"

"Aye, that's what he said. And yet Ryder protected her," came the other brother.

Will raised his hands, trying to calm the brothers, "Vlad was sent to protect her. He's still the one you want to get rid of to get to her!"

"And then Flynn will allow us to steal his wife?" sarcastically asked the brother.

"Well… I'm sure he will if he only knew who she truly is-"

"But you said he's refused to leave her- even when you offered the idea…"

"I know – but if I could only talk some sense into him –"stammered Will nervously.

"It seems the time for that has passed."

The man with the scar took a bit of the dark plant and crumpled it in his fingers, watching as it fell in small flakes through the air.

"Put this in his ale. Be sure he drinks it."

Will grimaced at the thought.

"What's wrong?" asked the brother. "Was it not only a short time ago you aided us in ambushing your party? Told us where you would be? Offered us a slice of the reward?"

"You told me you would target Vlad, not Flynn."

"Well, the thing is, we don't really like either of them," said the other man, shoving Will the poison.

Will looked to the black stuff in his hand before looking back to the brothers. "What's stopping me from running away from you two?" he asked.

The men looked to one another then back to their foolish captive.

"When you told us the Princess was in Amberwick, we trusted you in a leap of blind faith. Sure, getting the crown would be nice, but settling a blood debt with that Ryder, it's only right."

"He wronged you that bad?"

The man shrugged, "Well, four thousand crowns give or take. We count that substantial for a personal vendetta."

"He stole four thousand crowns from you?"

"No. He just prevented us from acquiring it. He's soft. A pathetic conman."

"And think, how easy it will be," started the other brother, "once Flynn is dead, what's in our way but an old man and a little boy?"

The other brother chuckled, "Couldn't be any harder than ending his cowardly brother."

Will looked away, the inhumane memory stinging his mind.

"But is Flynn not only valuable to you alive?" he asked quietly.

"Aye, he's worth more. But the crown should make up for it… as long as there _is_ a crown."

"And if there's not," added the other menacingly, "we'll be sure to find some way to make up for loose ends."

"Tell us, mate. Have you heard of the torture that Captain Caldon applies in his dungeon in the city?"

Will regretfully nodded.

"We'll be sure to make his dungeon seem like bloody… like bloody….."

"Like a really great place," filled in the other brother in a raspy tone.

Will actively held back rolling his eyes.

"Now get going," said the man, "we don't have all night!"

Will cursed the brothers in his head before darting off back into the streets of the village.

* * *

Flynn blew a plume of smoke into the air from his pipe as he and Vlad stood just outside the brothel.

"You know, I don't think I've ever spent a night in a brothel and kept all my coin," he said to Vlad who smiled to him.

"The perks of matrimony?" he asked causing Flynn to fall silent.

He took another puff of the Tabaco and blew it out the side of his mouth.

"About the only one," he answered distastefully.

Vlad narrowed his brow. He was reminded of their fight he practically witnessed the other day.

"I- I couldn't help but notice they two of you after Charley and I wandered away…"

Flynn looked to him, taken back, "What do you mean 'couldn't help but notice'?"

Vlad looked away, "Well, to be honest, it was Charley not me…"

"You left us alone to watch us from afar! You peeping Tom!" he laughed at Vlad's uncomfortableness.

Vlad began to walk away, "You should be going back, I'm sure she's looking-"

"Don't change the subject, you dirty pervert!" said Flynn stopping him. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I wouldn't have done it unless I knew for a fact that you two wouldn't… wouldn't eh…"

Flynn eyed him odly, "And how wouldn't you know what you wouldn't know?"

Vlad had trouble understanding him but continued anyway, "It's clear the two of you are lost."

"Lost?" he laughed, "She's right there, I'm right here. Who's lost?"

Vlad watched as Flynn made a showy laugh. He was a transparent man, to him. Though, he did have the air of an actor always trying to appear happy.

"You love her?" Vlad asked.

Flynn laughed again, though more dryly.

"No. I risked my arse for a girl I have no feelings for," he quipped.

"Enough horseshit, Ryder," Vlad said stepping closer. "I need to know something."

"Jesus, lighten up," said Flynn confused by his sudden turn. "Look where we are! Can we go a day without doom and gloom-"

"Will you stay with her no matter what? Keep her safe even after you have what you married her for?"

"And what did I marry her for?" he asked offended.

"For yourself."

Flynn felt his blood boil at the man's assumptions. He shook his head in disbelief.

"After all this time, you don't think I'm any good for her?"

"No, you can be. You make choices, Flynn. It just all depends on what they are."

Flynn blinked.

"So, what will you choose when the crown is in your hands?" Vlad questioned.

Flynn neglected his answer, stepping away from Vlad. "Have a drink, man. Bed a girl. Stop meddling in things you have no right to."

Flynn turned away from him catching the eye of a woman. He noticed her staring to him and made the mistake of glancing her way. He recognized her as the woman who had accosted him when he was getting his drink earlier.

"How are you now, lone ranger? Need a little company yet?" she asked walking in front of him. She was a pretty girl, but all the girls at Milly's were attractive.

"I already told you. Not tonight, sweetheart," he said smiling, opening the door for her. She smirked to him and walked closely by him, entering through the red door.

* * *

Rapunzel had been searching the crowd for Flynn when his entrance back in caught her eye.

Before, she had sauntered down the steps, confidently expecting to see him at the end of the staircase. Maybe like one would read in a fairytale.

But, he was nowhere to be seen. The company in the dining hall had doubled in size, a country band had even set up in the corner of the room. It seemed everyone had made a small glance at her, except the one who meant the most.

She wondered why he had left the room, and yet, when she saw him at the side of a girl she had no choice but to infer what she could. Though, unbeknownst to her, Flynn had been drawn outside at the sight of a man selling Tabaco cheap as dirt.

Rapunzel watched as the woman walked away from Flynn, flirtatiously eyeing him as she did. And, to her shock, he winked back to her out of natural instinct.

Rapunzel glanced at a table she stood next to. A man slumped over the counter, passed out drunk. She quickly took his half full mug of drink. Without a second thought, she began to down the liquid. Though, once the oddly colored drink had past her lips, she noticed it left a burning sensation that was practically unbearable.

Flynn quickly noticed her standing alone in the center of the bustling crowd. He pushed by men, darting to her side.

"Where did you get that?" he asked ripping the drink from her hand. She fiercely grabbed it back, spilling some as she did.

"Some guy!" she definitely answered.

Flynn frowned at her sudden defensiveness. "A guy?" he questioned.

She nodded.

"Don't take any more drinks from men here," he said, gently pushing her along to a place near the bar.

"And where were you?" she asked taking another sip.

He was about to answer her with the truth but feared she would think he was spending what little coin he had too frivolously.

"I- I need a breath of fresh air. Vlad was out there."

She said nothing, taking another swig of her drink. He narrowed his brow.

"Do you even know what that is?"

She wiped her lip and looked to him, "Alcohol."

He laughed to himself.

"Why don't you go to bed, Blondie? I'll walk you up," he said as he was once again about to guide her across the room.

"You seem eager to be rid of me," she said pushing away from him. He narrowed his brow to her, wondering what had gotten into her.

"What are you talking about? And why is it that everyone wants to fight? Is it a full moon or something?"

"I don't want to fight or go to sleep! I want to talk to people, I want to hear bar stories, and see a fight!"

"Uhhh I don't think you want to talk to these people," he said quickly, risking being heard.

"Flynn, I spent my whole life being locked in a room. I may have grown up in one, but I've never experience a night in a brothel."

"Only certain kinds of women have."

"Well, now I'm one of them!" she said drinking again.

He eyed the glass in her hand, "Maybe you should slow down."

"Maybe you should speed up!" she said with a smile.

He frowned, realizing she had a point. In the next moment he turned to the bar for another glass of ale.

She turned away from him and looked to a man in the band, playing the fiddle. They had been playing a slow, winding, tune. Nothing one could to dance to.

"What do you say to taking these upstairs, Blondie?" asked Flynn turning back where Rapunzel was just standing, only to see nothing. "Blondie?"

Flynn glanced around the room when suddenly, a man caught his eye. Their eyes met for a split moment, though they were hard to see, hidden in the shadows of a wide brimmed hat. The man ducked out of his view in the next moment. Flynn took a step forward trying to distinguish the figure as the music began to pick up with a jaunty tune. Then, he felt a small hand take his.

"Hey Blondie, did you see-" he asked, turning and expecting to see Rapunzel. Yet, instead he was met with the catlike eyes of the woman who had encountered him outside.

"Care to dance?" she asked smoothly. Flynn could only blink to her before regaining his composure.

He then awkwardly laughed and looked away from the woman.

"The name's Jenny," she said leaning closer to him. "In case you were wonderin'."

"I'm not interested," he said careful not to look to her again, searching still for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled to the fiddle player who had picked up the pace as she had requested. He winked to her and she looked away flustered.

She glanced back to Flynn only to see the same pretty girl at his side. The split second glance was all she needed to string together a secret plot of his; that he intended to bed a prostitute with whatever spare change he had in his pocket. That bastard.

She took another long gulp from her drink, noticing it had begun to taste much better.

Suddenly, it was as if the room had slightly become less real and reality itself had been suspended. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt as though she may faint.

Just then, a man bumped into her. She slightly staggered forward as the man turned to confront whatever oaf he suspected of being in his way. All though, upon looking at Rapunzel, his expression softened.

"Well, well, well," he said smoothly, looking her over. She stared up to him, noticing he wasn't too rough looking.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn called, finally catching a glimpse of her from across the room. Though, the music had become too loud for her to hear him. He watched as the man told her something and took a step closer to her. Rapunzel quickly nodded to him and he then slunk a hand around her waist.

Flynn's mouth hung open.

"Rapunzel!" he called again, angrier than before.

"Huh, it seems as though she's not interested," said Jenny walking in front of Flynn so he couldn't chase the man down.

"Excuse me, that's my wife!" he said to her.

Jenny looked over her shoulder as Rapunzel smiled up at the man and he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, she seems like a popular girl."

"She's not normally like this… I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Well, since she's occupied, maybe you'd like to dance with me instead?"

"I don't think so."

"Why? She doesn't seem to mind…"

Flynn sighed looking past Jenny. She smirked to him and took a step closer.

"C'mon, lone ranger. What'll it hurt?"

Flynn looked back to her and forcibly smiled, "My name's Flynn."

"I know," she answered quickly, "you're a popular fella, too."

Rapunzel glanced back to Flynn as the room span around her. She saw him talking to the working girl and she reached around her mysterious dance's neck. Besides sending a message to Flynn, it helped cease her dizziness and give her something to hold onto.

They began to cumbersomely spin around the room. She realized quickly the man had no ear for music, nor the ability to step to the beat.

More people began to join them and push the tables aside. Soon, Flynn could no longer see Rapunzel amid the people. It sent a fear through his heart.

"So… do you want to dance, or not?" asked Jenny to him.

Flynn readily accepted and they made their way into the mess of people.

Rapunzel politely smiled to the man as he leered down to her.

"My, you're a pretty one," he whispered in her ear, sending unpleasant shivers through her body.

She felt his strong grip on her tighten. Then, his hands wandered lower, past her waist. Her heart raced at the danger of it all, though her mind was muddled and slow, like walking through thick mud.

Jenny giggled as Flynn placed a hand on her waist and they began to waltz around the room.

"My, my, you do take charge don't ye?" she asked as his strong arms effortlessly held her, and guided her around the dance floor. "I liked that in a man."

Flynn didn't answer but continued to scan near faces for hers.

Rapunzel jerked her head back as the man suddenly lowered his mouth onto her neck. She closed her eyes as her head fell back. She was in and out of some dream. For a moment, she thought it might have been Flynn she danced with.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn yelled getting a glance of her. He looked to her limp form worriedly before sneering to the man whose hands hungrily grabbed at her.

Rapunzel opened her eyes as the man shoved his hands against her bottom, trying to to raise her skirts.

"Get off!" she said, seeming to come back to reality, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh," he said, overpowering her as she began to push against his shoulders. "Just, let me…"

"No!" she cried louder, attempting to shove him back. "No!"

She realized the music concealed her yells, and everyone was too occupied in dance to notice her struggle.

"How much does your cunny go for?" he asked with an ugly grin. She pulled away but he aggressively pulled her back with a laugh. "Like playing a bit hard to get, aye?"

And then, before Rapunzel could process what had happened, the man was sprawled out on the floor, knocked out by a single blow from Flynn's fist.

She looked up to him breathlessly as he held his fist in pain. The music halted for a moment as some tavern goes looked to the scene curiously.

"You wanted to see a fight, didn't ya?" Flynn asked with a roguish grin.

The crowd laughed and clapped for Flynn as he nudged the man's limp leg with his boot. Then, the music picked up with a wild beat to distract the room.

Rapunzel smiled apologetically to Flynn while a bar hand pulled the man's body off the floor.

Flynn returned the smile and took a step closer to her, placing a hand behind her head.

"Mine," he whispered to her.

She blushed to him with a mischievous grin.

"And, what about that girl you've been eyeing all night?"

"Eyeing?!" he spat. "She's eyeing me! And she's only doing -eh, her job, I suppose."

He brushed loose strands of her hair back and she pouted to him. He tried to settle her feelings of distrust.

"Blondie, I could go to all the brothels in the world tonight. You'd still be the only woman I'd see."

She felt herself warm at his gentle touch on her face. She placed her hand on his at it caressed her cheek.

"Fine," she said with a smile before giggling. "Oh Flynn, I think I'm drink! I mean, drunk!" she laughed some more.

"Well that's what you get, you silly woman. Taking drinks from strangers!"

She laughed and backed away from him. He crossed his arms and smiled to her as she began to do some sort of graceful jig.

She closed her eyes and raised her hands above her head, spinning around in a circle.

Others began to watch her as well. Though, she didn't care. To her, she might as well had been alone in the room with only Flynn smiling on.

"Dance with me!" she cried reaching her hands out to him.

He kept his folded, slightly intimidated by her confidence. "No thanks."

She raised up her skirts to reveal her slim ankles. The men around Flynn hollered and he gave them a stern glare.

"Blondie!" he warned, but she took no heed. She stuck her tongue out to him and span in circles, stepping in time to the sprightly rhythm. She laughed and glanced back to the fiddle playing who winked to her and stomped his foot along to the beat.

Flynn looked around the room. There wasn't an eye that wasn't on her. The way she moved could draw a man to his death. It was like lighting. Unable to obtain. Such a sporadic and fleeting moment.

He supposed it was simple, easy even, to fall in love with a girl's smile. Her eyes. Her long blonde hair. Yet, to also love her imperfections and mistakes, that took far more time and patience. All though, for some reason, her flaws were becoming equally as alluring as her beauty.

Suddenly, she grabbed onto Flynn's vest and tugged him onto the dance floor. She snickered with laughter as he eyed her slightly wearily. Her smile faltered for a moment before he gave her a wicked grin and quickly pulled her in by her waist.

She looked up to him as he teasingly leaned closely to her face. His eyes then traveled down her neck and arm, and slowly, he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. His other hand wandered to her lower back, taking the usual waltz stance. Their eyes met again and she squealed in delight as he held her even tighter.

"So, you want to dance?"

She giggled and nodded eagerly.

"You want to dance?!" he repeated, a bit louder.

"Yeah!" she cried.

"What was that?"

"Yes!"

Flynn then began to lead her in a quick waltz, twirling her weightlessly around the crowd, leaving the other pairs in the dust. She leaned her head back and smiled, enjoying the ride. Flynn could only look to her, astounded by her smile and the magic it seemed to create.

She laughed as he swooped her back, practically upside down. Her foot bumped a table where Vlad sat.

Vlad quickly caught two glasses of ale in time before they spilled over. Flynn glanced over to him and smirked.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, taking a drink off the table and downing a swig, before pulling Rapunzel back onto her feet.

Vlad eyed the other drink as the pair skipped away.

"Can't let that go to waist, now can we?" he asked to himself before feeling a pat on his shoulder.

"Drink up fella, it'll be you and me next!" Said Milly with a laugh, shaking his arm. Vlad laughed back to her before heartily downing the ale.

With a hoot from the fiddler, the fast paced song ended and merged with a slower one.

Flynn and Rapunzel stared to one another, catching their breath.

Flynn made a breathy laugh at their state. "Why is it, whenever we touch I seem to have to go through some sort of pain?" he asked, flexing his still hurting hand.

She smiled to him, taking his hand and tenderly kissing it.

"There," she said, "I think my healing powers should do the trick."

"Huh, what do you know?" he said in mock amazement, examining his hand.

Just then, a man in the band began to sing along with the romantically winding music.

" _Near Banbrindge town in the county down, one morning last July…"_

Rapunzel looked oddly to the man and he pleasantly smiled back to her. That song. Why had he chosen that song...?

"What?" asked Flynn, causing her to glance back to him. "Something the matter, Blondie?"

Rapunzel blinked up to him as the man went on singing; _"From a boreen green came the sweet Satine, and she smiled as she passed me by…"_

"It's just that…" she searched for words as her mind span, "this song. It reminds me of home."

Flynn nodded, "Oh yeah, I must have heard it before, as well…"

" _She looked so sweet from her two bare feet, to the sheen of her yellow hair, such a coaxing elf, sure I shook myself, to be sure I really there."_

She smiled to him before resting her head comfortably on his chest. He placed a hand on the back of her head and enjoyed the feeling of her trust in him. Even if her judgment was slightly impaired.

" _And I said, said I, to a passerby, "Who's that maid with the golden hair?" And he smiled at me, and with pride said he; she's the gem of Corona's crown… Fair Princess Satine, from the banks of the Reen, she's been seen in the county down."_

Flynn narrowed his brow as Rapunzel took in the pleasant sent of his leather vest and whatever pine scented soap he had used to shave his face. His mind wandered as hers was meandering as well, though more hazily than his.

" _At the Harvest Fair she'll be surely there and I'll dress in my Sunday clothes, with my shoes shone bright and my hat cocked right for a smile from my golden rose."_

She remember the promise she had teased to him earlier. That she may decide to bed him, if she fancy. The thought sent a fluttering sensation to her stomach. She desperately wondered what was to come and what he had mind.

All though, his thoughts were less devious. Instead, he noticed an odd feeling of dread that had suddenly seemed to fill him. It was a sensation he had felt before. A feeling of eyes glaring him down, damning him. And perhaps, death itself, hanging over his head and making her careful choice.

" _No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke 'till my plough turns rust colored brown. 'Till a smiling bride, by my own fireside sits the lost lady of the crown…"_

The crowd clapped for the man and the band took its bow.

Flynn was pulled from his thoughts as Rapunzel raised her head and looked to him.

"Do you think we can dance all night?" she asked naively.

He laughed to her, "No!"

Rapunzel shyly glanced down before Flynn suddenly hoisted her up by the waist, over his head.

She shouted with laughter and flung her arms out as he turned her around the room.

The crowd cheered for them as the brothel women whispered to each other in jealousy. It wasn't a usual occasion that a couple so enamored by each other entered such a place.

"Have you seen enough of this stupid brothel?" asked Flynn as Rapunzel radiated a joyful smile to him.

He then jerked her up over her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said, making his way away from the band, "You're going to bed!"

She protested as Flynn received several laughs and pats on the back from nearby men.

"Not yet, Flynn!" she cried, hitting his back. "The night's just begun!"

"Of course it has," he answered slyly, patting her behind. She frowned over her shoulder to him, wishing instead she in front, as to better slap him.

Will watched on close to the door. He eyed the worriless faces of the brothel and, all the while, felt a great, searing, weight over his shoulders. Though, his deed was done, and there was no way around it. He was not immune to thoughts of fear himself. He knew he was only a puppet to the hands of the brothers and he damned himself for being desperate enough to wind up in their scheme.

And though, he had once killed a man he cared for, this would undoubtedly top that dreadful, sickening, guilt.

Will glanced up to notice Vlad staring directly to him.

He cursed himself before turning and leaving the brothel for the last time.


	30. No choice

A/N: Thank you all to new and old readers! To my surprise, this story is getting new alerts lately, maybe there's a Tangled fandom awakening with the new show? Either way, welcome! And thank you Erika for your review, glad to hear a new voice! And always a huge thank you to br3atheasy, schrooten5, alwaysreading, sharkohen, and guests that continue to review. Sorry for the wait, as usual life is just a bit crazy. But hopefully the next chaps will come sooner rather than later. Thanks again guys!

* * *

30\. No choice

* * *

"Do you have the bloody key?" asked Flynn as Rapunzel hung over his shoulder. Somehow, he had made it up the stairs and to their room with her kicking and screaming, blissfully ignorant to his struggle.

She reached down her bodice and tossed the key behind herself to him. He lunged to catch it and she giggled as he dipped her lower.

"Promise me, you'll never drink again," he quipped before pushing the door open.

"I don't think tha'was alcohol, on second thought," she slurred, the effects still mingling with her blood and causing her mind to slow and sped up, all at once.

He sighed and strolled in, throwing her onto the bed. She bounded on the soft cot squealed again.

Then, Flynn lit the two lanterns in the room creating a soft glow that filled the space.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed as she sat up in the center, staring interestedly to his back.

In the dim light, she imaged he was a vagabond that had just snuck into a hidden tower. A tower that concealed a princess who was doomed to spend her years locked away. She was captured by the man…. Or, no. Maybe she captured him, and he was possessed by her beauty. So much so that he would not be able to resist her. And she, so starved for love, and so relieved someone had discovered her, would not let him resist her.

She watched as he removed his boots, his belts, his vest, and then, pulled off his shirt.

Her eyes widened at the marks on his skin, scars that she had almost forgotten. She was suddenly reminded of her wedding night and the fears that filled her then. His expectations, and her self-involved commitments.

Flynn noticed she had fallen quiet. He turned to her and smirked upon realizing she had been staring.

"Checking out the view?"

She looked to him, mouth hanging open, uncertain what to say. So instead of replying, she got up from the bed and wandered to a small window that looked over the town.

"Okay, so it's not much of a view…" Flynn said to himself, getting up and wandering over to the wash pan.

He proceeded to dampen the cloth and run it over his shoulders, his neck, and up to his face. He glanced back to her, through the mirror. Only to see her wistfully gazing out the window.

Her eyes squinted over the town. Smoke pleasantly rose to the sky where stars dotted the indigo heavens. Then, her eyes rested on the moon. It must have been full, she thought to herself. Perhaps it was the harvest moon… it had such a pretty hue of orange.

Orange. Her heart sank. The blood moon.

"Something on your mind, Blondie?" he asked. She slightly looked over her shoulder.

"Just home," she lied, "I think about my father. How worried he must be by now."

"Well ya gotta break a few eggs…" he mused, splashing water over his chest and dabbing it with the cloth. He then turned back to face her, getting a glance of her plants on the desk. "I see you already set up shop."

She smiled to the dried plants.

"It's comforting," she said before turning to him. It was then that she was met with his striking, partially bare, figure.

Her eyes fell over his wide shoulders, muscularly rounded chest, slime waist, gracefully long limbs, and handsome smile. She also noticed the bandage around his bicep. Her heart sunk a bit lower and she felt herself sobered.

She looked to him nervously, assuming he must be thinking the same thing as she… that they were about to consummate their once pretend matrimonial contract.

He paused, realizing she suddenly had become much more serious. He assumed it could only be because they were alone in such an intimate surrounding. He wanted to understand, but his mind couldn't comprehend why the only thing that ever brought him happiness could be so intimidating to her.

On the other hand, he understood she was only a young woman, and he was man, significantly older and worldlier than her.

Still, he desperately wanted her to be comfortable in his presence. To trust him and know he would never force her to do anything she did not want.

"Um," she began quietly, carefully trying to find the words, "I was wondering also… about tonight – do you… do you think it will, that it hurt me?" she asked awkwardly. He blinked to her.

"Will… what hurt?" he asked slowly.

"When you- when we, um… consummate the marriage," she said simply, wondering how it was not obvious.

Flynn's eyes widened as he laughed to her dryly.

"Woah, woah, woah," he said holding up his hands, "Relax, Blondie. You're off the hook."

"What?" she asked, slightly offended.

"Look at you! You're drunk!" he said gesturing to her. "We're going to sleep!" he said walking over to her. "Now, turn around so I can help you with that dress-"

"No!" she protested as he span her around and began to loosen her bodice. "What about before?"

"You mean, when you tried to trick me?"

"Trick you?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh c'mon," he taunted, "fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, not gonna happen."

Her bodice fell to the floor, revealing the undershirt and skirts beneath. She narrowed her brow.

"I wasn't going to trick you! I really was going to let you!"

"Sure you were, Blondie."

"I mean it!"

"Of course!"

"No!" she cried turning back to him. His smile faded as she looked to his eyes.

"I meant it," she said sternly. "Or what? Were you trying to trick me as well when you said you loved me?"

"No," he answered quickly, "of course not, and you know that, drunk or not."

She frowned and turned her back to him. He began to loosen one of her layers of skirts.

He cocked his head to the side as his fingers worked the tight knots. It was then that something entered his mind.

"If you had the crown right now, what would you do?"

Her eyes widened as her heart practically stopped at the sudden question.

" _What?"_

"If we were in Corona, and the crown was in your hands, what would you… choose?"

"Choose?" she asked. "Why are you asking me that? There is no choice," she plainly answered.

He nodded, letting a layer of her dress fall to the ground.

She swallowed hard, trying to calm her racing heart.

"But, why do you ask…" she questioned, "I don't understand-"

"Vlad," said Flynn, "he asked me the same question. Apparently, he thinks if I had the crown, I'd leave you."

She sighed in relief to herself before thinking about what he had said.

"Would you?" she finally asked.

He looked to the back of her head. He wondered what she wanted to hear.

"You need to ask?" he questioned.

She looked to floor. She realized she no longer had the patience to mask her feelings. She was done playing the girl who didn't make mistakes, the girl who was hardened by life, the girl who didn't wish to be the princess in a happy fairytale.

"You," she said sternly with a sudden breath, causing him to stop undoing the fastenings of her dress.

"What?"

"You," she repeated, enraged and impassioned. "I would choose you. That's why there is no choice, Flynn."

Flynn was taken back by her words as she waited in silence, her face burning with embarrassment.

"I- I know," he finally said. "The bastard," he laughed slightly, "he thinks he knows it all."

She looked up, "What about your island? Your piles of gold?"

His hand fell down the lacings that went up her back.

"Maybe… I wasn't meant for the solitary life, after all."

A small smirk crept on her lips as she could hear one on his as well.

It was then he noticed her bare shoulders and slender hips that curved out to form her ample bottom. He reached around her, placing a hand on her waist.

She then felt him press against her, his breath hot on her neck. She made a small gasp before slightly falling back into his form.

"If you weren't drunk, I'd think I'd have my way with you… my bonny lass," she whispered, his voice low and rough in her ear.

She reached a hand back, grabbing at his hair.

"Who says I'm drink- I mean drunk?" she asked and he laughed to her. She laughed as well as her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"You've tortured me these weeks," he spoke, his hand hungrily feeling her soft body. "That fine arse against me as we rode…"

She smiled to herself, but soon her smile turned to a look of pained desire as his hand roamed higher up her form, and took a firm hold her breast. She silently gasped at the pleasurable feeling.

"Flynn," she moaned quietly, closing her eyes. His name leaving her lips was the sweetest sound he ever heard.

"We can't... Not like this," he whispered to her.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"You want this?"

"Yes!" she answered breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

She sighed and turned to face him. He looked down to her through half lidded eyes.

"I just said so!"

"And what if you regret it?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I won't!"

He shook his head, "how do you know that?"

"Flynn," she laughed to him, "because I know every woman in here was eyeing me, green with envy, wishing that they were with you instead. And… I want to know what I've been missing."

With that, he kissed her, grasping at her form as she sturdily took hold of his shoulders. She kissed him back, her head swimming with liquor and every emotion she felt for Flynn since first seeing him.

They briefly intertwined with one another before Flynn lowered her back onto the bed.

Their lips parted and he laughed as he leaned over her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… it's just… I never thought…"

"Never thought what?"

"That this would happen."

She giggled beneath him and they shared a moment of calm before the storm.

He lowered his lips back to hers and, for a brief moment, they became lost in each other's secret worlds.

Rapunzel worried she would never be able to tell him how she felt, or how sorry she was for what was soon to come, but she did her best to express her longing for him through her kiss. So, wordlessly, she penned him an epic.

She prayed he would remember this one moment and perhaps not whatever painful ones were to come. She begged he would forgive her for hiding the crown, for forcing him to take her to Corona, and for leaving him there as she returned to a life that had no room for a wanted criminal.

And still, she hoped there was some other choice. Little did she know, every plan she had carefully crafted was soon to change, as a man fell limply to the ground.

"Rapunzel!" cried Charley flinging open the door with a slam. Flynn and Rapunzel jumped apart before looking to the doorway.

Flynn sighed exasperated at the sight, throwing his head back.

"Isn't this is getting a bit ridiculous?" he said as Rapunzel eyed Charley worriedly.

"Come quickly!" he yelled in a panic.

"I had planned to," moaned Flynn to himself. Rapunzel got up from the bed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"T'ey need ye now!" cried the young man.

"Who needs me? What's going on, Charley?!"

"It's Vlad," he answered gravely, shaking his head.

* * *

Rapunzel raced down the stairs, pulling a shawl over her shoulders. Flynn followed her closely and Charley trailed behind him.

"What happened?!" she cried.

"We don' know! He only jest keeled over! Coughin' as ef he coulndna breathe!"

They got to the bottom of the steps and Rapunzel looked over the crowded room in fear.

She turned to Charley, blinded by her emotions, "I need the room cleared! We need to be alone!"

"How?! He's in t'e meddle of the bleedin' brot'el!"

"Charely!" growled Flynn glaring back to him. "Do as she says and you're not to ask questions!"

Charley nodded shakenly, "Aye, sir."

Rapunzel looked over the room in horror to see a crowd gathered around Vlad as he withered on the floor.

"Move!" she cried pushing men aside, though they didn't budge.

"You don't need to see this, miss," said one man grimly. Rapunzel looked to him in horror for what he hid.

"Get out of the lady's way!" spat Flynn, grabbing the man and shoving him aside. As Flynn pushed through the crowd, Charley tried to get the people to disperse, warning that they needed to leave.

"Vlad!" screamed Rapunzel as she finally fell to his side. He was laid on his back while seeming to be choking on thin air. Milly kneeled beside him as well, desperately asking him what was wrong.

Rapunzel tried to ignore the commotion around her and looked him over for signs of sickness. She stopped at the sight of his mouth. Blood had begun to spurt from his lips. She noted his eyes were open and strained as his muscles were rigid and stiff. She knew then and there what it had to be, as impossible as it was to her.

"Oh god… Poison!" she gasped looking to Milly. "He's been poisoned!"

Flynn watched on, not comprehending what had happened.

"Everyone! Get away from him! Leave us alone!" she cried. The crowd whispered to one another as others still pushed in to get a glance at what had transpired.

"Go!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes. "Now!"

Flynn blinked before realizing she needed him.

"GO!" he hollered to the people, "you need to leave for this man's health!"

Finally, they began to step away. Yet, all who looked on realized that whatever little help they offered came far too late.

"No…" Rapunzel whispered as his eyes turned up, revealing the whites. His body began to shake and convulse.

It was a horrific sight. Rapunzel could only sit by, knowing there was nothing in her powers to help.

She looked down as his hand suddenly grabbed hers.

In what seemed to be his last bit of strength, he fought to regain control of his body and looked to her.

She leaned closer to his mouth as he seemed to try and say something.

"Let it… be…" he chocked, pained filling each word, breaking her heart.

"No!" she protested, "I'll heal you!"

"No… no…" he said, hacking and spitting blood, "not… _here_."

"I can't go on with you..." she cried as his face turned a shade of purple. "What will we do? What will I tell my father?"

He glared to her with a look of panic, a face she had never seen him make. It was a look that would come to haunt her, the look of a man who knew he was about to die. With blood red eyes piecing hers, begging for one last breath.

"Will…" he said urgently. She shook her head in confusion. " _Will_." He repeated.

And then, the grip he had on her hand loosened, and he fell back to the floor completely lifeless.

Flynn could only stare helplessly, his mind in shock.

"He's… dead," Milly cried, looking as if she would faint.

Rapunzel stared to Vlad helplessly. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. It had all happened too quickly for her to even cry.

Flynn gently reached out to touch Rapunzel's arm. She jerked away.

"No! I won't let him. He can't die here! He has to go home!" she protested in vein.

"Rapunzel he's… he's gone…"

"NO!" she yelled over him, "No! He can't be! He can't be! There must be something… some way…"

Flynn took her arm again, and though she protested, he pulled her to her feet.

He held onto her as Vlad's body was dragged across the room and out the exit.

Her body fell limp and her mind was blank. The only thought was the painful sting of one small word;

 _Why?_

She turned to Flynn and buried her head in his chest.

"Why…?" she asked, over and over, until her throat became raw.

"Why?"

Flynn looked around the room as people eyed the pair.

Milly had wandered off in a fit of despair while others had already gone back to their drunken entertainment.

All he had was the girl buried in his arms and no idea what to do next.

Rapunzel felt sick as her head began to spin. And then, a thought came to her that made her blood run ice cold. She looked to Flynn wide-eyed before backing away from his grasp and running past him.

"What?!" he cried. "Where are you going?!"

She tripped up the stairs, unable to keep up with herself.

He followed closely behind her until they both reached the room.

She pushed open the door and threw herself inside, running to her stash of dried leaves and flowers.

She rummaged through the bits of plants like a mad person.

"What are you looking for? You can't help him," he added softly.

"I know!" she cried back. "It's just…. I think I know what killed him."

"Well… what?"

She turned around to him.

"The Devil's Dance…. Black Blood. I had some and it's gone," she said, barely able to speak the words.

Flynn's jaw became unhinged, "You… had some? Why?"

"I don't know!" she shouted in despair, "I thought it may come in handy… I found it back in Barrow. At the cottage where we stopped."

He couldn't understand.

"It's because of me that he's dead, isn't it?" she asked, suddenly unable to stop the tears from spilling past her eyes. "If I never thought to take it…"

Flynn hurried to comfort her. He took her in his arms as her body shook with sorrow.

"No," he assured her. "Don't think that, don't say it! You didn't kill him."

"Who would have done this?" she asked quietly. "Who knew I had it?"

He shook his head, dumbfounded at the thought. "I- I don't know…"

She pulled away from him and Flynn felt a terrible heartache for her as she fell onto the bed. He knew the alcohol she had ingested could not have been helping the situation.

"Go to sleep, Rapunzel."

"How?" she asked, her head buried in the pillow.

He frowned and took a place beside her on the bed.

She glanced to him, confused at first.

He then reached out and arm for her and she found herself lying on top his chest.


	31. I've always loathed funerals

A/N: Just watched the new Tangled show on Disney channel and was thoroughly entertained. I was actually screaming at half the things Rapunzel and Eugene said, just relating them to this fic. And it was a lot more emotional than I thought it would be! What the heck! Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! You're all so wonderful and amaze me with the kind things you have to say about my writing. Finally, break is here so I can catch up on this story. Please don't be mad at me for where I ended this chapter…. ;)

* * *

30\. I've always loathed funerals

* * *

Rapunzel stared to the wall, watching the sunlight creep along, until its light slowly filled the room.

Her first thought was the heavy, lingering, memory of watching her family friend and mentor die.

She closed her eyes tightly at the terrible memory.

"You awake?" moaned Flynn as she was still pinning him to the bed, hanging over his chest.

She made a small affirmative noise, causing him to place a hand on her back.

"Aren't you hungry? Or thirsty, perhaps?"

She said nothing, her head feeling heavy against his bare skin. She looked over his abdomen and further down to where a soft trail of hair dispersed. He groggily tried to turn over.

She suddenly felt a surge of nausea and sat up, holding her head.

"How do you feel?" he asked, uncertain what else to say.

She eyed him, her blood shot eyes and dark circles informed him without words. He looked away, saddened at the sight.

He had noticed that she had cried well into the early morning and perhaps only seen sleep for an hour or two.

Flynn felt helpless and uncomfortable. If there were some wise words he could share to help her, he had never learned them, and was all together clueless on what to say.

So, he scratched his goatee instead.

"Why don't you stay in bed and rest today? I'll leave you be," he said getting up and grabbing his shirt.

She watched him, "Where are you going?"

He smiled sadly to her, "Not far, don't worry. If you need anything I'll be back shortly."

She looked up to him and he reached down to grace the side of her face lovingly.

She held his hand in a silent gesture of longing. She could tell he was trying to be comforting, but she felt numb to his touch, and saddened when his hand slipped away.

"You should rest," he advised before dressing himself and leaving her alone.

* * *

Flynn looked down to a pair of boots that stuck out from beneath a tarp on the dirt floor of a barn.

He had wandered to the stables where the barkeep informed him they had stowed the body of Vlad. Milly found her way to his side, wishing to share her condolences with him.

"Here today, gone tomorrow," she somberly noted at his side. Flynn glanced to her then back to the lifeless form that once was Vlad. Milly looked to him. "How's your wife doing?"

"Not the best."

"To be expected, poor dear. She must have known him her whole life."

Flynn crossed his arms with a sigh, "I don't know. I didn't know much about the guy. But I know her father's going to murder me when we return. Better find a tarp for me as well."

"Then don't go back," she pleaded to him. "Flynn… I've missed you. Stay in Coleridge. There's a blacksmith I know, he'll be willing to train you in his trade-"

"I can't stay here, Milly. We both know that," he responded, a bit turned off by the notion that she thought he needed help. Also, he was wondered if she had completely forgotten about her husband.

She narrowed her brow, "Is it because of Mister Le Roux? Flynn, he's so tied up in work he'll hardly notice your around."

He laughed dryly, amused by her pitiful optimism.

"I doubt that," he said.

She frowned, knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you again," he lamented. "But, if you had only taken my offer all those years ago..."

"I was too proud before, not yet burned by the unforgiving city" she began, thinking back on her younger years at the Ugly Duckling. "Could you blame me? Marrying him was the only way out," she said before laughing at her current situation, "Out of the pan and into the fire, so it would be…"

Flynn looked to her and she sadly smiled up to him.

"You were too generous to offer me so much," she added.

"I didn't see it at generosity," he injected, "It was the only small thing I could do."

"No!" she disagreed, "that would have been enough money to get me out of there! For good perhaps."

Flynn reddened at her words, looking back to Vlad's boots.

"Though, I must admit," she continued, "it surprised me coming from a wanted thief… at least I finally understood why you were so popular among the women."

Flynn cleared his throat. He never saw himself the way those women had. They always looked to him like he was a white knight, coming to save them on horseback. In reality, he was just soft hearted boy with too much money.

"When I saw those girls, alone in those brothels, scared, hopeless… doing whatever they could for a coin… I saw my—" he stopped himself, stiffening his chin. "I saw that I could help them…"

She sadly narrowed her brow to Flynn, "Rapunzel must be proud. I always knew you'd make a fine man. And make one woman the envy of all."

Flynn smirked shaking his head, "She, eh, doesn't know about my past… but she does think you and I, uh… are quite familiar. Thanks to what your dimwitted husband claims he saw…"

"Then I'll tell her myself! That you offered me a ticket to freedom-"

He raised a hand and smiled to her, "I appreciate it, Milly. But she doesn't need to know."

She looked as though she was about to protest when he gestured to the body before them.

"And, we have bigger problems at hand."

"Oh right," she sighed, "isn't that just the damnedest thing?"

Flynn thought of something, he looked to her suddenly.

"Rapunzel told me he died from poison. Poison she had in our room. Did you see anything suspicious last night? Perhaps a girl of yours acting oddly? A man you didn't recognize?"

Milly blinked, trying to remember.

"It all happened so fast, I can hardly recall…. But no. There's plenty of odd strangers wandering in and out each night. Though, I didn't notice anything too unusual."

Flynn nodded.

"He was murdered. But, I think it was an accident."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't think they meant to kill him. I… I think they meant to kill me."

"What?" she gasped.

"Milly, we aren't safe here. I don't there's a place we will be safe," he looked away with a pained sighed.

"You're scaring me… what have you done now?"

"The Captain of the Dragoons is after me and Rapunzel. There's been a warrant out for my arrest for some time, but now it's personal… well, _more_ personal."

She covered her mouth, "You'll stay here, we'll keep you safe, you don't have to run off-"

"We have to. And we'll leave at first light tomorrow. Meanwhile, we'll stay low and out of sight. I've done it before, you know."

"But, where will you go after?"

"Straight to Dunsinane. And then to Corona."

"There must be something awful important there, that you're willing to risk your lives for?"

"Aye. And if we get it, I'll be sure to come back here and share the reward with you. You'll never see a night in a whorehouse again… nor will your girls."

She smirked to him, "That line seems familiar, somehow."

He smiled as well until she looked to him seriously again, "What did you do, though? And how did your wife get tied up in it?"

Flynn shook his head and regretfully informed her of what had transpired the day Cal stole Rapunzel. Still, Milly seemed bewildered.

"But… why did he take her? What value does she have to him?"

Flynn narrowed his brow, "I hadn't thought of that. I'm not sure."

Milly shook her head, "I can't think of that man. He's vile. After what he did—" she stopped herself, realizing what she was saying. She started over quietly. "I don't know how he lives with that, that monster."

Flynn bitterly frowned and she noticed she had touched a sensitive topic. She quickly changed the subject.

"I'll have my handmaid take care of Rapunzel, draw her a warm bath."

"You're a blessing, Milly," he said, smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder. Milly smiled to him but frowned as he turned to leave.

"Oh Flynn," she said stopping him, "how would you want us to handle… this?" she asked, gesturing to the body.

Flynn narrowed his brow, and after a prolonged moment of silence an answer seemed to come to his mind.

"You'll need a priest. He was a religious man. Bury him on hilltop."

"And what about you and Rapunzel?"

Flynn somberly shook his head before exiting the shed.

* * *

Rapunzel blinked awake as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she asked before a woman pushed the door open. Rapunzel stared in confusion as the girl she had seen with Flynn the previous night entered her room.

Jenny quickly curtsied and smiled to Rapunzel.

"Um, Madam Le Roux as asked I watch over you for today, I'm her handmaid, Jenny."

Rapunzel narrowed her brow not understanding.

"Can I get you anything, Misses Ryder?" asked the handmaid in a courteous voice.

Rapunzel said nothing at first, but blinked and forced a polite smile.

"No, thank you. I just want to be alone."

Jenny nodded and was about to leave when a thought struck her, "Not even a bath, later? Our bathing room is quite orderly, I assure you."

Rapunzel thought for a moment, "Perhaps… and Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind fetching me some bread? I must've been very much not myself last night."

Jenny tried to conceal a smirk and nodded, leaving Rapunzel alone once again.

Flynn sat alone in the brothel, thumbing through a book and sipping on watered down wine.

He sat beside a table where a man slumped over sleeping. Flynn eyed him curiously remembering seeing him in the same positon the night before.

"Absinthe," mumbled a bar hand walking by. "He was drinking it all night until someone stole his last mug."

Flynn nodded to the man before looking back to a tattered book in his hand. It was large and regal appearing, embroidered with golden trim and large curved letters. It was the book Rapunzel had obtained from Pascal.

He was never one for royalty, but after seeing it among the trappings of Maximus, he decided it would be a dull enough way to distract his restless thoughts for the afternoon.

Flipping through the weathered pages, he landed on image of a woman walking through a field after some sort of battle. She had long golden hair and an aura about her that seemed to glow. Flynn squinted to the ink drawn picture.

His eyes raced over the sentence below the image.

 _Queen Selena the Second, The Pure, tracing a field for injured men, healing them with a touch, and after, their wound would fade before the eye, without leaving a trace of scar._

He turned the page again, seeing a map of the constellations.

He spent hours reading the history, discovering things he had never known as the people of the tavern gave him long, odd, stares. He only continued on.

 _Four hundred years the legend goes, when the star fell to earth, and the Royal family harnessed the power of the fallen star and birthed the first of their lineage with magic in their blood._

Flynn turned a few more pages, and then a piece of parchment fell from the binding. It had scribblings of writing covering both sides. His eyes fell over the first sentence.

 _May 23. 1831. Queen Arianna was sick with an unknown illness. A witch was contacted who was said to know the secrets of Romovas of old. She was the only one who could ease the Queen's aliments. Much to the dismay of the King and kingdom, the Mother allowed the woman entrance to the Royal family and their ways._

Flynn narrowed his brow, his curiosity brewing.

 _June 1. 1831. Princess Satine was born precisely on the eve of the summer solstice and lanterns were lit to commemorate the miracle of her birth._

Lanterns? Flynn remembered the festival that was held in Corona. Though, the date took him by surprise. It was his birthday, as well.

 _May 27. 1832_. _The revolution has begun. Whispers and secret meetings in taverns have turned to protests in the street. Soldiers killed, three hundred, as the King and Queen turn away. I fear justice is coming, whether they are prepared or not._

 _June 30. 1832._ _I am heavy hearted today, I fear the worst for the family and the people. The revolution has met its bitter and terrible end. The Romovas issue a statement to the people, a compromise. But it came too late. It is only rumor now, but I hear the revolutionists infiltrated the family's hidden location in their country manner. And it is whispered that they have killed the only heir to the throne, young Princess Satine Romova._

 _July 3. 1832. Now it is known. The princess is dead and some of us loyalists mourn. Though, there is a new morning dawning and a hope that change will come. I have no such hope. There is no Corona without the rule of the Romovas. And one does hear, rumors still, that the princess lives hidden away in a tower. And the royal witch keeps an eye over her, waiting for the King and Queen to return and renew their lineage once more._

 _If the legend persists, as legends often do, I believe one day a little blonde girl will emerge from some forgotten village with the healing touch of the Romovas and stardust in her blood._

The last entry left Flynn staring agape to the paper.

The tower, the lanterns, the… healing power.

He laughed, almost struck mad by the idea. And then, his laughter came to halt as his hand wandered to the bandaged wound on his arm.

He quickly tucked the paper into the fold of a page and darted off up the stairs. He ran, tripping over himself to their room.

"Blondie?!" he called, bursting into the room only to find a neatly made, yet empty, bed.

He laughed to himself again, still unable to take his suspicions seriously, he dropped the book on the bed. Staggering to the chest of draws, he leaned over and looked to his disheveled reflection. He could only laugh again, dragging a hand over his face.

"The princess?" he chortled, "that little, skinny, blonde, brothel kittnen…." His laughing stopped again as he looked to his reflection a bit more intently.

He pulled off his coat and vest, and then his tunic.

He flexed his arm that had the bandage.

After a long moment, when he had gained enough courage, he began to pull the cloth away.

And, once the cloth fell to the ground, his eyes fell over the bare skin beneath.

There was no mark to seen. He made a breathy gasp as he glanced down at his arm. He turned around in the mirror, looked sideways, backwards, upside down, every way he could. Still, there was nothing. No sign any injury had occurred.

He felt it and the smoothness of his skin made his heart drop. He narrowed his brow as his mouth hung open.

"She's the fucking princess…" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Satine…"

* * *

Will looked over a cross stuck into the ground on top a pile of freshly dug dirt. He had watched the proceedings of the makeshift funeral from a distance. And, once the couple of people had left, he had wandered closer.

He frowned to the dirt as the Stabbington Brothers lingered close by.

"Paying your due respects?" one asked with a laugh.

Will didn't notice though, he was unable to look away from the cross.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm sure he's already riding the devil's ruddy knob."

Will clutched his fist as their laughter echoed in his ear.

The scarred brother menacingly patted Will's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll save a round for you as well! _You!_ The man who killed his childhood friend."

Will looked to him as the brother dared him to fight back, stepping an inch away from his face.

"And now, he's entombed in an eternal bed of betrayal… and his little wife will have no choice but to sell her cunny for moldy bread," he laughed, his vile breath hitting against Will's face.

"Hey, don't worry Will," added the other brother. "Think of all the good you've done for the world! Because of you, Flynn Ryder lies in a shallow grave."

Will frowned, turning away from the pair, knowing there was no use in responding. He numbly accepted his fate.

"I've always loathed funerals… there's no point in lingering on the dead, or foolish superstitions," said Will to the grave. Though, somewhere else in his heart, he felt himself not believing his own words.

"Good," said the scarred brother nonchalantly, "tomorrow, we'll take the girl."

"What? Why not now? What are you bastards waiting for?" asked Will.

"It's an art, it is. You have to be patient!" said the other Stabbington.

"You'll be drawing her to the edge of town tomorrow morning. We'll meet you there," said the brother.

"And how am I supposed to do that? Drag her out of bed? A sodding pathetic widow in a whore horse?!" Will asked outraged.

"We don't care how you do it! Just get her, or, you could start digging a grave next to his!" he gestured to the grave.

Will felt a heavy weight against his heart. But he pushed thoughts of guilt from his mind.

"I'll do it," he spat, his voice slightly cracking. "Find me tomorrow, and I'll have a grave woman."

* * *

Rapunzel stared to her satchel that lay on top her clothes in the corner of the bathing room.

Jenny reached for the pile and Rapunzel flinched, spilling some of the water from the tub she sat in.

Jenny looked to her cautiously.

"I'm only going to move them off the floor."

"Leave them, it's fine," she assured the handmaid. "I don't mind."

Jenny nodded as Rapunzel sat back uncomfortably in the tub.

"Is there… anything I can get you? Is the water too warm?"

"No, it's perfectly fine. Please, I don't enjoy being waited on," she said with a polite smile.

Jenny nodded, "Of course, but I don't mind. Madam told me to wait on you and I intend to. I can't imagine being in your shoes."

Rapunzel nodded, once again reminded of her plight. She must have been looking rather pathetic, because Jenny instantly felt as though she had said something wrong.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of-"

"It's okay," Rapunzel said, forcing a smile. "You're very kind. And, I'm sorry for whatever I said to you last night, though I'm sure it was unforgivable…?"

Jenny knitted her brow, suddenly very confused, "We haven't spoken before this noon?"

Rapunzel shut her mouth, "Oh… I didn't say that aloud?"

Jenny frowned but Rapunzel went on to cover her comments.

"Anyways, what I mean is – I saw you with my husband last night and I figured the two of you had some plan to… to sleep together."

She laughed at that and Rapunzel added a fake giggle, though she wasn't certain what was so funny.

"I'm sorry, Miss. It's just, you have it all wrong! I never intended to bed your husband."

"Oh?"

"No!"

"Then… why were you following him last night?"

She smiled before glancing to the ground bashfully, "It's foolish. Just a little hope that he might of…" she couldn't finish the sentence, but laughed uncomfortably instead.

"He might of…?"

Jenny shook her head, "I saw you, looking so happy, and I wished he might have done the same for me."

Rapunzel smiled, but narrowed her brow perplexed, "I don't understand?"

"Y'know, how he rescued you! I've heard so many rumors of how he helps brothel girls. You must've really caught his eye to have him marry you!"

Rapunzel couldn't make sense of what the girl was aiming at.

"I'm sorry but, Flynn didn't save me, this was my idea. The marriage included."

"But, you were just a brother girl, weren't you? And then he offered you a trip out of the city? Off to a new life! Set up with enough income and everything!"

Rapunzel could only stare to Jenny, wondering if they girl was mad or not.

"I wasn't a brothel girl," she corrected her with a laugh. "My father owns the Ugly Duckling and I only lived there. I met Flynn when I was just a child."

Jenny blinked not understanding, "But… but he rescues girls. I've heard them tell me again, and again. 'Go and catch his eye!' they said. He's known to help girls who can't help themselves."

Rapunzel slowly cocked her head "… Is he now?"

"Yes… I can't believe you've never heard. He doesn't even ask for anything in return. Why, I've heard he refuses to make a girl even kiss him!"

Rapunzel laughed out right at that, covering her mouth, thoroughly chuffed.

Jenny looked oddly to her, "Misses Ryder?"

Rapunzel smiled up to her, looking slightly insane with her hair piled on top her head, naked in the water.

"Jenny! That's the only good thing I've heard in weeks!"

Jenny laughed, half sighing in relief and half finding amusement in her strange reaction.

"Though, I'm not certain if I can believe it," Rapunzel paused, suddenly remembering something, "he- he kissed _me_!"

Jenny looked befuddled then, "Well, that goes along with marriage, doesn't it?"

"No, I mean before, when I was pretending to be a whore!"

Jenny wasn't expecting to hear that, she looked to her strangely.

Rapunzel noticed and retracted her words,

"I mean - the night we were reunited after years apart, I played like I was a – you know– to trick him into marrying me," she rolled her eyes as she spoke, "It's a long story, but anyways, when I was pretending to be, uh well, he kissed, and… touched me… in ways I've only thought happened to – to girls who look more like you."

Jenny smiled and Rapunzel regretted her words again.

"What I mean is, girls who look like they could inspire that sort of thing in a man."

Jenny smiled, stepping closer to Rapunzel, "He must have liked you."

Rapunzel threw away her thoughts, realizing Flynn no longer had the money of an active highway robber, and nothing to give her besides a kiss.

"No… he's just poor these days. He had nothing to offer me but… what I offered him."

Jenny nodded, looking away. "Well… now you know. I had to try my luck. Though, I never have been too lucky."

Rapunzel felt a sadness at her words. After all, she knew how it felt to be in a place one felt they didn't belong.

"If that is all, misses-"

"Call me Rapunzel, Jenny," she offered with a smile. Jenny smiled back.

"Rapunzel, is there anything else you'd request?"

Rapunzel shook her head, looking into the water.

"You wouldn't…. I mean I know you're not a… but maybe you could…"

Jenny once again didn't understand the blonde woman.

"I'm… sorry?" she laughed.

Rapunzel looked back up to her.

"I know you're not a whore – but I need some advice."

"Yes?"

"And you've been with a man? I mean - in the sorta way that you might be if you married him?"

The handmaid blinked and then smiled knowingly, "And you've not? In the sort of way you might be with your husband?"

Rapunzel knitted her brow, "No?" she answered meekly.

"And… how long have you been married?"

Rapunzel sighed frustrated, "It feels like a lifetime."

"I see."

Rapunzel rethought her words, "No, what I meant was, when we married, I didn't love him… or maybe I did, and didn't know it. But anyways, I wasn't sure, and then, suddenly one day, I looked at him completely differently. And then he told me he loved me."

"So… what's the problem, exactly?"

"I'm scared he won't like me after…"

Jenny narrowed her brow and kneeled before Rapunzel.

"You can't think like that. When a man says he loves you and you've not even given him your body yet – that's a love most women will never know. Especially us born in a brothel."

Rapunzel nodded to her with a small smile.

"And look at you! You're beautiful!"

She blushed bright red.

"No, I'm not," she answered looking down.

"No!" she protested, "Tell me… when you look at him, and he's just awoken, or hasn't bathed in a fair amount of time, but he smiles and says something that makes you laugh, how does he look to you?"

Rapunzel smiled, unknowingly to herself, "All right, I suppose."

"Love will do that. It's blinding and maddening. He doesn't see you the way you see yourself. All he sees is the woman he loves."

Rapunzel wanted to roll her eyes, but she appreciated her words, even if she didn't fully believe them.

"Just… show him," added Jenny with a flirty smile, "he won't deny you. How could he? In fact, it will bring you closer, give him enough to never leave again."

Her words suddenly struck a chord with Rapunzel.

"Never… leave?"

"He couldn't… it's addictive, once you start," she smiled, "he'll only want more."

Rapunzel fell quite, trying to process everything she was told. Jenny got up and wandered toward the door.

"Please don't hesitate to call if you need me," she said over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Though, once Jenny opened the door, she was met with the frantic Flynn who happened to be walking by. She closed the door behind her and smiled to him.

"Lone ranger," she said to him as he pointed to her, trying to remember her name.

"Brunette-y."

"Jenny," she corrected.

"Jenny! Just the person I've been looking for, pray tell, have you seen my wife?"

Jenny nodded stepping away, "She's right behind that door," she added a sly wink. He thought it odd she was still trying him, but he ignored her and pushed open the door.

"Blondie, you're not going to believe what I've just-"

Rapunzel jerked under the water as Flynn rushed into the room.

"Flynn!" she squeaked, pulling her knees to her chest.

Flynn quickly averted his eyes, after catching sight of her bare shoulders, and dipping dangerously low to the tops of her breasts.

"I'm sorry… she didn't tell me you were, uh… you were-"

"I'm bathing, Flynn."

"Yes, uh, dully noted" he said awkwardly, looking away from her. "I'm sorry, perhaps I should have knocked - actually, I've just been bounding through a lot of does in this brothel tonight and I wasn't thinking that you would be, that you would-"

"Flynn," she said stopping him, "It's all right." But then, she got a better look at him. Something seemed off about him. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"What?!" he practically shouted with a laugh looking to her. She sunk a bit lower in the water and he looked away again. "I don't know why you would say that – I'm fine!"

"Good… then maybe you can leave?"

"Leave? Oh right, I was just about to."

She watched as he made no attempt to walk away.

"Unless… there was something you wanted to say?" she asked. He went to look at her but closed his eyes before doing so.

He nodded, "Right, uh, I wanted to ask you something…"

She raised a brow, "And… that is?"

"How… are you… feeling?"

She stared to him as he looked to the ceiling.

She felt another wave of sadness wash over her.

"I'm fine," she finally said. "Just a bit cold, the waters gone cool and I didn't want to bother Jenny…"

"Well, if it's cold you shouldn't be sitting in it," Flynn pointed out.

"Very astute. You may go and get her for me now."

Flynn glanced to a rack at his side that held couple of linen towels. He reached for them and she sunk lower.

"What are you doing? Go and get the handmaid!"

"And let you freeze to death?" he said, slightly glancing her way. "What sort of husband would do that?"

"I will not freeze to death! Go!"

"Com'on Blondie, it's not like you'll be shocking me…"

Her eyes widened to him, "Are you suggesting I step out of this tub, bare, before you?!"

He smirked, raising a brow, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

She frowned to him, "I don't want you looking after me as if you were my father!"

"What about as if I were your husband… which I am?" he looked back to the towel stand when something made me him pause. "Why does these situation seem familiar to me?" he laughed to himself. "Now I remember. You know, you're no different than how you were as a child."

She suddenly looked back to him.

Every moment he interacted with her as a child she remembered verbatim. Every glance and every small comment. When he wandered away from the brothel for years on end, she figured he had never cared about her. Never spent a moment thinking back on her. Never bothered to spare room for her memory in his mind.

She glanced back down to the water, seeing how she was hiding from him. And, she suddenly realized he was right. She had never changed. She had been hiding from him since the day they met, just as she hid in her younger years. She hid her feelings as a child, as a young adult, and as his wife. Though, she was beginning to understand feelings can never really be hidden. Especially if they are ones of love. They speak without words and touch by never lifting a hand.

"Fine!" she finally said curtly, much to his shock. He looked to her questionably, wondering if she were only joking. But the look she shot back was serious as the grave. He was speechless, but he complied, looking away.

"Fine," he answered just as sharply, and he turned to reach for a towel.

She watched him intently as her heart raced wildly and time seemed to slow.

"You know," he continued, picking a certain towel for her, "we _are_ married. I'm not sure if you-"

He looked back to Rapunzel and suddenly froze, his sentence leaving his mind as well as any thoughts.

She shyly looked up to Flynn, suddenly standing naked before him.

His lips slightly parted as his eyes habitually fell over her body. She raised her chin a bit, her arms flinched nervously at her sides as her hands were balled in fists. It felt like a lifetime before he glanced back to her eyes. The look he gave her laid bare how he felt, swaggering charm and smooth words suddenly vanishing. Flynn Ryder was at the very mercy of her will.

She carefully stepped out of the tub and they moved closer to one another.

He looked her in the eyes and wrapped the towel around her body. She slightly gasped as he pulled her closer to him.

He smiled to down to her, feeling as though he had something, for the first time in his life. Something he didn't have to steal to acquire. Something that was truly his.

"Nothing to say, Mister Ryder?" she asked with a smirk.

She laughed as he suddenly swept her into his arms, her hair falling loose and cascading below her.

"Only, if someone interrupts us, I'll just have to shoot the bastard," he smiled wickedly to her and she leaned forward to kiss him as he whisked her out of the room.


	32. Milk and honey

A/N: I feel like I just ran a marathon after completing this chapter! Such a long journey that wouldn't be possible without your support and reviews. That being said, I should probably make a few warnings for the chapter. It contains graphic content and some short descriptions of sexual assault (and sorry its sooooo long). Altogether, this chapter is rated NC-17 and should not be read by children! Thank you all :)

* * *

32\. Milk and Honey

* * *

Flynn looked to Rapunzel as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had the soft smell of lavender and roses as she had just stepped from her bath.

She looked up to him with a flushed complexion and he looked down to her practically just as flustered.

Of course, only a few minutes ago he was convinced she was some sort of half-witch half-princess that had cursed him for rest of his days. And then, as she kissed him, and he saw her completely bare before him, he realized he didn't much care what she was. Witch, lost princess, or just a girl who can heal with her touch, she was still Rapunzel.

Her smile altered as she realized he was staring to her.

"What are you looking at?"

He blinked, wondering why she was making him state the obvious.

"You're beautiful," he said, slightly glancing over her in his arms.

The towel was wrapped around her body but stopped around her thighs. Still, she never felt more transparent in her life. Her heart raced so wildly, she was afraid she would faint. Thankfully, she was safely in his arms. And she did feel safe, for the first time in many days.

"Should we… go to bed?" he asked, mischievously hopeful.

"Flynn, it's only just dusk," she laughed.

"Well you know what they say. Early to bed, early to rise…"

She eyed him and he smiled to her before walking her toward the exit. She glanced down as they passed her pile of clothes and satchel.

"Wait! My things!" she cried.

He looked down to her belongings and swooped her lower so she could reach it. She laughed, feeling weightless in his arms. Though, she figured he might have been flexing a muscle or two to impress her.

They stepped out into the hallway and he turned in the opposite direction she had expected.

"This isn't the way to our room?" she asked looking to him as a roguish glint winked in his eye.

He walked to the end of the hallway and pushed open an oaken door with a gold handle. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she looked around Milly's lavish bedchamber.

"No… Flynn, we can't-"

"She won't mind," he said, smiling to her.

She looked to him, suddenly feeling as though she had waded into water far over her head. Yet, she bravely smiled back to him, knowing that she could trust him and he would not willingly do wrong to her.

Flynn walked into the room as she examined the exquisite canopy bed, the gold and red bedding, the goose feather pillows, and the ornate furniture that twisted in an elegant French style. The room itself was a rich red color and, such as an aged wine, it intoxicated onlookers with design and decadence, especially two people who hadn't seen much past straw filled cots.

"Milly can afford all this?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think her husband might help." Flynn scoffed, "The life of a politician, all milk and honey. Never mind the rest of us."

They looked to each other and Flynn dropped her off on the edge of the bed.

She sunk into the cushiony mattress and held the towel together at her chest. Once their eyes met again, the same sense of urgency sparked between them and he leaned in to kiss her. She fervently kissed him back and slowly, she fell back into the bed with him following over her.

She parted the kiss and he looked down to her, bitterly hungry for her flesh but also cautiously aware of her thoughts. He figured she would feel more comfortable if he were as bare as her.

He removed his shirt before darting back to her lips. She reached out for his face and his hands snaked around her. Taking a firm hold of her hips, he pulled her closer to him. The towel concealing her had become ajar, and she squeaked in surprise as her bare flesh met his still concealed lower half.

She could feel a large grin on his face as he placed kisses along her neck. She laughed dazedly at the absurdity of all of it. From her flashing him in the bath, to the fact that they were in the middle of the Versailles grand bedchamber. Flynn took in her lovely voice for a moment, as he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Everything."

"Like what?" he asked peeking up to her.

She smiled, sitting up in the middle of the bed as he kneeled before her. The towel fell around her and she again bared her naked form to him.

It was strange. Somehow she thought showing him her body would also imply her sharing the secrets of her mind. Yet, as his eyes flickered over her slight torso, small breasts, and soft thighs, she realized flesh wasn't as secretive as she had once believed. In fact, the details of her skin and size of her parts were among the least interesting topics at hand. And to think, she had always been so worried that her small figure would never inspire passion in a man. How silly, the things she spent nights thinking of…

Flynn's brow narrowed as he looked back to her in all seriousness.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, once their lips were a breath apart.

"You already said that," she teased.

"I could say it again, and again…"

She laughed, closing her eyes as he gently kissed her lips and looking back to her.

"I could say it forever, Blondie."

With that, her arms fells around his neck and they laid back on the bed together.

Her head rested back as a swirling feeling of unbridled joy took over her body. She recognized that she was fully at the whim of the man before her. It was a notion that would have scared her if it had been anyone other than Flynn. She felt a small sense of relief at the fact that he was a friend and not only some sort of emotionally guarded husband and bed-mate.

Flynn began kissing down her neck, which led to her collarbone, and lower still. His lips and tongue tickled across her breasts until he took one into his mouth causing her to unintentionally moan in ecstasy.

She covered her mouth in embarrassment and he chucked against her sensitive skin.

After a while of him fixating on her chest, and her swatting playfully at his head and tugging at his hair, he pulled himself away from her and stood beside the bed looking over her.

She blinked up to him, her lips pouting, arms over her head, and hair sprawled out in a mess. He couldn't help but stare down to her slack jarred. She made an easy smile to him before stretching out a foot to rub against his thigh.

"Is that all?" she asked cheekily.

He smirked to her and she squealed in delight as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not done with you, yet," he said in a low voice causing her to feel weak.

He then worked on undoing his belt and then unbuttoning his trousers. In the next moment, his pants fell to his ankles and he kicked them to the side.

She felt panic sting at her chest upon looking at her first example of the male anatomy. She wasn't certain what she had been expecting, though she was taken by the vast difference between it and her own parts. She desperately wondered how the rest would unfold.

As he kneeled back onto the bed, she shifted so her head lay comfortably on a pillow and he reclined beside her.

He then noticed her slightly anxious expression and raised a hand to caress her face. She glanced to him as he looked to her sternly in the eye.

"You still want this?" he asked gently.

Rapunzel nodded to him.

"Do _you_ want this?" she asked getting him to chuckled in response.

"What? Blondie, can ya not tell?" he asked in slight embarrassment referring to his eager manhood.

She bashfully lowered her eyes over him before looking back to his face. She had always been desperately curious what all the fuss men made about their bits was about. Though, she also felt her face burn at the idea of him knowing she had stolen a long glance.

"Do you mean… its not always like that?" she awkwardly blurted out.

He snorted in mirth before lowering his lips to her. She smiled and swatted at his chest, disliking being clueless.

"What about that morning?" she asked, referring to her unfortunate mishap upon awaking beside him.

He made a smarmy grin, raising a brow.

"The morning you couldn't help yourself?" he leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him, giving him a look.

He dropped his head and laughed, "What do you want, an anatomy lesson?"

"Ooh, yes!" she said before regretting her enthusiasm. "I mean, I am curious."

He looked to her wearily as her large eyes. "I was kidding…"

She only looked to him with the same harmless smile. He sighed.

"It's not all the time but it happens a lot, I can't control it, especially in the morning, or just when the wind blows, really it's not the most interesting thing happening right now."

"It's not?"

"You know, I could think of much more interesting questions about…" he glanced down between them, "you…"

Her eyes grew as she looked to him, "You're right, enough lessons."

She kissed him back in the now familiar repertoire they had built between them. She realized a kiss was nothing compared to what was to come, and still, being so close to him was not becoming any less exciting and new.

His hand lowered between them and landed on the inner of her thigh. She sharply gasped at the sensation. She was amazed how much pleasure his touch bright to places that seemed mundane before.

His hand inched closer toward her center and she found herself aching for him.

Once he had reached his destination it brought her such an intense feeling of pleasure, she had thought her heart stopped entirely.

His fingers danced with her slipperiness and she withered at his touch. His skilled fingers built a rhythm that intensified until she gripped his arm so tightly, she was certain she'd leave a bruise.

She looked to him, pleading for something she had never felt before. In fact, she wasn't certain what she needed, or wanted, she only knew it included him. And, she felt a strange desire, stronger than any she had before. To be fulfilled in some biblical way.

And just when she tensed on his hand, he stopped his ministrations and shifted his legs, getting closer to her and spreading her thighs a bit further apart.

"Flynn…" she whispered, knitting her brow, disappointed by the sudden emptiness his hand left.

"Shhh," he hushed back. "Do you want me?"

"If you ask me once more I'm likely to change my mind!"

"Tell me…" he said, meeting her lips again, "what you want…"

"I want you," she answered, as dignified as her quivering voice would allow.

She watched as he smirked, and devilishly spat into his hand. His hand moved lower to himself and she watched curiously as he moved closer to her and positioned himself just outside herself. She looked up to him as he looked intensely into her eyes.

"It could feel… uncomfortable, I'm told."

"You're told? By who?" she asked, not believing any woman at the Snuggly Duckling would complain to a paying customer.

"At first it could be, but we won't rush it…"

"I won't mind," she answered, a spark of optimism in her voice. "What could be so bad?"

"I'd never hurt you, Rapunzel," he said in a rough voice causing her to swallow hard and nod to him.

His eye lingered with hers for a moment longer before he pushed forward and she suddenly felt a weighty pressure against her. Her lips pursed in concentration as he continued further.

"Mmmfff," she said quietly, and he instantly stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded quickly.

He lowered himself and placed a kiss on her head and she smiled feeling comforted once again by his love for her.

The rest continued on cumbersomely enough. She watched as sweat collected on his brow and he slowly and carefully pushed forward before pulling back. Her head span with a thousand different thoughts, all the while she could only focus on the sharp pain mingling with odd sensations she couldn't seem to grasp.

It didn't take all too long before Flynn succumbed to his starved desires and allowed her sex to overcome him.

He fell beside her, almost as if he were bested in fight. She glanced to him, his chest heaving as he let out a breathy sigh.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "it doesn't usually happen so… fast."

Rapunzel smirked to him rolling onto her side. She then kissed him tenderly on the cheek and he peeked back to her.

"I've never experienced anything like that before," she said, looking to him mystified by whatever hidden ritual they had just preformed.

He reached for her hand and pulled it against his lips, placing a firm kiss.

She watched him intently, and then, suddenly felt sickly anxious. He watched as the joyful glint in her blinked away.

He held onto her hand, looking to her concerned.

"You okay, Blondie?"

She grinned again, "Yes, more than okay. I'm just wondering… what now?"

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean, what now?"

"What do we do after this?"

He stared to her, mouth agape, for a moment.

"Well, we could, you know… hold each other, be close, give me a few minutes and I'm willing to redeem myself, I just need-"

"No," she laughed, interrupting him, "I mean, after tonight. We can't stay here another day, we might not even catch the last boat to Corona before winter. I don't have any money and now that Vlads just…"

"Hey," he said gently, moving closer to her, "you can't worry about those things."

"I can't help it."

He laughed to her, "You really know how to murder the mood."

She pouted to him, "I'm sorry, did I ruin it?"

He gave her a loving kiss before pulling away and smiling, "Never. Who said it's over, anyway?"

* * *

"Probably her best port… I'm sure no one will notice its disappearance," Flynn winked to Rapunzel before popping the cork on a bottle he had carefully stolen from the barkeep downstairs. He collapsed into the bed next to her as they resided back in their own room.

Rapunzel sat up in bed in her thin chemise while he had lazily tugged back on his trousers and boots still allowing himself to be half bare.

He fully reclined, lying on his side smiling to her and taking a swig before offering her the glass.

She took a small sip as Flynn watched her carefully, still engulfed by her sex and eagerly awaiting the next moment he may be close with her. She gracefully retained her girlish giddiness in a tactful attempt to not let Flynn get too full of himself. He, however, was far more obvious and eyed her hungrily as the drink wetted her lips.

She handed the bottle to him and he took another gulp. Though he was mindful of his consumption, in hopes she would surrender to his prowess once more before the night's end, a conquest he was certain would not be as hasty as the first.

He placed the bottle on the bed stand behind him and smiled to her, "was it as you thought it would be?"

She looked up to him, laughing at his dazed smile.

"Well… I had heard whispers, you know, of what might happen… but I had no idea…" she smiled to herself, "it would be so… well, _so."_

He fell onto his back with his hands behind his head, the same pleased smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"At least now you know what all the fuss is about now…"

Suddenly, she had a spark of an idea. Flynn had made it clear he had no desire to share his past. Yet, after their bodies had been so intimate, she wanted desperately for their minds to be just as closely intertwined.

"You know," she began, shifting closer to him and resting her head on his chest, looking to him like an innocent child, "I had _always_ wondered why you were so well known at the Snuggly Duckling."

He opened an eye and looked curiously to her before scoffing.

"The Ducking? I met those girls when I was just a lad… they only pitied me."

Rapunzel frowned, "That's not what they told me! Why, after a night with you, that's all they would talk about for at least a week!"

He then opened both eyes and sat up to look at her.

"What? Who?"

"Oh, all of them!"

He furrowed his brow before shrugging, "Well then, what can I say? The ladies love the Ryder. I'm practically a legend!"

His head fell back as he smugly grinned and she dropped her naive act, frowning to him.

"Care to… tell me why?" she asked bluntly.

"What is there to tell?"

"I'm sure there's something…"

"Something? I think you've already been introduced to that something, hm?"

She pushed against his chest abruptly sitting up. He looked to her confused.

"You're not going to tell me, then?"

"Tell you? Blondie, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, you don't? I know you refuse to talk about the past-"

"Right?"

"- but I only want to know-"

"Only? I doubt that…"

" – why you're so bent on hiding the best parts of yourself from me!"

He eyed her, raising a brow.

"I told you, you already saw that part tonight!"

She swatted him, "No! Flynn, I'm not that little girl anymore. You're not leaving me and I'm not running from you. I want to know you, all of you, not just the character from a book."

"No, you don't," he answered, his light mood suddenly dissolving.

His coldness irked her, so she persisted.

"And why do you get to decide that? I promise, whatever you did, however stupid or bad – it won't affect how I love you now."

He looked to her at the word 'love'. She blinked to him, realizing her word choice only after it had left her mouth.

Flynn had loved Rapunzel for many reasons. Maybe, the first of which was just chemical. As simple as and complex as the way she stands there beside him. But, he loved her more for the way she accepted him and asked no questions of his past. She was an endless storm, moving forward, with no remorse or patience to turn back around. In a way, he was the same. Belonging to no land and always having people miss them, more than they missed anyone.

"Why?" he asked, "It doesn't matter what happened."

She laughed dryly, "Even though Caldon has some personal vendetta against you? And told me you killed your own mother!?"

Suddenly, Flynn lost coloring in his face, and appeared as though someone had poured ice water in his veins.

He briskly got up from the bed, grabbing his tunic and pulling it on.

Rapunzel watched him, hurt by his abrupt dismissal.

"What are you doing?" she asked, though he didn't answer. "Flynn!" she cried, "Where are you going?!"

"I need air."

"Then open a window!"

"I need to get out of this room," he said glancing to her.

"For what? You're being ridiculous!"

"No!" he said sternly, "You don't get to do that."

She closed her mouth as he pointed an incriminating finger to her.

She fell back, dazed by his harsh words.

"Flynn…" she began quietly, "I only wanted to…"

He pulled his belt around him, "What? You have no idea what happened. And – and I can't explain it! I shouldn't have to."

"So, what? You think my life has been so easy? I have mistakes too! Things I regret-"

"No, Rapunzel. You have a father who loves you. A house and a place you always belonged. Everything that happened to you was your own volition."

She jumped from the bed, his words igniting a fire in her.

"You don't have a clue what I've been through! How dare you presume anything about my life!"

"Well, that's the only bloody way I've learned anything about you! I've presumed your whole existence since you've told me nothing!"

"Hypocrite!" she spat.

"No!" he corrected, "At least I made up a person for you! A nice little bedtime story for kids," he shook his head, "you see, my life makes sense. A poor boy wandered the streets, wandered into trouble, fucked some whores, and then wandered right into you!"

She sighed. She didn't want to fight him and she wondered how their playful words had escalated so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Flynn," she said sincerely, taking his hand. He looked to her, releasing his own tension before making a small chuckle.

"When are we gonna stop this, Blondie?"

"Stop what?" she smiled sadly to him.

He reached, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hiding from each other?"

She took his hand, holding him tightly, making certain he wasn't about to disappear from her.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want, but you must know, I would never stop feeling how I feel _right_ now," she said, as passionately as she could, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Stop," he whispered, wiping a wet stain on her cheek. She only smiled to him, then cried, and smiled more.

"I want to know you, Flynn," she said, her voice quivering. "Do you… do you have a real name?"

Suddenly, she began to giggle more than cry, then cry again as he smiled to her.

"You might want to take a seat," he advised, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the bed.

Seated on the bed, she eyed her satchel, as it caught her attention. It sat propped beside the bed slightly inched opened. She looked back to Flynn as he took her hand and sat beside her.

 _Hypocrite._ She laughed at the word she had thrown at him in blind rage. If there was any hypocrite, it was her. Expecting him to tell her all while she could barely even tell him half her life. Though, perhaps that was why she was so perplexed as to why he wouldn't tell her. It couldn't be as bad as hiding magical powers and the princess's crown, could it?

"Once upon a time," he started jokingly, she laughed wiping a tear.

He cleared his throat, "Uh… I was born in a whorehouse. My mother worked there. We lived in a pitiful cottage near the highway where she would sell her wares at night.

I was eight and I was on my own. No one to give me… anything. I stole stale bread and pennies from lady's purses. And… I hated my mother. And as luck would have it, she hated me right back. Said I looked like the same sodding bastard who had left her high and dry – my father, a sailor… she said. I guess I believed her."

Rapunzel listened intently, though, nothing had surprised her yet. In fact, it sounded practically usual. He went on.

"Then one night, while she was out and I was sleeping alongside rats and fleas in my bed, our door was pushed down. I ran to see what was happening. I could hear my mother screaming for help. And then… a man's voice. He was yelling at her to shut up and lay down. He said, she was just a whore. The spawn of the Devil. And then he said… he said he was going to teach her a lesson."

Rapunzel looked to Flynn, her eyes wide with fear, suddenly the voice she heard was not her husband's but _his_.

"Caldon," she said.

Flynn looked to her. "Aye… how did you-"

She shook her head, "He said that to me."

Flynn felt his blood grow hot, he frowned looking away from her.

"He raped her and I only stood there. I couldn't say I cared. But as our eyes met, and she cried for my help – I realized I did care. Despite all her neglect. I was stupid enough to care about her."

Rapunzel narrowed her brow. She couldn't help but to be reminded of a woman she had known herself, years ago.

"All of a sudden, I had grabbed our rifle. And I aimed at him, it was only then that he – that he stopped.

He looked to me like I was nothing. He laughed, grabbing my mother and forcing her to face me while her dress was torn, her legs… spread with him in the middle," he frowned in disgust.

"He yelled 'shoot boy! Shoot! But mind your aim…" Flynn hadn't looked Rapunzel in the eye since he began, but suddenly, it was if he was talking to some far corner of the room. Still, she quietly listened and allowed him to weave through his past without stifling his emotions.

"So… I shot the gun. I had aimed for his chest… but the bullet landed somewhere in her ribs."

Flynn's head fell into his hands and Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," she said gently, "It was his. That horrible, sorry man!"

Flynn looked away, remembering his mother's limp body in _his_ arms as he laughed that terribly dry cackle once more.

"I became a thief to get his attention," Flynn went on. "I dreamt only of slitting his throat. That was when I found a dingy little orphanage and met Will. We grew up in the dirt of the streets together. Until one day, we got in over our heads. He ended up in a jail cell in Barrow. And I ended up in the welcoming grace of your father."

They looked to each other, a spark of happiness remerging in his eye.

"Ya'know… I saw you that night."

"What?"

He nodded, smiling at the memory.

"I saw you for the first time and I asked Scottie, who was that little girl with the hair?" Flynn laughed as Rapunzel smiled to him. "I thought, how odd? She was like a drop of sunshine… in the middle of hell."

Rapunzel looked to him as he seemed to drift away in memory again.

"I had to leave to save Will from the noose. I thought I'd be back, but he dragged me into the same miserable place. We robbed on the highway. And soon, I was a wanted criminal. Caldon corned me here, in this brothel. That was when I gave him that little mark on his face."

"You did that?"

Flynn nodded, "I barely escaped him. Will dragged me from the room. But Caldon had murdered this… girl… I was with," he stiffened his jaw and stared to the floor. Rapunzel nodded knowingly.

"You loved her."

Flynn looked up to her.

"No," he answered honestly. "I didn't know anything about love then. But I cared for her. And he kicked her to death in front of me."

Rapunzel looked down to her hands, wondering if she should address the issue that burned in her mind.

"Did you… care enough for her to offer her money, so she could seek a better life?"

Flynn furrowed her brow and she slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

"Did Milly tell you?"

"No, Jenny did."

"Who?"

"The servant girl."

"Oh… Wait, what?"

Rapunzel turned on the bed to face him better, "The girl you danced with last night. She told me she was pursing you, so you might offer her a better life. She said everyone knows that's what you do."

Flynn smirked, "Some reputation, huh?"

"Yeah. It is. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"C'mon, It's embarrassing. I thought I was Robin Hood! Stealing from the rich and giving to the whore," he laughed to himself, "I really wanted to be someone else. A hero like that. Only, I ended up broke with women looking to me like I could help them. Soon, they saw me for what I really was… a nobody."

"That's not true. You may have had bad things happen to you, but that doesn't make you who you are."

He forced a smile to her, "So much for the great Flannigan Ryder."

"Flynn… I had an idea of you. This person, this man, I built up in my mind. I _adored_ him… but he isn't nearly as interesting as you are. And I could never love an idea of a perfect hero over you. You saved my life. Not just from Caldon, but the day you stepped into the Snuggly Duckling. And I don't want to think about my life without you in it."

"You saved my life too, Blondie…"

It was then that his previous revelation came back to the forefront of his mind. His hand wandered to the non-existent wound he once suffered.

She watched as he looked away, a troubled expression on his face.

"Flynn?"

He looked back to her, "Why don't _you_ tell me everything now?"

She blinked, taken back by his forwardness.

"Fine," she answered, "but there's not much to tell."

Her heart began to race as she was careful not to make eye contact with him.

He watched her, knowing she was about to lie, or change the subject.

She turned away from him, and he figured she was hiding from him once again. He wanted to be patience but suddenly, he could no longer keep quiet.

"Rapunzel, I just opened my heart to you! I don't think I've told anyone so much! I mean, sure, Will knows. And a few brothel girls… And Fine! I told your father once. But that was only because he literally tortured me to find out! I have scares to prove it-"

Flynn stopped rambling as she dropped something into his lap. He casually glanced down, squinting to the glistening object.

After his mind wrestled with the impossible situation for a moment, his eyes widened and his jaw became unhinged.

"Please don't freak out," she said, bracing herself for whatever reaction she might face after placing the lost princess's crown on his lap.

He stood up, gripping the crown in his hand, unable to tear his eyes away from it.

"You… had the crown… this _whole_ time?!"

"… Yes?" she answered in a small voice, certain he was about to hate her for good.

But then, he shocked her by laughing with an absolutely mad spark of joy in his eye.

"Flynn?"

"Oh my GOD!" he cried, running a hand through his hair, "Rapunzel! Do you know what this means?!"

She narrowed her brow, "Please, let me just explain to you-"

"I know, I know," he said dismissively, "you're the lost princess with magic healing powers or whatever-"

She starred to him, stunned and practically offended.

"You knew?!"

"What? Oh yeah- I read some guy's journal or something earlier today. Gah! Blondie, did you ever get a good look this baby?!"

"You're… not mad?" she asked, perplexed. He ignored her as he placed the crown over an oil lamp.

"Good lord, woman! What sort of stones are these?!" he asked, still examining the crown. "Sapphires?! Diamonds?! AND Rubies!? HOO WHEEE! Forget the island, I'm getting an isle! Pfff! Not even an isle – I'll just buy England! I mean, think about, the possibilities are endless! The wealth! The power! The-"

He finally looked back to her still seated on the bed.

"Uh… ahem," he awkwardly cleared his throat, "I mean- you should have lead with your story. Much better than the whole 'I killed my own mother thing'."

"Flynn!" she cried, beginning to lose her patience.

"What?"

She frowned to him, "You don't understand the sort of weight I've carried these past weeks!"

"Tell me about it, Blondie. This thing weighs like five pounds!"

"FLYNN!" she cried, snatching back the crown, causing him look back to her attentively. He finally pushed thoughts of riches from his mind and realized what had just actually happened.

"You… you really are the princess. I mean. THE Princes. The LOST Princess," he sat down beside her and she wistfully looked to the crown in her hand.

"Here I am," she finally said.

He made a breathy, partially insane laugh, "Yeah, you really should have lead with that."

They sat quietly for a long moment before he thought of a relevant question to ask her.

"So… um, _what?"_

"Look – what if I just tell you everything I know. That way you'll never have to ask me any questions about it. Because, after I explain this to you, there is nothing more I can say, all right?"

He nodded uncertainty. It was enough for her.

"I remember being locked in a tower with dancing stars. It was somewhere near Corona… and there was this woman. She made me call her mother. She was a witch who would kill men in the village over and use their parts in her potions. She wasn't so horrible to me, but she did frighten me and use my… my powers. She was obsessed with some sort of magic I possessed that I had no idea of. Anyways, she made me wear the crown and told me to always keep it near, let no man see. And then one day… somehow, these royal guards saved me. They killed her and took me with wagons and guns and horses.

There was this one man, he had a terrible voice. And he always seemed to be watching me, no matter where I was. And then, there was another man. Much kinder. I can't really remember, but I swear, I spent years traveling through roads. Until that kind man freed me. He told me to run into the woods even though the bad man always told me there were monsters there. He gave me back my crown and I knew, somehow, to hide it forever. And, that if anyone should find it, I would be found by that man again.

Well, that was when my father found me wandering the roads alone. I knew when he took me to the Duckling something new had begun. I'd never felt such warmth before. it's funny, but I don't remember seeing sunlight until those years there."

She smiled and carried on, "As I grew, I realized I had this other sense. I knew when people were hurt and I knew I could heal them. Vlad was the first person I saved. A bullet wound. He told me after, 'You're a godsend. Your gift is truly a miracle.'"

"So there you have it," she shrugged. "There's no proof I'm her or not."

"No proof?!" cried Flynn getting up to grab the book he was reading earlier. "This is all the proof you need!" he retrieved the loose piece of parchment and handed it to her. "There are legends that the royals always had a healing touch. Then there's the witch! Just as you said!"

Her eyes skimmed over the sentences written in scratchy lettering. Her hand moved to cover her mouth.

"It was rumored that the family witch took you away – maybe to that tower!"

She looked up to him, her large eyes welling again with tears.

"She was trying to protect me? Until the revolution ended…"

"But those guards wouldn't want the princess to live, would they? They wanted the monarchy to fall."

"It must be why they never took me back home. To my mother and father!"

Flynn agreed that it all made sense, but there was something about the present that didn't seem to add up.

"But… I don't understand," he began, "If you had the crown this whole time… what has all of this been for?"

"I want answers, Flynn. I want to know who I am. I couldn't tell you the truth before. And once Will and the others had joined, I felt as though I would take these secrets to grave."

"And… if Will and the others had not come?"

"I was going to use you to get me to Corona, and then slip away some night when you wouldn't notice."

Flynn nodded looking away, "Well… it does explain everything."

"Now you understand what I've been struggling with all these days. I had given myself this horrible choice. Finding out who I was, or falling in love with you. I guess, now I realize, I never really had a choice at all."

He smiled, "I understand, Rapunzel."

"Now at least, we can go home," she lamented with a sad smile. "Back to that cottage. Forget it ever happened."

"Woah, woah, woah! Forget? Oh no, that's not happening," he protested.

"But, I thought you wanted-"

"We aren't going back now," he insisted. "Oh no! It's straight to Corona! Don't you see? You'll be a princess, I'll be pardoned for my crimes, and presumably rewarded some hefty sum. And hey, we'll get everything we've ever dreamt of! Didn't you say it was your dream? To be the princess?"

She felt a sudden emptiness. She wanted to tell him _he_ was the only dream she dreamt anymore. But the words did not come, instead she only nodded.

"Ever since I was a little girl."

"Then we'll do it. Mark my words. This won't be for nothing and every hardship we've faced will be worth it. We'll go to Corona, that lavish land of yesterday," he kneeled before her as she sat on the edge of the bed, smiling charmingly up to her.

"And I swear, in the days to come, we'll walk in fields of gold… Princess Satine."

He gallantly bowed his head and she pushed him playfully.

"Don't…" she laughed.

He took her hand and sat beside her, nudging her teasingly.

"Now, tell me more about how you healed me. This doesn't come with something like god-like strength or immortality does it?"

She nudged him back, "Not that I know of."

He smiled to her, and she admired his dopey grin, feeling a strong surge of love for him.

He kissed her and they fell back onto the bed. Within moments, their clothes had fallen to the wayside and they intertwined doubly as passionately as they had before. And, as Flynn had planned, it wasn't hardly as abrupt of a session as it had been the first time.

She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust in time with her gentle moans. It was far more aggressive than it had been the first time. There were no cordial acts of proper coitus. There was only a desperate need and greedy ravenousness that consumed them both.

"Oh, Flynn!" she cried, as her body tensed under his.

"It's… Eugene," he said, his voice strained. She stopped and looked to him.

"What?!"

"My… real name."

She suddenly arched her back, her climax seeming to surprise even her. He smiled watching her before succumbing to his own finish.

He groaned falling on top of her as she withered in waves of pleasure she wasn't aware could be felt.

"Eugene!?" she exclaimed as he caught his breath.

He laughed into her hair.

"Eugene Fitzherbert."


	33. Evergreen

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Lol it is true that the story _could_ end there. I've read fics before that were sort of a "slow burn" so I know what you mean by having closure. Alas, there is plenty more to come haha. And I didn't realize that Satine and Eugene rhyme until that review, that's kinda funny. Onward~

* * *

33\. Evergreen

* * *

Rapunzel woke up tangled in the arms of a man she just met named Eugene.

She looked to his face pressed against the hay filled pillow and smiled tiredly. Finally, she knew him in every way she ever wanted to, and he knew her as well. Not even in her wildest dreams did she think she would confess to him secrets she had hid for so long. But he accepted it, and graciously, he accepted her for who she might be, as well.

And, he had confessed to her his own misguided history. Somehow, it made her adore him even more. He was no longer some fantastical thief, tripping through life as if his entire existence was a happy accident. He was suddenly a real man, wounded and hurt, resilient and evergreen. He was good. He was bad. And, at the moment, he was all that she could depend on.

She rolled over and looked out the window to see it was a misty early morning. The same grey clouds hung low over the town and she was reminded of the fact that they still had a long journey before them. Her heart ached for loss of Vlad, and she felt an odd emptiness in the fact that they had to move forward three men down from their original party. But then, her sadness seemed less so when she thought of her future with her husband. She wondered how everything would change now that they no longer harbored secrets of their past. It was a deeply romantic feeling she felt, like one might encounter while gazing upward into the endless night sky. It was endless, and limits no longer existed. She knew they were about to start something far greater than they both could foresee.

She fantasied of arriving to Corona, waving her crown overheard, and being a voice to the tired and poor peasants who yearned for a new Corona, a better Corona, a Corona that dusted off its violent past and made way for a brighter future.

Rapunzel looked back to Flynn, or Eugene Fitzherbert, and suddenly she saw them together, watching the lanterns that floated into the night sky for her.

She frowned, looking to his handsome face.

While visions of lanterns and castles were romantic and all, she also saw a cottage her father promised her. And her family she left at the Snuggly Duckling.

Was she always meant to live such a split life? Somewhere between odd, haunting dreams of royalty, and a simple existence in the country? With only a garden and the man she loved.

She sat up in bed and kicked her legs over the side.

Doubt followed her thoughts quickly. It was if there was a nagging voice following each whisper of wild hope. It was the voice of her insecurities, reminding her she was only a poor, skinny, plain little barmaid. And the idea of someday living such an enchanted life felt like the silly dreams of a little orphan girl.

She stood up, suddenly feeling soreness between her legs and in her lower back.

The pair had engaged in what seemed to be an endless exploration of each other. After verbally opening up to one another, they loved with reckless abandon. And now, she was afraid she'd be feeling tender in some areas for days to come.

Flynn had somewhat lost control of his passion for her, and ceased to treat her like a fragile china doll, which she found strange pleasure in. It was painful, but lovely, and wickedly arousing to know she could fulfil him in such a way, and also, that he enjoyed giving her such stimulation in return. It was funny, and she couldn't quite understand it, but it all made her feel a much more spiritual connection to him. And, she felt more of a woman than she ever had before.

Once he had been thoroughly exhausted, and he felt she had received enough enjoyment from him, he laid back spent, and she fell on top of his heaving chest.

After lying together for a long moment in restful silence, Rapunzel smiled up him, admiring his sweat-drench hair. Tousled around wildly, it somehow made him look more sensually attractive.

"Do you remember what I told you…" began Rapunzel, "The night I healed you?"

"Hmm?" he lazily asked.

She smiled, tracing a hand along his chest.

"I said, if this is only a dream, don't wake me in the morning," she smiled at the trivial words. "I didn't know what I meant then, not really. But now I do. And if I could say it all over again, I'd mean it all the more."

Flynn had smirked, "You… have dreams like _this_ often?"

She laughed, pressing against his skin.

"No, but if it happened to be a dream, I do think I'd die."

"Don't talk like that," he said, placing a hand on the back of her head. She looked up to him in all sincerity.

"But I mean it, Fly- Eugene," she knitted her brow in confusion, "Eugene… should I get used to saying that?"

He smiled to her, pulling her closer.

"I never much liked that name until I heard you say it."

A large grin spread across her rosy cheeks and she eagerly kissed him, putting as much affection into the act as she could.

Flynn felt his heart overcome with love for her. And, he could carry on with his confessions to her. That he never much liked his life until he realized that she was apart of it. That, by loving her, he somehow forgot how much he hated himself.

Back in the present morning, Rapunzel pulled down her chemise and looked to the sheets of the bed, noticing dark stains splattered here and there. She smiled remembering Flynn's reaction her virginal bleeding. Him, suddenly pulling away in surprise exclaiming "My God, Blondie, that is a lot of blood!" and her, slightly worried, until he laughed and assured her it was normal. Though, it did hurt like hell, she knew the pain would subside as they practiced this newly discovered act. And, she looked forward to the day she would be as skilled as the girls who lingered around houses with red doors, just for him.

She quickly dressed and looked back to see Flynn had shifted, but was still asleep. She smiled to him until her she caught sight of her satchel and he crown half-revealed from it. She stepped toward the door but hesitated to leave. The satchel had been adhered to her hip this entire journey, and now to leave it out in the open felt wrong…

" _Hold tightly to what you hide,"_ the familiar, troublesome, voice echoed in her mind. _"Let no man see."_

* * *

Rapunzel pushed past the doors of Milly's Ladyhouse with a woven basket in hand. She decided to put the few coins in her pocket to the only use they had, and go to the market to gather food for the road.

The Coleridge market exceeded in comparison to the one in her home village in every way. There were fine silks on sale, tobacco, every dried meat imaginable, and any number of handmade wares by local merchants.

" _Rapunzel!"_ came a young man's voice from the crowd.

Rapunzel turned to see Charley putting aside a new hat and running to her side. She smiled widely at the friendly face amid the bustling morning villagers.

"Charley! I've been looking for you," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We plan to leave soon, to get a good start before dusk."

"Of cairse," he said with a nod, "Et's a new day isn't et?"

Rapunzel looked to him, failing to conceal a cheeky grin, "Indeed… and dare I say, it is a new world."

She looked around the market with an infectious smile that Charley seemed to instantly catch. He laughed to her look of joy.

"Has Coleridge been good to you, as well?"

"Oh Charley, it has. Flynn and I…" she suddenly hesitated, a blush growing on her cheek, "we've grown closer than we've ever been."

"Aye, I nev'air doubted yer love fair eachot'er. Not sence t'at weddin' ni-" he stopped himself, not thinking it proper to bring up the fact that he had been assigned to listen in on their marriage consummation. "Weddin' ceremony, I mean."

"That day seems so long ago now. And home, so far away," she lamented with a sad smile.

"We'll be back soon enough, won't we? And when we do arrive, your fat'er n' my brot'er well be so glad wit' our treasure, it'll be like we nev'air left et all!"

"I hope so, Charley. But I can't help to think my father is following not too far behind me. And one day he'll just pop up in front of-"

"Alms!" suddenly, an old, ragged looking woman jumped between the pair, coming eye to eye with Rapunzel. "Alms for a beggar woman!"

Rapunzel blinked, her shocked expression changing to one of compassion as she looked over the poor woman. She looked as if her skin were made of leather and she had spent the better part of her life in the woods as an outcast witch.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel began timidly, "I don't have anyth-"

"We 'ave nottin'!" Charley interjected loudly, "go an' pester someone else!"

"No, no," she said suddenly looking to Rapunzel with a mystified interest, "You… _you_ … the girl with the thief husband traveling far from home…"

Rapunzel looked oddly to the old woman then to Charley who returned the same bewildered expression.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

The beggar grabbed Rapunzel's hand and turned it palm up, closely examining it. "Oh my! I see you keep many secrets my deer. Such secrets! And… you have a big surprise ahead of ye!" she said looking up to her.

"Come on, Rapunzel," said Charley, placing a hand on her shoulder, attempting to pull her away. But she did not look away from the beggar woman, she had been too captivated by her accurate words.

"You know all that… just by my hand?"

"Oh aye," she nodded, "I've got a touch of magic! I can see things that have passed and things that have yet to come. And… it appears you have a touch as well."

"She's tryin' ta steal from ye," Charley whispered in here ear. "Now come on, befair she robs us bot'!"

"I have nothing to be stolen! This will only take a moment," Rapunzel hissed back before smiling to the woman.

"What is this, great surprise?" she asked.

The woman smiled and pointed to her, "A smart girl you are, listening to those who others dismiss so easily," she said glaring to Charley who looked away warily, deciding to no longer partake in the farce.

"There is a man who will change your fate, a man who knows you, and who you really are, where you've come from…"

Rapunzel narrowed her brow, "But how could that be?"

The woman smiled broadly, exciting Rapunzel, "He'll be by the edge of town, on the bridge, do you know where that is?"

She nodded, "Yes, we crossed it on our entry here."

"Good! He shall be there, at noontime sharp."

Charley's ears perked at the whisper, though he kept his suspicions to himself.

But then Rapunzel frowned, "But… my husband, he might not understand..."

"Oh no, you mustn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"You of all people should know that magic is for one pair of eyes only."

She left, leaving Rapunzel breathless. And as she turned to follow the woman, Charley intervened.

"What was all t'at about?"

Rapunzel forced a smile to him, "Nothing. You're right. A clever gypsy ruse, I suppose."

He sighed and changed the subject, "And, when are we to be leaving…?"

"Lunch first," she answered curtly, appearing obviously distracted. "I'll need to gather a few things, then pack, see to it Flynn has everything… in fact, would you go back to the inn and inform him for me? That way I could get everything done all the quicker."

"Of cairse," he said with a nod though he eyed her carefully, as she looked everywhere but his face.

She finally smiled to him and he felt a slight sense of calm.

"Thank you, Charley. For everything."

With that, she turned to disappear back into the busy crowd.

* * *

Jenny wiped the top of a table with a rag. She had a smile from pleasant thoughts of Rapunzel from the evening before. Being the caring (and not at all nosy) woman she was, she had gone to tend to Rapunzel later that night only to hear the pair of them in the throes of passion.

It was enough to put her in a good mood all day, to know that her gentle push could be responsible for such a happy coupling. Even though she did not know Flynn or Rapunzel all too well, she felt as though she did. They both had a wonderful personable quality about them that made them instantly likeable people. And she was glad through their gladness and it gave her slight hope that there was happiness to be had for a brothel girl, after all.

It was then that a man suddenly pushed through the entrance of the brothel. He instantly commanded the greetings of several people who seemed too afraid to look him in the eye.

Milly, who had been behind the bar, swiftly darted to the door to meet her husband with a kiss.

"What are you doing back so soon?!" she cried to the man. "Well, I wasn't expecting you at all!"

Jenny glanced to the man who was dressed in heaps of fur and a hat that made him appear two heads taller. He had a wide body and king-like face with a distinguished mustache and beard.

"And what sort of welcome is that?!" he roared, in a voice deeper than thunder.

"Forgive me, Mr. Le Roux. I'm only curious," Milly carefully recanted. "I do hope you enjoyed your business in the country?"

The man looked down his nose at her before stepping further into the room to yell at a couple of bar-hands who were seated in his presence.

"Those simple country men aren't fit to lick the heal of my boot!" he declared. "I'll never take my business past the city line again!"

Milly quickly found her way to the side of Jenny as the handmaid pretended to be more occupied with her early afternoon duties.

"Jenny!" she cried in a whisper, "Jenny, you must perform for me a favor as if your life depended upon it!"

"Whatever could that be?" she asked.

"Get Flynn, inform him that Master Le Roux has returned quite unexpectedly, and that he and Rapunzel must leave posthaste. Or it's the dickens for me!"

"I don't understand?"

"You're not meant to understand, but if my husband gets wind that I've been keeping the likes of Flynn Ryder around on _his_ penny, he's likely to kill all four of us!"

"Four?"

"You're a co-conspirator now. He won't spare you just because you're a pretty girl!"

"I see…"

She grabbed Jenny by the shoulders for emphasis and she looked back to her wide-eyed.

"Go now please, inform Flynn and dear Misses Ryde!"

"Of course, m'lady!" she said before nodding and running toward the staircase.

Milly watched her run off while her husband declared he would be counting the stock and ready with a whip if the count was off.

* * *

Rapunzel trekked across the village, her grocery list of necessities fallen from her mind.

She frowned to see that the sky had turned a darker grey and looked as though it would soon rain. And, with every step of her journey, she wondered if she were making the right choice. Of course, she knew Flynn would be cross to know she had wondered off, yet again. Yet she resisted his urge to bind her spirit, and never truly considered yielding her curiosity only because he said so.

It was true, she would do anything for the man originally named Eugene, expect heed his advice.

And besides, she did not wish to be a predictable house wife, let alone any wife at all.

Though, her heart continued to flip flop as the wind whipped her hair around. She clutched her small overcoat around her and looked forward to the distant wood.

Her heart leapt at the thought that someone could be waiting, someone who knew where she came from or who she really was. And even if it did sound unrealistic, she had seen far more unbelievable happenings first hand. So, she didn't think it too foolish to believe a stranger when she told her destiny was waiting by a bridge at noon.

Finally, she came to the brick structure that crossed over to a mossy road.

She stopped and looked around, not seeing a soul in sight. She looked back to the distant village.

She couldn't help but to laugh at herself, and at her childish naivety.

"Someone who knows me?" she laughed to herself. "Someone who-"

Her heart stopped as she turned back to the bridge to see an ominous figure waiting by.

"Well, well," came the voice, and the man, swaggering toward her. "No maid I've seen like the sweet Satine…"

Rapunzel squinted her eyes to see Will coming closer to her. He had an easy smile, but for some reason, his presence put her off.

"Will?!" she gasped, "What are you- how did you get here…?"

He looked down to her, reaching out for her face to grace her cheek.

"Did you miss me, princess?"

Her blood suddenly ran cold as a chilling glint blinked in his eye.

She looked over his shoulder to see two large men commanding a horse drawn wagon.

* * *

Flynn rolled over in bed, smiling at the thought of his wife beside him but frowning to see she had disappeared.

He pulled her pillow to his face and breathed in deeply the sweet scent her hair had left behind.

That was when Jenny's fist pounding on the door soiled his daydream.

"It's Jenny!" she called. "Might I come in?"

Her urgent tone confused him. He rubbed a hand tiredly over his face.

"Who?" he asked.

"The handmaid!" she clarified, slightly bothered he could never remember her name.

"Oh, Yes! Brunette-y. Come in!"

She quickly opened the door just wide enough to squeeze in and locked it behind her.

Flynn narrowed his brow to her as he sat up in bed.

"Mister Ryder…" she began before noticing he was the only one in the room. "Where is Misses Ryder?"

Flynn glanced to the empty spot beside him.

"I don't know?"

"You must leave at once!" she exclaimed, stepping into the room. "Master Le Roux has arrived unexpectedly and Milly had recommended that you both get the bloody hell out of here."

As Flynn sat on the edge of the bed she noticed the satchel at his foot, and the shining item sticking from it. She looked back to him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, how does she suggest we get by him unseen?"

"Through the back! I can lead you through. There's an exit through the spare room where we store drink."

Flynn thought for a moment before standing, she watched as his foot accidently kicked the satchel under the bed. He looked back Jenny.

"I can't leave this room without her. Find her for me?" he asked. "Bring her here."

Jenny nodded but noticed a sad look in his eye.

"Well, I wouldn't worry, Mister Ryder. I'm sure she's around."

Flynn made a small nod, "I'm sure. It's only… she has a tendency to run off."


	34. Goliath

**A/N:** Thank you all for the continued support! I'm on a roll lately! Thanks to the guests, Lila, and alwaysreading! And I'll have to thank everyone for following my story for so long now. I'm willing to continue it as long as there's one fan left. That being said, I'd love to hear from anyone still reading who I don't usually hear from. All of you who always keep quiet! There must be some reason you keep coming back. Your words are all the inspiration I need to carry on. Thank you all again!

* * *

34\. Goliath

* * *

Will grinned to Rapunzel like a cat that had finally snared its prey.

Rapunzel glared back to him as one of the burley brothers roughly tied her hands behind her back with rope.

"You're lower than dirt," she spat to Will, "I don't know how you sleep at night."

He crossed his arms and casually leaned against the horse drawn wagon.

"And you're far too predictable. Trusting the word of a gypsy," he shook his head pitying her. "And it only cost me three tin coins…"

The men laughed to that and she sneered back to them.

"You've been working with them all along?" she asked Will in disgust. "You're the reason they attacked us that night on the road?!"

"Keep calm and stop your complainin'!" came a brother, jerking her arm back. "If you keep this up I won't hesitate to gag ya!"

"And you!" she cried, looking back and ignoring the man's threats, "you're bastard who stabbed my husband!"

"Actually, that was me," came the other brother with large sideburns. Rapunzel heard a smile in his voice and it made her blood rise. She thrashed her arms back but she had already given a fight and been quickly overpowered.

"So, what are you planning to do, anyway?!" she asked coolly to the men, "I have nothing." She eyed Will with daggers, "Some lowlife already stole my every hard-earned coin."

"Don't play dumb with us," said the sideburn-clad Stabbington, walking in front of her. "No need to hide the truth. You're that bird with gold hair they're always goin' on about. The lost princess of the crown."

Her eyes widened to him, but she quickly looked away.

"And what makes you so certain of that?" she asked to the ground.

"That bastard over there bet his life on it."

Rapunzel looked back up to Will. She wondered why he was so heartless and cruel. Or, what she ever did to him to warrant such unfair treatment. But then again, she realized it must be more than his dislike for her. She was merely apart of a deal to rid himself of the Stabbington Brothers. He was selling her off to save himself and he was plain coward for it.

The brother who wasn't tying her hands inched closer to Rapunzel, until he was a breath from her face.

"Now where is it, hm?" he asked. "Where did you hide that pretty little crown…?"

As he asked, his hand snaked down the side of her dress. She quickly jerked away, horrified by memories of a different man touching her against her will.

"I have no crown!" she cried, "and no proof of who I am! Who the _hell_ will believe y-"

Rapunzel was interrupted as the back of the man's hand met harshly against the cheek.

She slumped to the side dazed, seeing only black for a long moment.

Will narrowed his brow to the brothers and flexed a fist. The brother with a scar over his eye, who had been tying Rapunzel hands, looked to him oddly.

"Got something to say, Carlyle?"

Rapunzel looked back to Will and he looked down to her coldly. She glanced away with a pained expression as the man finished the tight knot binding her wrists. If she were in a better state of mind she would have outright questioned why the brother had called Will by a name that was not his. But, for the moment, she could only suffer with the pounding pain in her head.

Blood pooled at the corner of her mouth and she swallowed hard. Looking sternly to nowhere in particular. She cursed herself for being so foolish to listen to a stranger's word. And, she felt a sharp ache in her chest at the thought of Flynn. The thought of him waking up to learn his wife had been abducted once again was an image she didn't wish to think of.

"Any more lip and I'll give you a proper blow!" whispered the sideburn Stabbington in her ear causing her to shudder.

Tears fell down her face and she fell silent as Will walked over to the brothers.

"So…. Men," he began with a chipper smirk. "You've got the Princess and fortunes ahead of you in Corona. Might I request my share of the reward over postage?"

The brothers looked to him blankly and he cleared his throat.

"Glad to see you two still refuse to gain a sense of humor…"

"She's hardly a princess without the crown," pointed out the scarred man. "Even if she does look the part, how the hell are we to convince the crowds at Saint Satine's Day?"

"Just look at her, men! All she'll have to do is wave and smile and Queen will declare you the winners!"

Rapunzel stared downward as their voices suddenly seemed far away. Her heart raced in her ear and her mind wandered in several different directions.

"Besides," Will continued, "even if she doesn't have the crown now, she knows exactly where it is! Isn't that right, princess?"

He turned to look at her and she slowly glanced up to meet his eye.

She studied him for a long moment as his smile feel and he seemed to urge her to agree with him.

She narrowed her brow realizing that Will, for whatever reason, was trying to save her life

Before she could answer, a sudden loud crack rang out. For a moment, Rapunzel thought it may have been thunder from the oncoming storm, but then she noticed how one of the brothers had jolted forward, clutching his bicep.

It had been a gunshot and they looked to see a man with a pistol, smoke wafting around his face.

"Flynn!?" Rapunzel gasped under her breath acquiring a strange look from Will.

" _Who?"_

The injured brother removed his hand to see it was covered in blood.

"Clipped me, the bloody bastard!"

Without hesitating, the other brother pulled out his own pistol and aimed.

"Step forward you bloody coward, shootin' a man in the back?! I'll have your guts for garters!"

They looked to the young man walking forward, his pistol still aimed before him. Rapunzel frowned after recognizing the face.

"Let t'e girl go, or I'll shoot again!" came the voice of Charley.

"You call this scratch a shot?!" yelled the man before roughly shoving Rapunzel in front of himself, holding her by the hair. "Go ahead, shoot again! Let's see how good of a shot you are!"

His face fell at the sight of her but she kept a brave, unbothered face.

"Go!" she pleaded, already sensing an oncoming disaster, "Now!"

Charley only narrowed his brow and raised his pistol higher, cocking it once again, though his hand shook like the leaves in the wind.

"Let her go, goddamnit!" he yelled. "Have you men no—"

Charley fell quiet upon recognizing Will. His heart leapt with thoughts of his brother.

"Will! What are you doing? Where is Trevor?"

Will looked away from Trevor, unable to bear the sight of the boy's pleading eyes. Will's silence caused Rapunzel's heart to break. It was the only confirmation she needed to know what had happened.

"Oh, now I know who you are!" decaled the Stabbington man holding his pistol. "Oi, he's the brother of that whiny little prick you offed!" he said to his brother.

"What?" asked Charley, breathless.

The man holding Rapunzel laughed, "Ain't that right…? My god! It's his bleeding twin! Almost like his ghost's come back for revenge!"

Charley stifled tears, forming a deep frown, "Where is he?! What have you done with him?!"

The men continued to laugh as Will glanced away and Rapunzel looked sadly onto Charley.

"Well, we killed him, you daft fool!" declared the brother as if it were obvious.

"The moron tried to run off in the night. Don't know where he thought he was off to…"

"No!" cried Charley. "No! You – you sodding bastards!"

Rapunzel flinched as Charley pulled the trigger but no bullet followed. He clicked the trigger back a few times before realizing it would not fire.

She used the distraction to her advantage and swiftly turned to knee the brother holding her in the groin. Once he doubled over in pain she ran off in the direction of the bridge, not truly having a destination or plan in mind. She only told herself to run as fast as she could.

" _Bleedin' Christ!"_ cursed the brother holding the pistol, watching Rapunzel run away. He quickly shoved the gun to Will.

"Finish the boy," he ordered. Will looked back to the brother horrified.

"What?"

"Take care of it!" he barked before running off after Rapunzel.

"God fucking damn that _bitc_ h!" cried the other brother holding himself in pain on the ground. "Shoot this fucking bastard so we can just get on with it!"

Will looked down to the pistol in his hand as rain began to pelt his face.

Charley looked to him, abandoning any heroicness. Will watching the blood drain from the young man's face as he turned to run back toward the village.

Will raised the gun slowly and aimed reluctantly to Charley's back.

The injured brother tackled Rapunzel and they both fell to the ground. She was helpless as her hands were tied behind her back, and the wind was knocked from her, due to her fall.

Will squinted his eyes as Charley ran further and further from his view.

"Run you stupid boy," Will mumbled under his breath. "Run…"

"Hand the bloody thing over!" growled the brother, putting his pain aside and rising to his feet to rip the pistol from Will's hand.

Then, in the next moment, he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. And the deed was done.

Rapunzel cried out for Charley as she was dragged through the dirt and threw her in the back of the wagon like a sack of potatoes.

As she screamed as loudly as she could, it began to downpour and thunder rolled in the distance, masking her cries from traveling into town.

The murderer in question lowered his pistol, sneering to Charley's body as it laid in the dirt.

He looked back to Will and his expression grew more disgusted.

"You're a yellow-bellied man. On all fronts."

Rapunzel laid in the back of the wagon looking up to the rain as it drenched her face. She cried in a fit of panic and anger for the loss of her friend and the possibility of never seeing Flynn again.

The party wasted no time in leaving the scene as the brothers took to the driver's seat and Will jumped in the back beside Rapunzel.

He paused, looking down to her as the wagon took off back over the bridge and into the woods.

She looked to him with hate behind her eyes.

"Why?" she asked him between cries.

He could only stare to her before sinking into a pile of hay.

* * *

Flynn gazed out the window as rain pelted the glass. There was knock on the door and his heart sailed with thoughts of Rapunzel.

"Yes?" he asked in a deep, accented voice, attempting to conceal his identity.

The door opened a crack as Jenny slipped in again. Flynn sighed in disappointment to see she was alone.

"No luck?"

She shook her head and he felt a pain in his chest. He had been waiting for her return, counting every passing moment, as he heard Le Roux's rough voice barking orders downstairs.

"Where the hell could she be?" he asked, thinking for a long moment before an idea sprung to his mind. "Perhaps, if you could ask Charley if he's seen her-"

"Charley?" she questioned in confusion as Le Roux's voice was heard yet again, this time yelling about how they were down three bottles of imported wine.

She watched as Flynn looked far away, panic seeming to overcome him.

"I asked every soul in the house. No one's seen her," she continued. "Don't you have any idea of where she could be? Anything she might have told you last night?"

He shook his head, looking back out the window. The weather was worsening and he knew she wouldn't be wandering outside. Something was wrong, and he sensed it in his bones.

"My god…" he murmured with a sad laugh, "only a few hours ago she was so close, and now it's as if she's been stolen from under my nose."

"Don't feel so hopeless yet, how far could she go? And who would… hurt her?"

He looked to Jenny suddenly realizing, wherever she was, Rapunzel needed him. And, he no longer cared if helping her meant an awkward, or violent, run in with Le Roux. He would take on Goliath for that girl. Something he already acknowledged when he punched Captain Cal in square in the face.

He walked past Jenny and marched toward the door.

She looked to him slightly shocked.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her myself!" he exclaimed before opening the door and stepping outside only to be met eye to eye with Le Roux himself.

And, before he could smile and think of something disarming to say, he himself was punched square in the face.

* * *

Flynn opened his eyes to be met with a blinding headache and the fact that his hands were clasped in iron.

He was in a haze as he looked around and noticed he was seated at the bar downstairs.

"I warned ya Ryder… one day I'll get back at ya for what ye did to me…"

Flynn looked to Le Roux as he blew smoke in his face from a pipe.

"And here ya are, you stupid sonefabitch."

Flynn sat up pushing aside the sharp pain in his head, "Where is she?" he asked groggily.

"She?" yelled Le Roux, his bellowing voice seeming to rattle the pint glasses on the table. "She will never be left alone in this brothel again! What was she thinking? Welcoming the likes of you into my establishment?"

"My wife, Rapunzel," Flynn clarified, clutching his nose to notice it had been bleeding. "The lass with the long blonde hair."

The pair looked to the entrance as Milly cried out, running inside the brothel looking pale as a ghost.

Le Roux looked back to Flynn as Flynn looked to Milly horrified. Thoughts of Rapunzel causing him to jump to terrible conclusions.

"There's been some sort of robbery at the edge of town," Le Roux began, a bit calmer.

"What?"

"A local beggar woman saw the whole thing. She said it was young blonde woman-"

Flynn grabbed for Le Roux's collar and the man looked down to him in disgust.

"What happened to her?!" Flynn cried, "What happened?"

"She killed him! In cold blood!"

"What?" he yelled again.

Le Roux frowned and grabbed Flynn, quickly overpowering him and shoving him back into his chair. "She killed the boy and made off with his money! The beggar heard her say that she was leaving this sorry town and some sorry bloke for Corona."

"You're a liar!"

"Say that again, boy?!" he yelled, shaking him by his shirt. "Need I remind you, I'm in charge of this town?!"

"She's lying! Rapunzel would never-"

"Rapunzel you say?" Le Roux asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

Flynn regretted his words. He could only stare to Le Roux, defiantly wishing things weren't the way they were.

"Well you should, because, as of this moment Mister Ryder, you're under arrest. And you're to be sentenced to hang tomorrow, noon sharp."

The doors of the inn swung open to reveal a pair of men.

"The wagon's here, sir!" one called, wielding a spontoon in his hand.

Flynn looked out the door to see a caged wagon waiting for him in the rain. He raised his chin an inch at the sight.

Before he could protest, the men grabbed him and pushed him to the ground in order to drag him out.

"No!" he protested once the men roughly grabbed his arms, "No! She needs help, please! Don't you see they're after her! They're after her! She's been framed you fucking bastards! She's never done anything wrong!"

Le Roux laughed watching on, "Well, we'll have to ask Captain Cal Gimsley about that!" he exclaimed, causing Flynn to fight against the men. Though, they easily overwhelmed him.

Milly looked away, hiding her face in grief. She ran past Jenny who looked on from the staircase, unable to believe what she was hearing.

As Flynn struggled with the men, he glanced up to her, and she looked helplessly back to him. He gave her a meaningfully long glance until he was hauled past the doors.

Flynn was shoved into the wagon and the iron door was shut with a loud clang.

He grasped the bars that made up the wagon like a jail cell, sneering to the man standing outside.

"I know you!" the man said tauntingly, "Eugene the fiend… back in Abbey Broch. Isn't that what we called you at old Mrs. Woodsby's?"

"Let me out of here. You're all making a mistake!"

The man only laughed, "Jesus, wait till I tell the others! I was a part of arresting the Flynn Ryder! I might make the papers."

The man shook his head and walked away. Flynn felt any chance of hope slip through his fingers. And, it was then that he noticed a misplaced wheel barrel out in the road.

He narrowed his eyes to see there was something large thrown in it under a tarp. And then, he realized all at once what it was. A limp hand sticking out from the canvas giving it away.

He staggered back in shock and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Rapunzel sat up across from Will as the pair rode along the bumpy path.

The rain had mostly ceased and a damp chill had set in. Though, Rapunzel felt nothing but a great emptiness in her heart as she absent mindedly stared to the man who had ruined her life.

He looked up to her and narrowed his brow.

"Got something to say?" he angrily questioned.

She only looked to him, her saddened eyes saying more than she could in the moment.

Will glanced to the brothers to notice they seemed to be preoccupied in their own conversation.

"You've got to tell them you know where it is," he suddenly implored her. "It will grant us both our lives to Corona."

"Who says I want to spare your life? Let alone mine?"

He was quiet for a long moment before gravely answering her.

"They'll likely kill me, if you don't tell them. And then, they'll have their way with you. Every night from here to the city."

Her eyes grew in fear and she looked away.

"How could you, Will? How…?" she whispered as the brothers yelled about directions.

"Don't get soft on me, Rapunzel. We both know who you are. What you were scheming this whole time."

"And how do you know who I am?"

He made a sly smile, "Any simpleton could tell you were using Flynn. Except for Flynn, that is."

"How dare you speak of him! You used us both far worse than I had planned to. You're a snake!"

"And so are you, _princess!"_

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?' he laughed, "You lied to Flynn, you lied to me, and you lied to Vlad."

"I never lied to Vlad," she said, bravely pushing aside tears.

"You better face reality… do you really think you could have kept such a secret for so long? Or, do you think we're all senseless? A little blonde girl wanders into a brothel. No past, no one who misses her? The same age and the same golden hair as the lost princess? And… do you really think none of those guards who first found you haven't been looking for you since…?"

She blinked to him, "How do you-"

She stopped herself, deciding to ignore his words. She realized the more she told him the more he would think he was right. And she did not wish to indulge him any further.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said causally. "Really, I don't."

"I'm sorry for your plight," he continued. "But you can't blame me for everything. After all, it's the way of the road. You _use_ people and they _use_ you. There's no hope for friendship and chivalry among thieves."

"I was never a thief," she spat.

"No…? Just a whore who fooled a man into marriage for a crown, then?"

She leaned forward, with her hands still tied behind her back, she spat into his face.

Will flinched, frowning deeply.

"My girl… do you not want even one ally?"

Her face contorted in abhorrence.

"I hate you, Will. And I've never hated anyone."

Will leapt forward, taking her face in his hand, growling an inch from her lips.

He glared at her for a long while, his closeness enough to strike fear into her heart.

He smiled, almost mad in his delight, "My… princess," he whispered.

Rapunzel was silent for a long while before finding the courage to speak again.

"What makes you willing to risk your life on the slight chance I might be her?"

His grin grew, "You have the hair…"

* * *

Jenny stepped into to the room Flynn and Rapunzel had occupied and locked the door behind herself.

She looked over the dried plants and bottles of elixir Rapunzel had left behind. Then, she looked over the chest of draws where a large book rested with a note on top. She pushed the piece of parchment aside and read the title of the historical manuscript.

Then, she looked to the note again. She picked up the hand-written legend of the lost princess and sat on the bed to read through it.

Her eyes filled with tears at the words and the incredible realization it brought. She looked around the room in shock.

It was then that she remembered something.

She reached under the bed to retrieve the satchel she had seen before.


	35. Gold, and blood, and flame

**A/N:** Did I mention I am so grateful to all of you who read this? Thank you all for the reviews!

Guest, thank you for suggesting I keep this all as one story. I think I will to make things less complicated. The new show is so cute!

Silvina from BA omg! Thank you so much! That's so funny you were both review 100 and now 200!

And a big thanks to SharKohen, Lunasnoir, and Eziza!

Onward~

* * *

35\. Gold, and blood, and flame

* * *

Flynn sat in the bleak darkness of his cell lying on a damp straw cot. He was sentenced to hang tomorrow, and he was certain Le Roux would not put it off.

He knew he was going to lose his life, and yet, all he could think of was hers.

Flynn could be described as optimistic and occasionally wickedly lucky, however, even he was not immune to fate's cruelty. Yet, it pained him more than any unfairness he suffered in his life, to have Rapunzel taken from him.

And, even worse was wondering if she were alive. If she needed help. If she thought of him…

Flynn turned in the cot, unable to find a single thing to think of that did not cause him grief.

Suddenly, he realized he would have to face death alone, when, for a moment, he thought she might have been at his side. All though, dying an elderly man beside his wife in bed never did appeal to Flynn. Nor did small cottages. Or, princesses with large green eyes.

But those things could not sound more appealing compared to his present situation.

And, just when he was reminiscing on the night before, a figure ran to the bars of his cell.

"Flynn!" hissed the woman in a whisper.

He sat up and looked to see Jenny, grasping closely to the bars.

He narrowed his brow in confusion.

"Brunette-y?"

"Jenny," she reminded him before moving onto more important matters. "I'm so sorry. Everything that's happened… it's _so_ unfair."

He looked indifferently back to her.

"How did you get in here? Past Le Roux's buffoons?"

"Well, they are only men. I might have offered them something. As I do."

He smirked, though it seemed to pain him. He laid his head back on the cot.

"You're a smart lass. Nice girl. Would you… would you tell my wife something, if you ever see her?"

"Of… course," she began apprehensively. "But, I'm sure you can tell her yourself! When we get you out, and find her."

Flynn laughed, "And how do you see that happening? How much did that bastard raise my bail? No… he just wants to see me hang."

"But Milly was talking to Master Le Roux, and she can be very persuasive when she-"

Flynn raised his hand to her, silencing her.

She frowned to him.

"Don't involve yourself," he said, looking back to her with the same sad smile. "I don't want tears on your pretty face when it all happens."

His words felt so final to her, she hung her head in sorrow.

It was then that he looked to her a bit curiously.

"You don't happen to know if anyone cleaned our room? I might have left something behind… something important."

Her eyes grew, but she kept her head down, in an effort to not raise his suspicion.

"N-no, I mean, I cleaned it myself," she answered. "There was just some old book, dried plants and things…" she added with a shrug, "Why? What was it you're looking for?"

He shook his head, "I suppose it doesn't matter much now."

She frowned at his dire tone and cleared her throat before asking her next question.

"What… what did you want me to tell her?"

Flynn smiled at the thought of Rapunzel being found safe.

"When you find her, tell her… I love her. And that I'm sorry."

He suddenly creased his brow, examining her in her flustered state.

"Why was it you came here, Jenny?"

The handmaid paused, grasping for words that sounded authentic.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you alone in here."

Flynn let out an exasperated breath.

"it's easier to bear than the thought of her out there."

* * *

Rapunzel stared blankly to a fire that the Stabbington brothers sat beside as she sat alone in the wagon. The night's cold had surrounded her with its bitter reminder that winter was looming near. She imagined how miserable she would be traipsing through the snow with nothing to live for except a fleeting hope that death would reunite her with…

She bit her lip fiercely, not wanting to cry in fear of drawing attention to herself.

However, there was one person who had kept an eye on her since their unwelcome reunion.

Will casually walked beside her, leaning against the wagon. She didn't bother looking to him, as she was unable to muster the energy to turn her head. Yet, she could feel him starring and sensed he wanted to speak with her, though as to just why, she was clueless.

"I could get them to untie your hands," he said in a low voice.

She kept looking forward causing him to glower to her.

"Really Rapunzel, I know you're angry but we could help one another-"

"Why?" she suddenly asked, unable to understand his maddening logic. "Just so you can stab me in the back again?"

"I didn't want this," he said, almost making her laugh.

"There are many names I can call you, Will. None of which will change what's happened."

She glared to him and he practically felt a chill.

"Or, what _will_ happen," she added darkly.

"You can't be so spiteful that you'll damn your own chances just to injure mine?!"

"Watch me… you _fucking bastard!"_ she cried, her voice breaking as she did.

He looked practically shocked by her language, but he quickly gathered himself.

"You're a smart girl, but you're making a stupid mistake."

He walked off and she looked back to the fire. She noticed then that the brothers seemed to be glancing over their shoulder to her. She wrapped her small coat around her shoulders, feeling exposed to their leers.

She glanced back to Will as he walked away.

"You killed him, didn't you?" she asked causing him to look back. "You murdered him with my poison!"

Her voice shook with anger and grief causing him to stop in his tracks. His heart felt a great heaviness as he glanced back to her.

"If Flynn is dead it is his own doing!" declared Will, her face contorting in confusion at his words. He went on, suffering in his own miss-guilt. "There's no helping men who can't help themselves! I told you, there is _no_ honor among thieves."

"Flynn?" she asked, laughing humorlessly at his miserableness.

He looked to her strangely and she sneered to him.

"Flynn is alive."

"Then who…?"

She narrowed her brow.

"How do you not know the identity of the man you yourself killed?"

"Rapunzel," he began, walking closer to her and lowering his voice to a whisper. "They made me! I put the poison in a glass and didn't wait around to see who would-"

He looked away, realizing who must have taken the poison. She frowned coldly to him, unable to muster an ounce of remorse.

"Could you find it in your heart to understand?" he asked. "They were going to kill me!"

"And what are they going to do now, Will? How much longer until they get sick of you? How many more stops before they realize you have no proof of who you claim I am?"

Will diverted his gaze from hers, realizing he had no answer. She went on.

"You've killed more people than Vlad. You've doomed us all."

"Not Flynn! Flynn is still out there, and he could be coming for us!"

"I hope he does," she retorted, "because I can't wait to command him where to point his pistol first."

" _HEY!"_ cried one of the Stabbington brothers. "Will! Git over here! Fetch us more _bloody_ firewood!"

Will tripped away from Rapunzel's side. Unnerved by her menacing threat, he quickly answered the brother's call.

* * *

Flynn's eyes shot open after a sleepless night. He was jolted out of his cot by the sound of his jail cell creaking open.

He looked to see Le Roux standing beside one of the men who had dragged him from Milly's Lady House.

"Come along now, Ryder," said Le Roux, with a sickening smirk. "Time for your little appointment."

The man at his side lunged for Flynn, pushing him against the wall and roughly clasping his hands in iron handcuffs.

Flynn found himself drained of all energy and had no choice but to bow to the will of the men. Even if he did find the strength to put up a fight, he would have been easily overcome.

He was walked out where he was met with cries of a near crowd. He looked up, blinded by the sun, and was pulled toward a wide tree that twisted toward the sky with bare branches.

He felt his heart drop at the sight of a noose being thrown over one of the tree's deformed arms.

"Old Ironbark," said Le Roux's voice at Flynn's side. "Good strong tree. I swear, she's always glad to see a new victim."

Flynn glared to the proud man.

"I never slept with your wife, Le Roux. I know you don't believe me, or her, but _goddamnit_ , don't let your corrupt idea of honor blind your judgment of me."

"Ryder. I am doing the world a great service! How long do you think you could outrun the law?" he asked as the crowd began to gather to the tree. Each shouting curses at Flynn as a priest and executioner arrived to the scene.

"What about my reward?" Flynn asked desperately. "I'm wanted dead _or_ alive!"

Le Roux frowned, "There's not enough money to save you. Besides, your latest wanted bill disagrees. As of 1849, there is no recompense for your life. You're as worthless as the dirt you stand on."

Flynn narrowed his brow to him as the man went on.

"All though, that girl of yours… what did you say her name was? Rapunzel? I might be obligated to put some prize on her head. Though, I don't see much of a point in it. I'm sure she'll be shot dead where she stands for her crimes!"

Flynn's eyes grew in horror as he was pulled away from Le Roux.

"Damn you to hell, you blaggard!" barked Flynn in a serious tone that usually evaded him.

"Keep a spot for me!" he yelled back. "How about that, you bastard?!"

Within the next moments, a noose was placed over his head by a man wearing a black sack to conceal his face. A priest stood before Flynn flipping through a small book. The men and women of the village rallied around him. Each clambering to get a good view of the hangman.

Flynn's eye fell on a certain gypsy woman that had pushed to the front. She smiled calmly to him, making him feel uneasy.

"Into our town the Hangman came," she mumbled to herself, still staring to him, "smelling of gold, and blood, and flame. He placed our bricks with a different air, and damned the girl with the golden hair."

Le Roux absent mindedly pushed the woman aside, taking a place in front of the crowd. He crossed his arms, and grinned to the sight before him.

"This has been a long time coming," he said to one of his men beside him. "I can't tell you how long I've waited…"

Flynn glanced to the masked man beside him.

"Hey," he whispered, only to have the executioner ignore him. _"Oi!"_ he repeated, more loudly, getting the man to look his way. "How do you plan to hang me as I stand on the ground? What sort of hanging is this?!"

"Oh no, son," began the priest, a pleasant looking old man. Flynn frowned to the man. He had such a chipper demeanor, one would think he was about to bless a newly wedded couple.

"The noose will be raised higher until your feet only just barley touch the ground," the priest explained. "Once you get tired of balancing on your toes, you'll fall over and choke yourself!"

"Thank you," Flynn said flatly, meaning to curse the man with a different two-word statement. Though, he figured if he were about to die, he probably should not tell a holy man something so vile.

And then, before he had a moment to think, the noose tightened around his neck, pulling his back straight.

The priest began to read him his last rites in a slow torturous voice. Flynn wanted to tell the man to _shut the bloody hell up_ , though he quickly figured that would be damnable as well.

"Higher!" whooped voices from the crowd.

"Have fun riding the devil's knob, Ryder!" called a voice as the noose began to choke Flynn, slightly raising his boots off the ground.

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his heart beat wildly against the rough rope.

"GAH!" he cried, "Don't.. I get… some last… words?!" he asked, over the provocation of the mob.

The priest nor the executioner answered him, so he took matters into his own hands.

"Rapunzel!" he exclaimed in a hoarse voice as his heals lifted from the dirt. "I've l-loved you… since… gahh… since I first saw," he gasped as the rope cut into his neck, "you!" he cried. And, with the soles his feet lifting off the ground, he used his last full breath. "And I'll… always-ays love y-you, until I see you ag-gain! Blondie. You –w-were… mine."

The priest finished his lengthily speech and looked to Flynn as he struggled to stay on his toes.

"Any last words?" he asked, obliviously.

Flynn glared down his nose to the man.

" _Fuck off!"_

The priest gasped to him, before snapping shut his book.

"May God have mercy on your retched soul!" he scoffed before walking away.

Meanwhile, Jenny pushed through the back of the crowd. She craned her neck to see over the throng, though she could only just make out the taught noose that twisted with Flynn on the end.

She began to cry out and was the only person in the mass to protest. To her despair, her shouts went unheard as she frantically tried to shove through.

Flynn closed his eyes again. He tried to imagine he was somewhere else as the noose yanked him higher. And then, as the last thought of hope left him, he found himself standing back on Amberwick soil, on his wedding day.

It might have only been in his mind, but somehow, he felt the warmth of the sun and looked around to see the green of late summer. Even if it had been a miserable rainy day, it was not so in is memory. To him, the sun shone brightly as Rapunzel removed her cloak, suddenly standing there, looking more beautiful than any maid he had seen.

Rapunzel walked nearer to him, with a reassuring smile that put his racing heart at ease.

Then, as his breath became shallower, he apologized to her, again, in his mind.

" _I have to go,"_ he told her, as earnest as if she truly were there. _"I don't want to. But I don't think I'll make it out of this one."_

And, as Flynn wondered what would be less painless; giving out on his own or balancing until he collapsed, he heard a distinct voice call out.

" _STOHP!"_

Flynn opened one eye, squinting out to the crowd to see a man barreling through. He pushed people aside with his hand raised above his head, clutching a paper.

Le Roux frowned, turning to whomever dared protest the hanging. His eyes widened to see a large, crazed looking, highlander.

"Scotty?!" cried Le Roux, causing all eyes to turn to the odd traveler.

Flynn would have laughed if he was not concentrating so hard on staying upright.

"I well offair compensation fur t'e life o' t'is man!" he declared in his gruff voice.

"Oh, Angus, my old friend," began Le Roux with a friendly smile, walking to the side of the man. "Will you deprave me of the joy I will feel to see this criminal hang?!"

Rapunzel's father looked to Flynn. It pained him to see the young man struggling for his life and sickened him further to see Le Roux's smiling face.

"Shut ep, you bloody backstabbing snake," Scotty muttered. "I've traveled nigh and high for t'is man an' _you_ well naught deprave may of saving 'es life!"

Le Roux felt agitated then, and his eyes narrowed to the pompous brothel owner.

"Don' worry," Scotty added, glancing back to Flynn, "I may jest return 'im when I've had me own retribution."

"How much compensation are you talking, you mad old highlander?" Le Roux asked.

"Four times t'is!" he proclaimed raising the wanted bill and getting a gasp from the crowd.

"All that for such a worthless man? I don't believe you," Le Roux scoffed and nodded to the hangman who raised the noose higher.

Flynn resorted to balancing the very tips if his boots, shuffling back and forth as he audibly choked on the rope. Scotty grimaced at the sound.

"God damn you ta hell!" he said, turning away from Le Roux.

Le Roux smirked in what seemed to be a pleasant victory.

But then, Scotty stopped, and turned back to the governor.

"A four-year contract!" he proclaimed getting an interested glance from Le Roux. "You'll make a quarter ef ev'ry payment I receive for t'e Snuggly Duckling!"

Le Roux smirked for a moment before regaining his stiff upper lip. He attempted to hide his excitement at the business venture and took one last long, bitter, look to Flynn as he writhed against the noose.

"Deal," he agreed nonchalantly, much to the crowd's dismay.

In the next moment, the executioner released his grip on the noose and it quickly unwrapped from the tree branch. The rope fell around Flynn's boots and he dropped to his knees, taking heaving, ragged, breaths.

He clutched his raw neck in agony before noticing Scotty's boots standing before him. Flynn gazed up, more fearful than he had been looking upon the noose.

"Where es she!?" he yelled, grabbing him by the collar. "What 'ave y'done?"

Flynn grimaced to Scotty as he pulled him to feet.

"You shouldn't have saved me," he said sadly. "It won't bring her back."

"Es she alive?!" he cried.

Flynn frowned deeply, trying his best to stave off his emotions. All though, his eyes betrayed him. Scotty knew all at once the severity of the situation and his face fell in sorrow. He let go of Flynn and he staggered to gain his footing.

"I don't know," Flynn answered to his back. "She ran off yesterday morning and I haven't seen her since."

"What do ya' mean?"

"I mean she's gone! She could have been taken or, hell, maybe she just ran away!"

"No." answered Scotty, furrowing his brow. "She's out thair and we still have ta find'er."

His singlemindedness installed a bit of hope in Flynn. He reminded himself that Rapunzel had survived the clutches of Captain Caldon and that she was made of stout stuff. Though, another part of him could only assume the worst. That the rumors were true and that she had run off on her own will.

"Can I get this contract in some sort of writing, old Scotty?" asked Le Roux behind the pair.

Scotty eyed him, "Take t'e shackles from t'is man t'en I'll offer ye me hand."

Le Roux scoffed, "A handshake? My, I do forget you are from the mountains."

He signaled for one of his lackeys to undo the iron from Flynn's wrists and they complied.

Flynn felt the freedom of his hands falling to his side. He examined his bruised and bloodied wrists.

Le Roux eyed Scotty wearily as he extended his hand. He reluctantly shook it, more interested in knowing he had bested the man than getting a share of his fortune.

"T'ere!" said Scotty, "Does t'at about… do et?"

Le Roux nodded with a distasteful scowl.

Scotty's face contorted into his own unfriendly sneer.

"Good. Because I canna stand anot'er wretched moment in t'is unwelcoming an' miserable place!"

With that, he grabbed Flynn and pushed him forward, into the dispersing crowd.

The pair raced toward a carriage Scotty had waiting. It was then that a woman ran toward Flynn.

"Mister Ryder!" she cried.

Flynn looked back to see Jenny trying to get to him through the crowd. He squinted to see she was wearing his satchel.

She laughed joyously before throwing her arms around him.

Scotty looked on oddly as Flynn stood in awe of the handmaid.

"What… How did you…?" he asked as she pulled away and happily put the satchel over his head.

"May you be blessed where ever the road takes you, Flynn Ryder," she said before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "And the princess," she whispered in his ear. He looked to her, his mouth hanging open in a mixture of gratitude and confusion.

Jenny smiled to him forlornly and patted the side of his face. Scotty looked away at the sight.

"Thank you, Jenny. You don't know how you've helped us-"

"We've got to be goin'!" called Scotty. "Now!"

Flynn took her hand, wishing her every good fortune.

"Goodbye… brunette-y."

She stopped and watched as the pair walked off to the carriage. Jenny reached for where the satchel had been on her a moment ago, her smile altering as tears fell down her face.

Scotty took the driver's seat, gripping the horse's reigns as Flynn opened the door and fell inside, thankful to be out of the sight of Le Roux.

As he sat in the carriage, he realized he was not alone. He looked up to see there was a woman seated across from him.

"Hello, Flynn," said Mina casually, dressed in a red dress that matched her fiery hair.

"Red?"

* * *

Rapunzel sat across from Will in the hay filled wagon in midday. After suffering a sleepless night, her mind had pondered a few notions over and over. She had questions for Will as well as a plan that involved her gaining his trust.

"I understand, Will," she spoke up, out of nowhere.

He looked to her, his tired eyes giving away the fact that he had not slept either.

"What?" he asked, quietly as to not raise suspicion.

"You asked me to find it in my heart to understand why you've done what you've done. And I have," she said plainly.

He raised a brow, "So, you've listened to reason?"

"I'm willing to… work together," she added, very quietly. "Though, I do have a condition."

"Oh? Seems sort of foolish to have a condition for the man saving your life."

"Well I have one!" she retorted. "Just one. Tell me the truth and I'll do as you say."

"The truth?" he asked. "About what?"

"How you know who I am. Really."

He smiled, shaking his head.

"I already told you-"

"And I don't believe you."

"Then how do you expect us trust one another-"

"I expect you to tell me the truth."

He stopped his rebuttal realizing it was useless. When Rapunzel thought something, he was beginning to realize she would think no other way. And, he was beginning to see no harm in sharing the truth with her.

"I met a man in a pub… about four months ago…"


	36. She-devil

**A/N:** Ok, this is really long... but I did miss this story so much! Thank you to alwaysreading for reminding me of that! I've been so busy so please forgive me if you catch a few grammar mistakes. Thank you all so much!

* * *

36\. She-devil

* * *

Scotty looked over Vlad's makeshift burial. He removed his hat, winging it in his hands as he looked slack-jarred to his friend's grave.

Mina watched on, pulling a cloak around her shoulders as the afternoon breeze blew over cemetery hill. Her feline like eyes darted to Flynn who stood beside her, his head hanging low.

"How did it happen?" she asked quietly.

"Poison," Flynn answered. "Damned if I know who, or why, for that matter."

Mina frowned in confusion, "You don't know?"

Vlad glared to Flynn. The businessman never could differentiate between grief and anger. And, at the moment, he was blinded by both.

"No," Flynn replied shortly, "someone took this poison Rapunzel had had in her satchel and must've-"

"How coul' y'have let t'is happen?!" Scotty roared. "An' m'own daughter! Keepin' such secrets from me!" Scotty looked away, shaking his head. "But t'en again, she es naught truly m'daughter, es she?"

Flynn squinted to the man.

"What do you mean, Scotty?" he questioned, not needing to hear his answer. "Do you mean… you know who she is. Who she really is?"

"Yer an opportunistic sonaffabitch, arn'chya?!" he spat, pointing to Flynn, his fiery highlander blood boiling. "You knew all along! How coul' I have been so blind to et?"

"You're wrong," Flynn protested, "I had no idea, not until the other night and she confessed everything to me!"

Scotty's face softened, though his stern words continued.

"You woul' do all of t'his…? Come all t'his way just by t'e word ef some girl who'd not been a mile from home?"

"Well, not exactly," Flynn admitted. "She tricked me. She showed me a letter signed by the King. It said the princess's crown was in a tower somewhere… God only knows…"

Scotty creased his brow, "That's not what t'e letter she left said."

Flynn pulled a face of confusion before looking to Mina who pulled out a winkled piece of parchment from her coat pocket.

"Rosemary found it. Just before she was taken," said Mina despondently, looking over Rapunzel's letter. "It's what you get for teaching her how to write and read," she added, returning to her usual cruel tone.

"What does it say?" asked Flynn.

"Everything," she shrugged before reading portions of it. "I left with my husband for new lands. I've told all the Snugly Duckling that it is our honeymoon, but that is not true. I have reason to believe I am Princess Satine as I possess her crown and her healing powers. I can heal with a touch just as my father… as Angus said the star lass could…" She looked up, eyeing Flynn. "We'll be en route to Corona leaving from Dunsinsane… and so on and so forth."

"I don' t'ink she ever wanted us ta read et," said Scotty. "But, ye ca'be certain, what's don' in the dark, well be brough' t'the light…"

"And here we are," concluded Mina, refolding the letter and sticking it in within her coat. "Miles from home, and still no closer to either of them."

"Either of them?" asked Flynn before realizing what she meant. "I'm sorry," he said to the pair. "But Rosemary… she was killed by Caldon- the Captain of the-."

"The King's Dragoons," finished Mina in sad realization.

"Yes? You know of him?"

Mina looked to him, look of shock and hurt flickering in her eyes for a moment.

"What proof have ya?" she asked, ignoring his question. "How would you know she was even in his keep?"

"Because… I saw it happen with my own eyes. I saw her there in his camp."

The pair glared to him in disbelief and Flynn realized he had much to them. Regretfully, most of it was painful to recall.

"It was when…" he continued, "Rapunzel was taken by him-"

" _WHAT?"_ yelled Scotty, stepping close to Flynn. Flynn recoiled, demanding the man let his finish.

"He took her from me but Vlad and I, we faced hell to get her back. And we did! She was unharmed..." He looked to Mina, "As we left, she was shot. And nothing could be done."

"And how could you know that certain?" she cried.

Flynn was taken back by Mina's emotions for the girl. He never took her as one to care much for others, especially other competition at the Snuggly Duckling.

"She was shot in mayhem of the escape. I wasn't about to stay there another moment. You shoulda seen it," he said to Scotty. "Vlad had set the place on fire and let loose their horses. It was chaos and we got away by the skin of our teeth! No thanks to Will…"

"Will?" they asked in unison.

"He came with you?" questioned Mina.

Flynn sighed, "It's a really long story…"

"Good," said Scotty, "since you'll have t'e journey to Dunsinane ta explain et ta may!"

"Dunsinane?" exclaimed Flynn.

"Aye, she's headed t'ere," he said certainly, "or whoever has her. T'ey're goin' to Corona, one way or anot'er."

He ushered for Flynn and Mina to return to the carriage as he took one last glance to where Vlad rested. Flynn hesitated, and looked back to Vlad from a distance.

Scotty looked around, seeing the village from atop the hill. He shook his head.

"Sorry I got ta leave ye here… ef all bloody places," he muttered, scratching his head. Then, he hung his head, and slumped forward a bit.

Flynn looked away then, but he heard the man muttering something, over and over-

"I'll find t'e bastard. I'll find 'im…"

* * *

Rapunzel looked curiously to Will. He had just explained to her an impossible story. Though, it was hard to believe, it explained how he knew she was the princess before she had married Flynn.

"I… I can't believe you… you knew all of that about me, and you never let on?"

Will offered her a lopsided smirk, "Funny isn't it? I guess we all offered one another an act of some kind."

"Well, it's good to know who you really are," she said bitterly, still hating the man just the same.

Will glanced to her sadly when she said that, but his frown soon turned to a look of optimism.

"So… now we shall work together?" he whispered, as lowly as he could.

Rapunzel looked away from him. For the first time in her life, she was uncaring of her future. She was broken and she yearned for Flynn. That love that once had made her strong, suddenly felt as though it were never there at all. That, perhaps, it was not meant to be, and fate had driven them apart for good.

Will narrowed his brow angrily to her.

"Answer me!" he spat, "I gave up my side of the bargain!"

She looked back to him, as coldly as her green eyes would allow.

"And you trusted me, did you?" she asked with a cocky raise of her brow.

Will felt like strangling the small woman by the neck, but then, something derailed his rage.

"Oi, look ahead! Company!"

The voice of one of the Stabbington brothers caught their ear, and they glanced at the road ahead to see an ambling caravan in the distance.

"Hide the girl!" commanded the sideburn clad brother to Will.

Will looked bewildered for a moment, wondering how that was possible.

" _DO IT!"_ he repeated, "or I'll sell your guts to these gypsy dogs!"

Will sneered but complied. He shoved Rapunzel to the floor of the cart and ripped off his coat, throwing it over her form. He then threw hay over her legs before quickly returning to his casual position.

It was then that they pulled along in a gypsy's caravan. The man who commanded the large wagon came in view. He smiled warmly to the brothers and greeted them theatrically.

"Good morrow men, might I interest you in any of my wares?"

Will looked to the man before frowning and quickly looking away. He realized he recognized the man, though it had been years since he had last seen him; the gypsy bounty hunter.

As Rapunzel lay hiding, she realized she recalled the man's accent and low charming voice. All though, she was unable to find the vigor in her bleak state to cry for help. Besides, she was not certain anyone would care to help her. Her ideals of humanity had been demolished.

Pascal narrowed his brow, looking oddly to Will before one of the brothers barked to him.

"We've got no need for the likes of you, y'mangy gypsy!"

Pascal eyed the dirty man. He took great pride in his eccentric and immaculate appearance. And though he wanted to disagree with the brutish man, his years on the harsh road had taught him better.

"Yeah," came the other brother, "keep on movin'! You'll not be findin' a simpleton victim here."

"Forgive me, I was only just…" Pascal paused for a moment, looking a bit more closely to the men. "You lot appear rather familiar, I suppose you wouldn't tell me what you call yourselves?"

"No!" protested one of them, laughing at the preposterous idea. "Is there no one else on this road you can pester?"

"I'm only curious-"

"We couldn't give a rat's arse about your curiosity!" spat the red-headed man as he snapped the reigns of his horse. "Now, be gone with ya!"

Will was careful not to turn his head again as they rode past the caravan. However, Pascal had a sly smile as the suspicious men traveled by. And soon, something strange caught his eye. A curious lump of hay that flinched under a cleverly placed coat.

The traveler shrugged before turning back to the road and carrying on towards Coleridge.

* * *

Flynn sat next to Scotty as he drove the carriage down the barren path out of Coleridge and in the direction of the seaport city. Unbeknownst to them, they were traveling further away from Rapunzel by the turn of their wooden wheel.

Yet, what Flynn did know for certain was what he left in the past. And, he had spent hours explaining it all to Scotty.

Flynn had told all he could about Charley, Trevor, and Will. In fact, he had spoken so much his voice had gone hoarse and his mouth had dried.

"But what I don't understan' is jest why ye didnna t'ink of heading back, after the run in wit' the Captain?" questioned the older man.

"I had begged her! I tried as hard as I could to talk some sense into her. It was no use, though. She had her mind set on Corona. And now, I suppose we know why…"

"An… you really believe she es who she claims?"

Flynn looked to him. He was reminded that he held her priceless crown on his lap concealed by a tattered satchel.

"Do you not?"

Scotty sighed, a hand running over his tired face. He had barley slept or took a rest in the past days tracking down Flynn and Rapunzel. He felt so worn that he was fearful his heart would give out. Though, he pushed such mortal worries aside.

"Et's hard ta believe," he laughed. "That little lass I found like a lost nymph on the side of t'e road…" he smiled, lost in thought as Flynn smiled as well. "You know, I always did say she had some'tin about her… she was akin to the night sky, and reminded me ef a story I once haird… of a wooman who had the blood o' the stars in her veins, and woul' walk t'rough fields of injured men after battles and such, healin' em all wit' a touch o' her hand."

Flynn could hardly believe what he was saying. He stared to him with his mouth hanging open. It was the healing legend of the royal women of Corona he had read of.

Scotty eyed him knowingly, "So… you've haird t'e story, aswell?"

"It's not a story," said Flynn shaking his head. "She healed me. I succumbed to a wound one of the Stabbington brothers had given me… and I was dying. And now," he said, pulling down the fabric on his shoulder, revealing the unmarked skin of his upper arm, "there's nothing. Not a scratch," he laughed a bit thinking of it, "she waited bloody long enough to help me, though."

Scotty looked to him befuddled, "Yer serious?"

"As the grave," he said, pulling his shirt back up.

Scotty chuckled, looking further down the road.

"M'girl… I knew et! I always knew et! She's a special one, she es."

He glanced back to Flynn who looked less amused.

"I'm sorry she dragged ye ento all o' t'his, t'ough. I didna raise her ta bay a connivin' little she-devil!"

Flynn smiled, thinking back on the little brothel kitten, as he called her, so many years ago.

"She is who she is. And she's…" Flynn looked away, his heart aching at the thought of her.

Scotty noticed, but kept a stiff upper lip.

"She es your wife. T'as who she es…"

Flynn nodded, clearing his throat.

"An', she es alive," he added with clear conviction that made Flynn look up to the road hopefully.

"I never meant to marry her-" he confessed. "Actually, I never meant to marry anyone! Though, when we said the vows... I was prepared to take on the duty of marriage, but she was under the impression she could get out of it. That it wasn't real. I never felt that way. It was real to me from the moment we were wed."

"Och!" grumbled Scotty. "This es what comes o' not doin' a proper blood oath!"

"No… I love her now. I'd do anything for her. I know it sounds… stupid, I've never felt like this about someone. I don't know how to explain it."

"And who was t'at lass t'en? The one who gave ye t'at purse you've been clingin' ta?"

Flynn shifted, pulling the sacred item closer to himself.

"It's a satchel," he corrected, his voice defensive, "and she was a maid of Milly's who helped us, is all."

"Oh, es et all?"

Flynn stuck his hand in the satchel and was prepared to pull out the crown, when he paused.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as Scotty scoffed to him.

"What sort o'question es t'at?"

"One a man asks before changing another man's life."

Scotty frowned before Flynn revealed the lost princess's crown.

* * *

As the Stabbington brothers stopped at a river to water their horses, Rapunzel and Will emerged from the wagon and stretched their legs on the dirt road.

Will looked around carefully once they both stood alone. He noticed the brothers were far enough away to not hear them and he decided to use the opportunity to his advantage.

He walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The contact made her flinch as her mind was miles away.

"We can get a head start, look-" he said, gesturing to the woods. "We run off and they won't know which direction we went in. The hulking bastards wouldn't be able to keep up with us…"

Rapunzel turned to him, looking to his wild stare as if he were mad.

"No," she said softly. "They have guns, they'll shoot us in the back."

He shook his head, "Not you."

She frowned, "Than you. And I'm sure, that's the only life you care about. Besides-" she said, raising her chained hands, "I can't run. If I fall, I'll stay down."

Will glanced back to the brothers to see they were still occupied. He stepped closer to Rapunzel and she glared to his audacity.

"I can get them to free your hands, like I said. But… it will take a degree of… skill from you."

" _Skill?"_

Will's eyes darted back to the brothers. Her cry had caused them to glance their way.

"You have acted the role of the whore before, haven't you?" Will asked, glancing lower between them. She glowered to him.

"How dare y-"

"We don't have time for propriety, princess. Can you act as though you are a wanton slut, or can't you?"

As he spoke, she noticed the brothers had begun to stroll toward them.

She slightly raised her chin, "So… you have a real plan now? I'm almost impressed."

"Aye," he said, pulling her closely, "I've got a plan."

And then, Will kissed her roughly on the mouth. And she, with as much hate as she could manage, kissed him back.

* * *

Flynn ducked into the carriage as the sun had just began to set. He smiled to Mina as she sat, longingly looking out the window.

The cold of the evening had set in, and Scotty proposed they take turns driving the carriage closer to the city. As the older man took the first shift, Flynn had hoped he could rest his eyes for a moment in the tense company of his once favored whore.

"I've missed you," the fiery haired woman suddenly said. "I knew you were getting married… but I didn't think you would leave for good."

Flynn looked to Mina's impish smile. The woman was older than him, though, she always had an eye for Flynn, ever since his first visits to the brothel. She had the fanciful look one might imagine a successful woman of night would have. And every bit of her enticed, with the sensual promise of her lusty sex.

Once, such a creature would excite Flynn. Now, she only reminded him of a wasteful past spent among women who had most likely forgotten his name.

"Mina," he began as earnestly as he could, "I've changed a lot… since… last we met."

"We just saved you from the noose!" she laughed, "Seems like you're the same old sorry man to me."

He smirked to her and she leaned closer to him, placing her hands on his knees.

"Why don't we have a go at it? For old times sake?" she asked with a wide grin. "You're as cold as a corpse. Come, I could warm you."

She moved to sit beside him, but she noticed how he had turned away from her. She frowned, her excitement fading.

She placed an arm around his shoulders, enticing him to look her way.

"What is it? Have we been apart that long?"

Flynn crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Won't Scotty notice when the carriage starts rocking?" he asked with a weary grin to her.

She raised her brows innocently.

"Well, we don't have to do all of that. We could just… you know…" she said, reaching for his belt buckle and leaning closer to his lips. "Slowly…. _reacquaint_ with one another…"

"No," he said softly, taking her hand. "You know I can't do that."

She looked to him, taken back by his denial of her. She laughed at his cold stare.

He said nothing as she sat back, her flirtatious smirk changing to a catty scowl.

"I'll have you remember whose bed you were in the day of your wedding!" she spat. "Look at you, acting so high and mighty now! You can drop the ruse."

"I'm married," he answered firmly. "I know some men don't take the oath seriously, but they have boring wives they can't stand! I have Rapunzel. And she's all the woman I need."

"And what about everything you said to me?!" she cried. "All those nights?"

"What about them?" he asked. "I paid you, didn't I?"

His words struck her like a smart hand across the face. He felt a jolt of regret as she shamefully looked down.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was low of me. But can't you see? I never knew what love was until I met her."

She said nothing, but dabbed at her eyes as she glanced out the window.

He noticed again how she seemed to be looking for something.

"Why did you come all this way?" he spoke up.

She slightly looked his way before her eyes wandered back to the view of the open rolling hills.

"Because… she's still out there…"

Flynn frowned, "You followed Scotty all this way for Rapunzel?"

" _No!"_ she hissed. "Rosemary. She was taken that night and I just watched! I did nothing!"

"I see… so, it's your guilty conscious that drove you here?"

She looked to him, her hurt eyes blazing into his indifferent glare.

"Aye, but it'll be my detestation for you that drives me back!"

He frowned and was quiet for a long moment.

If learning to love Rapunzel had taught him anything, it was patience. And he was beginning to gain a sense of humility and empathy. Traits the older woman might possibly never possess. Flynn was thankful then. Looking to people like Scotty and Mina, he realized not many people allow others to change them for the better. And, many more are not willing to learn from their mistakes.

He was a better man because of Rapunzel. And, he knew people were more complicated than they let on.

"We have a long road ahead of us," he began, more calmly. "And I need you, Mina. Without the both of you… I'd be a dead man."

She looked out the carriage window again, careful not to meet his gaze.

"I thought I knew you Flynn… but you're not the same. I've never known a man to deny me... especially you."

"I vowed myself to one woman," he began, "and we are bound to each other. Having her, being the first man, being the only man… that was the greatest gift I'll know…"

Her hand flew at his jaw and she laughed wickedly as he clutched his face.

"Will you bloody shut up! You sound like a fucking priest!"

He pouted to her as he rubbed his face.

"A priest you say? Then so be it…" he smiled at the thought of his wife's gentle and innocent love, "she is the only woman I'll have, and me, the only man…"

* * *

Rapunzel wrapped her legs around Will's torso as he lifted her to the wagon and pushed against her as she lay on her back.

"Here they come," he whispered in her ear as he pushed her skirts up around her waist. "Sell it… sell it like I'm paying you."

"You bloody well should pay me after this!" she whispered back before pushing her lips against his.

"How about a moan, then?" he asked coyly, separating from their kiss.

She heard a smirk in his lusty voice that made her skin crawl.

"I am not moaning!" she protested. "You moan!"

"No, that's the _slut's_ job!" he replied, thrusting into her at the word.

She grimaced at his pretend sexual movements. Though it was an act, she knew Will had always kept an eye on her. And she suspected he was enjoying the drama they were putting on far too much.

He thrusted again, against her practically bare form. She narrowed her brow as she realized he was indeed relishing the act, and far more than she was comfortable with.

"If you don't moan, they won't believe it…"

"Oh, they won't?" she asked with a crafty smile before raising her leg and positioning it slyly between his.

Will smiled, almost in disbelief that she was capable of such wickedness.

She seductively brushed her leg against his bulge until she met him with her knee. And then, she swiftly jabbed her kneecap to his groin. He cried out in pain, falling on top of her, seemingly spent.

That was when she noticed the Stabbington brothers eyeing them over his shoulder.

Rapunzel laughed, patting Will on the back.

"One of you handsome men down. Only two more to go…"

She winked to one of the brothers who only stared back to her with his usual icy frown.

The scarred brother pulled Will from Rapunzel and he quickly began to redo his belt. The man eyed him over before looking him dangerously in the eye.

Will let out an embarrassing laugh as he shrugged.

"She's insatiable," he said after swallowing his pain, "believe me, she grew up in a whore house, after all."

Rapunzel crossed her legs that still showed to her thigh.

"A princess… a whore… is there anything we shouldn't expect from you?" asked the other brother, stepping closer to Rapunzel.

She felt a twinge of fear, though she looked back to him defiantly.

"It's all I know," she began, "since the age of ten… my father kept me hidden, only used for the highest payin' customers."

"Scotty? Selling his daughter?" laughed the other brother suspiciously. "Are we meant to believe that?"

"Oh, believe it," said Will looking up to him. "Don't tell me you didn't think of it! Two red-blooded men. When else will you get a chance at royalty?"

Rapunzel smirked up to the man as a hunger suddenly flashed in his eye.

"Well…" he began, "I always did say… _fuck_ Corona…"

Rapunzel suddenly sat up just as he lowered down to her. She looked into his eye, his lips practically touching hers.

"Down by the river," she said smiling, "then you can take me… in a soft patch of grass."

Will laughed and hooted at her words, "Told ya! She's as cock crazed as they come. And, imagine…." he added lowly to the man who held him, "I had her with her hands tied…"

The brother before Rapunzel turned to Will.

Will smiled to him, "imagine what it would be like with them freed."

Rapunzel fell back onto the wagon humming and smiling, as though she were reclined in a sunny field.

"Hurry up men! I've only just begun. You think that skinny man could satisfy me?"

Will frowned as the others looked back to her.

She giggled to herself, "Think again…"

The brother dropped Will and retrieved a knife from his belt. He threw it to his brother.

"Do it. But keep a hold on her."

Rapunzel sprang to her feet, "No need to worry about that," she said, throwing herself to the man. "It'll be me who'll keep a _firm_ hold."

The man wasted no time in cutting the ties from her hands and, in the next moment, she led him to the river.

Will watched on, discreetly sighing in relief.

Though, the more suspicious brother hovered behind him, and he tensed once more.

"You're an odd pair, aren't ye?" he asked. "Either she's glaring at you with all the venom of a rabid cat, or, she's fucking you…"

"Eh, what can I say… women! Right?" he awkwardly laughed again, though, he found it hard to fake a convincing smile.

"Right…" said the brother, not believing a word.

Rapunzel allowed the man to aggressively push her against a tree.

"You like it rough, don't you?" she asked breathily.

"Shut up," he commanded before suddenly prying his tongue into her mouth.

She felt tears sting her eyes but she pushed her emotion away. She knew she had to concentrate if Will's harebrained scheme was to work.

"Still… I find it hard to believe Scotty offered her among his ladies," said the brother to Will.

Will was nervous, and did not realize he was averting eye contact with the intimidating aggressor.

"The man's full of surprises. Besides, you know him, anything for a buck."

Will leaned against the wagon as the brother stared him down.

"I do know him," he answered. "Though… I suppose I do not know her as well."

Will nodded, "You sure don't… but you could, after your brother there. I'm sure she'll want more."

"You've suddenly become optimistic."

"A good whore can do that."

"But she's not a whore…. Is she?"

"You saw for yourself! She couldn't resist!"

"Is that why your fly was still buttoned when I pulled you off of her?"

Will's eyes grew as he looked to the man.

Rapunzel fell to the ground as the Stabbington brother fell on top of her.

He fiercely kissed her as he raised her skirts. She worked quickly to lower his suspenders and pull up his shirt.

Her hands ran over his back. She mapped his ribs, his muscles, and his tender flesh around his waist.

He reached between them and she gasped as he clutched her.

He pulled away, looking into her frightened eyes. He narrowed his brow.

Silently, he realized she did not want him. He only pushed his hand harder against her.

She whimpered and recoiled against his rough touch.

"What sort of whore are ye…?"

She quivered beneath him, unable to hide to her true emotions any longer.

And then, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head.

"You lying _cunt!"_ he spat before shoving his mouth back onto hers.

Will backed away from the brother as he wielded his knife in his hand.

"Care to explain that," he asked, "or, have ye not had a proper lay before? Still a virgin, are ye?"

Will swallowed his nerves and attempted to reason with the man.

"It all happened so fast, believe me, I was as shocked as you would be!"

"Eager enough to straddle her in the middle of the road, but not eager enough to free that prick of yours?"

"Really man, you're jumping to conclusions. Can't you just accept a blessing when it comes your way?"

"You're a lying sack of shit," he growled, pushing Will against the wagon. "Any man who trusts you is as daft as they come."

Will looked up to him, "Then you pair must be pretty stupid."

With that, Will thrust his fist into the side of the man, sending him back to the road.

The brother jumped back, kicking Will in the knee and sending him to the dirt beside him.

The pair wrestled together for a long moment before Will noticed the blade had been knocked from his hand, and lay in the dirt just out of reach.

Rapunzel struggled below the scarred man and thwarted his attempts to control her.

"Stop strugglin' lass, it won't las' long!" he cried.

She grimaced to him. In a moment, she acknowledged her fate, realizing he was far too large to overcome.

"That's it…" he mumbled as she fell limp against him and began to cry. "That's my princess," he chuckled before reaching below to free his member.

And then, a man's yelp rang out.

"Help!" he called before crying out in pain.

The brother over Rapunzel looked toward the commotion and time seemed to slow. She realized, in a split second, it was her only chance.

She closed her eyes and heard the now distant voice of her Flynn. Once, he had held her, and trained her in how to kill a man, if need be.

" _You thrust straight here, as hard, and quick, as you can. That'll fatally injure him."_

" _It will?"_

" _Just don't hesitate, or question your intent."_

She pulled away from his grasp and reached for a dagger concealed in her skirts. And then, as he turned to look back at her, she guided the blade to the place she had plotted before, just where Flynn had told her.

The man jolted in a silent gasp of pain as the breath seemed to be driven from him.

Rapunzel narrowed her brow and pushed the blade deeper, her anger guiding her hand and blessing her with strength.

He rolled off of her, withering in pain. Rapunzel sat up and staggered to her feet.

She gawked down to the man, backing away from him. Her breath heaved and she shook her head in disbelief. And then, she caught a glimpse of her hand. It was stark red, covered completely in his blood.

He made several agonizing moans of agony and some attempts to reach for her, though, the wound overcame him, and she could do nothing but watch him bleed out and slowly die.

As she stepped away from him, stunned by the sight of the failing man, a pair of hands grabbed her back and she screamed in terror.

"It's me!" cried Will, grasping her shoulders.

She looked him over to see blood covering his shirt.

"It's not mine," he assured her, "He's down... we've done it!"

Rapunzel nodded, looking away from him, suddenly appearing ghostly white as she swayed in his grasp.

Will noticed how shaken she was. He embraced her and she allowed herself to fall into him.

"You did a good job, Rapunzel… I don't know how to thank you. You've saved us."

She frowned, realizing she was in the arms of the man that had made her a killer.

"I saved myself," she muttered, pushing away from him.

He eyed her as she walked over to the man who seemed to be drawing his final breath.

Will watched curiously as she kneeled beside him and quietly said a prayer. He was not certain which it was, or what it meant, but he knew it meant something to her. And he let her have a moment to herself.

She sat there for a while, staring at the dead man and crying. Her hands shook as she they fell at her sides.

"Flynn…" she whispered to herself. "Flynn…"

In the midst of his waiting, will's patience grew thin.

"C'mon," he said gently, stepping behind her. "You've said your piece. There's no God in heaven that blames you…"

She sniffed, dropping her head lower. It was then she noticed a pistol at the waist of the dead man. Her eye lingered on it for a long moment.

"We have to get a good start before anyone wanders upon this scene," said Will. "That won't look good. Not one bit."

He kicked at the dirt as she stayed sat, frozen to the ground.

"What are you gonna do?" he cried, "Bring him back from the dead so he can try to kill us again?"

She frowned, tears rolling down her eyes again.

"Damn you," he cursed, "get up! Get a hold of yourself! Stop acting like some spoiled little bra- _hnng-"_

Rapunzel looked up, catching the peaceful sight of the river before hearing dreadful gurgling sounds from behind her. She leapt to her feet and turned to see the bloodied Stabbington brother, dragging a knife across Will's throat.

Her eyes widened in fear as blood burst from his neck and soaked the front of his tunic.

Will had his eyes fixed on her, though, in the next instant, they wandered to the back of his head. And then, he fell to his knees and collapsed forward.

The Stabbington brother behind him did not appear to be in the best shape. He had several stab wounds about his chest and deep bloody thrash above his knee. Yet, there was an animal-like glint in his eye that promised Rapunzel; he was far from death's door.

He dragged his limp leg forward, stepping over the body of Will.

"Poor fool, he's finally… found… his place… in the world," he gasped, speaking each word with a wince of pain.

Rapunzel looked around feeling as trapped as a mouse before the house cat. She held her hands behind her back as she stumbled against a tree.

"Don' get smart girl," he said, pausing a few steps before her, "just comply with me- ye know I ain't here to kill ya."

She eyed the crimson dripping dagger he held and felt untrusting of his words.

" _Come here!"_ he commanded again, "Listen to me, and I'll let you live!"

She shook her head, her legs shaking as she leaned against the oak.

"I… I can't trust you!"

He held out his hand to her and took another step forward.

"You _must!"_ he barked. "You've got no choice, girl!"

She looked to him, her eyes softening as tears freely fell from them.

The men took another step toward her, as cautious as he could.

Her hands shifted behind her back.

"Now… just take… my hand… and we'll… forget… this ever… happened…"

Rapunzel lowered her glance to his open palm before looking back to his worried eye.

And then, she straightened her back and took a strong step forward, sticking the pistol she had concealed between his eyes.

Her hand shook as she held it there. And then, after a long moment, he began to laugh.

"There's no way you know how to use that…"

She scowled to him, enraged by his clever smirk.

With a guttural growl, she pulled the trigger… only, no noise followed.

He laughed harder as she grew frustrated, clicking the trigger several more times.

As she was preoccupied, the Stabbington brother shoved her hard against the tree. And, in the span of a few minutes, she found herself in the same dire circumstance as before.

He covered her mouth with his blood-stained hand and lowered his face to hers.

"There… now it's just the two of us… lucky me."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the grass.

She looked up as he began to unclasp his belt.

"Now, I don't know… if my brother got his turn… but I'll be god damned… if I don't get mine."

He tossed his belt to the side and she flinched back.

She grabbed for the pistol that fell at her side and she raised it to him again. He scoffed to her.

"My, my… you are a stupid bitch, aren't ye?"

He unbuttoned his trousers and took a stride toward her as she shakingly fumbled with the gun. And then, out of nowhere, a shot rang out through the woods. The noise spooked the houses that stood nearby, causing them to run out of sight.

As Rapunzel looked around, desperately wondering where the noise came from, the man before her fell to his knees, a fresh gunshot injury at his heart.

He looked past her, dumfounded by what he saw. And, he was only capable of making out a few prolonged grunts before falling to his back.

Rapunzel sat up, looking to the man's lifeless body in astonishment.

"You know, I just remembered who they are," came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Pascal standing at the clearing, a smoking pistol still aimed before him.

"I'm not always the best with names," he continued, smiling pleasantly to her as her chest heaved, unable to control her breathing.

"But then, what other band of criminals are identical, ugly, redheaded, heathens like they?"


	37. Scarlet harlot

A/N: Thank you guests, Lovesrain, Lunasnoir, and artistwriter23 for your reviews! Especially to the guest who left their comment on Jul 18. How kind of you to say! I'm inspired to keep going with this story as long as one person is interested. All though, this fic has presented such a challenge to me. After F+R got together, I think many moved on… which is probably what I would have done (and have done in the past with stories comparable to this one). It's the downside of slow-burn stories. It just makes me push myself as a storyteller to come up with an equally as gripping conflict.

Anyways, thank you all so so so so so so for reading this far. This story has become my ultimate escape. And I love you all for your support and continued interest! Thank you!

{Also, the continuity errors in this drive me crazy (Rider/Ryder, Scotty/Scottie, Ugly Duckling/Snuggly Duckling) I swear, if I had the time I'd go back and correct them all! I don't even know how I mess up Flynn's name and just thought…. Oh well, it's Ryder now… ugh.}

* * *

37\. Scarlet harlot

* * *

Pascal's smile altered as the frightened figure of Rapunzel stared up to him. Her wide eyes examined him, yet she was still unable to believe who she was looking at, or what had just transpired.

He sheathed his pistol and removed a pair of fine leather gloves from his hands. He looked around, examining the horrific scene as casually as an oncoming raincloud.

Rapunzel felt faint as she watched Will twitch in his final stages of life. She wondered briefly if she should attempt to save him, but the thought flickered from her mind as Pascal pushed him aside with his boot.

The traveler watched as the young man's eyes became still and his spasms suddenly subsided.

"I recognized him too…" he said, shaking his head. "A bastard he is. He killed poor old Ben Carlyle. Stole his identity and his fur and meat business. And, before that, he was a highwayman along with his fellow thief; the far more renowned, Flynn Ryder."

Pascal looked to Rapunzel, as pleasantly as before. She only frowned with an unwavering and uncertain gawk.

"And you…" he began, pointing a finger to her and walking closer, "you have a face I could not forget… Well," he began again, realizing his mistake, "more like hair."

She blinked as he stood before her and offered a showy bow.

"Missus Ryder," he concluded, offering her a hand.

Rapunzel took it and he raised her to her feet. The colorful bounty hunter then noticed the red irritation around her wrists.

"I see my suspicions were correct," he said, before she pulled her hand back. He frowned to her sudden suspicion. He then decided he ought to explain himself. "I was on my way into the village when I passed them. A rather chary lot, I noticed. And, when I noticed a concealed figure under a coat, I figured I had enough time to waste…"

Her eyes fell to the ground and Pascal felt sorry for the young woman.

"I'm sorry, my darling," he said lowly. "Men are unfeeling and the world is cruel. What were they doing out here with you?" he asked as gently as he could.

She stiffened her jar, meeting his eye. "They tricked me. They took me from Flynn. He's in Coleridge."

"They abducted you?!" he asked. Rapunzel did not reply, her silence answer enough for the man. Pascal narrowed his brow.

"But… what makes you such an appealing prize to men like them?"

Rapunzel paused for a quick moment, "Will has… _had_ a vendetta against Flynn. They told me they wanted –" she paused before lying, "wanted to sell me… to men on the road."

Pascal nodded, his expression one of compassion, though his mind was working.

"By the grace of the almighty, your nightmare is over... Did I not say our paths would meet again?"

She said nothing, suddenly realizing how odd it was. And, in her new jaded state, she could not allow herself to be as naive. It was as he said; men are unfeeling.

She turned away from him and walked to the river, washing he bloodied hand.

Pascal looked to the lifeless Stabbington Brothers and smirked to himself.

"I suppose from darkness comes light… and, I have you to thank. You do not know how long I've been following these men. It will be the biggest payment I've received in months! Of course, it's only fair that we share the reward."

She half-heartily glanced back to him. The thought of reclaiming the money Will had stolen was easing. Yet, salvaging that money by means of his dead body added a distastefulness to the otherwise sweetly flavored justice.

"Allow me to escort you to Coleridge?" Pascal not so much asked as politely demanded. "You must let me. You know Flynn is an old mate of mine…"

She ignored his questions and stared to the water. The crimson matter dripped from her hand into the pureness of the stream. The darkness swirled with the clear water and she suddenly felt a rush of lightheadedness.

She fell forward into the water and Pascal turned upon hearing the splash.

"Oi! Girl!" he cried before rushing to pull her out. He heaved her wet form out of the shallow water and hoisted her into his arms. He examined her damp and unconscious face realizing she must have been in great need of water, food, and rest.

He then sighed wearily, looking over to the remaining three bodies he would have to carry to his caravan.

* * *

"Why are we stopping so close to the village?" asked Flynn, exiting the carriage as Scotty walked toward the entrance of a small saloon.

They had departed from the road some hours after dusk at the older man's request. They had passed a humble inn in the murky darkness and Scotty could not resist paying it a visit.

The thought of impeding their search infuriated Flynn. Yet, considering all Scotty had learned over the past few hours, he was shocked the man's heart had not failed him.

After Flynn had shown Scotty the crown, the father had been beaming with pride. The only thing he could say in reply was, that somehow, he already knew. And, with great joy, he cursed his daughter for keeping such a secret from him.

For a moment, the pair put aside their differences and found relief in the glistening jewels of the lost princess's crown.

However, the elation did not last long for Flynn. His mind quickly wandered back to Rapunzel. The same sick feeling of worry overcame him as images of her in need flashed before his eyes. And, the sensation did not leave him, even hours later as they stood outside the pub.

"Flynn," Scotty began, his usual gruff voice diminished to something soft and unfeeling. "Willya naugh' allow an ol' man a drink?"

Flynn narrowed his brow in perplexity as Scotty continued toward the entrance.

"So, you'll have a drink while she's out there?!" he asked, causing the older man to pause for a moment.

"No. I'll be havin' a drink while she es en here," Scotty said, gesturing to his right breast, a hand over his heart.

Flynn sneered to the man before he disappeared into the building.

"A lot of good that will do her!" Flynn yelled to the building. "You're wasting time we don't have!"

Mina loftily watched from the carriage as Flynn stood alone, in the slight warm glow of the pub before him.

She was still bothered by his denial of her from earlier. Though, it did not deter her from plotting for the slow future to come. She had planned to ignore him and hopefully call him back to her heat by exuding a cold air. Yet, it had been far too long since she had seen him. And, with his slightly longer hair, and more rugged appearance, he looked more appealing to her than ever.

Also, the forlorn and grief-stricken-lover attitude he carried had a certain charm, as well. It was possibly even more attractive than his usual unbothered and casual way.

Her hand hovered beside the door of the wagon, waiting for the proper moment to approach him.

Flynn, however, was consumed with thoughts of his wife. He leaned against the brick of the building and sank to the ground, his eyes looking indifferently toward the night sky.

He wondered, for a morbid moment, if he could tell if she were no longer alive. That, perhaps if their love was strong enough, he could infer some clue from the ether.

He was only met with the stillness of the dark and the gentle chill of late autumn. It enraged him, yet, he looked as though he had been thrown in a river of ice. Numbness consumed him worse than any drink he had known.

He reached for her satchel and tears stung his eyes.

Some time passed as he sunk into a dreadful feeling of uselessness, and Mina could watch from a distance no longer.

Through his clouded state of mind, Flynn noticed a figure had walked beside him. Her exquisite dress and pointed boots giving herself away, as if he could mistake the charged presence of Mina.

"He can't be serious…" Flynn mumbled into his hands to hide his emotion. "Is this really a time to eat, drink, and be merry? While she's just… _somewhere else_ …?"

He could not find the voice to continue and she pitied him for a moment. His voice was brittle and it pieced her otherwise hardened heart.

"You're the one who married into his clan…" she casually pointed out, crossing her arms and leaning beside him. "You know how his type turn to drink when they don't know what else to do."

Flynn glared up to her. Their previous argument echoed in his head, but he pushed the thoughts away. The only name on his mind was Rapunzel's. The only person he thought of was his wife.

He knew no good would come of brooding, however, he did not possess the energy to think reasonably.

"Care for a drink?" she asked after a prolonged pause.

"Is that a joke?" he venomously replied.

"You did almost die today. But look, your neck is still intact. I think that's enough means for celebration."

"How can you say such a word when the woman I love could be lying dead on the road?!" he hissed. "You and Scotty – you make me sick!"

"Oh, come now," she said, rolling her eyes at his theatrics. "We're all here aren't we? In the middle of some forsaken village off the road to hell. Really Flynn, you don't know the struggle I've dealt with-"

"You? What? Was there a draft in the carriage?"

She glowered to him and he glanced away.

She raised a brow, "He did seem rather happy, though… after the two of your caught up with each other a few hours ago. In fact, I haven't seen him so happy since you married his daughter."

"I'm afraid I being alive has nothing to do with it," Flynn confessed, his hand wandering toward the satchel. The red-headed woman's eyes fell over the leather bag. They grew in curiosity.

Flynn paused, and removed his hand from the bag. He knew of the woman's wily eye and found no reason to trust her then.

If Rapunzel was the brothel kitten, she was always the cat. A cat that often got the cream.

He quickly looked back up to her. His handsome features emphasized against the stark shadow the inn's light created. She smiled seductively.

"He knows she's alive," she began. "Must be his highlander intuition or something…"

Flynn did not find solace in her words, "I may have married into his clan, but I will never be able to put much faith in _feelings_ …" he scoffed at the word.

"So… but _if_ she _is_ dead, and I'm not saying she _is_ …" she added after he scornfully glared to her, "now is not the time to mourn. That comes afterword."

"I'm not mourning. I'm just… not celebrating."

"And neither is Scotty. He's drinking away his guilt so he can focus on saving her. Now… I'm not used to being the voice of reason, and I've got no practice in having to persuade a man to buy me a drink…"

He shook his head at her implication, but she went on.

"And I'm not about to pick up such a skill with the countrymen I'll find in there."

Flynn sighed.

"Why the _fuck_ did you follow him out here?" he repeated his question from earlier, this time with sarcasm. "To torture me?"

"Ah, don't be so self-centered. I'm bloody well torturing myself, mostly."

With that, Flynn begrudgingly found his footing. Mina smiled up to him.

"You won't take advantage of me, will you?" he asked, a bit frightened by her conniving smirk.

"Me? With a married man?"

He sensed a mocking tone in her voice and made a silent prayer to whomever may be listening; _please, don't let me do anything foolish…_ _or let a scarlet harlot force herself onto me…_

She took his arm and they found their way into the inn.

* * *

Scotty wearily eyed the bar. Only a few locals were strung about the rustic insides of the tavern. It was past the usual merriment hour, and most found themselves unpleasantly hungover.

"Soon, I'll be as rich as the king!" whispered Scotty looking back to a young barman, after a few sips of his beer.

The young man nodded to him as if Scotty were just another mad rambling drunk.

"I know yer jus' a young fella, an ya don know much o' ta world… but t'ere's no good en et unless yer rich… rich an' living en Corona."

"Don' I know it, sir," said the boy with a pleasant smile. "No matter me age…"

Scotty frowned, taking a swig from his mug and soon forgetting what the young man had just said.

"No music en here, aye boyo? Wut sorta enn es t'is?"

"One that's not used ta your type, apparently," the young man mumbled, turning away from Scotty so he would not hear.

Mina and Flynn took a secluded seat at a table and found a moment of peace in the warm inn.

Of course, the moment was fleeting for Flynn. His head had begun to pound almost as it had when his arm was ailing him. He leaned over the table, a hand resting on his forehead. Mina looked to him concerned.

"I'll get us a pint or two?"

"Don't. It will only make me slow tomorrow."

"Nonsense. Just one?"

He gave her a glance in reply. She took it as reason enough to get up and head to the bar.

As she walked toward Scotty, she paused, noticing a practically full mug in the hands of a passed-out man. She hastily snatched it and was about to turn back to Flynn when she caught onto Scotty's conversation.

"Tell me more about these riches," said the barman smiling boyishly and wiping the countertop with a rag. "When a man tells me he's about to be better off than the bleedin' king, I can't help but take notice."

Mina eyed Scotty. She pretended not to notice but continued to listen intently.

"M'daughter… she's missin'… but when I find her, we're off ta Corona." He paused, as if miles away, "Don worry… you'll hear ta rest someday."

"I don't see how that will make you rich."

"You've haird ef t' los' princess haven't ye…?"

Mina frowned to him before darting back to Flynn's side. He looked up to her through fingers covering his face.

She placed the mug before him and wondered desperately if she should tell him of the possible danger brewing.

"What?" he asked, noticing her sudden tenseness.

She glanced away from him, "Your damn father-in-law is confiding in the bartender like a weeping woman left high and dry."

" _What?!"_ he repeated, his hands falling into fists on the table.

"Shh- don't act as if this is… anything," she adviced, unable to think of a proper word. "If we react it'll only make the boy more suspicious."

"How could he be talking about her? He's not even drunk!"

Mina glanced to Scotty noticing he had already downed most of a mug.

"Well… the last time he had a drink was at the beginning of journey. And I doubt he's had much to eat today."

"Damn him!" cursed Flynn.

Mina placed her hand on his, "Don't worry yourself. I have it figured out. You enjoy the ale and, when the time comes, I'll approach him as if he is just another drunken lune. The boy shan't think twice."

Flynn began to chug the drunk, but stopped, and quickly pulled a look of disgust.

"What? Is this cut with piss?"

"Will you stop complaining?!" she hissed getting a look of disbelief from him.

"Look, darling," began Flynn, sneaking his hand away from hers, "I've spent the night in a jail cell, been before the noose, have had my wife shanghaied away, and now… I'm expected to deal with _this?!"_ he emphasized the word with a sharp scowl.

"So… I'll get you different drink!" she cried, mistakenly believing he was speaking of the distasteful brew.

"I was talking about _him!"_ Flynn exclaimed, gesturing to Scotty, but in the next moment, giving up on the situation. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Why is he acting as if he hasn't stepped foot out of his village?"

"Actually," she began, "I'm quite sure he hasn't in over a decade."

She then glanced around the room. It was empty, even for a bar on the edge of a sprawling town. Something felt off about the scene. She looked back to Scotty and the barman.

"It may shock you," she began, "but I believe you were right… for once," she added lowly, getting a small and uncommitted smirk from Flynn.

"Might I have that etched in stone?"

"I'm getting your father-in-law, you, enjoy your piss," she stated curtly. But, as she got up, Flynn grabbed her arm. She looked to his large hand and felt a rush of need for him. He only looked to her grimly.

"Allow me."

She watched as he got up and stepped toward the bar.

"If you insist… But might I suggest, I do the talking?" she said, joining his side.

He frowned to her.

"No."

She glared to him as he uncaringly turned away.

Mina blinked to him. She was so used to being a pair when she was with him, she had forgotten that he no longer harbored the same feelings for her. And, without Rapunzel, Flynn was empty and singular with no intentions of cooperating with others.

"But…" she insisted, stepping toward him again, "won't it seem-"

"Listen," he interrupted with a glance over his shoulder and stern inflexion in his voice that made her step back. "We're doing things my way… until I find her."

Mina froze as he rambled to the bar, his fists clutched at his side. She half-heartily resisted the urge to remind him;

It was doing things 'his way' that got him in such a precarious situation.

Instead, she turned on her heel and retreated to the carriage, knowing the moment had yet to come when she would find Flynn's weak spot.

Flynn examined the bar. He noticed one man hunched over the counter, another lonely mossback sipping a glass alone, and then, his eyes darted to his father-in-law.

Scotty was leaned over, waving his empty mug at the young man who was quick to take it from him and offer a refill.

"T'at's et boyo, I ain't close ta finishin' yet!"

"Scotty!" growled Flynn at his side. The older man, with a delayed response, bobbed his head to the side before pleasantly greeting Flynn as if they were back in the Snuggly Duckling.

"Shut up, you bastard," Flynn whispered, "we're leaving. You've said enough here."

"Wha' dooya m'en, son? W'only chust arrived!"

Flynn sneered to the man, an inch from his face.

"Are you mad? Do you want everyone from here to Corona to know our secret?!"

"Relax boy, sence when are ye so tense? Oh… t'at's right, yer married..."

With that, Flynn grabbed the man by his collar, turning his body to face him.

"You speak of my wife like that? While she's out there somewhere- God only knows! She could be dead, or worse! You gutless rat!"

Scotty swatted his hands away and roared his response.

"I t'ink ye forget that she's jus as well m'daughter as she es yer wife! As I said before, we'll find her! An' I swear et, on Vlad's grave, I'll ask ev'ry man from here ta Corana – have ye spottet a green-eyed lass with the longest golden hair ye'd ever seen?"

"Shut up!" Flynn cried again but quickly realized a new pair of eyes was looking his way.

The barman had looked up, suddenly eyeing Flynn and Scotty as if he had something to say.

Flynn glared to the man before putting on a fake laugh. He had recalled what Mina had said about over-reacting and drawing attention to one's self.

"I'm sorry… he's my father-in-law. A bit of a drunkard. Nothing to be taken seriously."

But, Scotty noticed a question lurking behind the boy's eyes. He ignored Flynn's attempt to be gallant and decided to press the boy he had been pleasantly chatting with.

"What es it? D'ya know somt'ing?"

The boy instantly shook his head, "Nothing. No. It's just… it must be nothing."

Now, Flynn's ears were perked as well. He could tell the transparent young man knew something he would rather not share.

"What? C'mon, don' be timid now son," coaxed Scotty.

The boy opened his mouth but paused, and then repeated the process. Flynn was growing impatient, and, just when he was about to use brute strength to produce answers, the boy spoke.

"It's just – it's funny really- ye sound like a man who was in here last night. Well, I shoulna say a man. He is a Captain, after all."

The boy chuckled as Flynn felt his blood run cold.

Scotty grabbed Flynn's arm, out of sight of the barman, and laughed along with the boy.

The contact reminded Flynn he had to act along with Scotty. It also steadied him from practically falling over by the fact that hours ago, Captain Caldon was standing where he stood.

"What Captain dooya speak've? Surely, no sailor wou' wander t'his fair from port?"

"No sir, not a Captain of the sea. The Captain of King's men that patrols these lands keepin' us lowly folk in line," replied the young man evenly, as to not give away his personal stance on the matter.

Flynn forced a smirk to that, "How diplomatic of the King… but, I do not understand- he spoke of a girl… with blonde hair?"

"Spoke? Nay. He ordered me to serve him and his men until they were well drunk." The boy shook his head, "he started to go on about finding a girl with golden hair… he called her, uh, his golden martyr…"

Flynn felt a chill crawl over his skin at the words. His stomach turned and he swallowed hard to subdue his sickness.

Scotty stroked his beard, "Y'don't say, boyo? Well, t'at can't be me lass. T'ough, ets nice ta know t'at prick has a, uh… prick."

"He certainly does," laughed the boy dryly. "And the stories he tells… of women on his travels… I suppose it would make a sailor blush. I didna know then. But me pa, who owns this tavern, told me; that's his nature. He's a real lady's fella."

Flynn shook his head and was careful not to make eye contact with the boy.

"What else did he say of the girl with the golden hair – out of curiosity," he questioned lightly.

The young man examined Flynn then. He sensed he cared more than he let on.

"Just that he would find her, if it was the last thing he'd do. I suppose, she's a bit of a trouble maker. He asked us all if we'd seen her. He told us she's a fugitive. Her, and a man…"

"A man? Who?" asked Scotty.

"Someone who goes by the name Flynn Ryder…"

Flynn felt himself sway as his heart beat in his throat. Scotty continued on, his voice a distant echo in his ear.

"Well t'en, t'at well coulna have been our golden-haired lass. She's bit a wee girl. She's m'daughter, ye see."

"And your wife," acknowledged the boy, looking stone-faced to Flynn. He had not taken his eyes off the man since uttering the name of the notorious thief.

Flynn eyed him nervously before desperately reclaiming his unaffected demeanor. All though, the damage had been done.

"He didna happen to say where he'd be goin' next? He's not stell en town, es he?" came the jovial voice of Scotty. "I'd love ta hear hes stories fer me self!"

The boy finally relented his stare at Flynn as Scotty's sentence dissolved in a chuckle. The barman did not answer the older man. He only causally polished a glass in his hand.

Flynn noticed the conversation had turned ambiguously tense. He could always smell when trouble was near and the young man's sideways glance reeked of potential peril.

"A lot of effort for two thieves?" Flynn spoke up, his voice fragile and apt to break.

"She's not a thief… I know this might sound mad… but we think he's after the Princess herself."

The young man's cocky announcement rattled both the men. Scotty was stunned to sobriety and realized what a fool he had been.

"The princess?" Flynn laughed, "Isn't she dead?"

 _Ironic_ , he thought, had it only been two nights prior, those would have been his exact words pertaining to such a statement.

"No," said the boy looking to Flynn. "I think she's alive and well. It only makes sense she'd be accompanied by a thief. After all, is there any treasure more appealing than that of the lost princess?" The barman's deadpan delivery unnerved Flynn. He then realized, the boy was mirroring his own poorly concealed poker face.

Flynn broke the prolonged silence that followed with orotund laughter.

He patted Scotty on the shoulder and informed him they should be leaving.

"Perhaps we'll keep any eye out for the phantom princess and her mysterious keeper?" he added, glancing back to the boy.

The young mna ghoulishly smiled to Flynn

"Well… would ye like to see the wanted bill for yourself? He left one for the man… It's funny, as I said…

because he looks just like you."

With that, the boy reached below the bar and pushed forward a piece of parchment across the counter.

Scotty winced at the sight of the incriminating particle.

Flynn only smirked looking over the face that graced the bill.

"Just like me?" he laughed. "C'mon, you gotta admit, the nose is completely wrong."

With that, the barman swiftly produced a long rifle from underneath the oaken bar. He aimed it at the pair and they stepped back with their hands raised.

Flynn knitted his brow in worry, "The dead part of the deal is optional, you know-"

"Shut it, thief," barked the now armed barman, "one twitch of my finger and I might be a rich man…"

The small crowd in the tavern had taken notice to the sudden commotion and stood by rigidly as if it was the first sign of action they had seen in years.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," said Flynn as gravely as he could. "Cal wants me alive. If you kill me, he won't think twice about slitting your throat."

The boy lowered his rifle an inch but quickly regained his courage.

"You're a liar! And a killer! Why should I listen to you?"

At the word 'killer' Scotty gave Flynn a sympathetic glance. Though, the way Flynn accepted the label concerned him even more.

"Because, I'm telling you the truth. Don't muddle yourself with us. No good will come of it."

The barman's hand trembled as he held the weapon. He closed one eye and steadily aimed for Flynn's head.

Flynn could only accept, for the second time that day, that he may be facing death square in the eye.

And then, a shot rang out, followed by the shattering of glass behind the bar. The barman dropped the aim of his weapon and looked wide-eyed behind Flynn and Scotty.

There stood Mina, who had decided to fire a warning shot at the shelf of bottles behind the boy with her dainty pistol in hand. At the sound of the shot, the remaining men in the tavern had ran past her as she stood with her chin raised.

"Drop your rifle, farmboy," she said sauntering forward, passing Scotty and Flynn who had yet to drop their arms back to their sides.

The boy let the rifle drop to the top of the bar as she got close enough to place her pistol an inch from his nose.

"Now, we'll take the bottles of your best. And none of that water and piss, shite!"

He frowned but carefully complied. She eyed him closely and, as he reached for several labeled decanters, Flynn awkwardly wandered to her side.

"Um… could you ask him where Cal is?" he asked in a timidly embarrassed voice.

She smiled, as pleased with herself as ever.

"And, pray tell, where is the randy dandy of a Captain heading?"

The boy pushed forward the four bottles and glowered to the red head's prickery smirk.

"Coleridge. And then to his manner in the city," he answered, in a defeated mutter.

Both stared to him in disbelief. Mina scowled and cocked the small pistol. The barman instantly raised his hands in befuddlement.

"No lies, boy! We've just come from Coleridge and not seen a single glimpse of the man!" she exclaimed.

"Then you've the luck of the devil for evading him!" the boy cried back. "Him and his men left this afternoon. You can believe me or shoot me."

Mina glanced to Flynn who shrugged to her.

"They must have taken the back roads," mumbled Flynn.

Mina relented her attack on the boy and smiled bitterly. She then thanked him and kept a mindful aim as Flynn took the drinks and the group hastily made their exit.

Scotty wasted no time in jumping to the driver's position and rousing the horses. Flynn and Mina just made it into the carriage as it took off down the road.

As they left, they could see the barman wander outside, his rifle in hand.

They quickly ducked as he fired off a few rounds that echoed into the night like rolling thunder. Thankfully, the speedy horses and mask of evening had worked in their favor.

"Where can we go?" cried Mina. "Does he have any plan?"

Flynn looked out the window and noticed they were headed down a rough path that headed deeply into the woods.

"Would you?" he asked.

She ignored his rational question and instead worriedly looked out the window.

"You know how rough those trails are. We'll be attacked!"

"Better than Cal."

"Better than roughnecks?!"

"Do we have any choice?" he asked.

She felt she had pushed him to the edge of his reasonability and realized; any path they would continue on would be rife with danger. She also sensed a new aura of dread in the man.

Mina knew seldom little of what Cal meant to Flynn or vice versa. She only knew that it was personal. And, for some time to come, it would be all she wanted to know.

After a long moment, Flynn chose one of the bottles and took a small swig.

"Is it any better?" she asked quietly.

He reclined his head back in the carriage as it rattled down the bumpy road.

"At this point, I'd have made do with the piss."

* * *

Rapunzel stirred into consciousness hearing a man's rugged voice carrying an unfamiliarly soft tune.

Pascal was singing some sort of ballad in a different tongue as he drove along. She thought it was odd, how he had three dead bodies in the back of his caravan yet carried on as if he were bringing gifts to an orphanage on Christmas day.

She shifted and he glanced to her beside him, where she was sat wrapped in a blanket. The driver's bench on his caravan was long and cushioned, allowing them to sit a comfortable distance apart.

"Morning, Mrs. Ryder," he hummed with a grin.

She groggily looked to him, "Where are we?"

"Only an hour or two from Coleridge. You looked worse for wear last night. I hope that food and drink did you good."

She rubbed her eyes remembering how she had ate then fallen back into some sort of fainting spell. She figured she might have been in a state of shock from the events that occurred. Events that now seemed like a hazy dream to recall.

Though, she woke with a new outlook on her situation. She was thankful the Stabbington brothers were dead, yet, she felt a twinge of sadness for Will. She could not explain why, perhaps she knew it would upset Flynn. Even if Will was the one who plotted to steal her in the first place.

And, then there was the odd way as to how he had learned she was the princess. A story she could not wait to tell Flynn, though, she wondered if he would believe it.

"It did," she briskly answered her savior. "Thank you. I can't say it enough."

"Please, once will suffice."

Her eyes lingered to the road before them and he noticed how quiet she had fallen. The words they had just spoken were the first they shared since he carried her to his wagon.

"It is in your past," he reminded her in a hushed yet comforting voice. "And wait until your husband learns of your bravery! You know, I love stories of romance where lovers reunite after being separated. It rejuvenates my faith in a world of misery."

She could have listened to him go on for hours. His melodic accent added color to his words. She figured he must have been a good a storyteller as he was a haggling bounty hunter.

"I can't wait to see my husband again," she said, an unaware smile coming to her lips. "But, I feel as though the last few days will follow me forever."

"Nothing is forever," he quickly responded. "Not the bad, and unfortunately, not the good either."

"I feel like a fool," she lamented, ashamed she had been so selfish to risk her life and Flynn's happiness all for the word of a stranger.

"It was not your fault."

She shifted her head, noticing the bare trees they passed.

"I can't picture my husband being so dimwitted."

"Your husband knows nothing _but_ the road. And how to be untrusting of all people…"

She glanced his way again.

"You know him well."

"Perhaps. Not as well as you, I'd imagine."

Rapunzel smiled, once more unnoticing that she had been. She was thinking of the night they shared before she had been torn from him.

How she had taken weeks for granted. Every moment they shared since the first night of their marriage. How could she have been so stubborn to deny herself pure bliss that had been offered to her on a silver platter? She realized that, back then, she did not believe she was worthy of love. And, she had been grasping for any excuse to keep Flynn at arm's length. She told herself he was bad. That he would hurt her. That he would leave her.

 _Well_ , she still thought he was bad. But he was also good. And, in her humble and unadorned life, he was the shining and extravagant everything. Good. Bad. He was all.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of his touch. The feeling of his rough hands on her unclothed hips. And the sensation of his lips hovering over her most guarded areas.

She could not explain her relief in settling into the notion that she was saved. Or, the shame she would feel when met eye to eye with her sure to be angered husband. She wondered briefly if this fumble was enough for him to wield his belt once more.

After a long comfortable silence, Pascal smirked to her, glancing to a certain possession of hers that he had noticed earlier.

"I also imagine he bestowed to you that rose quartz that hangs above your bosom?"

Rapunzel reached for the pink stone necklace that she wore. It was strange, since she had begrudgingly accepted it from Flynn, it had become apart of her so easily, she often forgot she was wearing it. Much unlike the imperfectly welded wedding ring that came across as elegant as crown bejeweled in rusted-nails.

"Ye-es," she answered, and realized, in the same breath, that Flynn most likely had not acquired the trinket in the most business-like fashion from the man.

"I'm terribly sorry if he took it from you. I think he figured it was so plain, you wouldn't have missed it."

Pascal laughed, "Aye, it looks ordinary to the unknowing eye, but I'll have you know that is a crystal I bargained from a holy empress on one of my travels to the east. I have amethyst, and citrine, but the rose… that certain one was blessed with the spirit of true love."

Rapunzel blinked in awe, "My… that's remarkable… if you want it back it won't bother me-"

Before she could remove the jewelry, Pascal had already denied the idea several times.

"I would have given it to Flynn, had he asked. The crystal itself is not worth much, but the story, that's the priceless thing about it."

"And," he continued, "since it is worn to symbolize your love, I cannot think of anything more fitting."

"Well…" she laughed, thinking back on the fight her and Flynn shared before he thrust the gift in her hand declaring that he loved her, "it perfectly does symbolize us. And, as long as I'm alive, I'll wear it for our love."

He smiled joyously at that and casually went back to his song.

As they drove on for an hour or so (something that felt more like twelve to Rapunzel) she practiced how she would greet Flynn and what she would say. She also thought of every possible angry quip he would throw at her and how she would deflect it. Really, she did not care how cross he would be, she only wanted to see him again and touch his face to know that he was near and that nothing so terrible would happen again.

Finally, they pulled over the bridge she had crossed that signaled they had entered the town. She felt jittery as they road past people in the streets. And soon, she noticed how she was getting odd glances and a few points from onlookers.

However, one person to notice the bright caravan, and bright blonde hair the occupant possessed, had a different reaction all-together.

" _God damnit,"_ Jenny mumbled as stood outside a shop, staring helplessly at Rapunzel as she passed in the direction of Milly's inn. The handmaid quickly fastened her hat and took off in a sprint after the caravan.

Rapunzel anxiously eyed the familiar inn as she spotted it in close proximity. She noted curiously that a large amount of horses were tied outside the tavern. It seemed busier than it had when she left. Though, she did not linger on the thought.

Once they were outside, Pascal stopped his horses at the nearest corner. Rapunzel turned to him, beaming with nerves and an excited smile.

"Let me fetch my husband. I'm certain he'll be sore with me, but hopefully not so mad that he won't be glad to thank you!"

"I'll be here," said the man, fixing his large hat, and watching as she leapt from the seat. She waved to him as she dashed onto the street and hurried around the corner toward the near building.

But then, she paused, a sudden sense of dread filled her. She narrowed her brow at the odd sensation. Somehow, the red door she stood before seemed to offer a foreboding message. The color, that was meant to promise lusty desire, suddenly only represented one thing to her; blood.

She attempted to shrug off the feeling and reached for the door handle. It was then that she was suddenly pulled away.

A pair of hands grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back around the inn.

Before she had a moment to yell in protest, she found herself in a back alley, concealed by barrels and crates that lined the street.

She quickly pushed away from her opponent and swirled around to be met with an exasperated Jenny.

"Jenny?!" she cried before her face fell in worried realization. "What is it?!"

Jenny said nothing as she tried to catch her breath. She gently escorted Rapunzel further from the road.

"You can't go in there!" she finally said, her voice as stern as she could make it.

"What? Why? Where's Flynn?! I need to see my husband!" proclaimed Rapunzel, turning back to the inn.

"No!" she protested, yanking her back.

"Listen, before I tell you what has happened you must know this; Flynn… he is safe. Safe but hopefully far away."

Rapunzel felt her stomach fall to the ground. Any bit of hope was drained from her spirit.

She then watched in horror as Jenny backed away a step and bowed in a low curtsy.

"Forgive me ma'm for never properly greeting you," she apologized to the ground. "I never thought I'd meet royalty."

Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"Oh my… stop!" she cried tugging Jenny back to meet her eye. "What are you talking about?"

Jenny searched her wide bewildered eyes.

"It's just… you're the lost princess… I know you are. I've held your crown."

"You what?!"

Jenny raised her hands, trying to calm the situation.

"Let me explain – the morning you disappeared, Le Roux came back from his travels. He found Flynn and had him arrested on the spot. He was ready to hang him with all but the rope pulled taught."

A hand covered Rapunzel's mouth. She could not believe her ears and her heart broke for Flynn.

"While he was at the jail, I cleaned your room and found… what you've been keeping in that satchel."

Rapunzel turned away from Jenny as she hurriedly finished the story.

"I was there as the crowd gathered at the hanging tree. He told me, he only wished to apologize to you. You were the only person he thought of. Even when he thought he was about to die."

Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut at her words.

"How?" she asked in a taught voice, "How did escape?"

"A man came," Jenny answered as though reciting some biblical miracle. "He seemed to know Le Roux well, and, the next thing I knew – they had reached some agreement. And Flynn left in his carriage."

Rapunzel was at a loss. She had no idea who could have, or would have, bothered to save the life of Flynn.

"Did he have a name?" she asked.

"Not one that I know. I didn't get a very good look at him, either. And as I raced to hand the satchel to Flynn, I could not even tell you what color his hair was."

"But he's safe," Jenny added hopefully, "and they left in the direction of the port."

Rapunzel took a brief moment to allow the unbelievable story to set in. And, as she did, she could only laugh dryly.

"I can't imagine that happening to anyone else," she humorously replied after a long pause.

Jenny offered a crooked smile, "What happened to you?" she finally asked. "Where have you been? Flynn had me looking like mad!"

Rapunzel frowned, "I was taken… it's a long story."

Jenny only shook her heard in confusion, "But… I do not understand. Why did you-"

As she was about to question Rapunzel, the handmaid glanced behind her and her mouth fell open in fear.

"Get back!" she cried, pushing Rapunzel against the wall of the inn.

Rapunzel looked to her questionably before glancing back toward the road. There, was a sight that sent a chill down her spine.

Captain Caldon stood just a few feet away. Thankfully, they were hidden behind the barrels and crates. Yet, he was so close, Rapunzel could smell the smoke wafting from his pipe.

"My god…" she breathed as he sauntered down the road idly chatting with a man. "How is this happening?"

"Rapunzel… Princess… Satine…" whispered Jenny taking Rapunzel's hands. Rapunzel was in such a state of shock, she did not have the mind to argue with the title.

"I'm so very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. But he's already told us all; your wanted by the city of Corona. Alive. And he doesn't seem like he's stopping until he finds you."

"Wanted? I've committed no crimes!"

"He's said you've evaded arrest and…. They say you murdered that boy you came with, and escaped into the woods to run from Flynn."

"What madness!" she cried as quietly as she could, "I was kidnapped! Flynn will underst-" she froze as Jenny sadly looked to her.

"Does Flynn think I ran from him?"

"If he does, I'm sure he can't make sense of why you would leave behind your crown."

Rapunzel nodded, deciding to believe what she wanted instead of conspiring with no proof.

"Here," said Jenny untying her apron, "take this and hide your hair. It will be the one thing that will give you away."

Rapunzel stood impassively as she tied the fabric around her head and tucked her hair beneath it.

She gazed to Jenny with large fearful eyes.

"Oh god… what do I do?"

Jenny placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned closely to her.

"Retrieve Flynn's horse from the stables, make your way to Dunsinsane. Flynn should be there, if he has any faith that you're still living."

"What about them?" she asked, referring to the army.

"They've only just arrived, and I hear they're leaving at dawn… to Cal's estate on the waterside… have you heard of it?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Sort of. What do they call it… the-"

"The Crimson Dungeon," said Jenny. "The stories I hear of the poor souls that end up there… it's enough to make your skin crawl."

Rapunzel drew a slow breath, fastening the apron tighter beneath her chin.

Jenny examined her with concern, but more than that, she looked to her with hope for Corona and her own future.

"Best of luck to you… Princess," she exclaimed, offering her a hug.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and allowed the warm expression. She realized it would be the only such thing for a while to come.

Jenny pulled away and Rapunzel presented her with a soft, yet courageous, smile.

"You know, I'll never be her… the princess. Yet, I intend to do some good. For the people."

The handmaid felt a godly breeze in the air, almost as if she were before the King addressing his subjects.

And, with that, Rapunzel snuck off, as quickly and quietly as the revolution no King or countryman would sense approaching.


End file.
